Mistakes & Madness
by PurplePhoenix89
Summary: Bella's struggling to keep herself out of trouble. Renee has had enough and has sent her to live with her father, Charlie. Can Fork's give her the help she need? Or does trouble have a way of finding her no matter where she lives? Could the trouble be linked to her calling of the Supernatural? Warning: Will contain Drug use, Violence and Sexual Scenes. Bella&Sam Pairing
1. Chapter 1 - Wild Night

**Hey guys, well this here is my second attempt for a story. I haven't written in a really long time, and hope that you all enjoy this** **This is my take, and most likely will not really follow connon. I hope you enjoy reading**

 **Btw, this is not beta'd. Any mistakes, I apologize. Also, please, if you don't like my story, don't tear it apart. Click on the back button, and don't read it. I can take positive criticism, to help me improve my story, but anything else is not needed. Thanks**

 **I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I would probably be traveling and seeing the world :P Miss Stephanie Meyers has the glory of ownership**

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Phoenix Arizona…. Where I had called home practically my entire life. The sun burnt lands of cactus and little grass. I loved the warmth, though you would never tell with my pale complexion. It didn't help that my hair was died black, that gave my appearance an even lighter shade of colour I already lacked. I was fairly short to most people, standing five foot four and slender.

"Isa, come on." Came my friend Georgia. She held out a joint to me, as she laid in the arms of her boyfriend. I walked over, taking a deep inhale, holding it, then exhaling. I looked at her, my world already slightly spinning.  
"You know what I think we should do?!" She said looking at me as I finished the last of my blueberry vodka. I smirked as I tripped over my own feet, landing on top of her.

"What's that?" I asked, giggling. She pushed me off lightly before standing.  
"Torch old Mikey's car." She said grabbing her lighter. I smirked as I held my hands out to her. She helped me to my feet.  
"Well?" She asked looking at her boy toy. Chris stood.  
"I'll get the fuel. My dad has a tank of gas in the shed. He'll never know." He said to us. We laughed as we followed him back to the small house. He jumped his fence to the backyard. I wrapped my arms around Georgia.  
"You know, that stupid old man won't know what hit him." Georgia said smiling. She pressed her mouth into mine in pure excitement.  
"Well, one night of hell for the daily detentions… seems fair!" I said to her, hugging her tighter. Don't take that as us being gay. No, we kissed, a lot, but that was all it ever was. She was completely in love with Chris, and me, well I didn't truly know what love was. 

"Catch!" Chris shouted, throwing over a small tin can. Georgia caught it, as we waited for Chris to climb back over. We laughed as we walked the three blocks to our principles house, joking about old Mikey and what he'd look like walking to school.

Chris smiled bright, as he took the can, emptying the contents over the top of the car, while Georgia lit up her lighter. She dramatically looked into the flame as Chris had made a small trail for her to light up. We watched as the flames raced to the car, engulfing the car in seconds.  
"Run!" Chris shouted, grabbing Georgia's hand. I followed behind, as we bolted from the scene.  
We collapsed on the ground at a park nearby, watching the trails of smoke. All of us panted a little before Chris erupted.

"That was fucking awesome!" Chris cheered. Georgia laughed, cheering loudly herself. I watched the trails, feeling a little unsure. I looked at Chris as he made out with Georgia while took out a syringe. I looked away, never having done the hard stuff. I knew he'd inject himself and then Georgia.  
"Yo, Chris, and ladies." Came a voice. We looked up to see Robbie Smith, a guy that was in our grade.  
"Yo, Robbie." Chris greeted. Robbie looked at me.  
"You know Isa, you still haven't given me that kiss you promised." He said winking. I looked at him.  
"Third grade…. You seriously expect me to keep that? There are time limits to things like that." I said crossing my arms. He grinned, taking out a joint and lighting it.  
"You want a puff?" He asked holding it out a little. I was already drunk and half stoned, so I nodded. He held it to him.  
"Kiss me, and you can have it." He said to me. I eyed him for a moment, before I slowly stood, walking to him. He smirked down at me as I slowly pressed my mouth into his. His hand slid to my back, holding me there as we kissed. I slowly broke away and held out my hand. He smirked, handing over the smoke.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I stated, sitting back and taking a draw. He shook his head.  
"Is that all I am to you? Business?" He enquired. I shrugged, not really caring.

By midnight, I was passed out. I only awoke to strong arms grabbing me and scooping me up.  
"She's completely out of it. Renee is gonna lose it." I ignored the comment, snuggling into the chest of whoever held me.  
"Let's get her home. I'm actually surprised her mates aren't here. They just left her here in the field unconscious." Came a second voice.  
"Some mates." Said the first.

I woke to my head pounding. I slowly opened my eyes, taking note I was in my room. I slowly pushed back my covers and walked into my bathroom. I stripped off my black jeans and t-shirt, stepping in under the shower.

"How can you be so stupid, Isabella Marie Swan!" Came my mother's voice. I flinched at the raised tones.  
"Can you keep it down?! My head is killing me." I said shutting off the water. Mum held out a pack of Advil.  
"This is the last straw Bella. It's off to your fathers." She turned on her heal, and walked out. I rolled my eyes.  
"The ship me to my father's threat…. That's so lame. We both know you won't follow through." I said slamming the bathroom door. Mum opened it.  
"Oh yes I am. Pack your things. You have a flight booked for Forks tonight." She yelled. I shook my head, walking back to my bed and collapsing. Not believing a word she said. I laid listening to her curse about me to who I assumed was her husband, Phil.

It was only a few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I stood wrapped in my towel, and opened it. Phil stood in my door way.  
"Bella, you may want to get dressed. There are some police here, and they are asking for you." His voice was serious, and he seemed a little unsure. I pushed passed him in nothing but my towel. I stopped at the lounge room to see two officers. They were standing with mum.  
"Bella Swan, you are wanted down at the station. Please get dressed, and we'll escort you." One said looking at me. My heart began to race. I quickly turned on the spot, walking to my bedroom. I pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Most of my attire was black and that's the way I liked it. I slipped on my converse. Mum walked in.  
"What did you do last night?" Mum hissed under her breath. I shrugged.  
"I don't remember…. Honest." I said a little unsure. She followed me out, as the police walked me to their car. I looked at mum and Phil. Mum was talking to Phil quickly, before getting in her own car. One of the officers walked back to Phil. I watched as Phil walked back inside, only to return with a bag of my clothes I'd worn the night before. I looked down, suddenly flashing back to my principles car.  
"Oh shit…"

I sat in a small room, waiting. Two men walked in with mum.  
"Because you are a minor, your mother is going to sit in the room." They told me. One placed my clothes on the table.  
"Are the clothes you wore last night?" One asked. I slowly nodded.  
"Are you aware, at about ten-thirty last night, your Principle, Mr Mikeson's car was torched?" He asked. I bit my lip.  
"We have already arrested two other people in relation to this incident." He said to me.  
"I didn't torch it…. I didn't touch a thing." I said softly.  
"Bella…." Mum said looking at me. I ignored her gaze, not wanting to see the disappointment.  
"Your friend, Christopher Langdon says otherwise." He said to me.  
"I didn't…. you can check my clothes. Chris poured the fuel, and Georgia lit it…. I just watched… You have my clothes…. Check it yourself. There won't be a splash of fuel or anything…" I looked down, avoiding all eyes.  
"Georgia, Georgia who?" They suddenly asked. I looked up.  
"What do you mean Georgia who? Georgia Connel" I said a little confused.  
"We have Christopher Langdon and a Robert Smith. Both said you fuelled and torched the car as a dare. No one has mentioned a Georgia Connel." They said looking at me. I looked at them in shock.  
"Robbie wasn't even there! It was Georgia's idea! Chris stole his dad's fuel, and tipped it over the car. Georgia lit it with her metal lighter she carries. It was only after we went back to the park, Robbie turned up." I said crossing my arms. I looked at mum, who was shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Mum, I swear…. I didn't do it." I said fighting the tears. One of the officers pushed a pad in front of me.  
"Your statement." He said to me. I took a pen and began writing the incident.  
"Is she facing chargers?" Mum asked as I wrote out my statement.  
"We will be picking up Miss Connel, and hearing her story. If she verifies what Isabella has said, then no. She was just a standby." One stood, walking out. I sat with mum for three hours.

"I just can't believe you did this…." Mum said to me. I looked at her.  
"I didn't though…. I didn't do it…." I said looking at her.  
"I'm sorry Bella, but when we get home, you are to remain in your bedroom, until tonight. Phil has already started packing your room. You are going to Charlie's." She looked away at me. Tears fell down my face.  
"I promise… I will stop… Please don't send me away…." I begged. Mum shook her head.  
"I can't handle you, and I will not risk losing Phil. I love you, but he's my husband Bella. You are effecting his work, his life…. You were an amazing little girl, wild and loving… I don't know when that changed." She stopped talking as an officer walked in.  
"It must be your lucky day miss Swan." The officer said to me. I looked at him.  
"Miss Connel has confirmed your story. Mr Langdon and Miss Connel have been charged. You on the other hand, are free to go. We may however need you as a witness." Mum stood up, grabbing hold of my shoulder. As I walked out, Georgia was standing with her father. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I would never let Chris lie to save me. You're my best friend. I pleaded guilty… You didn't do it…" She whispered. I nodded.  
"Enough Georgia." Her dad snapped. He turned to Renee.  
"Renee, I would prefer if our daughters were no longer friends." He stated. Mum nodded.  
"You will not have to worry about that. After what's happened today and last night…. Bella will no longer be living with us. She is going to live with her father." Renee said to him. Mum grabbed my arm, pulling me away. Georgia cried as she watched me leave.

I cried the entire way home. Like mum had told me, my room was basically packed when I entered. I sat on my bed, my tears soaking into the mattress. I looked at the three suitcases. I knew she was serious this time, and I had no choice. I would soon be leaving Phoenix to live in Forks with Charlie.

At five thirty, mum walked in with Phil. They grabbed a suitcase each. I slowly picked the last up and followed them to mum's car. Phil placed in the suitcases and then turned to me.  
"Bye Bella. Safe trip." I nodded as I sat in the front seat. I cried as mum hugged him goodbye.

I was silent the entire hour drive to the airport. Mum didn't speak either. She pulled up, and walked to get a trolley. I stood watching her pull my bags out of the car. I followed her into the airport. She took out an air ticket, finding my terminal.

"Your flight leaves shortly. Let's check your luggage in." She said to me.

"What about the police… they said I may be needed in court." I said softly.  
"They will contact me and if you are needed, I will sort that out with Charlie." She stated, not looking at me. I nodded, following her as she made her way to luggage check-in. I watched as my bags were tagged, and placed on a conveyer belt. She then walked me to my gate. Tears fell as I looked at her. I couldn't help noticing how much I looked like her, when my hair wasn't dyed. The only difference was I had Charlie's dark brown eyes.

She pulled me into a hug quickly.  
"I love you Bella…. Try." She said softly. She pressed my ticket into my hand before walking away quickly. I stood there sobbing as she left me behind.

"Next please." I slowly turned and looked at the women taking the tickets. I held it out to her. She pressed in a stamp, before I walked towards the plane. I looked back to see if Renee had stayed to see me leave, but she was gone. Tears blinded me, as I made my way onto the plane and to my seat. I stared out at the Phoenix airport, watching as my home got smaller and smaller, till I could no longer see it. My mother had actually done it. She was sending me to my father, who I had not seen since I was ten years old. Six years was an awful long time not to see someone, and I couldn't help wondering how living with Charlie would change me. After all, what did Charlie know about raising a daughter?

 **Well that's the first Chapter all dusted! What do you guys think? Don't think this is gonna be a bad Bella. She's just lost her way a little and the move to Forks will definitely do her some good ;) Feel free to review. I do like hearing from you readers** **thanks for reading and I will post again soon**

 **Love Me xo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trial & Error

**Hey guys, here Chapter 2! I hope you like it** **Thankyou for those that have already re-viewed** **Much appreciated!  
Also, if you're interested in becoming a Beta for me, please message me. I would prefer these chapters to be beta'd and I would love to run ideas **

**Anyhow, Enjoy :P**

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 2 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Charlie stood at the gates, dressed in his Chief uniform. I slowly walked up to him.  
"Hey Kiddo. You've grown." He said a little awkward.  
"Hi Dad." I wasn't sure exactly what to say or what to really expect. I mean, my dad is a cop after all. He didn't hug me or anything. He just turned with me, walking to pick up my luggage. Charlie didn't linger, and he didn't find the need for small talk. It made things a little awkward sometimes, but I was liking the idea of not being lectured.  
"You may need a jacket. It's a bit wet out there." Charlie told me as we took hold of my three bags. I looked at him and then the suitcases.  
"I didn't pack them, so I have no idea which bag." I said looking at him. He nodded, unzipping his coat and handing it to me. I looked at the tacky green jacket and slid it on.

"Thanks." The jacket swam on me, and had the lingering smell of old spice. I smiled a little softly at the smell, thinking back to when I was a little girl. Charlie and I would see each other every holidays. When I hit ten, they just stopped. I didn't know why, but it was what it was.

"So, I've enrolled you at Fork's High. You'll start in two days. I thought you may want to get settled in. After all, you've spent all night on the plane, you probably didn't get much sleep." Charlie said to me as we walked out into the rain. I looked at the gloomy weather. I was not going to really like this. I loved the sun and the heat. Forks was everything but those things.  
"That's fine." I said walking with him to his patrol car. He opened the boot and placing in one of the cases. The other two ended up in the back. I sat in the front seat, looking out the window. It was a two hour drive from Seattle airport to Charlies.  
"I thought we'd have dinner at the diner. I know you used to love it as a little girl." He said to me, as he drove. I looked at Dad.  
"That's fine." I looked out at the many trees and noticing the large changes to Phoenix. It would take a while to get used to this.

Charlie's house was as I remembered it, rather small and two bedrooms. This had been the house Charlie had brought when he and Renee had just gotten married. I knew it was the sickness of my grandparents that had caused the rift with my parents, and Renee had taken off with me, looking for a sunny place to live. Charlie had stayed behind.

Charlie brought in two suitcases and I dragged along my last. He opened the door for me, allowing me inside. I looked around, noticing that nothing had changed. He still had the same old lounge chairs and even the tv. I looked up the stairs to my bedroom, hoping that it had at least changed. I was no longer the little girl that wanted bright pink walls and ponies. I looked at Charlie as he waited for me to start up the stairs. I let out a sigh, walking up. I stopped at the door, taking the handle and pushing it open.

"I had some help re-decorating. I hope you like it." Charlie said to me as I looked around the room. A lot hadn't really changed. Sure the walls were now blue, but the curtains were yellow with age, in the corner sat my old baby rocking chair. Charlie had added a queen size bed, and desk. On the desk sat on oldish computer, but I wasn't a big technology fan. Simple was always best. The room still had the old pine drawers and the bed had a nice purple cover on it with black lacing and little sequins. It was very girly, but I liked it.  
"I left it, so you can add your own flare." Charlie said smiling. I turned to him.  
"Its great, thanks." I said sitting on the bed. Charlie looked at me.  
"Oh, and the door has a lock. I would prefer you were responsible when locking the door, such as, no boys, no sneaking out..." He looked at me a little unsure if I was listening. I sat up and faced him.  
"I get it, behave myself." I stood, walking to the small window.  
"Well, I'll leave you to get settled." And then he left. I laid back on the bed, noticing it was fairly soft. I laid for a while, taking in little bits and pieces of the room. I noticed a photo of Charlie and I, the last summer we'd spent together. I walked over and picked it up. I was smiling brightly with Charlie holding me. My hair had been my natural chocolate brown, I was wearing a pink singlet and flower earrings. I rolled my eyes, putting it down. I wasn't sure exactly where I would fit in here, but I also knew going back to Renee's and Phil's was no longer an option.

It had taken me two hours to unpack my belongings. It wasn't everything I had owned, but it was everything I would need. I placed up pictures of Georgia and I. I placed up little lantern lights I had, had since I was a little girl. I had been a little surprised that Phil had packed them. I placed up a wedding photo of Phil and Renee and Myself. I sighed looking at it. That day, we'd all been so happy. It was one of the only memories I had, that I hadn't been high or drunk. What was worst is I wasn't even sure why I acted the way I did. The only thing I knew was I did it a lot, and without thinking. I would try hard here not to, but there was no promises.

Charlie called me down from my room a little after five.  
"I thought we may head down to the diner?" He asked. I shrugged, not really caring.

The Cora's Cafe was exactly the same. The old booths and tables, the same people even.  
"Bella, it's been so long!" Cora said smiling at me. I looked at Dad and then back to her.  
"After your Burger, I will bring your favourite. Berry Cobbler, remember?" She asked smiling.

"Thanks." I said picking up my burger. Charlie smiled as I began to eat. Half way through my meal a man approached.  
"Bella, it's been so long… Bet you don't remember me, I played Santa." He said looking at me.  
"Weylin, she hasn't spent a Christmas here since she was four." Charlie said to him. He smiled.  
"But…"  
"Weylin , leave Bella to eat in peace." Cora called to him. He gave another smile before walking away.  
"Sorry about that. They are just really excited to see you." Charlie said looking around at his friends. I put my burger down. I waited for Charlie to finish. He looked at my plate and then to me.  
"Aren't you going to finish?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Already full." I said pushing my plate away.

"Oh, well I suppose we'll head home." He said standing. Cora walked over.  
"Do you want me to pack your cobbler up?" She asked eagerly. I shook my head.  
"I'll grab it next time. Thanks." I said a little uncomfortable. Charlie gave her a quick apologetic look before we walked out.

As we pulled up at the house, I noticed two cars in our driveway.  
"Ah, Game night." Charlie said smiling. I frowned a little as we got out of the car.  
"Billy." Charlie called smiling. A man about my father's age held up a case of beers.  
"All ready." He said smiling, as his son came around from behind their cars.  
"Bella, you remember Jacob and Billy Black?" Charlie asked as he walked to Billy.  
"Sure, nice to see you." I said watching as his son walked over. I remembered him slightly. Both were Quileute, native to Forks.  
"Bella, glad you're here. Charlie talks about you non-stop and was very excited to tell me your were moving here." The man in the Wheelchair said smiling. I gave a small smile.

"Well, Jake here, has something for you." Charlie said looking at Jacob. Jacob took out a set of keys.  
"She's old, but I have her running fine. She'll get you around Forks easy enough." He said placing the keys in my hand. I looked at the old red ute.  
"She's mine?" I asked a little stunned. Charlie nodded smiling.  
"I know she's not much, but I thought you needed a way around town." He said patting the hood. She was rusty, but she would be fine.  
"Thanks." I said opening the driver door.

"I'll let Jacob get you going. We have a game to watch." Charlie said wheeling Billy inside. Jacob looked at me as I started her up.

"You wanna show me somewhere fun?" I asked. He looked at me a little unsure.  
"We could go to the beach?" He asked. I shut my door as he sat in the passenger seat. I revved the engine a little before heading off.

Jacob directed me to La Push. I pulled up, getting out of the car. Jacob and I walked down to the beach. Everything was soaked and cold looking. I noticed a group of boys and a few stranglers.  
"So, where's the fun at?" I asked him. He looked a little unsure at me.  
"A lot of people come here to hang." He said sitting in the sand. I looked at him, clearly apprehensive.

"I'll be back." I said walking towards the guys. Jacob called out to me quickly as I approached three men a little down the beach. I could hear his concern, but ignored it.  
"Hey." I called to them. I could smell what they were smoking, and I wanted a hit.  
"Can I take a hit?" I asked one that was in a body suit.

"Names Luke." The one with the smoke said to me.  
"Bella." I said holding out a hand. He handed me the smoke. I took a draw, enjoying the taste of the pot.  
"Does your little friend want a hit?" He asked looking over at Jacob. I looked over and noticed Jacob was glaring at the three guys. I turned back to the guy, shaking my head.

"He's fourteen. I doubt it." I said sitting down.

"So, we haven't seen you before. New?" One of Luke's friends asked.

"Just moved here. My dad lives here, and my mum shipped me off." I said taking another draw.  
"Nice, well we're here pretty much here whenever. I'm Tope, this is Davie." He said introducing the last guy.  
"Thanks for the hit." I said standing.  
"I will definitely be coming back." I said smiling. I walked to Jacob, who looked was shaking his head at me.  
"Bella, those guys are bad news." He said standing. I looked at him and then turned to look at them.

"Please, I thought you Quileute's hung together?" I slightly teased. He shook his head in disbelief.  
"Look, I'm gonna head off. I have no interest in Luke and his group. They are bad news Bella, and if you were smart, you'd stay away." He turned, storming up the beach, I watched as he disappeared from sight. I sat in the sand, laying back.

"Bella, your friend left." Came Luke a few moments later. I smiled up at him.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked him. He offered a hand. I took it, following him back. I watched the boys start a fire. Tope had walked away, and came back holding a box of alcohol. I smiled as he held a beer out to me.  
"Not my usual taste, but it'll do." I cracked it open, taking a generous gulp.

Just as the stars were coming out, I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Jacob with a handful of guys.  
"Oh look, Sam Uley." Davie snickered. I watched as a man approached us. He stood tall and strong. His eyes were dark, almost black, his hair was dark as his eyes. He had a circular tattoo on his left should that was tribal. He looked like he was angry as he eyed the guys around me.  
"Bella, I think you should come with me." He stated now turning to me. I met his eyes, looking a little surprised.  
"I don't even know you." I stated, noticing he'd slightly froze. Jacob walked over, looking at me with pleading eyes.  
"Bella, Charlie will lose it, if he finds you around these idiots." Jacob stated. Luke stood up.  
"You want the girl, you'll have to go through us." I watched as Tope and Davie stood up. I gaped as Sam's other two mates approached.  
"I don't want to fight you Luke. You are currently partying with Chief Swan's daughter. Do I need to say more?" Sam asked. Luke suddenly looked at me.  
"You're the pig's daughter?" He asked. He spun back grinning at Sam.  
"You will definitely have to fight us." I felt a hand grab me. I looked startled as Tope had hold of me.  
"Hey Luke, how do you think Swan will feel, knowing we fucked his kid?" He asked pulling me into him. I let out a squeal as I fought his hands from me.  
"Let Her Go!" I watched as Sam's two friends tackled Luke and Davie. I screamed as Tope forced me onto the ground, climbing on top of me. I kicked as Sam grabbed hold of Tope, pulling him from me. Jacob ran over, grabbing my arm and literally dragging me away. I watched as Sam and his mates knocked Tope, Davie and Luke to the ground. Once satisfied they three wouldn't get back up, Sam walked over to me. I was shaking slightly.  
"Jake, get home, I'll make sure Bella gets back safely." He stated. Jake looked at me, before running off.  
"Jared, Paul, watch Jake." He ordered. The two guys took off after Jacob. I looked at Sam, shivering. He sighed and took hold of my lower arm, walking me towards my car. He walked me to the passenger side, and pushed me inside. I watched him climb in, starting the truck. He drove off, remaining silent. 

I remained silent almost the whole way home. Sam looked at me.  
"Bella, I know you do not know me, but I can assure you, I am not someone to piss off. You stay away from those guys. You stay out of trouble, and be assures, I will be watching you. Charlie is a good man. He doesn't need his teenage daughter, doing drugs and drinking." He stated.

Sam's Pov

I'd turned up at Billy's hoping to talk to him about the next wolf to transform. It had been a great surprise to me, the day I changed, taking the form of a large black wolf, taller than a horse. I knew something had changed with me. I had taken off a week before my transformation. I only returned after. Billy and Old Quil had been waiting for me, to explain my changes. They explained to me, why I transformed, and that I was now a protector of the village. The next shock was when they told me, I was made Alpha. I knew being Alpha meant, soon I would be joined by others. It was only a few weeks later I was joined by my best mate, Paul. He was just as surprised to find the Quileute legends and myths to be true. Soon Jared joined us. That was only a week ago, two months after Pauls. We'd noticed slight changes in a few of the Quileute's, and I wasn't sure Billy would like what I was about to tell him. I had noticed a real change in Jacob. He'd started to shoot up a bit. I was waiting for the mood swings and the hot temperatures we all suffered with. It was just one of the steps. There was also a few of Jacob's mates that had started the changes also. I expected Jacob's best mate Embry to join us before Jacob, but to warn Billy was probably a good idea.

It was quite strange turning up at Billy's to see Jacob pacing his lawn back and forth.  
"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked seeing him a little aggravated. He turned to me.  
"Charlie's going to kill me!" He seemed almost uncontrollable as he paced and I needed to know why so I could calm him. Jacob wasn't ready to form, but reaching a certain point of anger or fear could cause the transformation to happen a lot sooner.  
"Why? Charlie loves you." I told him, as he continued destroying the one strip of grass with his pacing. Jacob was usually really confident though a little arrogant, I'd never seen him like this before. He always seemed to be able to handle any situation and I was certain what ever he'd done, could be handled.

"Charlie's daughter Bella is as La Push." He said to me. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"There's nothing wrong there." I crossed my arms, watching him pace.  
"It's not that she's there that's the problem. It's who she's hanging with!" He looked at me, looking a little unsure.  
"She's smoking with Luke, Tope and Davie…. Charlie is going to kill me…." He looked absolutely miserable.  
"Where about?" I asked instantly. I knew Luke, Tope and Davie. I had gone to the same school, I had been in several fights with Luke and I also knew the types of tricks he'd pull to have sex with a girl. Charlie's daughter would be no different.  
"Jake, Where about?" I asked again. Jacob looked at me.  
"The main strip. Bella was smoking pot. I left, I know I shouldn't have…" I sighed.  
"Jake, go wash your face and calm down. I'll call Paul and Jared, and we'll go get her." I stated. I watched Jacob walk inside. I took out my phone, knowing neither would be patrolling at the moment. I dialled Paul first.  
"Meet me at Billy's. We have a situation." I hung up, and dialled Jared. Both turned up about ten minutes later. Jacob looked at them both and then to me.  
"Get in the car. Chief Swan's daughter is in a little trouble." I told them. Paul drove in his jeep, hitting pot holes, but not caring. As we pulled up, Jacob looked nervous.  
"Jake, calm down. It's alright. I can handle Luke and his mates." I told him. He looked at me.  
"I don't care about them… its Bella." He said to me. I sighed. I hadn't even heard Charlie's daughter was in town.

"How long has she been here?" I asked Jake.  
"She got in this morning." I sighed, shaking my head. The girl was going to be trouble. We walked onto the beach. I watched as Bella took swigs out of a bottle. She was drunk and high, and I knew that was a dangerous situation.

"Jacob, the moment we take them down, you grab Bella." I said to him. He nodded as we approached.

"Bella!" Jacob called. I let out a groan.  
"Jake, shut it." Paul hissed. Jacob looked at Paul and then back at Bella.

"Oh look, Sam Uley." Davie was smirking at me as I approached. I looked at the girl and froze slightly. Her eyes met mine, and I was instantly aware my world was changing. She was beautiful, even if she dressed a little dark. I quickly snapped out of it.  
"Bella, I think you should come with me." I said to her. She looked at Jake and then to me.  
"I don't even know you." She stated. I watched Jacob walk to my side.  
"Bella, Charlie will lose it, if he finds you around these idiots." I watched him look at her pleadingly. Her eyes were glassy and I knew she was too wasted to truly understand what she was doing. I watched Luke walk forward.  
"You want the girl, you'll have to go through us." I eyed him, knowing too well I could easily take him. Hell, my strength was ten times more than that of his. I was a wolf after all. I was made to destroy things much stronger then him.

"I don't want to fight you Luke. You are currently partying with Chief Swan's daughter. Do I need to say more?" I asked. I was hoping that throwing Charlie's name into it would startled him a little. I watched him look at Bella, who was looking extremely uneasy.

"You're the pig's daughter?" He asked. As he turned to face me, he was smiling and looking rather pleased.

"You will definitely have to fight us." I watched as Tope grabbed a hold of Bella. She let out a squeal as I watched him struggling to push her down into the sand and climb on top of her. It took every ounce of restraint not to lose control.

"Hey Luke, how do think Swan will feel, knowing we fucked hi kid?" Tope asked laughing as Bella struggled.

"Let Her Go!" Paul shouted. I didn't have to speak. Paul and Jared dived towards Luke and Davie. I stalked towards Tope as Bella screamed out, trying hard to kick the man off her. I grabbed the back of his neck, ripping him from her. My body was running with adrenaline, and my anger was rippling to a height I had never experienced. I threw Tope with ease, landing a single punch to Topes face. He laid unconscious on the ground, unable to move. I turned, noting Jacob had hold of Bella, who was shaking and shivering. Paul and Jared walked over, having dispersed of the other two. I walked over to Bella, taking note that she was not actually injured, just scared. I sighed, feeling relief flow over me.

"Jake, get home. I'll make sure Bella get back safely." I stated to him. Jake looked at me and quickly glanced at Bella, before taking off up the beach. I turned to Jared and Paul.  
"Jared, Paul, watch Jake." I knew my mean was loud and clear as they took off after him. Bella was looking at me a little unsure. I sighed, grabbing a hold of her lower arm, and directing her to her truck. I made her take the passenger side, before jumping in the car and starting it. Bella was silent and I knew she was afraid to really talk. I also knew, she was a little over her depth in just what she'd been doing, and I had no intention one day finding her dead due to drugs and booze.

I looked at Bella.  
"Bella, I know you do not know me, but I can assure you, I am not someone to piss off. You stay away from those guys. You stay out of trouble, and be assured, I will be watching you. Charlie is a good man. He doesn't need his teenage daughter, doing drugs and drinking." She looked at me, looking a little intimidated. She turned, facing out the window. I sighed, knowing this girl was about to make my life a whole heap more complicated. She was now my centre, and I would help her find her place in this world, or die trying.

 **Well Guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I find it a little difficult writing Bella this way, but she'll slowly ease back to the Bella we know and love** **And yes, A certain Cullen will be making an appearance. There really is no Twilight without Edward. (Yes I am totally Team Edward. I just find Sam a Flirting distraction). Re-view and let me know what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Thyself

**Well here is Chapter three** **I hope you enjoy reading it. I would also like to thank those that have re-viewed** **I am really thankful!**

 **I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Twilight. It all Belongs to Stephanie Meyer :D**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **Chapter 3** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Charlie had waited until the morning to talk to me. It was a little strange, not being sure how he would react. He didn't yell, I think that was the part that had me confused. Instead, he held out pain tablets as I sat for breakfast. I took two as I tipped myself some cereal. Charlie let out a slight cough. I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but you are grounded. For the next two weeks, when you finish school, you are to come straight home. You will not leave this house, unless I have told you otherwise." I stared at him, waiting for the catch. Apparently, there wasn't any.

"That's it?" I asked a little surprised. My words seemed to take Charlie by surprise also.  
"No… I would like you to find Sam, and thank him for bringing you home. I am rather disappointed Bella." He said looking at me, his eyes not leaving me for a second. I frowned slightly, not liking a bit, how his words played on me.

"Bella, I am obviously not your mother. I will not yell at you, and I will not tolerate my underage teenage daughter drinking, and whatever else you used to do in Phoenix. I want you to grow up, healthy and educated." He softly touched my hand, which I thought was very un-Charlie like.  
"I don't ever want to have to answer the call to tell me my daughter is dead in a ditch." He removed his hand. I looked into the familiar brown eyes.  
"Sorry." I said softly. He shook his head.  
"I don't want to hear that, unless you actually mean it, and I have no more repeats of last night." He said standing. I watched him wash his mug before looking at me.

"I have work. I will be home at five. We'll have dinner then." He pressed a kiss on the top of my head and began to walk out.

"Dad, wait." I called. He stopped and looked at me.  
"You said I am to apologise to Sam. Does this mean I can leave the house today?" I asked a little unsure how grounding worked. Dad thought for a moment.  
"Only to the reservation. Once you are finished, you are to return back home." He then turned, taking his leave. I stood, watching from the doorway as he got in his patrol. I wasn't sure entirely of what was happening, but I was feeling rather horrible. I walked upstairs, planning to head to the Quileute reservation in hopes of finding Sam and Jacob. I wasn't actually sure where to start, but I was sure it could be all that big.

I dressed into a pair of blue jeans, and pulled on a black shirt that fell slightly off both shoulders. I threw my rather messed hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a black hoodie. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I looked at my car keys, unsure if I was actually sober enough to drive. Biting my lip I took the cold metal, walking out of the house. I stood out the front, looking at the car, unsure whether I should drive or not. I sat inside the car, looking at the steering wheel.  
"Come on Bella, it's not like you'll crash, even if you may still be a little over." I said out loud to myself. I slowly inserted the key into the ignition and started up the Ute. I took extra care, pulling out, and driving the ten minutes to the reservation.

The reservation was full of cabin like houses. There were Indian totem poles that decorated some of the roads. I pulled up out the front of what seemed like a hall. I got out, noticing a few people about. I walked over to an elderly man and a woman I thought I recognised.  
"Sue?" I called a little nervously. The woman looked up.  
"Bella… Bella Swan?" She asked unsure. I nodded.  
"Hi, what brings you to the res?" She asked. I let out a sigh.  
"I am trying to find Sam, Sam Uley…. I just don't know where he'd be." I said looking at her. She smiled softly at me.  
"Sam would be at his house. It's on the second turn off when you enter the Reservation. I can take you if you'd like." She offered. I shook my head.  
"That's necessary. Thankyou though." I walked back to my Ute, turning back the way I had come. I drove to the entrance, turning once more, and taking the second turn off. I drove for about two kilometres before coming to a small house. I noticed Sam was with his two friends from last night. He stood at the sight of my Ute. I bit my lip nervously as he turned to his mates. They eyed me a little as I got out of the car, before going inside.  
"Bella." He greeted to me. I walked over, a little shocked, not remembering him being so tall.  
"Hi, Sam…." I stood there looking at him, unsure what to say.  
"Did you need something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.  
"I came to say sorry, and thankyou, for last night." I said softly. He indicated with a hand for me to take a seat. I walked over, taking up one of the four seats. He sat down with me.  
"How mads Charlie?" He enquired. I shrugged.  
"I'm not really sure. He didn't yell, but he told me he was disappointed. I think I prefer the yelling. I am grounded though." I answered.

"If you're grounded, doesn't that mean home bound?" He asked. I could tell he thought I had escaped and gone driving without Charlie's permission.  
"Charlie said I could come out and say sorry. I have to find Jacob yet… I owe him an apology to." I said crossing my arms.

"Well Jake's at school. He gets out at two. You are welcome to stay here, until then. I can even show you how to get to his." He offered. I looked a little surprised at the invite but nodded.  
"Thanks." He stood.  
"Come inside. It's warmer." He said to me, noticing me slightly shivering. I walked with him into the cabin like house. My jaw dropped at the rustic yet modern decoration.  
"This is beautiful." I told him, admiring the set out. His kitchen had a feature wall of logs, and the bench tops matched, but it looked modern and fresh. The Dinning shared an open space with eh kitchen. To the left was an opened lounge room. It was decorated with a large corner couch and a few tub chairs. His tv would make Charlie jealous with the size, and I was sure, Charlie would invite himself to watch the footy on the screen had he known about it. On each side of the tv stood two large dvd cases, both packed full. There was a brown rug draped over the floor that set off the rustic look perfectly.

"Who's your decorator? Dad needs their number." I joked. He smiled softly as me.  
"I did it all myself. I am sort of the reservation handy man, as well as a few other things." He answered. Sam's two friends were sitting on the lounge looking at me.  
"Bella, these are my friends, Paul and Jared." He said to me. I looked at Paul and Jared shocked, when he said friends. To me, they could have all been brothers, though Sam was the tallest, both Paul and Jared easily stood six foot four, minimum.

"How tall are you lot?" I asked, unable to control my tongue. Sam smirked.  
"I'm six foot six, Paul and Jared are both six foot five." He answered.  
"Wow, I swear when I first seen you, I would have said brothers." I said sitting down. Paul smirked.  
"Just lucky." He stood walking to the kitchen. He started throwing bags of chips and drinks at Jared, who caught each item without trouble. He held out a can of coke to me. I took it, as Sam sat in a tub chair, looking at me. It seemed whenever I looked, his eyes were on me. I shifted a little uncomfortable.  
"So, what are we watching?" Jared asked looking at the dvds. Sam shrugged.  
"Whatever you want."

Sam's POV

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She was so messed up and hung over, but she looked beautiful. I knew she could tell I was staring, but I wanted to get to know her better. I knew a lot of the troubles she was having, hell, I had done a fair amount of them myself, but I didn't want that for her. I wanted her to be happy and care free. I didn't want her drinking and smoking. Watching her watch a movie, when she laughed, her whole face would light up. She was not just beautiful, she was stunning. I watched her sip on the can of soft drink she'd been given. I wanted to destroy the damn thing. I was jealous of a bloody can! I wanted to touch her, scoop her in my arms, and whisper sweet nothings. But I knew that couldn't happen… at least not right now. She would need to get to know me. Then there was the fact she was a few months off her seventeenth birthday, and for some strange reason, I couldn't see Charlie liking his daughter dating a twenty-one year old. I was sure I could work on Charlie though, of course with Billy's help. I looked at Jared and Paul who were laughing along with her. I let out a growl, startling all three of them.

"Sam, are you okay?" Bella asked, her frown even catching my breath.  
"Ah… I'm fine. I'm just going to go outside for a minute. Forgot something." I stood walking outside. I shook my head as I sat on my chair outside.  
"Idiot…." I groaned un my breath. Paul walked out grinning.  
"Not easy is it?" He smirked all to knowingly.  
"Shut it, or be on patrol duty for the next month." I groaned.  
"You could just talk to her. She is your imprint after all." He said sitting down, smirking. I shot him a glare.  
"Sure, let me waltz straight to her, and tell her I am a wolf, and that she is my destined soul mate…."

"Hem hem…." I looked up to see Jared and Bella staring at me. I gulped seeing her.  
"A wolf…. Soul mate?... Okay then…. I should probably go…" Bella walked away. I shot Jared a dirty look, before taking after her.  
"Bella, wait!" I called to her. She was at her door, as she turned to look at me.  
"Look, you seem like a great guy…. But I think you need help." She sat in her car.  
"Bella…. Please… you don't understand!" I grabbed hold of her door, holding it so she couldn't close it. She eyed me, her brown eyes very unsure.  
"Look, come inside and I will explain it… it's all to do with Quileute legends…" She shook her head, pulling on her door to close it.  
"Let go." She stated looking at my hand. I slowly let go.  
"Bella…. Please." I called to her. She started her car, and pulled out. I stood watching as she drove away. Paul and Jared walked over, Paul slapping me on the back.  
"Well that went great." He said looking at me. I glared and turned away, heading for the dense forest, needing to run my frustration away.

Bella's POV

I didn't care what anyone said about Sam Uley, he was nuts…. Talking about wolves and soul mates… Me, his soul mate…. I drove home, pulling up and getting out of the car. I walked straight inside, and up to my bedroom. This town was full of crazies, and I wanted out. I took out my mobile that was sitting on my bedside table. I didn't find the need to take it anywhere, but right now, I needed to call Renee and tell her to come and get me! This town had nothing I wanted, Charlie was great and all, but he didn't know me. Sam was creepy, I had no friends, I missed Georgia, and I wanted to feel or even fucking see the sun. I didn't miss mum so much, hell I hadn't been all that close to her for years. Phil was okay, but he was all he or Renee really thought about. I just wanted to go home, to where things were normal and where things made sense. I hit in Renee's number.  
"Bella?" Mum's voice spoke.  
"Mum, please, let me come home. I promise, I will stop and never do anything stupid again!" I said into the phone, my voice shaking as I thought tears. There was silence. I could tell what she was about to say before she said it.  
"Bella, I can't have you anymore. You are to stay in Fork's with Charlie. I love you."

"No, mum, please…"I begged. With that, she hung up. My mother actually hung up. I let out a growl of frustration and threw my phone at the wall. It broke into three different parts. I stood as tears fell down my face. I stood up, walking downstairs and opening the fridge. I stared at the food, not even sure if I was actually hungry. All I knew, is I needed something. I looked at a bottle of whisky Charlie had left in the fridge. I reached for it, noticing it was almost full. I opened the bottle, taking big gulps of the brew. My throat burned for the thirst few mouthfuls, but after that, I felt nothing. I slid down the cupboard, draining away my anger and drinking away Renee. I didn't care anymore… I had never known love, not from Renee, not from Phil, even though Charlie said he loved me, he'd never been around. I hated my life, and liquor seemed to make everything a little better.

Sam's POV

Bella… why has she had to overhear. I watched from a distance her house. Inside the walls, Bella was crying. I had heard her beg her mother to let her come home. I guess the answer wasn't what Bella wanted to hear. I sat watching the house for what seemed hours. I hadn't heard anything from Bella for a while, and thought it probably best I check on her. I formed back to my human, pulling on the pants I had tied to my leg. I walked to the door, knocking. If she answered, I could say I just wanted to explain. I waited, waiting for her to answer, only nothing. I knocked again, a little louder.  
"Bella?" I called out, waiting to hear her coming to the door. I frowned slightly, walking to windows and peering in. She wasn't in the lounge room. I walked around to the kitchen. I peered in and froze. Bella was passed out on the floor, a bottle in her hand. I ran to the door slamming against it. The door opened, allowing me to run inside. I hurried to the kitchen, getting a bad smell of vomit. I looking at Bella to see her unconscious and covered in the putrid liquid. I walked over, pulling her into me.  
"Bella, wake up!" I said shaking her slightly. She didn't respond. I grabbed her, caring her small frame easily up the stairs to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, placing her under the flow of warm water. She groaned slightly as the water hit her.  
"Come on Bella….Wake up." I said to her, holding her as the vomit was washed from her. I took out my mobile dealing Charlie's number.  
"Chief Swan" Came Charlie's voice.  
"Charlie, it's Sam, you need to get home now… it's Bella." I said to him.  
"Is she okay?" He asked, now sounding panicked. I looked at Bella, as I answered.  
"It's bad." I dropped my phone, holding Bella. She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Bella… look at me." I ordered her to do.  
"Sam?" She looked confused.  
"Yeah it's me." I said holding her.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." I held her on her side as she threw up more. I softly rubbed her back as she vomited. She slowly turned and looked at me.  
"Bella, why do this to yourself?" I asked. She shook her head at me.  
"Sam?!" Came Charlie's voice.  
"We're up here." I shouted. Bella looked up at me.  
"Oh god… what happened?" He asked looking at her.

"She's drunk. I found her passed out on the floor." I answered. He looked at me and then to her.  
"I'm going to strip her Charlie. Can you get some warm clothes?" I asked. He nodded, walking out. I slowly sat Bella up, taking off her stained clothes. Charlie walked in, a little uncomfortable about my undressing his daughter.  
"It's okay Charlie." I reassured as I stood, holding her into me, washing the vomit from her. I washed her hair before turning the taps off.  
"Pass me the towel." I said to him. He held out a towel, for me to wrap her in. I scooped her into my arms, walking her to her room. I slowly lowered her on her bed. I took the clothes Charlie had found, dressing her into them. Once she was dressed, I pulled back her covers and tucked her in. Charlie sat on the side of her bed, just watching her sleep.  
"She'll be okay. Hung over badly, but okay." Charlie looked at me.  
"Thankyou Sam… I could have lost her." He said touching her face softly.  
"Charlie, Bella may have problems… she may need to talk to someone. She's either very stupid and doesn't know her limits, or she's out to hurt herself." I stated. He looked at me and then to Bella.  
"I just don't understand it." He said softly. I looked at him.  
"Well, I had better go. I'm dripping wet." I said looking at my pants.  
"Thankyou again Sam." He said holding out a hand. I nodded, walking out.

Bella's POV

I awoke feeling worse than I ever had. I sat up in my bed, noticing it was night time.

"You're awake." Came Charlie's voice. I looked over to see him in my rocking chair.  
"What happened?" I asked a little unsure.  
"Sam found you. You were passed out and drunk." He answered. I watched as he walked to the light switch. The light was harsh, but Charlie looked dead tired and worried.  
"Bella…. Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked bluntly. I shook my head.  
"I was just mad." I slowly sat up.  
"Mad?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I rang mum. I asked if I could go home… she hung up on me." Tears fell down my face.  
"Bella… I know you don't want to be here…. But Renee….. It's better for you to be here." He said softly. I looked at him.  
"Why did you stop letting me come and visit?" I asked, tears falling beyond my control. He looked at me softly.  
"Renee thought it best. She didn't like seeing you leave every year… We had a big fight, and you were gone." He answered. I looked at him.  
"Dad…. I needed you." He sat next to me.  
"Mum loves everything, but me. She married Phil, and I became no one." Charlie watched me, I could tell he was just listening.  
"Your mum… she does love you." His voice was uncertain. I looked at him.  
"No she doesn't…. she says she does… but she doesn't. I'm used to it. I did ballet, she didn't come to a single recital. I won science projects, they did award ceremonies… she never showed up. When she and Phil got married, I think I was happy…. I thought maybe I'd have family." I looked down avoiding Charlie's eyes.  
"Her family consists of Phil. She told me, I was ruining his job, his life…. She chose Phil." I said softly. Charlie's arms caught around me. I was surprised as he held me.  
"I may not be your mum, but you have me Bell's…. You always will." He said softly. I looked at him.  
"I'm sorry I drank your whisky…. It's the only way I really know how to deal with things." Charlie took my hand.  
"You are still grounded, and you can add an extra week, but you are forgiven. I'm here when you need to talk. I may not always say the right things, but I am here." He softly cupped my chin.  
"You are my baby girl Bella. I have always and will always love you." He pulled me into him tightly.

"Now, I think you should get some more sleep." He ordered, standing up. I watched him walk to my door.  
"Dad, I really am sorry." I whispered. He gave a small nod.  
"I know." He shut off my light and shut my door. I smiled gently at the sensation of him hugging me. It had been so long since I'd felt arms around me that made me feel warmth and loved. I wiggled down a little into my bed. I smiled softly to myself as I slowly fell back to sleep.

 **Well another chapter done. I'm hoping you are all enjoying this** **I like to think of this as Bella healing a little. I have started the healing a little faster then I probably should have, but I would like her too start easing into life in Forks. Also, I have no idea if putting someone in the shower is a good idea or not. I have never been in that situation or known someone who was. Next Chapter, first day at Forks High.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wolves, and more Wolves

**Hey Guys, well here's the latest chapter. I need to apologise to you guys, for how long this has taken for me to post. I have written and re-written this chapter several times and it never seems good enough to me…. I'm posting it anyway, in hopes things start running a little smoother! I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I do not own TWILIGHT! THAT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!**

Charlie drove me to school. He knew I was feeling pretty crappy, not just for putting him through what I did, but also drinking myself to stupidity. He told me he would pick me up after school and to try my hardest at making friends. I grabbed my leather back pack from the back seat and got out of the car. Everyone was staring at me and whispering when I got out of the car.  
"Good luck Bell's." Dad told me, before driving away. I slowly stepped towards the schools front steps. A guy stood in front of me all of a sudden. He was Asian with longish hair and seemed a little nerdy to me.  
"Isabella, right? I'm Ben Cheney." He said holding out a hand.  
"Bella." I corrected him, hating anyone calling me Isabella.

"So you are all the news around here! We rarely get new students, and you are going to make the front page!" He seemed so eager.  
"Front page?" I asked, not really liking where this was going.

"School newspaper." He said taking out a camera.  
"No!" I held up a hand in front of the lens.  
"Sorry, but I would rather die!" I said pushing the camera away. He frowned a little as I pushed past him, walking inside. 

I walked to the office to get my class schedule. The office lady smiled at me as she held out a stack of forms for me to read and sign. Once she was satisfied, she took it upon herself to walk me to class. Class was already in, and seated. I apparently had Biology first up.

"Ah the new student, and chiefs daughter. Miss Swan, there is a spare desk next to Edward." The middle age teacher told me. I looked around, seeing the only spare spot next to a boy. He was tall with bronze hair and the strangest gold eyes. I walked over, dumping my bag down. The boy stared at me, looking like he was in pain. I looked at him, noticing the creepy looks he ran over me. I couldn't really tell what was going on with him. I attempted to get his assistance with our class activity, but he completely ignored me, staring at me like a lion about to make its kill. As class let out, I let out a sigh of relief, grabbing my stuff and bee lining it for the door.

I sat at a table for lunch, the cafeteria full of students, some staring at me, others talking away to their friends. It was moments like this, that made me miss Georgia a lot more.

"Bella, right?" Came a voice. I looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes behind a small pair of small glasses. She seemed taller than most in our class, but she had softness about her, that came off as innocence.

"Hi." I wasn't sure exactly who she was, but she smiled and sat down.  
"I'm Angela." She said smiling at me. I went to talk to her, when Ben, the boy from this morning sat down.

"Angie, I see you've met my home girl, Bella." He said slinging an arm around me. I sighed, pulling away.  
"Ben, care to introduce me and the gorgeous new girl?" Came a voice. I looked up to see a pale boy. Everything was pretty much pale. His skin, his blond hair, his blue eyes.

"Mike, Bella, Bella, Mike." Ben said making introductions.

"Wow, it's like, everyone's fighting over you." Came a girl's high voice. I could hear the dislike dripping with jealousy and could tell I was making enemies without trying. I looked at a pale girl with dark brown hair. She has piercing blue eyes that seemed to cut into every inch of me.  
"Bella, our friend, Jess." Ben said dropping his arm from me. I let out a sigh, feeling very surrounded at the moment.  
"So, Bella, how are you liking Forks?" I smiled a little at Angela. She seemed genuine with the way she spoke, and didn't seem to be all that concerned with what I looked like.

"It's definitely different…." I gritted my teeth as Mike sat nearly on top of me.  
"You know what, I'm not feeling all that well…. I think I may go see the nurse." I stood up, grabbing my bag, and leaving behind my tray of food. I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the office.

"Come on, I just want to change class!" I could hear being almost shouted.

"Mr. Cullen, you put in for Biology, your grades show you are doing really well in the class. It's middle of the term. I am afraid it's too late to change." Came the office lady who'd helped me earlier. I looked at the boy, noticing it was Edward, my biology partner.

"You know what, just forget it." I watched him storm out past me. The receptionist seemed a little surprised by him, but smiled at me as I entered.  
"Miss Swan, can I help you?" She asked. I walked over.  
"Can you call my dad? I'm really not feeling that crash hot." I said to her. She looked me over before nodding and taking the phone. 

To my surprise, it wasn't Charlie that pulled up to pick me up. I bit my lip a little uneasy, seeing Sam.  
"Sam…" I wasn't really sure what to say or how to talk to him.

"Hey, Charlie's busy, and thought you may like to head out to my place for a bit." He offered as I got in the car. I looked at him.  
"Are you still under the delusions you're a wolf and we're soul mates?" I asked. My voice was cruel, I knew that and it seemed to cut into him a little.  
"Look Bella…. I never meant for you to hear any of that… I was just goofing…." That was his explanation.  
"Nice try, but I don't believe you for a second. In fact, I am almost under the belief you are insane." I said looking at him, as he drove towards the Reservation.  
"And I am under the belief you are suicidal and a not too far from insane yourself." He fired back. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh please, just because I drink and what not, don't assume you know me for a second." I snapped back…. I didn't know what was happening but I was frustrated and Sam seemed to have that type of quality that really knew how to irk me!  
"Yeah well, you can't call me insane, when you eaves drop on a conversation, and not hear all of it! Not to mention, anything I said, has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" He shouted. I sat shocked at how quickly he'd lost his temper. His voice was deep and his body was slightly shaking. To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me.  
"Take me home!" I ordered, watching him in a slight uncertainty.  
"Not fucking likely! You'll just drink to you pass out again! No, you are coming back to mine until Charlie has finished work!" I crossed my arms, glaring holes at the side of his head.  
"I don't need a babysitter!" I was furious.

"Well after what I have seen, you need several!" He pulled up into his drive way. I pushed open the door, slamming it shut behind me. I stormed to his seat at the front of the house and sat there, glaring out at the drive way. I hear Sam sigh.  
"Bella…." He called softly to me. I ignored him.  
"Bella, look, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, and I am sorry." He said to me. I slowly looked at him.  
"Do you still think you are a wolf, and I am your 'destined soul mate'?" He flinched a little as I spoke.

"Bell's…" He groaned.  
"Just show her Sam!" Came Paul's voice. I looked up at Paul who was standing in Sam's doorway. I turned to Sam.  
"Show me what?" I asked, not really believing we were even having this conversation. Paul walked out, giving Sam a real hard stare. I sighed standing.  
"Look, you guys…. I don't claim to be a normal teen…. Ever… but this is a whole new level of crazy." I said unsure exactly what to do. After all, Charlie was expecting to pick me up from here.  
"Can you just tell me where Billy lives, so I can go there in stead. I think it'd be best if we kept away from each….." I froze as Sam started to strip.  
"What The Hell Are You Doing?!" I squealed, turning around, facing his kitchen window.  
"Bella, I'm sorry… I just need you to understand." I heard Sam say.  
"Turn around Bella. You'll never believe us otherwise." Paul ordered. I looked at him before turning around slowly, my eyes scrunched close tightly.  
"Open your eyes Bella…" Sam softly called. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a scream as I watched Sam suddenly disappear and a large black wolf taller than horse now stood where he was. I fell backward, landing harshly on my butt. I shook as I looked at the wolf.  
"It's okay Bella!" Paul said grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet. He pulled me into him, his arms wrapping around me, holding me up. His body was pressed against my back, giving me no chance to move.

"It's okay Bell's…." He whispered in my ear.  
"It's just Sam…" I heard him say. The wolf walked over and softly butted his head against Paul's arm. Paul dropped his hold on me.

"Sam…. If that is you… you should know…. This is nuts!" I said slightly shaking. My heart was beating a lot faster than it probably should.

"We're shape-shifters Bella. We have no choice." Paul said sounding slightly annoyed. I watched as the wolf changed back to Sam. I looked at him, in all his glory. I quickly looked up towards the ceiling, trying to preserve what ever modesty he had left.  
"Bella, I'm sorry but you had to know." He said softly. I avoided looking down as I nodded.  
"Bella…. Can you at least look at me." He pleaded. I shook my head.  
"Why? Are you that scared of me?" His voice sounded shaky.  
"Sam, you're naked…" I felt like I was stating the obvious.  
"Oh…. Right." I heard him shuffle around a little.  
"It's safe." Paul said smirking at me then to Sam. I looked at Sam who was now wearing his shorts. I slowly walked over to him.  
"How?" I asked a little unsure.  
"It's a Quileute thing. Our ancestors." He answered. I looked at Paul.  
"Are you one too?" I asked. He smirked.  
"Yeah! Sam's not the only one. We're a pack!" He said to me. I looked at Sam a little unsure what to say.  
"Do you want to go inside, and talk?" He asked. I didn't answer, but walked straight inside, Sam instantly following me.

I sat with Sam, stunned into amazement.  
"It's crazy… the cold ones though? What are they?" Sam sighed at my question.  
"That is one thing I can't share. It's dangerous for humans to know of their existence. And it's part of the treaty. We won't expose them, they don't expose us." He said to me. I smiled softly.  
"Your wolf form is very beautiful." I said smiling at the thought of the large black wolf. He smirked.  
"You were so huge." I stated. He smirked, twisting my words, causing me to suddenly blush and hide my face.  
"Not what I meant Sam!" I squealed a little mortified. He laughed at me.  
"Sorry… I know what you mean." He laughed. I shook my head, my face burning.

"You know, with your bad girl attitude, I thought you'd be used to the naked body." I looked up at his statement. It had kind of hurt.  
"What, you think just because I drink and do stupid stuff, I sleep around?" I was feeling very defensive at that moment.

"Sorry Bells….I didn't mean to imply…" I stood and walked to the kitchen. Sam followed behind.

"Bella!" He called to me. I turned to him, tears threatening to spill.  
"I admit, I do stupid shit, and I wish I didn't…. but you have no idea what it's been like." I looked past him, thinking of my childhood and all the things I wished I could change.  
"Bella…. You can talk to me." He offered, trying his hardest to find something to comfort me. I looked at him and sighed.  
"It doesn't matter. It never has and probably never will." I sat at the counter on a barstool.

"Perhaps you should tell me. Help me understand." He seemed desperate to hear it. I don't know why, but he seemed to want to understand. I watched him walk to the bar stool next to me.  
"Renee…. She used to be a good mum. She'd take me to Ballet, granted she never stayed… but she'd play with me. At about eight, things started to change, she stopped loving me. Men were her new obsession. In the last eight years, she's been engaged four times. She's married to Phil, now… but they've been together not even a year. The minute a man came into her life, I no longer existed. Sometimes she'd realise, other times, she wouldn't know until the cops showed up or I came stumbling through the door. I don't even know why… I told Charlie some things last night, like her not attending any thing I did, or anything I was proud of." I looked up at Sam, who was listening. He didn't talk, but just listened.  
"Charlie stopped seeing me as well. I thought I did something. I thought I had done or said something that made them hate me. So I turned to a friend, who just happened to introduce me to alcohol and drugs. It blocked the pain… and it became how I cope. You don't feel it, when you are stoned or drunk… Sure, sometimes you get angry, but I usually do it until I stop feeling." Sam frowned.  
"Why would Charlie stop seeing you?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"He didn't. Renee and Charlie had a fight, so she stopped him from seeing me. I've been alone for so long… I didn't want to exist." Sam's hand softly took hold of my own.

"You're not alone any more Bella. I won't allow you to be." He said softly. I smiled gently at his hand.  
"You haven't told me Sam…. Why am I your destined soul mate?" I asked, not sure he would be able to actually explain it. He let out a groan, knowing he would have to tell me.  
"It's a wolf thing. It's call imprinting."

Sam and I sat talking until for hours. Everything felt a little weird at the moment. I now had a large understanding of a lot of the Quileute legends and as it appeared, I was now a part of their history. I was also now deemed part of the tribe, as I was Sam's Imprint. Imprint…. It sounded crazy, honestly. The tribe seen me as Sam's soul mate, or perfect other half. In all the world, I was his, and to me, that seemed so strange. Sam seemed more concerned for me. He worried how I would take it, if I would embrace it and I think a little terrified I would run. But to me, it was different, but seemed to mean something a little more to me. It meant, that I would have someone to love and guard me for the rest of my life. He would be my best friend, lover, protector… or whatever I needed him to be. I wasn't sure exactly what we were, but it felt kind of nice, knowing that no matter how I stuffed up or felt, he'd be there for me no matter what. It meant I now had a new security, one I could never remember having before.

I was laid back on his couch, the top of my head touching the side of his leg. He looked down at me, his dark, almost black eyes looked deeply at me, and seemed to take every sight of me in. They seemed so stern, yet soft.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked, now looking into my eyes. I slowly shrugged.

"Sam, you are going to have to give me some time to process it all, but I can honestly say, I kind of like knowing I have you to fall on if I ever need it. I've never had that before… and it means a lot to me." I smiled softly as he softly touched my chin.  
"I know you struggle with everything at the moment Bella… but I am yours…. I will always be yours." He whispered. I sat up, looking at him.  
"I know Sam…." I slowly moved in, kissing his cheek.  
"I get what I have become to you… to the pack…. It just may take me a little time to get used to. I may even stuff up a little more, but it feels good to know you're there for me." I took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly.  
"I know it's a lot to take in… to understand." He said softly, his voice was deep and warm and I knew he was attempting really hard to give me assurance. I pulled him into a hug.  
"I will be perfectly fine. I promise." I said to him. Sam looked out towards the window as a car pulled up.  
"It's Charlie." Sam told me. He stood, going to leave. I grabbed his hand, holding him from leaving. He turned and looked at me.  
"Sam, I need you to know, you haven't scared me away… Apparently I handle crazy a lot better than I thought." I softly pressed myself against him. His arms wrapped around me. His body radiated heat that sent shivers along my body. It reminded me of the warmth of the Phoenix sun. Sam held me, not letting go until we heard the car door. He dropped his embrace and walked away, leaving me wanting a little more. I grabbed my school bag, as Sam greeted Charlie. Dad walked in, looking tired and ready for bed.  
"How are you feeling Bell's?" Dad asked me. I smiled softly.  
"A lot better." I answered. Dad shook Sam's hand as he walked me out to the car. I smiled softly at Sam, whose eyes didn't leave me until the car was no longer in sight. I felt a small flutter in my heart, which I couldn't help but smile. I knew it was a very big possibility I would end up at Sam's side. I mean, what could come between imprints?

Jacob glared at me as I sat at Billy's table with dad. I avoided his glare the entire time we ate. I wasn't sure exactly what I'd do to piss off Jacob, but as soon as the food was over, Charlie and Billy hit the tele and I planned to confront Jacob.  
"Alright, talk." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.  
"Are you serious? You don't think I heard about your little drinking mishap? What the hell have you got going for you? Charlie was better off without you!" He hissed, keeping his voice low. I shot him an equal glare.  
"Get over yourself Jacob! What happens between Charlie and I, is no one else's concern, so keep your nose out of my business!" I hissed back. He quickly shot looks over his shoulder towards our fathers. He grabbed my arm, dragging me to his room.  
"Charlie is a good guy! You have been here a full three days and have nothing but fuck up and ruin your dads reputation!" He somewhat shouted. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh please, my dad knew I was messed up when he took me on. But quite frankly, if he a problem, again, that's between us!" I snapped. Jacob stood a lot taller than me, and he was getting angry.  
"YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" He spat. I watched as his breathing got heavier. I froze as Jacob stalked towards me. I felt a chill hit me as he approached.

"JAKE!" Came a scream. I stood almost in shock as Jacobs body began to shake, and his bedroom door burst open.  
"BELLA, GET BACK!" I looked at shock as Jared and Paul now held onto Jacob.  
"RUN!" Jared yelled at me, as Jacob's trembling got worst. I stood there, watching as Jacob's body began changing right in front of me.

"BELLA?!" I heard Charlie yelling. I could hear Billy attempting to stop Charlie.  
"JACOB! CALM DOWN!" I heard Paul shouting. I watched as Jacob changed. I gapped at the large russet red wolf. I screamed as the wolf went to launch at me, only to be grabbed and tackled by a smaller yet strong brown wolf that had short thick fur and grey around his eyes. I watched in horror as another wolf launched. This wolf was dark silver with dark eyes. He was agile and seemed to spring about onto Jacob easily. I stared, unable to move or break my stare.

"Bella!" I heard shouted. I looked up in shock to see Sam, standing naked and looking at me in worry. He ran in, throwing me, what seemed so casually, over his shoulder, before he carried me out to a very shocked Charlie, who grabbed me, and stared at Sam, who instantly formed back to his wolf self. Charlie stood gapping at where the wolf had disappeared to. It took him a few moments before Charlie snapped out of the shock. I felt his hard grasps as he grabbed my shoulders.  
"Bella, are you okay?!" He asked, looking me over. I nodded, pulling from him. I looked at the front door, at the sound of snarling and growling. I watched, listening to the commotion of the room, hoping they would all be okay. It was a few minutes later that I felt an arm wrap around my waist, only noticing dad was swearing and somewhat screaming, trying to drag me away from the scene.  
"Charlie! Calm Down!" I heard Billy calling. I couldn't make sense of what was happening.  
"CHARLIE!" I heard Billy scream louder as I struggled against dad's effort to drag me to his car. Dad stopped pulling, and faced Billy.  
"Charlie, I understand you are confused, but you need to calm down. I can explain everything. Right now though, I need to get those wolves out of my house, so I still have a house." He stated calmly. Dad stared at his best friend as though he was nuts. I heard a sudden crash and breaking glass. I watched in surprise as Jacob's wolf form appeared in a distance, running towards the forest. I watched as moments later, the silver wolf and brown wolf took off after him. I waited to see Sam, but there was nothing.  
"Sam!" I said suddenly worried. I ran towards the house, catching Charlie off guard. I threw open the door and ran towards Jacob's room. I ran in, only stopping to see Sam standing, with blood dripping down his shoulder.  
"Sam!" I hurried to his side. He let out a grown.  
"I'm okay Bell's." He reassured, as I stared at the blood.  
"It'll heal quickly." He reassured. I heard Charlie run in.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed. I turned and looked at my father then faced Sam.  
"Are sure your okay?" I asked. He nodded, grabbing Jacob's towel and wrapping it around him. I smiled slightly, now fully aware he was naked once more. I walked into him, wrapping my hands around his waist, thankful when his arms wrapped around me.  
"I promise Shorty, I'm okay." He said softly.

"Thankyou for saving me." I whispered. Dad was just staring at us.  
"Ah…. Charlie… I know you are confused, and I promise I can explain, but right now, I need to get home and clean myself up a little. Then I have to track down Jacob. After that, I can explain everything." He offered. I shook my head.  
"It's okay Sam. I am sure Billy and I can handle it." I said softly. He touched my face.  
"We need to talk also." He stated, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I bit my lip a little in nerves, before nodding.  
"Okay, well when you're finished, come find me." I pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking towards the door. I looked at dad, who still stood staring. I grabbed his hand, leading him from the room. Billy was in the entrance door looking at me and Charlie as we walked out. I walked over, placing a hand on his arm. I knew that he'd be worried about Jacob.  
"It's okay Billy…. Paul and Jared will look after him, and I know Sam… he'll make sure everything is fine. I think Jake just got a little shock." I reassured. He gave me a nod. Dad shot a glare at Billy.  
"Dad… Stop…. We'll explain everything." I told him. He shot me a look then.  
"You've been here a few days… how the hell do you know what's going on?!" He asked. I bit my lip and looked at Billy for help.  
"She knows, because it all affects her. Charlie, we need to talk."

 **I hope you guys like it, but I have to admit, its not really to my liking. But any way….**


	5. Chapter 5 - Unsuspected Visitor

**Hey guys, well here is Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy**

 **WARNING! SEXUAL SCENES ARE PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER! I will mark the start and the finish for those that don't want to read the scene**

 **Twilight = Stephanie Meyers!**

Charlie paced back and forth. I shot a worried look at Billy who shook his head quickly at me.  
"Wolves…. Forks…." He had been muttering words back and forth for what seemed hours.  
"Bella… Sam…. Imprint…" I rolled my eyes. I understood that one sentence, and I didn't need to read between the lines.  
"Jacob…. Wolf…" I turned to Billy.  
"I think we broke him." I stated. Billy looked at Charlie.  
"Charlie, this may be new to you, but you must know, this has been happening for centuries. Trust me, I was a little shocked too when Sam told me he imprinted on Bella, but he is a great guy… You have done nothing but talk greatly about the man for years. This is just a new little piece of information." Billy reassured. Charlie shot Billy a look.  
"Little piece of information? The man has imprinted on my 16 year old daughter!" He shot Billy a look of disbelief.  
"Dad, the point is, there are things in this world, which we are obviously learning of now, but the point Billy is making, it doesn't change the person. I may not have been around here all that long, but Sam is a great, caring guy. Jacob, though a little grouchy at the moment, still cares for you deeply, and he's not going to like the fact he has broken the secret nor the fact you are scared of him. And as for the imprinting business, I think that is between Sam and myself." I said crossing my arms.  
"I'm not scared of him, and not bloody likely! You are sixteen!" He snapped. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Whatever dad, but just know, if we do make us official and whatever else, it's my choice, not yours." I sat up, as the front door opened. Jacob and Sam stood looking at us. I stood up, walking slowly towards Jacob.  
"Hey Jake." I said a little unsure. He looked at Sam and then to me.  
"Bella, I owe you an apology." He said to me. I shook my head.  
"Not really. You were right about certain things." I looked behind me at my dad, who seemed very unsure where to look or how to act.  
"Yeah, well so were you. And I am really sorry I tried to attack you." He said looking a little ashamed. I nudged him a little.  
"Hey, first time transforming, it's all good! Besides, we all make mistakes. I'm all for forgetting the whole thing." I said softly. He smiled slightly then walked past me.  
"Charlie…." Dad held up a hand.  
"Lets not discuss it any more… I've had a long night." He told Jake. Charlie looked wearily at Sam. I shook my head a little irritated, but looked at Sam's shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged off his denim jacket. I smiled, noticing any mark from where his shoulder had been torn was almost completely gone.

"The beauty of being a wolf." He said smirking. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the warmth and the embrace. He let go and looked at Charlie.  
"Charlie, I know Bella and you have a lot to talk about, but is it okay I take her back to mine for the night? We just have a lot to discuss, and some of it is rather urgent." He was asking in a sort of way. He also seemed to be telling Charlie. I shot a look at Charlie, daring him to find an excuse.  
"She is grounded." He argued.  
"Charlie, imprint…" Billy mumbled under his breath. I smirked as he gave me a wink.  
"Oh fine… But she isn't allowed to leave your place! No party, no beach, no nothing!" He snapped.

"Thanks Dad." I kissed his cheek. I said goodbye to Billy and Jake and followed Sam out. Sam had his car. I walked to the car, getting in. I was a little confused when he began driving towards our place.

"Ah… Sam?" I called confused.

"You need clothes Bella." He stated. It took all of two minutes to throw clothes into my bag. As I walked out, I noticed Sam was looking about the house.  
"Sam?" I again called, a little confused. I watched as he began to strip.  
"Sam!" I hissed, hoping no one from the public would notice. He was naked in moments and the black wolf stood in front of me. I watched as the wolf took off. I waited, picking up his clothes. I waited minutes, before Sam returned, once more naked.  
"You know, I think I have seen you naked more than I've seen myself. It's like every time we're together, you are naked!" I joked. He grabbed my arm, dragging me inside. It had caught me by surprise so I didn't really fight. I watched as he hurried up towards my room, still stark naked.  
"Ah… Sam, I am fairly sure, Charlie has a rule about naked guys in my room." I told him as he walked to my window. He looked around my room.  
"Okay, that does it! Sam Uley, you will talk to me now, or…." I wasn't sure really what threat to use. He looked at me.  
"You've had a guest in your room." He said softly. I frowned, walking to the window and looking out where he'd been.

"Who?" I asked him. He walked over, looking out my window, scanning the trees in the back ground.  
"Through my window?" I asked. He didn't respond as I flicked the little latch over the hook.  
"Who?" I asked again, hating the idea that someone had invaded my personal space and room. He shook his head.  
"Umm… We'll talk about it when we get to mine." He said taking his pants.

"Will Charlie be safe here?" I asked a little unsure as he pulled on his pants.

"Yeah, I know who it was, and he won't harm Charlie, but he'll have a hell of a time explaining this to me. But enough for now, we can't discuss it here." He said softly. I offered his shirt. He scrunched it up in his hand.

"Come on, I'll feel a lot better when you're at mine. Besides, I will be paying them a nice little visit." His voice was a little deeper than normal, and sent a shiver through me. I walked with him out of the house. I made sure the doors were all locked and secure before leaving.

I sat in Sam's lounge room. Sam had said he needed to talk quickly with Paul and Jared and left me alone. I waited for what seemed forever before Sam finally returned. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing two cans of soft drink. He walked over, holding out a can of Sunkist.

"Thanks." I said now feeling a little nervous. I wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to talk to me about. I knew it had to be important for me to be staying the night. He softly took my hand, pulling me closer so I was almost sitting in his lap.  
"Bell's, stop panicking. I just wanted to talk about what happened with Jacob, and how you froze up." He said looking at me slightly seriously. I blushed slightly.  
"I know it was stupid, but I was surprised." I told him honestly.  
"I understand that Bella, but had anything happened to you…." He looked away, avoiding my eyes.  
"Sam, I know…. I won't do it again. I will be braver." I whispered. He faced me, slowly cupping my cheek. It was here he slowly raised my chin so my lips would meet with his. The kiss was warm, soft, alluring and very much the most intimacy I'd ever experienced in a kiss. As we broke apart, my face was flushed red.  
"If I lost you… I wouldn't survive Bella." He whispered, his voice slightly shaking. I met his gaze, noticing the passion his eyes flared with, with a slight mixture of fear or worry. I placed a hand softly behind his neck, bring his mouth to mine once more. This time, as the kiss progressed, I slipped into his lap facing him. His hands easily held my waist as I kissed him. The kiss was getting deeper and harder to break. I felt whelmed with passion and desire. I had never experience this, and I wanted it more and more as the kiss lasted. Sam swiftly held me, sweeping me under him. I laid back on the couch with Sam's body over the top of mine. His kiss was like a drug, and the more I had of it, I was sure the harder it would be to give up.  
"Sam…." I murmured, not sure exactly how far this would go, and not trusting myself to being able to stop it if it continued any further. He slowly broke the kiss. Our bodies were heated and I knew my own was aching in places I had never ached before. Sam's lips slowly brushed my forehead.  
"Sorry." He said softly, slowly pushing himself from me.  
"Please don't apologise. I want it just as bad, but we barely know each other…" I reminded him.  
"Sorry, it's just, I feel as though we've known each other for ever and its like my body wants to know every inch of you." He said softly.

"I felt it too." I said a little embarrassed, my face burning red. He softly touched my enflamed cheek. I broke his enchantment on me, by standing up suddenly.  
"I think I should have a shower and change into pyjamas.' I told him, feeling the strangest need for an icy shower. He smiled as though knowing.  
"Sure, if you go up the hall, it's the second door on the right." He told me. I grabbed my bag, walking to the hall and into the bathroom. I shut the door, thankful to be able to take a breath. I leant against the door. Tonight would be difficult when it came to keeping our hands from each other. If I managed it, I had more self-control then I think any other person. I was almost positive this was the imprinting effect working its magic on the both of us. I let out a deep sigh, before stripping off.

The cold water did the job. It shocked my body out of the heat I had felt since our first kiss.  
"I'm in big trouble." I told myself, as I stood now under a warm shower. Sam was becoming a drug I was sure I was addicted to. He was a drug I was sure I never wanted to give up.

I blushed lightly as I looked in the mirror. I had just grabbed a shirt to sleep in, and I hadn't paid much attention. It barely covered the top of my thigh, and I was certain Sam was going to struggle with temptation for this. I smirked slightly. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing. I walked out, my hair scrunched up. Sam looked up as I walked out and froze.

"Oh god." He groaned, swallowing deeply. I smiled and blushed.  
"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to the clothes I had grabbed. This is all I have." I said pulling down on the shirt, trying to cover my legs a little more. He stood up, walking into the first room on the left. He came back, holding a large white t-shirt.

"It may swim on you." He said softly. I took it, walking back into the bathroom. I changed and smirked. His shirt did in deed swim on me. It fell easily off a shoulder, and fell just above my thigh. It covered my thigh more, but to me, it seemed to do something more to my body. I walked out, and Sam's jaw dropped.  
"How is that even possible?!" I heard him moan. I laughed lightly as I walked over.  
"Bella, it's not fair." He groaned. I looked at him, unsure what he meant.  
"Unfair?" I asked. He looked down at me.  
"I'm meant to be a gentleman, try not to over touch, kiss and all that stuff, but you look too damn good!" He answered. I walked over to him.  
"Sam, who said you couldn't touch?" I asked, grinning a little evilly. He gapped at me.  
"Don't even joke." He said taking a step away from me.  
"Sam, I'm not joking. I'm sixteen, I can do as I please." I took a step towards him.  
"Your father would murder me." He mumbled as he hit a wall. I took my advantage and pressed myself slightly against him.  
"That is only if he found out, and Sam, I have no interest in telling Charlie anything. You do something to me Sam… I have never felt this before, and I won't fight it; besides, I know I'll lose." I said taking a hold of his neck, and bringing his lips to mine.  
"Bella…." He groaned. I pulled back slightly.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll behave, for as long as you want me to, but the moment you want me, Sam, don't argue with yourself or fight it, I want you just as badly." I said softly. I was slightly shaking at what I was saying, as I knew it was very straight forward. He eyed me, trying to figure out if I was being serious or not. I stepped back, freeing him. I walked over to the lounge, relaxing. He stood staring at me, still trying to figure out what I had said. It took a few minutes before he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I smiled, knowing I had put him in a predicament. I knew he'd spend his whole shower fighting himself. I let out a sigh, feeling the need to walk in, and entice him some more, but I fought my urge, wanting to keep my word. I wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do with me. Sam spent five minutes in the shower, before he walked out wrapped in a towel. I couldn't help but eye his body. He was extremely toned and that made everything that much harder. He walked straight into his room. I waited a minute or two before he walked out dressed in a pair of grey tracksuit pants. He walked over to the lounge, sitting in the furthest seat he could. I smiled at him, only to have him give me a suspicious glare.  
"Hey, I said I'd behave." I said holding up my hands in surrender. His eyes shot to my shirt which had raised as my arms had, showing off my thigh. I smirked as I sweetly took the fabric and covered where the shirt had risen.

"You are going to be the death of me." He growled.

"I hope not, I have plans for us." I said grinning, unable to hide my intentions. He shot me a glare.  
"Lets talk about your visitor!" He suddenly suggested. That had done it, the atmosphere instantly changed. I crossed my arms a little uncomfortable once more, at the idea of a person in my room without my knowledge.

"Bella, I told you that the 'Cold Ones' caused our change. You need to know, there are a family of them, here in Forks."

The 'Cold Ones' didn't make sense to me, and I knew he was trying hard not to tell me what they were, but I could also tell he was losing the ability of keeping it from me.  
"What are 'The Cold Ones'?" I asked. He bit his lip and let out a sigh.  
"They are… vampires." He answered.  
"Vampires? Are you serious?!" I asked a little surprised. He nodded.  
"The ones in Forks are a family. They are known as vegetarians, meaning they don't harm humans. They live off animals and things." He said to me. I frowned, a little creeped out.  
"What has me concerned, is the fact that one of these blood suckers were in your room." He said softly. I felt a shiver run through me.  
"Why though?" I asked, not sure why the vampire felt the need to visit me. Sam shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. But I do plan on making it known of what you mean to me." He said sliding his hand into mine. I smiled, feeling my fingers tingle inside of his.

"Sam who are they?" I asked, wanting to know who they were. He bit his lip, unsure whether to tell me or not.  
"Sam…. Please." I was pleading, and I knew it.

"They go by the last name Cullen." He answered.  
"Edward." I said instantly, recognising the last name from my science lab partner.

"Yes. He's the one that was in the room." He told me. I frowned. I had been under the impression that he'd instantly taken a dislike to me. He hadn't been nice to me the whole class, and then he'd tried transferring out.  
"You know him?" He asked. I nodded.  
"He's my lab partner. He wasn't very accommodating. I can't understand why he'd be in my room though." I said once more confused. Sam shrugged.  
"I don't know Bell's, but I will find out." He pulled me slightly into his lap. We both knew the moment he'd done it, it was a mistake. Our bodies reacted without any encouragement. I slowly pressed a kiss into his cheek. He stayed still, until I slowly cupped his face, pulling his mouth to mine. This time, I wasn't going to fight it. I wasn't sure if I would regret it in the morning, but I wasn't really in the mood for consequences.

 **~~~ WARNING – SEXUAL CONTENT ~~~**

Our kiss got deeper quickly, and I was once more in his lap. This time, my body softly grinded against his. He kissed me strongly, and I felt him grab my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, as he carried me to his room. I kissed hungrily, and knew he could feel my need. Sam lowered me on a large King size bed, falling easily on top of me. I felt his hands run up the sides of my stomach, bring my shirt up and over my head. I felt my stomach flutter in nerves, but ignored it. Sam pressed soft kisses into my stomach, working his way slowly to my moderate size breasts. His mouth softly teased each peak, as his hands worked to my lace underwear. He slipped his hand under the flimsy fabric, moving steadily to excite me. I let out a small moan as I felt slight flicks of complete desire. My back arched against him as his mouth danced with mine. I felt him stop, as he began to work the lace down my legs and from me. I laid naked in front of him. He slowly stood, kicking off his pants. He was hard and ready. I took his hand, pulling him back to the bed. I softly took him in my hand, wanting to explore a little.  
"Bell's I'm extremely excited, if you continue that, I am afraid I won't be much good much longer." He moaned against my neck as he nibbled. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, swiftly moving me under him. He gently ran his hand down, ensuring I was as excited as he was. He was being gentle and slow.

He pressed his mouth into mine, getting me excited just by a kiss. He looked into my eyes, as I felt him press his length slowly against me. My hands grabbed the blankets as I felt pressure, slight uncomfort and pain. He was slow and careful, allowing my body to adjust.  
"Breath Bell's." He whispered, catching me unguarded. I hadn't realised I had held my breath. I took a breath, feeling the pain slightly ease. Sam kissed me, it was reassuring and passionate. I was lost just by the kiss. My body burned with heat as he held me. It had been uncomfortable at first, but as he began a rhythm, I felt my body reacting. I was arching with him, meeting his body with the same passion and want. I was losing breath as I felt my body building. Sam allowed me to cry out in complete ecstasy as my body jerk against him. H kissed me as his thrusting got faster, until he took had found his pleasure, meeting my own. He pressed gentle kisses to my mouth as we attempted to catch my breath. His lips were burning against my flesh as he slipped from me. I bit my lip at him, slightly smiling. His hand slipped to mine, bringing it to his mouth. He kissed it, before pulling me into his arms. I had never felt exhilarated as I did now. My body felt tired, yet I felt more alive than I could explain.

"Bella?" Sam called softly. I turned and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, he seemed a little concerned. I nodded.  
"I feel amazing." I answered. He cupped my face, pressing his mouth into mine.

 **~~~ SEXUAL CONTENT FINISHED~~~**

I awoke entangled in Sam's arms. I slowly registered my body was slightly aching. I looked at Sam's face, noticing the smile. He was literally smiling in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile at last nights activities. I slowly slipped from Sam's arms. I collected my shirt and underwear on the way to the bathroom. After retying my hair and dressing back into Sam's shirt, I walked out to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of juice. I smiled brightly as I poured myself a glass. I was sitting at the counter, when Paul and Jared walked out. I let out a squeal of surprise, noting they had come from the hall way. Both looked shocked at me, and my shirt. I hurried past, my face burning as I bolted into Sam's room.  
"Bell's?" Sam asked a little groggily looking at me.  
"Paul and Jared are out there!" I said looking at my legs. Sam sat up, smiling at the sight of the shirt.  
"Stop smiling Sam!" I blushed. He chuckled as he grabbed his pants, pulling them on.

"Why don't you get changed?" He asked. I raised an eye brow at him.  
"My bag is in the lounge-room and I am not going back out there, dressed like this!" I moaned. He stood, walking over to me. He pulled me into his arms, pressing a kiss to my mouth.  
"I'll get it for you." He let me go, walking out. I sat on the bed, hoping Paul and Jared didn't jump to conclusions, even if they happened to be right. I didn't need Jacob finding out! The moment that happened, I knew Charlie would know. Sam walked in with my back pack, holding it out.  
"Sam, any chance, they are thinking this is all innocent?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"They'll know the moment we change." He told me. I let out a groan.  
"They won't tell anyone Bell's. It's okay." He tried hard to reassure, but I wasn't so certain. All it took was a mere whisper and Charlie could find out, and I wasn't ready for him to know. I shook my head at the idea of Charlie knowing. The idea actually scared me!  
"I'm not so much worried about them, but Jacob. He's not my biggest fan, and were Charlie to know…. I really don't need my father knowing." I said pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt. Sam watched as I dressed.

"I'll talk to Jake. Don't panic." He walked over, softly kissing me before walking out. I let out a sigh, following behind. He walked out to the kitchen, dropping into a chair. I looked at Paul and Jared, blushing.  
"Sorry about that Bella. Had we known you would be dressed in that…" Paul started. My face burned.

"Come on Paul, your making her blush. Besides, we all do it." Jared smirked at me. I shot him a glare.  
"Jared, drop it." Sam ordered. Paul turned back to his cooking, ignoring the tension in the room. I sat opposite Sam, and Jared sat to the side of us. I was fighting the blush as good as I could, but sometime, I had no control. I looked towards Jared to catch him raise his eye browns at me.  
"That's it!" I said standing. I looked at Jared who couldn't help but smirk at me.  
"Either of you mention what you know, to anybody, I will make your lives hell!" I threatened, mainly aimed at Jared. Jared began laughing while Paul pretended not to notice.  
"Jared, she may not be able to get you back, but I promise, I will." Sam threatened. Jared looked at him.  
"Oh come on, all I am doing is making her feel like part of the pack! Besides, who am I gonna tell? " He asked. I shot him a look as Jacob walked in. It couldn't have been better time. Jacob seemed a little unsure with turning up.  
"Hi Jake." Sam greeted. Jacob looked at Sam and then to I. My face burned, all I wanted was it to be Sam and I.  
"Hi." He said to us, standing awkwardly near the door.

"Jacob, I think we need to have a talk. Why don't we go for a small walk, before breakfast is ready?" Sam asked. Jacob nodded, looking a little relieved about walking back out. He didn't say anything, but just walked out. I glared at Jared as he made kissy faces and Sam and Jacob left.  
"Jared, you don't want me as an enemy…" I warned. He laughed at my threat.  
"What if I do Isabella?" He asked, slightly taunting me. I glared, wanting nothing more then to wipe the smirk from his face.  
"If it's war you want." I warned. Paul looked at the both of us and shook his head.  
"Great, just what we need." He moaned. Jared smirked at Paul and then looked to me.

"Game on Isabella!"

 **Well there it is** **What did you guys think? I need to thank those that have re-viewed! It makes me smile when I get a re-view. I like know if people are liking my story or not! So thankyou! If I don't post again in the next few days, please forgive me, as I have family coming in the next few days, and would like to have my house nice and clean! I hope you all have an amazing weekend xo**


	6. Chapter 6 - War is a dirty game!

**Hey Guys! Thankyou to all those that have reviewed! I really love reading them! I can't wait to read more! Just so everyone is reminded, this is an un-beta'd story! I write this and re-read it, but I only re-read once. Sometime I find my mistakes, other times, not, so if you do find them, I am really really sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I also must apologise! I thought I had posted this chapter, but turns out I haven't! SO SORRY!**

 **TWILIGHT = STEPHENIE MEYERS! NEED I SAY MORE?**

Charlie had been reluctant to let me stay at Sam's and I could tell when I called to ask if I could stay another night, he'd been annoyed, but I had a feeling Billy has had a talk with him, as he'd said yes. He'd added that when I got home, we needed to have a talk. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to have the talk, but I knew I had a little bit of explaining to do. I mean, how do I explain to dad that I was starting to feel a lot for Sam? I mean, 4 days isn't exactly the longest of relationships. And even then, as far as I was aware, we only started about twenty-four hours ago! But that didn't matter to me at this point, even though I was fairly sure it'd mean a lot to Charlie were he to figure half of it out. Needless to say, I was happy to be able to spend one more night with Sam and the boys, before returning home.

Sam had to explain to me that a lot of the time, Paul and Jared would crash in his two spare rooms, and that they both had a whole heap of clothes and essentials here at all times, which had explained a lot to me, about why they had surprised me this morning. It also meant, Jared may have given me a few chances to get even with him.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't interrupt your sex life too much." Jared taunted as I was informed about the sleeping arrangements. As I went to respond, Sam had taken my hand, squeezing it lightly.  
"You know Jared, I was going to do patrol tonight, but seeing as you have a mouth on you, I think I will give it to you." Sam told him, giving him a bit of a glare. Jared slightly groaned at the thought of an extra patrol.  
"I did patrol last night!" He whined. I smirked, feeling a little victorious in him receiving more patrols.  
"Just imagine, if you keep making little snarks about Sam and I you may never sleep at night again!" I watched him bite back a response, giving me a look that he would pay me back when Sam wasn't around.

"When do I patrol?" Jake asked, ignoring the childish bickering. Sam thought for a moment.  
"Well tonight. I would like you to run with Jared. I won't usually send two of you, and during the week you and Jared won't patrol, as you both have school and I don't want a lecture from old Quil because the teachers are complaining about students falling asleep in class." Sam told him. Looking at Jared, you would assume he was in his twenties, not sixteen. It was a little weird knowing we were the same age, and then there was Jake, well he was now very much the same, only he was younger!

"We leave at seven." Jared said standing up.  
"I'm gonna get some sleep before I am due for patrol" He shot me a glare as I smirked. He turned away sulking off. I turned to Jacob, Paul and Sam.  
"Alright, as you are all aware, Jared declared war this morning." I stood, looking at each of them observantly.  
"This means, the house is gonna get loud while I am around. Jared has declared war, and I intend to make sure its till the death…. Or at least him begging for the torture to end." I said smirking.  
"Bella…." Sam seemed a little concerned. I shook my head.  
"Trust me, it won't last long. I never lose." I stated proudly. I already had a few pranks in mind.

I was well adapt to pranking. Hell, I had a record in Phoenix for my pranks. Yet they usually landed me in detention or grounded, but hell, I was good.

"I am warning each of you now, you interfere or warn Jared of any of my plans, and you become a new target." I shot each of them a warning look.  
"Fine, we stay out of it. Leave the war to Bella and Jared." Sam ordered. Paul shook his head in disbelief.  
"I think I may head home. I have no intention on watching this." He turned to Jacob.  
"You'd be smart to do the same. Jared is a little vengeful. If he thinks you're part of it, there is no redemption and a chance any hits will be aimed at you too." He offered. Jake stood with him.  
"I'll catch you both later." I called after Jacob and Paul as they left. I turned to Sam.  
"Any chance you have food colouring?" I asked, giving him a little bit of an excited grin. He looked at me a little unsure, before walking to his pantry and holding out four different coloured bottles, red, blue, green and black. I smirked, taking the black.

"Where does he keep his toothbrush?" I asked. Sam looked at me for a moment.  
"You're going to dye his toothbrush?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Nope, I'm adding colouring, so when he brushes his teeth, they are coloured. It took Georgia two days to get her teeth clean, and that was with a new toothbrush. I'm hoping Jared's not that smart."

Sam showed me to a blue toothbrush.  
"Mine's green, Paul's is red." He told me, deliberately pointing it out so I wouldn't mess up. I took the blue brush, separating the bristles. I added three small drops. I placed his toothbrush back and smirked at Sam.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked a little uncertain. I nodded.  
"Trust me, Jared's going to have a rotten smile for the next few days." I walked out, looking forward to Jared next meeting with the toothbrush.

I spent the day with Sam, lounging about on the couch watching movies and snacking out. Sam had mainly thrillers and action. There was only so many movies I would watch of blood and gore. I would admit, the movie 'Expendables' was good, and had some comedy, but I would somehow weasel some chick-flicks in. I'd take it slowly, until the movie choices were even.

It was late afternoon when Sam cooked dinner. Jared stumbled out of bed once Sam was ready to serve it all up. Sam had told me, the boys seemed to know when food was done. They couldn't eat the portions they really needed, so Sam never denied them their fill. Sam had made an extremely garlic pasta dish, by my order.

"Smells great." I watched Jared sniff in deeply. I smirked.

"It sure does, but the smell of garlic is going to be on our breaths for hours." I warned. He looked at me.  
"That's fine, I'll brush after dinner. Besides, I was hoping to spend a little time with Kim before patrol. Usually this is our day together, but thankfully she understood when I told her I am having an extra patrol. I can't have garlic breath for my girl." He said smiling as Sam started serving up large servings. I gaped at the plate Sam placed in front of me. It was piled high.  
"Sam…. I don't think I'll eat all this." I said a little stunned. He looked at my plate then his, which had a larger serving again.  
"Oh, sorry Bell's. I'm used to feeding…." I watched as Paul and Jacob entered.  
"The pack." He said watching as Paul dished up large servings for himself and Jacob.

The whole time through Dinner, I couldn't help the grin on my face. I knew any moment, Jared would go into the bathroom and come out with black teeth.

"Well I'm done. Gotta get going to Kim's." He said standing.  
"Wait, what about your breath?" I asked, screwing up my face at the thought. He looked at me and smiled.  
"I'll just have some gum or something. I told her I'd be over by six. It's ten to." He said going to walk out. I pouted as I watched him leave.  
"Damn it!" I said under my breath. Sam shook his head as he finished off his serving. Paul and Jacob were looking at the both of us, curiosity peeking.

"Don't worry, he'll brush eventually." Sam reassured.

"Wait, does he have an alarm clock?" I asked, eager to have at least one prank succeed today. Paul didn't answer, remaining neutral. Sam rolled his eyes at me and shot me a look before nodding.  
"Its in the room." He answered.  
"And what time does he get home?" I asked, wanting to make sure I set it up right.  
"He'll be back by two. He usually passes out after a patrol." Sam answered. I smirked and stood up, walking into Jared's room. I took his alarm, setting the alarm for 3:30am. I then lifted his mattress, sliding it under it. Sam walked in, just as I placed down his mattress.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I smirked at him.  
"I set his alarm for him. Can't have him sleeping in." I said smirking. Sam raised an eye brow, looking at the bedside table.  
"It's under the mattress." With saying that, I walked happily out of the room, Sam's arms still wrapped around me.

"Oh help me…" He let out a sighed at me. I turned, facing him.  
"At least with him learning now, you won't need to worry about the future. Besides, I'm setting an example. I can't have the others thinking they can pick on me, and get away with it. It'll also save a lot of handing out extra patrols." I said pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. He looked down at me.  
"You are going to be the death of me." He stated with a straight face. I shrugged innocently.  
"Not if they behave." I wiggled out of his arms and walked to his room.

"BELLA!" I heard shouted down the hall. I let out a sleepy moan as I sat up in Sam's bed. Sam flicked on his lamp as his bedroom door opened. I burst out laughing, seeing Jared's mouth. It was blackish green and I knew it was going to remain that way for at least a day. Sam looked stunned at Jared's mouth. Jared stood there, hands on his hips, seething.

"Game on Jared." I mimicked. He let out what I could only describe as a snarl and stormed out. I looked at Sam, my smile bright.  
"You know he'll retaliate." He warned. I shrugged.  
"Let's see what he can come up with. I will have him pleading for this to end tomorrow." I said grinning.  
"Wait…. What else have you done?" He asked.  
"Nothing yet. I need him to fall asleep first." I said to him.  
"The alarm?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Oh no, there is more to it than that." I said smirking. He shook his head as he laid back in the bed. I wiggled to his side, pressing soft kisses to his cheek.  
"Bella… What are you doing?" He asked half groggily. I smiled as I slid myself on top of him. I pressed my mouth deeply into his. I grinded against him, giving him a clear idea. He smirked, grabbing a hold of me, and slipping me underneath him.  
"Oh that's manipulation!" He declared to me. I giggled as he met my passion. I was rather enjoying this boyfriend idea, and I was certain, Sam was feeling the same way.

It felt as though I had only just fallen asleep when I let out a squeal of surprise, Sam's surprise was just as evident. We sat up, both dripping in icy cold water. Jared stood smugly. Sam climbed from the bed, looking at me and the water that now covered his bed. I couldn't get out, as I was naked, and there was no way I would give Jared that satisfaction.  
"That's for hiding my alarm, and waking me up!" With that being said, he looked at Sam.  
"Sorry Sam, but you were in the crossfire!" With that, Jared walked out. I got out from the bed, my body shivering.  
"Oh, he's dead!" I said looking at Sam. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me, and walking us into the bathroom. He turned on the shower. I dropped the towel, letting the shower heat me up.

"So Bell's, what's your next step?" He asked, seeming a little interested.  
"Why?" I wasn't assuming anything.

"I know you didn't want us getting involved, but I got an invitation." He stated. I smirked at him.  
"Well, I was going to wait until next weekend. I planned on bringing a few things with me." While we showered, I gave him a few of my tricks of the trade.

Charlie was waiting for me as Sam pulled up in the driveway.

"I think he's missed you." Sam said in an undertone. I smirked at him.  
"I doubt it." I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack.  
"Hi Dad." I said a little curious to the look on his face, which reminded me of a person drinking something off or sour.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.  
"Bella!" Came an all too familiar voice. I looked at Charlie in shock. I turned to Sam.  
"You have to go!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to his car. He looked at me a little confused as Renee walked out of the house.  
"Bella!" She called again. Sam eyed her, as she eyed him.  
"Who's this?" Renee asked.

"Hi Mum…." I looked at Charlie who was staring daggers at her back.  
"Sam, my mother, Renee." I made the most informal introduction I could think of on the spot.  
"A friend of yours?" She asked glancing him over.  
"You know what, Sam was just leaving. He can't stay, as he has friends over." I stated, hinting to Sam to leave, and leave now! Sam shot me a quick look then to Charlie.  
"Yeah, I have a few mates at home. I'll see you later Bell's." He didn't kiss me, thankfully! He gave a nod of the head before getting in his car and driving off. I looked at Charlie, who was seemingly miserable at the moment.  
"So, Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked walking past dad and heading inside.  
"Well, you received a letter." She answered. I waited a moment, wondering exactly why she couldn't have posted it.  
"A letter?" I asked, giving her a chance to continue.  
"It's the court date." She took it out of her pocket, thrusting it into my hands. I noticed it hadn't been open.  
"How do you know its the court date?" I asked, frowning at her.  
"Well what other government letter would it be?!" She snapped at me. I tore open the envelope, only to pull out a letter telling me I was due for my dental check.  
"Let me get this straight… you came all the way to Forks, to give me a reminder I am due to see a dentist?" I asked a little annoyed. She walked over, snatching the letter from my hand.  
"That's it?!" She asked, sounding rather disappointed.  
"Yeah. That's it." I stated looking at her. She turned to Charlie who hadn't spoken a word since she turned up.  
"What is going on?" I asked noticing Charlie seemed depressed. Renee turned and looked at me.  
"None of your business. That is between your father and myself!" I looked at Charlie.  
"Are you going to tell me?" I asked. Charlie looked at me, surprised I'd asked him. He walked to my side.  
"Your mother is assuming she can come to Forks and retake custody of you." He seemed to almost spit every word. I looked in shock at Renee and then Charlie.  
"Charlie, this is no concern to her!" Renee snapped. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling myself becoming angry.  
"It does concern her!" He hissed at her. I looked at Renee.  
"You may as well leave. I'm not leaving with you." I stated. Renee looked at me for a moment.  
"Bella, didn't you hear me, we want you home!" She stated smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"I don't care what you want. I'm not leaving Forks." I stated, crossing my arms.  
"You have only been here 5 days! You can't have become that attached to it?!"

"You can't come here, and try and take me! I like it here! Dad's been great, I've made friends, and Sam's here." I stated, the idea of suddenly leaving Sam almost tore at me.  
"Sam? That man who just dropped you off? What is he, like thirty?!" She asked. When I didn't reply, and rolled my eyes at her dramatics, Renee turned on the spot an glared at Charlie.  
"This is your doing! She never had any interests in boys when she lived with me!" Renee was beginning to shout and I could tell she was mad at my refusal.

"I'm sorry Renee, but Bella is sixteen! If she wants to date, then that is up to her. And Sam is 21, not thirty, and not to mention, Sam Uley is a good man. He looks after everyone he can, he helps on the reservation, he helps any way he can, and he's had a great effect on Bella!" Dad shot me a small smile.

"Twenty-one?! You are letting our sixteen year old, date a twenty-one year old?!" She was shouting now. I watched as they argued and shouted, each having their own ideas on what was best for me, who should have me, and who the better parent was.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, catching both surprised.  
"I AM SIXTEEN! I AM OLD ENOUGH TO DECIDE WHAT PARENT I LIVE WITH! RENEE, TAKE A HIKE!" Renee looked as though I had walked up to her and slapped her fair in the face.  
"I am happy here. I am not hating myself all the time. I don't feel hated; I don't feel as though I am a disappointment; and I don't feel replaceable. You chose to send me away. I am now choosing to stay." I grabbed my back-pack and walked up to my bedroom. I had nothing left to say.

I laid back, wishing I could just go back to Sam's. Tears fell silently down my face. I hated how Renee could make me feel like I was nothing but property. There was a soft tap on my door. I looked up, seeing Charlie pop his head inside my room.

"Bella? Can I come in?" He asked quietly.

"Sure Dad." I moved my legs so he could sit down.  
"I just wanted to apologise to you, for the way Renee and I were arguing. I know it is your decision, and I am sorry." He seemed a little embarrassed as he spoke. I pushed myself forward, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Thanks Dad." I was thankful to be able to hug him. It seemed I needed the support at the moment, and I knew why. Renee made everything worst. I knew she didn't hold the bottle to my mouth and force me to drink, or smoke, but she brought so many emotions up, and that's exactly how I wanted to handle things at the moment.

"Dad, I know I have school tomorrow, but any chance I can go back to Sam's… Just until Renee leaves?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"Sorry Bell's. I kind of would like for you to stay home. Your mother has left to find a hotel somewhere, so we're Renee free for a little while." I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"Fine… is it okay if I remain in my room for a while then?" I asked. He nodded, kissing my forehead, before walking out. As he closed the door, I stood up, walking to the window. I froze, realising it had was no longer locked. I slowly touched the hook, and thought of Edward. He had been in my room, and the idea made me angry. I pushed the hook back into place, securing my window. I looked out at the trees, wishing that Sam could see me. I really needed his strength at the moment.

Charlie had attempted to make pasta, which in all honestly was like eating straw with very strong tomato goop over the top of it . He wanted to discuss a few things too, one was Sam and the pack, and the other was once more, Renee. I attempted to eat what I could manage as he asked if I was certain about not wanting to leave, especially after what I now knew about Sam and the others.

"Dad, look, I get it was hard for you to understand. Especially with the news being bombed on you the way it was, but the point you're missing, is the fact I'm Sam's imprint. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't do that to Sam." I looked at him for some type of understanding, but I realised that was pretty much asking Charlie not to be Charlie.  
"Bella, your mother sent you here, for me to help you, and guide you and help you make less irresponsible choices." He shifted uncomfortably.  
"You being with Sam, seems pretty dangerous to me." He didn't meet my stare/glare.  
"Dad, you need to understand, I am with Sam now. I have no intentions on leaving. The idea of moving back with Renee, well I can't even comprehend it." I crossed my arms, staring at him.  
"I need you to tell me you support my decision. I know you don't like it, but I have never felt like I was special before. When Sam looks at me, he doesn't see all my mistakes, and he doesn't how damaged I am. He just sees me…. Bella. I've never had that before. He holds me, and I feel invincible." Dad's eyes held me for a while.  
"I'm changing Dad…. And its not a bad thing." I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, waiting for him to speak.  
"Bella, all I want is for you to grow up happy and healthy. If Sam is helping, then I won't stand in your way." He gave me a soft smile. I hugged him, attempting to express how much it meant to me in just those few seconds.  
"What about your mother? I don't think we've heard the end of it." His voice was ringing with irritation.  
"Leave Renee to me. I've been manipulating her for years. You could call me, a Renee Specialist." I said grabbing his plate and mine, and walking them to the sink.

"Are you sure? I don't want you concentrating on her, when you have still yet to have a full day at school. Your schooling is important Bell's." His reminder made me groan…. I was back at Forks High tomorrow, and that meant dealing with Edward Cullen.  
"Yay me…." I said sarcastically. Dad raised an eye brow.  
"You would tell me if anything was bothering you at the school, wouldn't you?" He asked. I nodded, not as reassuringly as I am sure he'd have liked.  
"Sure Dad. I don't want you to worry all that much. It's just school." I finished washing the two plates and placed them on the drying rack.

"Besides, getting Renee out of Fork's, manages to help me concentrate on my school work. The sooner she's gone, the sooner my full concentration is on school." I knew Charlie thought I was dramatizing it a little, but getting Renee to leave wouldn't be as easy as he thought. I probably made it sound a little easier than it would be, but I knew I would have a few more run in's with her. She was stubborn when she wanted something, and me returning home just wasn't something I was going to let happen. I knew it would end in both of us wanting to kill each other, but hell, it would get me what I wanted, and that's all that mattered. I had a few ideas on how to get her to leave, but none of them seemed subtle.  
"Well, I think you should be heading to bed. It's been a long day." He seemed as exhausted as I felt. And the worst part was, it hadn't been anything I had done. If anything, it was just the fact my mother was in town.

I tossed and turned in my bed, fighting the nightmare that tormented me.  
"My Bella…. I love you…." I couldn't see the face, but I was awfully aware of the fangs about to penetrate my neck. The strength of the hold on me scared me. I could feel my arms burning from where I was being restrained. A hand tilted my neck, ready to bite into my flesh.

"NO!" I sat up slightly out of breath. I flicked on my lamp, looking around as to where I was. I sighed and laid back as I realised I was in bed and completely alone. I turned and faced my window and sat up abruptly. I frowned a little, noting my window was wide open. I pushed back my covers, and walked to the window. I pulled it shut, pinning it down once more. I would have to talk to Charlie about opening my window after I had already closed it. I fastened the aged curtains and walked back to my bed. I looked around once more, before falling back to sleep.

 **Well that is this chapter up** **What do you think?**

 **For those Renee fans, I am sorry. I don't hate Renee, I just have mother issues, and I seemed to like taking out my irritation on her. It's very unfortunate, but it's how I write :P**

 **Heads up, there will be a lot more Jared and Bella moments… I like having someone to mess with! If you have any prank ideas, please pass them on! I have a few in mind, but I would love to get your feedback!**

 **Hope you are all doing okay, and I'll post again soon xo**


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Strength

**Hey guys, well this chapter has taken a REALLY long time to get up, and I am truly sorry for that. Just know, I won't abandon my story. I love writing, but I have just been so busy and haven't really had the time to write. I have been writing this chapter on and off, but thankfully, I have finally finished this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker, but sometimes life gets in the way. I am very sorry!**

 **I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did. The pleasure all belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

Renee was waiting outside of my school as I walked out towards my truck. I let out an annoyed groan as I walked to my truck. It was all I needed. I had put up with Jessica bitching all day, just proving I couldn't stand the girl. She was like one of those bitchy cheerleaders, people just wanted to slap at the end of the movie. She pretended to be your friend, while stabbing you behind the back to every other person. I still stood by my decision of Angie. She was a friend. I tried hard to stay with her, but Jessica seemed to be a leach that attached itself to you and you had no choice. It didn't help that her crush, Mike Newton, did nothing but try and flirt with me. Like our first meeting, he tried to stick to me like glue. I hated the attention and wanted nothing more than for him to get a clue, and realise I had no interest in him like that. Being his friend was almost pushing it.

Then there was Ben. He had settled a lot. It seemed he had no idea about Angie's feelings for him, and I was hoping she would tell him soon. He still wanted me to be the front page, even though I was last week's news. He didn't seem to like that I had said no. He was a decent guy though, and I honestly thought that Angie and he would make a 'cute couple'.

"Bella, I thought we could talk without Charlie." Renee told me, as I unlocked the door. I looked at her, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes at her. I couldn't help the sudden feeling of dislike and anger. It made me feel like I was back in Phoenix, and I hated it. I had started to release the anger, and I was trying really hard not to screw up, but her voice seemed to trigger my need to drink.  
"What's there to talk about? I have nothing left to say, other than I am staying in Forks. Go home. I am not moving, and I am in no mood for one of your Renee tantrums." I got in the car and went to close the door to find she was holding it open.  
"Bella, I am not impressed with your attitude… I thought it was bad in Phoenix, but it is a lot worst since you got here! Why you can't be normal?! Why is everything you say or do, laced with anger and rebellion?" Her statement almost made me laugh. The idea of her happy with anything I did was a joke in itself, and the idea of her thinking I was just rebelling, well lets just say, I wanted to say a lot more then I already had. I stared at her blankly.  
"I honestly think it's best for you to return home with me. I don't think you staying with Charlie is a good idea, especially if he's willing to let you date a 21 year old! It was a mistake thinking Charlie could look after you. Charlie can't even look after himself, let alone an out of control teenager." I rolled my eyes, yanking the door shut, fighting every urge to jump on top of her and attack her. I didn't care what she said about me, I'd heard it all before; But attacking Charlie was becoming a trigger. I started my truck, driving away as quickly as I could, without speeding. I didn't have to be a genius to know she would follow me back home. Instead of taking the turn off home, I headed towards the station. I knew she would be stupid enough to think I would return home, after all, I was technically grounded, though I seriously think Charlie's idea of grounded and Renee's were completely two different things.

I pulled up at the station, walking straight in.  
"Bell's!" Dad was looking at little stunned. I walked past the front counter, walking straight into my dad's old, crowded office. I waited for him to join me before I shut the door and looked at him.  
"We have to get rid of Renee. I can't handle this crap about me leaving Forks and whatever else she is spouting! Dad, the idea of leaving Fork's, you and Sam…. I can't do it! Renee needs to go, before I do something I think I will regret. She is driving me insane! The way she talks about me…. About you…. All I wanted to do is attack her…" Charlie stood staring at my little outburst. My eyes reflected my emotions, as Charlie pulled me into a hug.  
"It's okay Bell's… Calm down and tell me what happened…" I knew Charlie was frustrated with Renee, hell, any normal person would be. I was starting to realise that.  
"She was waiting for me to finish school! All she could do is attack me, attack you…. The snide comments on Sam…. I know I said I thought I could handle her, but I can't…. I don't want to keep being angry, and drinking to deal with everything Renee….. I don't want to let you down." I avoided Charlie's eyes as I spoke the last few words. There was a moment silence before Charlie spoke again.  
"Bella, you couldn't let me down…. I know you are struggling Bell's, but I am extremely proud of you Kiddo." I looked up at Charlie who was smiling gently at me. I let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Alright Bell's, head home, and if your mother turns up, tell her to wait for me. I will have Renee on the next plane, even if I have to drag her and pay for the ticket myself." He kissed the top of my head before showing me out. I shook my head as I walked out of the station. The thought that Charlie could remove Renee with force was a little like me winning student of the week at school. That just didn't happen! Renee was extremely stubborn, and very selfish. If she had her small brain stuck on something, she'd throw a tantrum until she got her way. The only difference was, that now, I had something to fight for and I felt a little lighter, having Charlie tell me he was proud of me. I had never heard those words before, and they seemed to make me feel a lot better.

My mood didn't get to last all that long. I let out an irritated groan as I pulled up at the house. Renee was sitting on the step, waiting for me, with to my horror, Edward Cullen. My heart skipped at least five beats as I eyed him standing near my mother. It took everything I was, not to pull out of the driveway and drive anywhere else, I mean, Renee was hard enough to deal with, but add Edward and things got hectic. I let out a sigh, pulling in, and turning off the engine. Renee gave me a glare behind the Vampires back. I looked at Edward with curiosity. He hadn't been at school, and I had no clue as to why he would be here at this moment, but I really didn't want him here.  
"Bella, we need to talk inside!" My mother's voice somewhat shouted, snapping me out of my staring confusion. I looked at her, wanting nothing more than to yell back at her but instead, I walked up to her, and unlocked the front door and held it open.  
"Mum, go inside." I was abrupt, and I knew this wasn't what Renee had been expecting, but quite frankly, I didn't need her around a vampire… particularly one that had been sneaking about, watching me. The other thing I was starting to realise was that part of me actually questioned if I needed Renee in any capacity.

She looked confused as I pushed her inside, closing the door behind her. I turned and looked at Edward, positive he could hear the pounding of my heart, trying to escape my chest.  
"Is there something I can help you with, Edward?" I asked, feeling myself slightly tremble under his piercing eyes.  
"I came to apologise, and to see if you would be interested in a re-start?" He looked at me with eagerness, as though his eyes were penetrating every inch of my flesh. Had it been anyone else, they would have just assumed he was interested in a date or something, but I was well aware that he required something a little different, and when his eyes touched my neck, I adjusted my hair, covering my collarbone. I had flashbacks to my dream the previous night, sending my trembling into full throttle.  
"Well, that was nice of you, but you really didn't need you to come here. You could have just apologised at school." His gold eyes were searching my brown. They seemed confused, yet determined. I wasn't sure what he was looking to fine, but it seemed to encourage him.  
"Perhaps, but my behaviour was out of line, and I would hate for you to think ill of me." His words were almost whispered, his voice deep and succumbed. Anyone else would have almost melted. I knew he was trying to be seductive, but I was well aware of what and who he was.  
"Well, now that's cleared up, I think you should go." I stood tall, not wanting him to think anything he was doing, was working. He looked a little surprised at me, then frowned as though confused some more.

"Goodbye Edward." I stated, looking to his expensive car. He looked at my glance, then looked back at me.  
"Oh… Goodbye Bella. I look forwards to seeing you at school." With that, he walk to his car. I noted he turned and looked at me once more, before getting in the car and driving away. I let out a loud sigh, I hadn't realised I had been holding in. I turned and faced the front door, knowing inside, was Renee.

"Great…." I stormed in, not caring as the screen slammed behind me.

"Is he a new friend? He is a rather good looking boy, and your age." I looked towards the kitchen, to see her peering out a window. I glared at her.  
"Of course you'd think so. I mean, look at your choice of men. Anyone you approve on, I am certain to keep away from." I mumbled under my breath. Hearing me mumble, she stood straight and sat at the table.  
"Sit." She ordered, looking at the chair opposite her. I crossed my arms, leaning against the kitchen bench, not doing as she asked.  
"Do as you are told, Isabella!" Her voice was high pitched and full of frustration. It was the voice I was so used to.  
"I'd prefer to stand." I stared back at her.  
"Why are you so disrespectful?!" She snapped at me, she temper rising by the second.  
"What do you want mother?" My voice wasn't at yelling point, but it was loud and strong, and down to the point.  
"I want you to sit down!" She stood up, grabbing my arm and yanking me towards the chair. I was shocked at her grasp, and her fingers felt as though she was ripping at my skin.  
I grabbed onto her hand, prying at it and pulling back, struggling to free myself. That's when I felt force to my face, and Renee stood panting like an animal, her fist clenched and raised. She was glaring at me full of hate, and I felt nothing but disgust. My hand flew to my face, as my flesh burned hot. It wasn't the first time she'd hit me, but she had never taken to my face.

"YOU ARE A DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE WITCH! WHY I EVER HAD A CHILD LIKE YOU!" She spat glaring at me. My hand clutched my face.  
"THEN WHY DO YOU WANT ME! JUST LEAVE ME AND CHARLIE ALONE!" I screamed at her before I turned on the spot, running out of the house. I got in my car, starting it. Renee came running out as I turned on the car, and pulled out of the drive way, my tires spinning as I drove away.

I was heading to Sam's. My cheek was throbbing, and my tears were blurring my vision. I pulled over on the side of the road, fighting the tears of anger. I reached up to the little mirror on the sun visor and looked at the coloured skin. It wasn't dark yet, but around my eye was beginning to go purple. I slowly looked away, fighting my sobs. I took out my phone, calling Sam's.

"Hey Babe." His voice broke me. All I could do was cry.  
"Bella? What's wrong?" His voice sounded panicked at my tears.  
"I'm not far from the turn off, can you come and get me… I can't drive." My voice broke as I spoke.

"I'm on my way." Then the line went dead. I sat there for a few minutes before the black wolf came running towards my car. I slowly got out of the car, and stood there looking at Sam as he changed back. He walked over, and was looking at my eye. I walked into his arms, holding onto him as I sobbed. It took a few minutes before I finally got myself under control. I felt slightly foolish, but I had, had enough. When Sam felt me loosen my grip, he lightly reached out, touching the tender skin.  
"Who hit you Bella?" He asked, his voice was soft but demanding. I softly took his hand, removing it from my face.  
"Can we just go back to yours?" I asked, not wanting to discuss it. He nodded, walking me to the passenger seat. He made sure I was secure, before getting in the truck, and driving to his house.

Sam kept looking at my face, as he drove. It didn't seem how much I got myself under control, the tears fell freely down my face, as though I had no control over them.

"Was it Charlie?" He asked nervously, seemingly feeling foolish for asking such a question. I looked at him and shook my head.  
"Charlie would never…My mother…." I looked out the window, wanting to hide. I felt Sam's hand softly squeeze my hand as he took it.

"Why don't you go wash your face, and I'll get some ice." He suggested as he pulled up at the cabin. I got out of the car, ignoring the looks from Jacob, Jared and Paul, all who were sitting out on the porch. I walked past, ignoring their stares and their suddenly peeked curiosity. I could hear them instantly asking Sam who hit me. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the basin, washing away the tear stains. It was pretty pointless, as the moment I looked up into the mirror, the tears started to whelm and fall again. It took me a few minutes of fighting the sobs, for them to succumb. I washed my face again, before having a real look at my eye. I couldn't help but note the purple circle that now highlighted around my eye. I would have to go to school with it, and have people staring at me. That stopped any tears I had left. The idea of people seeing me with a blackened eye made me angry. I felt sudden hate towards my mother, and I hated it. I didn't want to hate her, but she did not love me and she made it very hard to feel anything else towards her at the moment. All she did was make me question everything I was, and my worth. I turned away from the mirror, unable to look at the mark my mother had left behind again. There was a soft tap on the door, as it open. I looked at Sam, who held a bag of ice. He walked over, and softly pressed the cold cubes to my eye.  
"Oww.." I moaned, slightly flinching.  
"I called Charlie. He's on his way." He said softly. I looked down, slowly moving the ice from my eye.  
"I wish you hadn't." I moaned, not really sure how Charlie would handle this. It wouldn't take me long to find out.

"SHE STRUCK YOU!" I flinched slightly, I had never seen Charlie this mad. He was pacing, and stopping, looking at my face again, and pacing some more.

"Charlie, calm down. This won't solve anything." Sam said watching him walk back and forth.  
"I just can't believe she struck our daughter!" He explained to Sam. I stood and hugged Charlie.  
"I'm okay. It hurts, but, I mean, its not like I've never been hit before." I said softly. Charlie stopped and looked at me.  
"Renee's hit you before?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Not as bad as this, and never my face… but…. I'm okay." I watched him, his breathing was heavy, and I knew if he found her, he'd probably strangle her.  
"Dad…." I moaned softly. He looked at me once more, then exhaled noisily.  
"Sorry." He said looking at me, his eyes resting on my eye. I softly touched his hand, trying hard to reassure him I would survive.  
"Sam, thankyou for getting my daughter here safely. I am sorry, this wasn't better circumstances." He shifted a little on his feet.  
"Hey, it's fine. I'd do anything for Bell's." Sam said looking at Charlie and then to me. Charlie seemed to watch Sam for a little, before a small smile edged the corner of his mouth.  
"Hey Dad, why don't you meet me home? I won't be far behind. Besides, I have no intention on seeing if she's still there or not." I was sure Charlie was thinking about Sam and I, and I didn't want him thinking too much on the topic. Charlie kissed the top of my head before taking his departure. I looked at Sam.  
"Well, now that he's gone. We need to talk." I sat on his lounge, patting the spot next to me. Sam sat down and looked at me. The look on my face seemed to have him a little confused. I knew the subject I was about to bring up was a sore topic.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Edward turned up today... He kind of scares me, Sam." I said a little unsure how Sam would take my surprise guest.  
"What did he want?" He asked, his voice seeming a little rattled, but he hid it well.  
"Apparently to apologise for his behaviour. But the thing that has me confused, is the fact he could have done that at school. Any chance that little talk you were going to have with the Cullen's will be happening soon? I just don't need him around while Renee is here." Sam took a deep breath, before pulling me into a hug.  
"I'll organise it for as soon as possible. I will also make sure they are aware that there is to be no more surprise visits; that your house is off limits, unless they are personally invited by yourself. I may extend that to Charlie, but at the moment, I want them to steer clear." He gently cupped my cheek, bringing his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and tender, and the when he looked at me with nothing but concern and a look that made my heart melt. His finger softly brushed my marked eye.  
"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, changing the subject. I nodded, moving his hand away.

"It'll heal. It's just embarrassing that I actually have to attend school like this…. People will talk, and some will even ask how it happened. Man I hate school." I moaned softly, not looking forward to tomorrow or the gossip.  
"Yeah I get it." He stood up, taking my hand as he began walking me out.  
"Sam, thanks again, for coming and getting me." I wrapped my arm around him, hugging him with as much gratitude I could express. His mouth gently took my own, giving me a kiss that made my whole body flare in heat and want.  
"As I said, I'd do anything for you." He mumbled as he carefully pressed a kiss into my eye.

"I'll see you soon?" He asked, unsure if I would be back out before the weekend. I nodded.  
"As soon as I can manage." I promised. I opened the car, getting in and driving regretfully away. My heart was becoming very attached to the alpha wolf, and I was sure, it wouldn't take much longer for me to tell him so. I had never told a boy before, that I loved them, nor had I ever told someone I had only known for a week, that I loved them, but Sam was making it very easy.

I wasn't surprised to hear Renee shouting at Charlie or vice versa.

"IF YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON OUR DAUGHTER, YOU ARE INSANE! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY TOWN AND OUT OF HER LIFE!" I had never heard anyone talk to Renee like that. It was anger and demand that gave no other choice.  
"SHE IS COMING HOME!" Renee could be heard screaming back. I sighed, remaining in the car.  
"RENEE, YOU CAN KEEP SINGING THAT TILL THE PIXIES COME HOME! SHE IS STAYING HERE! BELLA IS HOME!" That's when I watched my mother being forced out of the house. Charlie supported claw marks on his arms and he was beyond seething. He wasn't grabbing her or pushing, but had literally picked her up and carrying her out. Renee was trying all she could to get back in the house. Noticing Charlie struggling, I got out of the car. They were both shocked at my presence.  
"BELLA!" Renee was now locked on me, as Charlie dropped her to her feet. I stood tall, looking coldly at her. Her eyes drifted to my blackened eye.  
"Bella…. Baby…." Her tone was fake and sickening and made every bit of me want to vomit. She went to walk towards me, but Charlie suddenly grabbed her.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He pushed her backwards away from me. She seemed very shock by the sudden force of Charlie. She let out a yell as I watched lose her balance and fall. I walked to dad, his hand taking my arm softly and pulling me behind him.  
"You have until tonight to leave Forks Renee. If I see you again, I will arrest you. Now LEAVE!" Charlie walked me inside, slamming the door shut and locking the wooden door behind us. I looked at the door and then to Charlie. He seemed unsure what to do now, but turned and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly touching my face, paying no attention to the bloody scratches down his arm. I nodded, fully aware that his arm had to be hurting.  
"I'm fine dad." I walked into the kitchen, to the sink opening the under cupboard. I took out some of the Alcohol wipes. Dad had followed behind me. I turned and gestured to his seat. Dad sat in his chair at the table, as I tore open a pack and wiped away at the blood.  
"I won't let her harm you again Bella…." His voice shook slightly and I could tell he was feeling more than a few emotions at the moment. I could imagine guilt, anger, desperation, and the worst part was I didn't want him feeling any of it.  
"Did she tell you why she wants me back?" I asked a little unsure, as I tended to his arm. He nodded.  
"Apparently your step-father and she have started fighting, and Renee is under the impression you can stop their marriage or her bank account from drying up. I don't know, but it isn't for the sake of what's best for you." He answered. Once I was finished with his arm, I looked out the window, noticing Renee was no longer in sight.  
"I've been gone for less than a week…. How bad could it be? I thought I was what was causing their problems to begin with? How does that work?" I asked really confused. Charlie shook his head as he came up behind me, peering out himself.  
"It doesn't… I think your mother is a little crazy." He answered, turning away and sitting back down. I looked at Dad and back out the window.  
"I'm sorry about all the drama Charlie… Your life was probably a lot less dramatic before I came along… Everyone says so." I said softly. Charlie frowned at me, and held out his hand. I slipped my hand into his. He pulled me to him, looking at me with a serious stare.  
"My life without you Bella, was empty. Yes, things were quiet, and easy, but the things that really matter in life, are never without a battle." He pulled me to a hug, me slightly on his lap like I had been when I was little. Before standing up and walking away, he looked into my eyes.  
"I love you Bella, and nothing will ever change that. You will always have a home here. You are the most important thing I have Bell's. I love you kiddo." He kissed the top of my head again and walked out. I sat down letting out a sigh. Life was complicated, but I felt very much loved at that moment. Somehow Charlie was filling the hole that had been inside me for a very long time. I had never felt this type of acceptance and I had a feeling I would never have to worry about feeling so empty again. Renee would no longer complicate my life, but I wasn't completely off the hook. I had a new life, with many secrets. I knew it wouldn't stay peaceful forever but I had something that I knew would keep me strong. I had the strength of Charlie, and I had no doubt that it would be his strength that had been passed down to me, that would help me get past it all. Charlie was not what I expected and had I known, all the times Renee threatened to send me here, I would have packed my own bags. I finally had a parent that loved me, for who and what I was, with nothing but support. He fought for me, and I would never forget that.

 **Well that's the end of the Chapter** **I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little full on, but I really wanted to close the Renee part in this story. I'm not sure if she'll feature much more. I am sorry to all the Renee fans out there. Like I have stated previously, I don't hate the character, it just comes down to me not liking my own mother. Sorry.**

 **I will try hard to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Much love. xo**


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Member

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter. Thanks to all those that have left me a review. It truly does make my day reading them. Next, thanks for all those who have followed or favourite'd my story! It means loads to me. I hope you are all doing well, and enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Twilight Saga = Stephanie Meyers**

School had been as bad as I thought it would be. Jessica had been the first to point out the nice purple bruise. She then went on about how she would never show her face in public if that happened to her. I kind of felt the need to punch her, just to see if she was telling the truth.

"How'd it happen?" Angie asked, once we were alone. Ben and Mike had gone to class early as they had a project to work on. Jessica had said something about not wanting people to see her with me, in that kind of state. So far, I owed Renee a thanks.

"It doesn't matter…" I didn't really want to get into the whole Renee thing with Angie.  
"Oh…" She looked down, making me think I may have just given her the impression I didn't trust her. Sometimes, girls were complicated. Yes, I'm a girl too, but before Angie, I'd only had Georgie as a girlfriend.  
"Angie…. It's not that I don't trust you…. I just don't want pity." I said softly.  
"How can someone pity you, when they don't know what happened?" She asked. I smiled a little at her logic.  
"Good point. Anyone ever tell you, you're pretty smart?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you. My mum. She's been giving me a lot of troubles, and she turned up in town a few days ago. She didn't like that I'm choosing to stay here with Charlie. This is the result I guess." I watched Angie's eyes turn a little sad.  
"Sorry Bella. That's horrible, but at least you're staying right!" She smiled at me softly, trying to point out the positives, and I had to appreciate that.

There was a sudden clearing of the voice. We turned to see Edward Cullen.  
"Bella, can I speak with you?" He asked, his siblings in the distance, watching. Angie looked at me a little surprised and went to stand up to leave but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
"Edward, there is nothing to say. I thought I made that clear last night." As I stood, wanting to leave with Angie, Jessica walked over.  
"Bella, I didn't know you and Edward are dating!" I looked at her stunned, no idea where she had come from, and worst, her assumption that I would be with Edward.  
"We're not…." I said quickly. Apparently too quickly for her liking.  
"I totally see it." She said standing next to Edward, her face all cocky and smug.  
"You two make such a cute couple!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards Edward.  
"Jess…." I heard Angie say, trying to stop her from talking.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jess asked, looking at Edward and me enthusiastically. I was starting to get pissed off.  
"I bet you want to kill who ever blackened Bella's eye!" She was looking sympathetic and pleased with herself. That was it… that's where I had been pushed far enough.  
"JESSICA!" I heard suddenly yelled, before I could myself. Everyone was looking shocked at Angie.  
"Do You Have To Be Such A Gossip? They Aren't Dating! And If They Were, It Certainly Isn't Your Business! Bella Has A Boyfriend Already, So Stop Gossiping, And Stop Trying To Look Smart! It Just Makes You Look, That Much Dumber!" Angie was glaring full at Jessica, who looked as though she'd just been slapped fair in the face. I looked at Edward, who seemed a little unsure what to do or how to react to the situation.  
"Bye." I spoke curtly as I grabbed Angie, dragging her away from the cafeteria, grinning ear to ear. Once we were a fair distance away, Angie let out a laugh. I looked at her, unsure if she was completely sane.  
"I can't believe I did that!" She was laughing and seemed to have stunned herself.  
"That happened right?" She was looking at me with a large smile.  
"Yeah, it happened! I didn't know you had that in you!" I said smirking at her. I watched as her smile slowly faded.  
"I didn't embarrass you did I? And I know, not a lot of people know about Sam…. Was this okay?" She questioned. I nodded.  
"Angie, it was more than okay. Thankyou for standing up for me." I said hugging her.

Our final lesson of the day was mainly gossip. Everyone was snickering behind Jessica's back, which made the Queen of Gossip shoot hateful glares towards myself and Angie. Everyone seemed to have a new found respect for Angie, and I personally would pay big money to watch Jess's smug face be wiped again. She had been stunned, and spent the class, for once, in silence.

It was after class that I walked back to my Ute to see Angie looking a little nervous.  
"Angie? Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and then blush slightly.  
"I kind of got a ride with Jess this morning, and now have no way home." She seemed a little worried and unsure to ask.  
"How about I give you a lift? I was heading out to the reservation, but I can make a stop." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded.  
"Thanks Bella. I will use my scooter tomorrow, but I really wasn't expecting the lunch time entertainment." She told me as we got in the Ute.  
"Hey, it was excellent, and I am happy to help a friend. Especially when she stood up for me." I smiled brightly at her as I started the Ute.

"So, why do you need to go out to the reservation? Heading to the beach?" She asked. I shook my head.

"That's where Sam lives. He's a Quileute." I answered. I had told her I was dating a guy named Sam, but that was all it was really.  
"Oh. Would you mind if I came? I really love the reservation, and I am part Quileute, but it's like four generations ago. My family aren't part of the tribe or council or anything. To go out to the reservation, outsiders are really only allowed out on the beach. They prefer to stay within the reservation. I am a little surprised that you are dating one. They don't usually date outsiders." She looked at me eagerly so I knew I couldn't say no.  
"That's fine. And I am party Quileute too…. Once of my great, great,… so many great grandfathers was Quileute. But we're not recognised I guess. But anyway, I am sure Sam won't mind…" I told her. The fact was true about my great whatever grandfather. The part of Sam was a little different. I wasn't really sure what Sam's rules were, so I bit my lip, sneaking my hand into my pocket and shooting Sam a quick text. I was a little nervous as we pulled up. I was absolutely terrified when I noticed a new face at Sam's. I knew Embry Call had been one of Jacob's best friends, and the pack had been waiting for the change. I also knew that during the last week, afters Jacobs's transformation, Jacob hadn't been allowed to talk to Embry or Quil Ateara V. I now couldn't help but feel terrible for Quil, with being the last and having his two best friends in the tribe.

"Wow, they are huge!" Angie said to me as I pulled up. Sam walked out in his normal denim shorts. He smiled at me as I got out.  
"Hey Beautiful." He greeted, kissing me sweetly.  
"Sam, this is my friend Angie." I introduced. Sam held out his hand. I watched Angie take his hand. I looked towards Paul, Jared, Jake and Embry.  
"Bella, this is Embry." Jake said tossing an arm around his best mate's shoulders.

"Hi Embry, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. I turned and face Angie, who seemed stunned to each of their appearances.  
"Angie, these are the guys. This is Jared, Jacob, Embry and Paul." I went from each, introducing them. They all greeted politely, but Paul just stood staring at her. Angie looked at Paul and then to me, looking a little uncomfortable. I quickly shot Sam a look, as Paul stared at Angie, as though she was all that was in the world. I suddenly realised, exactly what was happening.  
"Ah….." I quickly grabbed Angie's hand.  
"Why don't I get you a drink?" I said quickly and a little nervously, dragging her past the sudden lovesick wolf, shooting a knowing look at Sam. I knew Angie was in for a hell of a ride, learning about the wolves and Pauls sudden urge to protect and love her. I was looking forwards to being able to discuss the boys with someone else. The boys didn't re-enter for about five minutes, enough time to show Angie, Sam's home.

"This place is beautiful!" Angie said looking at Sam's craftsmanship. I nodded as she touched one of the carved structures that he has added after transforming. I smiled at the small wolf in the post.

"Sam is amazing." I said smiling proudly. She turned and faced the boys as they entered. I smirked seeing Paul stumbling a little nervously around Angie. I looked at Jared who was looking at my eye.

"I'm okay Jared." I stated straight away. He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"My eye…. It's okay." I smiled reassuringly. He shrugged, not sure really whether to believe me or not.  
"I don't know Bell's…. I don't like you being hurt." He said to me, catching me off guard.  
"I thought we are at war." I said grinning, reminding him of the dyed teeth and alarm clock.  
"Yeah, thanks for that…. Kim didn't kiss me until that was well and truly gone…" He stated, smirking as he said it. I shook my head at him and walked over, giving him a light hug. There was something about Jared, I trusted. After Sam, Jared was probably my favourite. He was a little flirty at times, but he made things fun and entertaining. When I let go, he smirked at Sam.

"Good thing I have Kim, or I may have tried to steal her." He was looking rather cocky as he said it. Sam walked over, taking my hand.  
"Remember that tonight as you take my shift." Sam said smug. Angie was looking rather confused at the banter.  
"Ah, Paul, Angie really likes the res, but she hasn't really seen all that much of it, why don't you show her a littler, while I talk with Sam." I suggested, giving him the perfect opportunity to get to know her. Angie looked at Paul.  
"That's if it won't get you into trouble." Angie said a little unsure.  
"Paul, in trouble? He hasn't done a thing wrong his entire life." Jared laughed, causing Paul to blush.  
"It's no problem. You both have fun." I intercepted. Angie smiled and walked with Paul out of the house. I walked over to Jared who was sitting on the side of the couch. I pushed him, causing him to fall off.  
"You can be so thick sometimes…." I said shaking my head at him. He smirked.  
"Oh come on, we picked on Sam when he imprinted on you, it's only fair we do the same to Paul." He laughed. I looked at Embry who had stayed pretty silent the entire time.  
"Oh, and welcome to the pack Embry. I know Jake's missed you." I smiled at the new wolf.  
"Thanks. It was a bit of a shock last night, but hey, it is pretty awesome." He said smiling back at me. Jacob looked at me.  
"Is that bitch gone yet?" He asked, referring to my mother. I shrugged.

"If she isn't, Charlie will arrest her." I told them what had happened once I got home. Jacob smiled proudly.  
"I knew Charlie was tough." He told us all proudly.  
"Yeah, he is." I couldn't argue. My father definitely had a strength, and I was glad others could see that too. Sam took me into his arms.  
"It's where his daughter gets it from." He ran little kisses up my neck, melting me into his arms.  
"Yuk…. Okay, get a room you two!" Jared groaned. Sam looked at Jared.  
"Would you like two nights? Besides, I know that you and Kim are worst. Do I need to remind you of the night she stayed here?" Sam asked. Jared suddenly looked away, his face turning red.  
"That's what I thought." I rested into Sam, making a note to myself to ask him about it later.

"Well, I have homework, and I told our teachers I would give Embry his. So we'll catch you all later." Jacob said to the pack. Embry stood, walking out with Jacob. I then turned and looked at Jared, wondering if he'd realise he was now alone with us. It took him a few minutes before he noticed, and bolted. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around me, lifting me from my feet and carrying me easily into his room. His kisses got extremely passionate very quickly and my clothes were soon on the floor.

I laid with Sam, gently tracing his tattoo.  
"Sam, can imprints get these too?" I asked, thinking it would look good on my hip. He looked at the tribal circle on his right arm.

"They are the symbol of our pack, so I couldn't see why not. Only, you would need to talk to Charlie about it. Besides, where would you want it?" He asked. I rolled onto my back and dropped the sheet to show my hipbone.  
"I was thinking here." I softly touched the skin, watching him think about the location.  
"You boys have them on your arms for all to see it, but I thought it would be something that only our imprints see." I suggested. I loved the idea, and hoped Charlie wouldn't give me much trouble about it.

"Well if Charlie says yes, I will organise it with Beau. He did all of ours, so I can't see him having any problems doing yours. He tattooed a fourteen year old, so a sixteen year old should have no trouble." He said softly running circles on the bare spot of skin I wanted to ink.

"You may have to tell Kim and Angie about it. That is, when Angie knows." He advised. I nodded.  
"I don't know Kim though… And Angie… I'm not sure she'd like it, but I will tell her about it. Oh, you don't mind that I brought her do you? It's just, she stood up for me today, and had no lift home. I told her I was coming here, and she wanted to come. She seemed very interested in the reservation." Sam shook his head.

"I don't mind Bell's. Just make sure you give me enough time to control the boys." He told me, softly kissing me.  
"Well, not to ruin this perfect scene, I think we should get dressed and what not, before your friend returns." He said sitting up. I smiled, scooping the sheet up around me. I stood, moving a little from the bed. I turned, looking at him as I slowly let it loose, letting it fall down around my feet. His eyes took in every bit of me.  
"You really a beautiful." He said standing up. I watched him approach. He pulled me into his arms where his mouth took in my own. His arms moved like velvet upon my body, till he was satisfied I was once more aroused. I let him push me back on the bad softly. I laid with my legs dangling over the edge, as he climbed on top of me. His mouth caressing my skin, each touch as deliberate as the last.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, capturing my lips before I could respond. I laid there, mesmerized by the words. My Sam had told me he loved me, and every bit of me felt precisely the same. I wasn't sure if it was the imprinting itself, but I knew I would never feel this for anyone else. In the small amount of time we'd been together, I felt as though it had been months, if not years. There wasn't a part of me, which would not defend him or the wolves. They were my family, and I loved each of them; but in my arms, I had the perfect man. He was mine and I was his. Loving him seemed as easy as breathing. The love making melted us to each other, and made everything seem irrelevant. I was lost in everything Sam was, and it made more sense than anything else I had ever experienced. Everything Sam, was pure perfection.

It was a while later, while wrapped in each other's arms, we were interrupted by a voice calling out.  
"Sam? You Here?" Came a call. Sam sat up straight away.  
"Shit, its Leah!" He said jumping from my aching body.  
"Leah? As in Leah Clearwater? Harry and Sue's daughter?" I asked a little confused. Sam looked at me, nodding.  
"Stay here Bell's, get dressed. She's a little mad at me still, and seeing another girl in my bed will…. Let's just say, may amplify things." He said throwing on a shirt. I watched confused as he walked out.

"I'm missing something!" I mumbled as he walked out of the room.

I pulled on my clothes, fixing my hair, and ensuring I didn't scream the word 'sex'. I walked out, catching part of the conversation.  
"Just tell me Sam… Do you love the Chiefs daughter, or are all these crazy rumours just that…. Rumours?" The female's voice was slightly shaking and sounded hurt.  
"Leah… look, I don't see how it should matter. No matter if I love Bella Swan or not. We aren't together, and that's not about to change. I am sorry you are hurting Leah, but what I do, is no longer your business." Sam seemed very uncomfortable and I could tell he was fighting hard not to hurt her more than he had to. I stayed in the hall, just listening.  
"I love you Sam! We were getting married!" Her words caught me off guard. Married…I slowly walked out, catching Sam's eyes, and the back of long black hair that fell mid back. He looked guilty as I stood looking at him. Leah, noticing his glance, turned and faced me. She was beautiful and looked just like her mother. She was tall, had beautiful curves and a slender frame. Everything most Quileute women were.  
"Bella, Leah, Leah… Bella." It seemed to pain Sam having to introduce us.  
"Bella…. Bella Swan…." Leah turned on the spot, walking out of the house in tears. I bit my lip as Sam walked to me.  
"Bell's…." He seemed so confused in what to do.  
"Go after her Sam… she's hurting." I whispered, unsure why I cared. He kissed my forehead before taking off after Leah. I stood at the door way, seeing Paul and Angie returning. They both had seen Leah, and Angie definitely noticed Sam taking off after her. Paul quickly looked my way. He jogged towards me, leaving Angie back a little.  
"Bella…. Are you okay?" He seemed worried about my reaction.  
"I'm fine, Paul." My brown eyes, most likely giving away the truth, and that was learning about the man I loved, almost marrying another.  
"Look, Bell's, Leah and Sam…. They have history…. Sam felt really bad…." I knew he was trying hard to defend Sam.

"Paul…. It's okay. I understand." I looked down to where Sam and Leah had disappeared to. Angie walked up the veranda.  
"Who was that?" She asked me. I shook my head, as I took a seat.  
"That, was Sam's ex." Paul answered. Angie shot me a sympathetic look.  
"Bella…. Are you…." I shook my head at her.  
"It's fine Ange." I wasn't really lying. I knew Sam loved me, but I also knew there was a few things Sam would need to explain to me. One of them being, Leah and being engaged. Paul and Angie sat waiting with me, with an uncomfortable silence between the three of us.  
"Look…" Ange said softly. I looked up to see Sam walking back towards the house. I turned to face Ange.

"I know I said I would take you home, but any chance you would let Paul take you? I just want to talk with Sam." I asked her. She nodded, seemingly understanding completely.  
"That's fine Bell's. I completely understand." She turned to Paul.  
"You don't mind, do you?" She asked. Paul stood, giving my shoulder a light squeeze as they left. Sam looked at me, not really sure how I would react.  
"Bell's…." He said softly. I shook my head, walking inside. He followed, watching me as I sat on the lounge. He sat down next to me.  
"I owe you an apology." His voice was soft and light. I shook my head.

"No, you don't Sam. I just need to know, you don't love Leah…." I looked into his eyes, hoping he would reassure me.

"Bella, I care for Leah… I can't say I don't. She was my first love, but not my last. I hate you found out about us being engaged the way you have, but I promise Bella… I'm not in love with Leah." He softly took hold of my hand.  
"I can't even say I was completely in love with Leah…. I look at you, and its love. The feelings I have for you…. You are everything… What I felt for Leah, is nothing what I feel for you." I knew he was nervous and worried how I would react or take the little surprise. I smiled softly, slipping into his lap.  
"Sam, I don't care that you dated Leah or were even engaged… I just want to know about it." I laid back into him. He kissed me, holding me in his arms.

"I'll tell you whatever you would like to know. No Secrets." He assure me. I smiled as I sat up, turning to face him.  
"Sam, I just want you to know, I love you to." His eyes held mine for a moment before his mouth pressed hungrily into mine.

Charlie was sitting in the lounge room when I walked through the door, knowing he may be a little mad that I had gone to Sam's.  
"Hi Dad." I said a little unsure if I was in trouble.  
"Hey Bell's." He smiled at me when I walked in.  
"Sorry I didn't come home…. I just…."

"Wanted to see Sam. It's alright Bell's. I don't mind. I know Sam looks after you." He had a beer in hand and there was a game on the TV.  
"No Billy?" I asked a little confused. He looked at me.  
"No, Billy had a council meeting, so gaming it alone tonight." He told me, as I sat on the edge of his chair.  
"How's Sam?" He asked, taking a mouthful of beer.

"He's good. Busy, as they have a new wolf, but, he's good." I watched Charlie, unsure how to approach the tattoo idea.  
"What is it Bell's?" He asked, facing me. I bit my lip.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. He raised an eye brow, not saying a word.  
"Okay…. I wanted to see if you would give me permission for something." I said a little nervous, my stomach doing flips.

"What's that?" He asked.  
"You know how the boys have that tattoo?" I asked. He looked at me a little seriously.  
"You want one?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Not on my shoulder, it wouldn't be showing…. I just want to be part of the pack…. I am, technically, but it's a pack tattoo, and no one else has them…" I was slightly shaking.

"A tattoo though Bell's?" He asked, looking questioningly at me. I let out a sigh.  
"Just forget I asked…. I just thought it was a good idea. It's just the first time I have ever fit in somewhere, and that's not a tattoo someone can ever regret." I stood up, ready to retreat into my room for homework and maybe pout a little about it. As I grabbed my school bag, Charlie stopped me.  
"Where would this tattoo be, exactly?" He asked. I smiled a little, feeling a little hopeful.  
"On my hip. It's not so out there, and it will be smaller than the guys have." I looked at him with hope.  
"If I agree, you promise me, no more Tattoo's or piercings or anything like that?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I promise!" I bit my lip in anticipation.  
"Okay, you may get it." He said softly. I let out an excited squeal, hugging him tightly.  
"Thanks Dad." I had never shrilled like a school girl before, but I did. I was excited and very surprised Charlie had said yes.  
"Bella, do me a favour, and get me another cold one." He called as I went to walk upstairs. I smiled at him before grabbing out his beer and throwing it to him. I ran upstairs, taking out my phone.

 _Bella – You won't believe it, Dad said yes to the tattoo. Can you arrange it ASAP so he can't change his mind? Xo B_

 _Sam – I'll call Beau and organise it for tomorrow if you'd like. I will need you to get Charlie to sign a form, so I will drop it off soon_

 _Bella – Thankyou Sam xo_

Charlie was surprised when Sam knocked on the door.  
"Sam, is everything okay?" He asked a little surprised.  
"Yeah Charlie. Just have to drop this off for you to sign." He said holding out the form. I stayed on the steps watching them from a distance. I watched as Charlie took the form.  
"A permission slip?" I heard him ask. Sam nodded.  
"Bella asked me to drop it by." Sam told my father. I watched Charlie take the form and sign it. I watched in stunned silence as he held the signed form to Sam.  
"You make sure, whoever is tattooing my daughter, knows what he's doing." I heard Charlie grumble. I chuckled quietly as I watched Sam and Dad shake hands before Sam leaving. I hurried up the stairs, opening my bedroom window. Sam was in the tree within seconds, climbing through my window.

"You know, I thought Charlie would have put up more of a fight." He told me, as I laid back in his arms on my bed. I smiled, unable to understand why he'd agreed.  
"Charlie is full of surprises." I commented.

"Well I spoke with Beau and he said he'd do it tomorrow night. Are you absolutely sure you want this?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Sam, I want this. I know I am part of the pack, being your imprint, but I can't explain it. I really want this Sam." He kissed me, silencing my explanation. His kiss told me he wanted more of what we got up to this afternoon. I smirked as his hands easily slid up my tank top. I rolled on top of him, slowly grinding against him, as his hands unbuttoned my jeans. He rolled me onto my back, sliding my jeans down.  
"You sure you want to do this here?" I asked, knowing full well if Charlie caught us, it'd be the last time I would be alone with Sam.  
"I want to make love, to the girl I love." He whispered. I smiled catching his mouth.  
"Good."

I awoke to my alarm. I let out a yawn only to be surprised to a very naked Sam in my bed. I smiled, kissing him as he let out slight moans.  
"Shh…. You'll wake Charlie." I said pressing my mouth to his, my hands fumbling down his body, seeking his arousal. He opened his eyes, looking at me smiling with eagerness. I slowly slid on top of him, making sure to put his morning excitement to use.  
"Stay quiet Mr Uley." I warned, arching back. Sam held my waist as I took us both to ecstasy. Starting both our days with happiness.

Charlie was awake eating breakfast, when I finally made my way down stairs.  
"Morning Bell's." He grumbled. I looked at Charlie, noticing he seemed tired and irritated.  
"You okay?" I asked, a little worried he may have heard. He looked at me.  
"No…. I think I am coming down with the flu." He grouched. I poured him a coffee sitting it in front of him, feeling thankful for our indiscretion.  
"Well, take it easy today." I said to him, grabbing a piece of toast and butter.  
"You seem happy." He said looking at me. I turned, facing away as my face lit up lightly with a blush.  
"That's because, for what seems the first time in my life, I am truly happy." I covered, walking over, kissing his cheek.  
"Well I had better get to school. Oh, and I won't be home straight after school." I informed him. I was waiting for him to ask, but he seemed to already know.  
"Bye Bell's." He groaned.

I pulled up at the school, smile wide. I couldn't help but feel amazing. It was crazy what morning sex could do to a girl. I walked to my locker, to be greeted by Angie.  
"So, that Paul guy…. Is he single?" Angie asked suddenly. I smirked.  
"Good morning Angie, good to see you to. And yes, he is." I said grinning.  
"You look a lot happier then when we left yesterday." She said looking at me suspiciously.  
"That's because, today is beautiful, and I don't even think Jess could ruin my mood." I told her. Angie eyed me.  
"Spill it." She ordered. I ignored her request, walking towards our class. She kept up, staring at me.  
"Spill it!" She said again. I laughed a little as I checked for listeners.  
"Let's just say, I started my day waking up with Sam." I said hinting slightly. Her jaw dropped.  
"First time?" She asked in a whisper. I shook my head.  
"No, it was more, it was nice waking up in his arms." I answered. She smiled at me.  
"I can't wait to feel like that." She informed me, as we sat down for our history class.  
"It wasn't the sex… though that was a major bonus, but just waking up in his arms. I love him Ange, and I like knowing I'm loved back." Ange listened to every word.  
"Yeah, I get it." She looked at me again.  
"So Paul…."

The day had consisted of Ange and me laughing and talking about the boys of the reservation. I wasn't sure exactly how the imprinting effected the other person, but it seemed to be weaving its magic around Ange. Paul was all she could talk about all day. It had been a little weird when Ben had joined us at lunch, but Ange couldn't help but ask about everything I knew of Paul. By ten minutes in, Ben had stormed away. Ange didn't seem to notice and that told me, her heart was already being influenced. I was certain, one more get together, and Paul and Ange would be found in each other's shadows. I got lost in all the possibilities the pack offered, and they all ended with me happily married to Sam, with Ange and I closer than sisters.

 **Well there it is :D I loved writing this chapter :D I know it's not Charlie like to let Bella get a Tattoo, but let's face it, Charlie's aware of the going on, and he knows what Sam and Bella mean. I love how much Charlie loves his daughter, and it's a relationship I think EVERY girl should have. I loved this Chapter, it just seemed a lot lighter than my others. It seemed to write a lot easier then some of the others to. And just so you guys know, I love Anna Kendrick, but the character Jessica is a BITCH and not a friend to Bella. I loved Angela in the books and the movie. She is a true friend, so I wanted her to play a part in this book :D Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Pack Life For Life

**Okay guys, here's my next Chapter** **It is a lot darker, and I would like to add, I felt it was necessary. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, I have done part of this Chapter in Sam's Pov, and part in Bella's. I hope you liked it** _ **Shippergirlky**_ **, and thanks again for all those that have left a comment** **.**

 **Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I just borrowed the story and characters :P**

Sam's POV

Jared was awake and doing breakfast when I got home. I had loved every moment of last night with Bella and I knew it really could not happen again; at least not without telling Charlie.

Jared smirked as I entered.  
"Late night booty call?" He asked looking innocently at me. I shot him a glare.  
"Cook the food and shut it." I told him, walking towards the bathroom. I knew he was sniggering to himself, and I probably wouldn't hear the end of it for a while.

"You know, for a guy that was out all night, you really are cranky. Tell Bella, I know of a good site to help her improve." He shouted down to me. I clenched my teeth, slamming the bathroom door behind me close.

Last night's memories instantly calmed me from Jared's taunts. Last night had been the risk of Charlie catching us but Bella had done something to my sanity. When I had first entered her room, it had been just to kiss her a sweet goodnight. Somehow, I'd been cohered into laying with her. The only problem with that, is the moment I laid back with the Bella, I get extremely aroused and the passion took over. Leaving her arms afterwards was not a possibility.

It was after my shower, I got the annoying reminder that life wasn't always so bliss.  
"Sam!" Came a shout. I let out a groan. Jared really couldn't leave me to have a shower.  
"SAM! GET OUT HERE!" I heard shouted. I recognized Billy's voice instantly, and when Billy showed up, it meant work for the pack. I walked out, just wrapped in a towel, knowing if Billy was here, we were needed.  
"Billy." I greeted the elder.

"I'm afraid I have bad news Sam…." Billy's face was pale and troubled.  
"What is it?" I asked, really unsure what I was about to hear.  
"I received news from Charlie…. There was an attack…. Waylon, he was murdered." Billy looked at me, as I stood stunned.  
"Waylon? What happened?" The Alpha in me taking over. Billy looked to Jared.  
"Call your brothers. You are all needed." He told him. Billy looked at me.

"Charlie has convinced the other officers, it was an animal attack…. We know different." Billy said to me.

"This may affect the Cullen's…." Billy's voice told me exactly the action he wished me to take.  
"Tell Harry and Old Quil, we're on it." Billy gave a nod. I watched as Billy wheeled himself out of the house, as my pack showed up. I stood watching as the elder left. Jacob looked confused as his dad left.

"What's going on?" He asked, watching his dad leave. I turned to Jared.  
"Jared, you know what has happened. Get out to the scene, find a scent." I told him. Jared nodded, running off towards the forest. Paul and the others waited.  
"Waylon Forge has been murdered. His body was discovered early this morning. Charlie has people believing it was a wild animal attack, though we all know what it actually was. I have to see the Cullen's. Paul you will accompany me. Jacob, you and Embry take patrol. I'm not sure how long for, but if they are out there, we will find them." Jacob nodded, biting his lip.  
"What is it Jake?" I asked, not wanting to sound harsh.  
"Waylon is Charlie's friend… I knew him…." He looked angered and a little unsure how to deal with this news.  
"I know. I will talk with Charlie later. For now, lets keep Forks protected."

Paul and I waited at the borders for the Cullen's. The boarders marked the two territories that was under mutual understanding, no one crossed. I watched as the leader of the Cullen's walked with his wife, and their supposed children. The leader was a doctor and worked at the hospital. I shifted, not wanting to use Edward. He could read thoughts and I had no interest in him seeing Bella and I together.  
"Carlisle." I greeted civil.  
"Sam." He greeted back, his eyes looking at me with a sort of kindness. He was willing to try a friendship between us, but to us, that was not a possibility.  
"Do you know them?" I asked, knowing full well, he knew what I was talking about.  
"No, they seem to be wanders. Three of them, at least that's what we've smelt. We have tried to avoid them, but after last night, we will try to find them, move them on from Forks." He spoke calm and gave an aura of confidence and honour. I wasn't sure what I thought of them, but the idea of them being a vampire was enough.  
"We are hunting them. Should we find them, they will die." I told the oldest of the coven. Carlisle gave a pained look but nodded.  
"I understand." He said a little unsure. I watched as he went to step back, only I turned my eyes onto Edward.  
"I now address you." I said glaring at him.  
"If you enter my imprints room again, without her knowledge, I will kill you, treaty or not. Stay away from Bella. She has made it clear, there is nothing between you, and there never will be." Edward's eyes turned icy. Paul let out a snarl and low growl, warning him to try something again. I felt a tinge as Edward attempted to read my thoughts, testing if I was serious. I thought of Bella telling me she was in love with me. I played the memory over and over. I let occasionally slip, an image of her naked thigh, showing him just how far away she was from him. I made to show him the image of her standing in nothing but the sheets, and the image of the sheet around her feet. I kept everything else from him, but made sure to claim Bella.  
"A misunderstanding… I am sure." Carlisle tried to assure me. I turned to him, knowing Carlisle valued the treaty, and would try to protect it with all he could.  
"Bella Swan and her father, are now my family. If I find him near the house again, I won't hesitate. Take this, as the only warning I give. Bella is my wife." I watched Edward go to argue.

"She is my imprint, there for, by laws in our tribe, we are married. I will not tolerate interference again." I warned, knowing they understood perfectly what I meant. Carlisle turned and looked at his son. I noticed the glance of warning. I turned away, transforming. Paul let out a low growl towards the Cullen's.

"I hate him… I can imagine exactly what he'd do to our Bella…." He snarled. I let out a whine, the idea of Bella being harmed tearing me apart.

"Paul, I have to see her…. Meet up with Jared. Howl if you need me." I ran off, heading towards the school.

I smiled as I stood against Bella's truck as she walked out of school with Angie laughing. I couldn't help but watch her. She was wearing her usual jeans, with a black tank top giving off the perfect shape of her figure. Every inch of her body was creamy smooth, and I got an instant ache at the thought.  
"Hey Sam!" Angie said loudly to warn Bella, who had been talking about how she wasn't sure on the style of prom dresses. I smirked at both girls, the terrors of vampires vanishing at the sight of Bella.  
"Hey! I thought the tattoo was tonight?" She said smiling. I looked at Angie.  
"Hey Ange, could you give us a minute?" I asked. She nodded, walking to talk to a group of people.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing my face had turned serious. I gently took hold of her, whispering what had happened, not wanting others to hear. Bella looked at me, then down.  
"Waylon used to play Santa…. He's one of Charlie's oldest friends…. We weren't close… But Charlie…" I softly touched her cheek as a tear fell, wiping it softly away.  
"I may not be able to be there tonight for your tattoo…. I have to patrol… we all will." I told her. She nodded, wiping her face.  
"Sam, I understand…. Find them…. Please…" I kissed the top of her head, wanting to take away her sadness.  
"Maybe go with Ange, and if I can break away, I'll meet you there." I suggested. She nodded.  
"We were going to look for Prom dresses…. I guess that seems so trivial now." She big brown eyes were sad, and it tore me apart.  
"Bell's, go get your dress. I think taking your mind off things is a good idea, besides, the idea of seeing you dressed up and in a dress is a delighting thought." I smiled softly. She nodded, her face still showing her sadness.  
"I love you." She told me, looking at me with need, and I knew she needed to say it at this moment. I smiled, taking her mouth into mine.  
"I love you too. I'll come to yours tonight after patrolling." She gave a nod before I turned to leave. I looked back to see Angie walking over to her. Bella's eyes didn't leave me, and I knew, tonight wouldn't come soon enough for the both of us.

Bella's POV

Ange tried on dress after dress while I sat back in a chair, thinking about Waylon, and Charlie. I knew this was a small town, so the death would shake the community.

"Bella, are you sure this is okay?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Yeah, the dress looks amazing." I reassured her. She shook her head at me.  
"Not the dress. The whole shopping thing at the moment. You said your dad was really good friends with Waylon…. You sure you don't want to go see him?" She asked, giving me a look as though it was my chance to bail. I nodded.  
"Dad would be really busy. I'll drop in and see him after my tattoo." She froze, staring at me stunned.  
"Tattoo?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I have an appointment tonight at a parlour not far from here. I was going to ask if you wanted to come." I answered, looking at her to completely freak out. She bit her lip.  
"I would… but my mum kind of wants me home early tonight, and with everything going on…" I smiled at her.  
"It's fine. I'm sure I will be fine. Besides, it's pretty much just up the road." I reassured her. She nodded, as she looked at the dress she was trying on again.

"This is very cute!" She said spinning around in it. I laughed at her. It seems she wasn't the only one that thought it looked good, as there was a loud whistle from outside, as 4 men watched Angie in the dress. She looked uncomfortably at them, as they blew kisses at the both of us. I watched them in disgust as they swigged on a bottle they had and laughed.  
"That's disgusting." Ange stated, grabbing another dress, no longer feeling comfortable in the dress she was wearing. I walked to the rack, looking at an electric blue dress that I liked. It was made of silk and a soft mesh fabric. I had tried it on twice and I knew a certain wolf who would love me in it.  
"What about this?" Ange asked, in a full length deep royal red gown. I smiled nodding.  
"That's the one!" I said admiring her choice. It fit her body perfectly and looked amazing on her.

I walked to the tattoo parlour, entering the parlour. It was strange how toxic the cleaners hit you as you entered. I walked to the counter, shaking hands with the man known as Beau. He was a Quileute member that had long black hair and stood just a little under Sam's height. He was not where near as buff but was still what Ange would call a looker. The one thing that I noticed was the fact this parlour wasn't on the reservation.  
"It's nice to meet you." I said to him.  
"You have that form?" He asked me. I smiled and passed him the form.  
"Sweet, if you just lay back, it'll be about twenty to forty minutes." He said as he had me unbutton my jeans a little and scoot them down. I laid back on a bed, as he pressed the pattern against my skin.  
"I like it." He stated smiling. I admired the stencil.  
"So, can you tell me what it means? I mean, Sam has it, and now so does a fair few of the boys." He asked, as he began. I took a breath, as he worked. I stared at the ceiling, trying hard to ignore the feeling of the tattoo needle dragging along my skin.  
"Umm… I'm not sure. I just really liked it." I lied, knowing too well I wasn't allowed to explain it.

"Well he's booked in another to get done in a day or two's time." He told me. I laid there in silence, finding if I didn't talk, it didn't hurt as much. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't extremely painful, but it did hurt. It was like a continuous cat scratch. After half an hour, he stopped the gun.  
"All done." He told me, as he sprayed Dettol on the tattoo, gently wiping.  
"Thankyou." I said to him, as he covered it.

"The minute you get home, uncover it. I would also suggest not wearing pants. I would personally go a dress. It won't rub as much." He said smiling at me.  
"Thankyou." I said standing and admiring my new tattoo in the mirror.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked, noticing all the tribal artworks.

"Sure." He waited for me.

"Why not have this place in the reservation?" I had to ask, as he was one of the only ones I knew that worked outside the reservation.  
"Rules. I can only work on Quileute's in the reservation. Sure, they would give me a lot of clientele, but not as much as the general public. I like being here." I smiled at his answer as I handed him $100.

"Well thankyou." I smiled once more at him before I walked out.

I was walking back towards the dress boutique when I noticed two of the men from earlier. I instantly had an uneasy feeling, so I turned quickly, just as they noticed me. I headed back towards the tattoo parlour to find the other two in front of me.  
"What do we have here?" Came one of the voices. I frowned, knowing it sounded very familiar. I froze as Tope walked up behind the men that now had me encircled. Totes eyes looked me over causing me to quiver a little as he smiled at me.  
"Well if it isn't Miss Swan… the chief's daughter." He taunted. His four friends were around me, and I was trapped.  
"You know, I really didn't appreciate you leaving when you did." He said looking me up and down.

"Don't Touch Me!" I spat at him, as he raised a hand, to touch my face. He chuckled at me as he grabbed my waist, his hand instantly hitting my tattoo. I flinched slightly. He looked at me a little excited, pulling my bag from me, and throwing it to one of the others.  
"You know, you really shouldn't tease." He laughed down at me. I felt three sets of arms grab hold of me. Tope smiled darkly as he tore the bottom of my shirt. I struggle to pull free, finding myself being dropped to the ground.  
"HELP!" I screamed as I was forced to the ground, Tope pulling on my jeans, attempting to pull them from me.  
"Get Off Me!" I kicked as hard as I could, aiming for his crutch, adrenaline and survival taking over me. One of the others let go, surprised I would fight. It was just enough for me to kick and swing as hard as I could, most of my aims going for their groins. I pushed myself up as soon as I could. As I kicked off into a run, one of Totes friends grabbing at my shirt, tearing it half from my body as I ran. I heard feet chasing after me, but knew it was the only one I didn't kick in the groin. I ran as hard as I could, not caring that I had to leave my bag. I ran until my side hurt. I ducked behind a dumpster, needing to catch my breath. I placed a hand over my mouth as I heard footsteps getting closer. I watched the guy run straight past from where I was hidden. As soon as I felt it was clear, I took off in the opposite direction. I turned corner after corner, trying hard to put distance between them and myself. I had lost where I was running when I ran into a tall build. I let out a squeal as the arms grabbed me.  
"Bella! It's okay! It's just me!" Came Sam's voice as I began kicking and punching again.

"Sam?!" I gasped, shaking and trembling as I stopped fighting.  
"Bella?! What happened?!" He asked, noting my clothes were torn and my jeans weren't done up. I broke into tears, grabbing onto him.  
"Oh Sam… thank god…" I cried. He held me confused as I caught my breath. He stayed staring at me, confused in what had happened.

"Tote…. His friends found me… He tried to…." I couldn't say it. Tears fell as I held onto him, petrified they would find us.

"Where Bella, where are they?!" His voice deep and angered. I shook, clinging to him.  
"It's okay Bella… you're safe!" I heard him whisper. I looked at him, tears falling as his arms held me.

"How'd you find me? How'd you know?!" I asked, sobbing.  
"Bella, take me to them. I promise, they will never lay another hand on you again." He whispered. I pointed towards the tattoo parlour. He wrapped an arm around me, giving me security as he began leading me back. I trembled as we walked, jumping at the slightest sound. Once at the spot, Sam looked around. My bag had been left behind, along with shattered beer bottles. Sam bent down, picking it up.

"Sam…" I whispered, noticing one of them in the distance. Sam looked up, his body radiating in heat.  
"Sam stop! You can't go wolf… you'll kill them…" I whispered. There were loud whistles from the guy. I watched as the men started appearing once more.  
"Sam Uley…. Why are you always around when you shouldn't be?" Came Totes voice. Sam pushed me behind him, protecting me.  
"Tote, you made a mistake tonight. You see, Bella, she is my girlfriend, and I don't take too kindly to people harming her." Sam's voice was cold and dripped venom as he spoke.  
"Yes, well, there are five of us and only one of you." Tote said smirking.  
"I like our odds." He was cocky and grinning wide, as though the idea of taking Sam on, would be a pleasure. I trembled as Tote's eyes came to me.  
"Sam, tell me, is she as good of fuck as I think she'll be? I can't wait to try her, and have you watch." I squealed as the five ran at us. Sam pushed me to the ground, taking all five at once. I watched as he dropped the first two, with two kicks, the men dropping to the ground. I watched in fear as Sam took punches to the face. It seemed as though he felt nothing. He knocked Totes other two friends out. He grabbed Tote, throwing a punch fair to the face. I watched as Tote fell to the ground, unconscious. He took out a phone.  
"Charlie, you are needed at Simmer Ally… No Charlie, Now! Bring a couple of cars!" He hung up on my dad. Sam turned to me. He held out a hand, helping me to my feet. We waited as Charlie's patrol car pulled up with three others. Charlie got out, freezing at the sight of my appearance.  
"Bella! What happened?!" He said rushing straight to me. I grabbed my dad, holding him tightly, still slightly shaken.  
"I'm okay… Just shaken." I said softly. Charlie cupped my face then turned to the five guys all unconscious.

"They attacked her Charlie. Tried to…." Sam's heat began to rise again. I turned to Sam.

"Sam…. Calm down." I whispered, so my dad's colleagues couldn't hear.  
"Sam…" I whispered low again. His eyes looked into mine. He pulled me into him, holding onto me tightly. I watched Charlie call for an ambulance, for all 5 drunk males and me. Charlie walked to each, placing them in cuffs.  
"What happened Bell's?" He asked again. I looked at my dad's colleagues and then to Charlie.  
"They attacked me…. They tried to…." I couldn't say it. It seemed too surreal.  
"It's okay Bell's." He said softly. I watched him look to my shirt. He took off his jacket, securing it around me.  
"Have each of them charged with attempted rape, assault on a minor and whatever else we can throw at them!" Charlie shouted as the ambulances pulled up, taking each. A paramedic walked to me, checking over my wrists and arms, which were bruised with hand prints, but it wasn't anything to dangerous.

"Charlie, your daughter seems fine. I would just make her take it easy the next couple of days, and keep an eye on her." I watched as the scene soon looked like nothing had happened. Charlie, Sam and I were all that was left.

"Where's your truck Bell's?" Charlie asked me, his voice gentle.  
"At the boutique. I was headed home when they grabbed me." I told him. He cupped my cheek, kissing my head softly.  
"Sam, make sure my daughter gets home safely." He said looking over my head at Sam. I looked at dad, feeling terrible.  
"Dad…. I'm sorry about Waylon." I said softly. He kissed me again before going back to his car. I looked at Sam.  
"Take me home?" I asked softly. He nodded, taking my hand.  
"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I just want today over with…." I told him. It had started out one of the best and turned into a horror in a matter of hours.

The moment I got home, I walked up to my room. I froze, noticing my window was once more wide open.  
"Sam!" I called. Sam came up and stopped, noticing it was also open.  
"I Am Going To Kill Him!" He snarled. I walked in, shutting the window once more. I turned and froze, noticing a small bear on my bed.  
"Sam… I don't own teddy's…." I said a little creeped out. Sam walked over, snatching the bear. He was pulsating again in heat as he squeezed the bear. I stepped back, not afraid he'd hurt me, but more afraid he'd hurt my room. He walked out straight past me. I watched as he ran down the stairs, throwing open the door just as Charlie pulled up. I watched as Charlie looked on stunned at Sam as he change into his wolf. Charlie looked at me, hurrying to me, as I watched Sam take off.  
"Bella? What happened?" He asked looking a little confused as to Sam's temper. I looked at Charlie and then to where Sam had disappeared. In the distance, I heard howling of the pack. Charlie looked around stunned.  
"Ah…. Bell's…" He was uncertain what was happening. I watched as a brown wolf with a dark face appeared.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked unsure. I walked over to the Wolf.  
"Jared, I'm okay, but please protect him…." I asked, not wanting anything to happen to Sam. The brown wolf gave me a soft glance over. I reached out and stroked his thick fur. He nudged my hand before taking off. Charlie walked up behind me.  
"Jared?" He stated a little stunned. I turned to Charlie.  
"Let's go inside." I said a little unnerved. He nodded, walking me inside, and locking the doors behind us.

I laid on my bed, absently brushing my hair. I had showered, and tried hard to keep my tattoo dry. Charlie hadn't asked to see it, and I think that was due to all the commotion. At this moment, I was waiting to hear that Sam was okay. He was angry and hurting and I just wanted to sooth him.

"Bella." Charlie called out. I walked out of my room to see Charlie standing at the door. Sam stood, dripping in blood.  
"Sam!" I gasped, running down the stairs. Jared was standing behind him.  
"Jared, what happened?!" I asked, checking Sam over for injuries.  
"Let's just say, the forest helped Sam calm down tonight." I noticed Sam's hands were bloodied and missing a lot of skin. I grabbed Sam by the arm and sitting him down at the table. I took out the first aid kit, taking out the alcoholic wipes.  
"This may hurt Sam…" I told him softly. He looked at me.  
"It's fine baby." I heard him reassure. I dabbed his hands, expecting him to flinch, but he stayed still while I cleaned his hands. They would be a little cut for a few hours, but would be completely healed by tomorrow. Jared left as soon as Sam was inside. Charlie walked over, looking at the damage.

"Dad…. I know you probably don't want him to, but can he spend the night with me?" I asked, hoping Charlie wouldn't force us to sneak. I watched Charlie think about it for a moment.  
"As far as I am concerned, he could marry you if he wanted. He has earned every right tonight." Charlie then gave Sam a pat on the back, kissed the top of my head and walked out. I looked down at the hands, not taking the time to marvel in the miracle of Charlie. Sam sat staring at me. I looked up, catching his eyes. I could see tears whelmed in them.  
"Sam?" I called, my voice was soft and gentle. He pulled his hand free, cupping my mouth and kissing me with as much force he could muster. I didn't fight it. He was hurting and I wasn't sure exactly what I could do or say to stop it.

"I could have lost you tonight Bella." He said once he broke the kiss.  
"I'm okay Sam… I got away." I held his hands gently, trying not to do more damage.  
"Had they hurt you, or anything happened to you, I can't guarantee I wouldn't have killed them. I love you so much, and the idea of anyone hurting you… Bella, I almost lost control, and they are civilians." He said softly, the whelming in his eyes, but he fiercely wiped them away before they could fall down his face.  
"But you didn't…"

"That's not the point Bella! I am meant to protect the people of Forks, and I couldn't even protect you… Then there is _Cullen_. It's like, all these people want to hurt the one thing that matters most to me, and I feel like I can't stop them! I want to kill _Cullen_ , and I want to hurt Tote and his losers more then I already have…. I don't feel like a good guy at the moment. I have never felt worst." He hissed Edwards name and spat out Totes and the others. I knew it was a mix of anger and fear, and that he was not sure exactly what to do. I knew Sam did not believe in being or seeming fragile, but I could see that tonight's events had shaken him.  
"Sam, you aren't a bad guy…You found me and saved me, and if you hadn't…. Sam!" My eyes began to tear up.  
"Sam, those guys, they are scum. They don't care what they do or who they hurt, but you, you saved me tonight, from a fate worst then death… you saved me from the first moment you met me. I can't love anything as much as I love you. And as for Edward, he is doing this to scare me, but it won't work… I have an amazing man, who I love so much! He can try these little scare tactics but we will figure out a way to stop it." I pressed my mouth to his. I took his hand, making him stand up. I walked him out of the kitchen, switching off lights as we made our way upstairs. I led him into the room, shutting the door behind us. I gently sat Sam on my bed. I stepped between his legs, running my hand lightly through his hair. I raised t-shirt, revealing my tattoo.  
"Sam, you and the pack, are my family. I couldn't be more proud to say that. You are a kind man, who helped stop a messed up girl from completely destroying her life. You helped her find her way back. Sam you did that in just under two weeks. I didn't want to live, and I hated everything. That's going away…. And it's not because of Forks, or even really because of Charlie. It's because of you. You make me good… you make me want to be better." I cupped under his chin.  
"You give me a reason, every day to smile, to love…. To live, and I hope, we stay like this forever. I hope you come home to me every night, and tell me how much I mean to you, because that's exactly what I will do for you. I love you Sam Uley, and it wasn't a bad man, that stopped tonight. You stopped, because you aren't like them. You stand for everything that's right. You put yourself in dangerous situations, and it's to help people. If you had hurt them, you would feel guilty…. You are a man Sam, and everything a man should be." I pressed mouth down on top of his. His hands reached around me, pulling me in closer. I pulled back my bedding, slipping into the sheets. Sam slid next to me, pulling me into him. I laid in his arms, just listening to his heartbeat.  
"Bella…. You saved me to." I smiled at Sam's voice.

"The joys of Alpha, right?" I asked chuckling a little. Sam let out a sigh.  
"The joys of Forks." He corrected me, before falling asleep.

 **Okay, so there it is… I felt a little bad writing it, but I think it was needed. I know Tote is a total ass (See what I did there) But I was re-reading my story and remembered I planned to bring him in again. I wanted the guys at the start that Bella got high with to be part of the group of guys Edward protected Bella from in the actual twilight book. It was planned from the start, and I thought I would need to show the consequence on what could have happened if Edward didn't come along. I wasn't going to make Bella more emotionally unstable as she already is, so that was as far as I felt it should go.  
**

**The other thing I wanted to address is Sam. I wanted to show a little bit of the way I think Sam is. To me, Sam is shown to be this big strong guy that doesn't show emotion that would defend and protect the ones he loves. But I also think, the way he actually was with Emily was completely different. In the movies, you see how much he loves her and I think he's different with her. He lets her in to his vulnerable side, and that's what I wanted Sam to do with Bella. He would never show this 'weakness' to anyone else. Sorry it's a long A.N but I thought I needed to explain why I did it, so I don't get hated for Sam seeming like a sook or something :P**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to leave me a review, cause I truly do love reading them :P**


	10. Chapter 10 - Decisions!

**Hey guys, well here's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. It's not as heavy as the last, though there are a few things that require a decision. Sometimes that can be easy, other times hard, and sometimes, it comes down to complete stubbornness! ;)**

 **I want to thank everyone for their reviews so far** **I know I haven't posted in a few weeks, but I've been very busy, and then to add to it, sick. Hope you are all doing well, and enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Another reminder- this story is not Beta'd! I am sorry for any errors, as I try my hardest to catch them, but I am only human**

 **As normal, I don't own Twilight! (I really wish I did though!)**

It had been a few days, and I was truly thankful for the weekend. Charlie had been busy, having the town hunt for Waylon's killer. Harry Clearwater had volunteered a few of the tribe to help search, while covering any tracks of the boys. Charlie had hated to do a wide search like that, but it was to keep the people of Forks thinking he was doing all he could. I hadn't been to the café since the loss of Waylon, but Charlie thought it was better this way. Everyone was grieving and I worried how much of an impact this was all taking on Charlie. He put on a brave face, but I saw through it. It wasn't until I heard Jake complaining about how much Billy was relying on him that I thought of setting the pair up for a fishing trip, just to distress. It was becoming a little too much.

Billy hadn't been sure, worried about the pack and the vampires, who were still running around the area. Dad had taken a lot less convincing. So it had been decided, this weekend, they would spend time fishing, camping, and attempting to relax. It also helped free me a little from Charlie who was continuously checking in on me. I loved how concerned he was for me, I honestly did, but I also missed the freedom and peace.

Charlie had charged the men with a series of charges, and I wasn't exactly sure if he threatened them, but all had pleaded guilty and I wasn't needed to give a statement. It made things a little less stressful. I hadn't told Ange, and I probably wouldn't. It was over, and that's the way I wanted it to stay.

One thing about this weekend I looked forwards to, was Paul and Ange seeing each other again. Ange seemed really hung up on Paul, and she'd only met him that once. Mind you, Paul was completely the same, so this weekend, Jared, Jacob and Embry were on patrol duty, while Sam, Paul, Ange and I spent some time hanging out. There had been a little complaint when it was run by the others, but Paul was taking this opportunity to show Ange what he was, and hope that she would accept him. I knew I hadn't known Ange all that long, but she was kind, and caring and I couldn't see her turning away from Paul.

"Hey Kiddo, I'm off. Are you sure you will be okay?" Charlie was looking at me, as if he wasn't sure he was making the right decision. I smiled softly at my dad.

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine. I'm going to Sam's shortly, so you know I will be safe." I wasn't trying to brush him off. I just wanted him to know, that I wasn't a walking catastrophe. I could still handle myself, but I was starting to feel a little like I didn't have to. Sam was always there to save me, and so were the wolves.

"Well, I brought you this anyhow." He held up a little can.

"Pepper spray? Really dad…. I won't need it." I stated, taking the can hesitantly.  
"That may be so, but just do it, to give your old man some peace of mind." He kissed the top of my head before walking out. I looked at the small can, doubting its ability to protect me. Since the attack, I wore long sleeved shirts and jeans. I didn't want anyone seeing the bruises. As it was, I had never had to wear foundation before, but the mark to my eye made it a little obvious, so I made sure to cover that too. I didn't want people looking and asking questions.

I grabbed my bag that I had packed clothes into, and put the can inside. I looked around my room once more, ensuring I was set, before walking out.

Ange was waiting at the Reservation entrance for me. I smiled as I pulled up beside her and opened the door.  
"What are you doing?" I couldn't see a car anywhere so I wasn't sure how she got here.  
"My mum dropped me off. I told her I was meeting you here. I am glad I didn't miss you though. It's a little bit of a walk to Sam's." She said sliding into the passenger's seat. I smirked at her, and continued to Sam's.

Sam, Paul and the boys were sitting out on the veranda. Ange took a deep breath as we pulled up. I could tell she was nervous and a little excited.  
She jumped out the car, as Sam and Paul made their way towards us. I watched as Paul and Ange stood grinning at each other. I couldn't help but shake my head as I smiled softly at Sam who had a big smile for me. I got out of the car, walking straight into his arms. He hugged me tightly and safely.  
"So what's the plans today?" Ange asked me, avoiding the awkward yet somewhat stimulating hug she had just shared with her wolf.  
"Ah…." I looked up at the veranda where Jacob, Jared and Embry sat.  
"We've got to get going. Previous engagement." Jacob said to us as the three of them stood. I noticed each boy shoot me a once over, making sure I was okay. I watched as they began to walk towards us.

"Catch you guys later." Jacob said to us, sending me a wink.

"Later boss." Jared said grinning at me. I frowned slightly at his little remark, noticing it was for me.  
"Yeah, later." Embry called as they ran up the drive.

"So he's back to teasing I see." I stated looking at Sam, wondering exactly what he meant.  
"Bell's, he never stopped. He just watches what he says around you. He's still a little on edge since your last pranks, and you both sort of declared war." I looked at Paul as he said this. I noticed Sam avoided looking at me.  
"What? What is it?" I asked, knowing too well when they were hiding something from me.  
"Ange, thirsty?" Paul asked, placing his arm on her lower back and directing her away from Sam and me. I waited until they were inside before looking at Sam.  
"Alright Uley, out with it." I said crossing my arms and giving him my best muck-around glare.

"Lately, Jared's getting a little cocky. Right now, he seems to think you run the pack. I'm, in his words at the moment 'Bella's lapdog'. Then there is the fact, he seems to think that you lost your…. Edge, since you threatened to get Jared back, and you haven't. He seems to think he's winning." He looked at me, waiting for a reaction. The memory of me laying, dripping wet flashed to my head. I remembered wanting to get him back, but everything had gotten so crazy of late.

"What happened to a second ago, when Paul said he was still on edge?" I asked Sam, looking at him with a raised eye-brow.

"Hey, he's still on edge, but he think's you've lost your nerve… I know it's been hectic with everything happening. The other thing he's taken to saying, is that you've been 'Tamed'. Though he only says it as a joke!" Sam tried to reassure me, but I wasn't satisfied.  
"Been tamed huh? Well, I will have to fix that won't I?" I said smirking, ideas flowing my head.  
"Bella… don't take the bait…" Sam's arms wrapped securely around my waist.  
"What happened to my team mate? I thought you had chosen to join me? You were 'Invited' if my memory serves me right." I knew full well that I was manipulating Sam a little, but I felt a lot better if he was in on it. He let out a breath; remembering his offer.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, shaking his head with a smirk. I grinned.  
"Oh, I have a few ideas." I stated, thinking of what I could do without getting any of the other wolves.

"Any idea where his i-pod is?" I enquired smirking. He looked a little nervous as he answered.

"In his bag in his room…. Why?" He probed, knowing that Jared was in for something. I smirked as I walked inside, ignoring his question.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbing cubes of stock out of the cupboard. Sam frowned and followed me, as I walked into the bathroom and looked at the shower head.  
"Bella…" He moaned in a warning tone.  
"Sam, do me a favour and pull it apart." I was smirking wide, and he sighed at me, as Paul and Ange watched as he did as he was asked.  
"I would suggest no one have a shower before Jared." It was a friendly suggestion, and I knew they really didn't need it, as I crushed the cubes down to smaller granules. They watched me, as I took the granules, and added them in the piping. Sam looked at Paul for help, who held his arms up in surrender.  
"Hey, I have no part in this." He told Sam, smirking and seeming to think it was smarter to let me do what I wanted. Once satisfied with the shower, it was time to teach Jared a new language. I walked into the bedroom and searched through his bag, looking for the i-pod. This prank I had done plenty of times, and it always gave me satisfaction.  
"Sam, it's not here…" I called, searching every place in Jared's bag. Sam walked in, watching me search for it.  
"He may have taken it with him." He responded, catching my pout.

"Well now what am I going to do?" I questioned, as I double checked every pocket of the bag. I placed my hand in a single pocket in the bag and pulled out a tube. I froze as I looked down at the tube of lube.  
"That's disgusting!" I squealed, throwing it from me. Sam chuckled a little at me at me being squeamish. I stood up, suddenly with a large smirk on my face, the biggest I was sure Sam had seen me have.  
"Hey Sam, any chance you have deep heat?" I asked, giving him a little bit of an evil grin.

"Bella… why do you need De….."He froze, staring at me as though I had just told him Edward Cullen had just walked through the door.

"That's cruel…. Why would a person…. Bella…" I smiled innocently at him.  
"Either you tell me where the deep heat is, or I go buy some." I wasn't really leaving him with much choice. He seemed to cave in pretty quick, as he shook his head defiantly at me. I waited, watching Sam suddenly crossed his legs, obviously feeling as though he was betraying his brother.

"In the bathroom…" He groaned, flinching at the mere thought. I smiled and walked into the bathroom, searching the cupboards for the tube of clear gel. The deep heat was in the second drawer, and had just as much used out of it as the lube. I took the gel, replacing his lube with the cruel heated substance.  
"I really hope he does not do anything while here…. That is cruel…. You are a mean woman!" Paul told me, as I walked out and sat down with Ange and Sam, giving me a wink as he said it. I had replaced all his stuff just the way I had found it, and I knew, the moment he used the gel, he would be extremely uncomfortable, until he got it all off. I also knew, that it couldn't harm him too badly. After all, it was made for muscles.

Ange sat back, staring at us as though we were mad.  
"Bell's, are you absolutely positive that it can't cause any permanent damage?" Sam asked again for the tenth time since I had finished administering my pranks.  
"Positive. A guy I used to know, accidentally mixed his own up with it. He said it burned badly but didn't actually cause any harm. He was just very mentally careful from that day on. It didn't blister or rupture… nothing. I am mean, but not that mean." I reassured. Sam and Paul looked at each other, seemingly doubting whether or not I was telling the truth.

"So… now that Bella has met her insane quota for this month, what are we going to do?" Ange asked.

I watched as Paul chased after Ange. My insane quote had just doubled as I stood watching with Sam, as Paul called out to her.  
"Shouldn't we go after her?" Sam questioned me, watching Paul chase after her. I shook my head, wrapping his arms around me.  
"No, this is for them to work out, and it will be better for the both of them."

Angie hadn't taken the imprint information well, and that in itself had upset Paul. We'd started off with the legends of course, but they didn't matter, when someone was trying to make you question all you knew. I knew she thought we'd all fallen and hit our heads or something. Her eyes had reflected that we were all insane, and she wasn't going to follow. She didn't shout, but had calmly stood up and gone to leave. Paul had grabbed her gently and begged her to listen, but she'd moved him out of the way, walking out. Ange had remained calm, and walked away, not looking back and moving quickly from the house. Paul struggled to figure out what to do as he watched her retreating frame; until I gave him a quick push, pushing him to follow her. I remembered how I thought the boys had been insane, and knew the only way Ange would probably understand, was for Paul to prove it to her. It couldn't come from anyone else; it had to be Paul.

"Sam, we can't interfere. This has to come from Paul, or she will never trust him."

It had taken Paul, fifteen minutes of chasing her, pleading and begging, before he felt he had no other option. He changed into his wolf form, jumping in front of her, dropping low, and trying hard to not come across as a threat. Ange admitted to me later, it had been the most intimidating yet extremely exciting thing to ever happen to her.

Sam and I had waited two hours before they returned. Ange wouldn't look Paul in the eye, and I couldn't understand why. It wasn't until I realised, they would have had to talk after the transformation, which I realised; Ange had seen him naked.  
The blush wouldn't leave Ange's face, even when Paul returned wearing pants that Sam had thrown out to him. I smiled fondly at Paul, who stood tall and proud in front of us. He had a new found confidence, and it agreed with him well.  
"Ange?" I called softly, who was avoiding all of us.  
"Paul told me, all the boys are wolves, and that I'm his imprint." Her voice was steady, though I could tell how nervous she was. She looked up at me, her face showing her worry and uncertainty.  
"Imprint, meaning soul mate…" She wasn't asking a question, but confirming. I watched Paul, who seemed a little unsure what to do.  
"Ah, Sam, why don't you and Paul check on the others? They get into all crazy things." I suggested. Sam took my cue, placing his hand on Paul's shoulder as they ran off.  
"Ange… I know it's hard to come to terms with." I was soft yet direct as I spoke. I wouldn't coddle her, as I knew for her to be Paul's imprint, she had a strength about her that all imprints had.  
"Soul mate Bella…. I'm sixteen… We're sixteen…" She was avoiding my eyes again.  
"Yeah, it's big, I know." I couldn't help but exhale a deep sigh.  
"Paul… he looks at me, and at first, I thought maybe he looked at everyone like that… But he doesn't…" She was fighting it. I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what she was saying.

"Paul looks at you as his mate; I won't sugar coat it." I told her, watching her flinch slightly at my words.  
"Sixteen years old…" Was all she could say;  
"Ange, I'm the same age… My mate is five years, almost six years older than me. I get it…. It is really scary to accept, and I know you will sit back, wondering if he is only with you because of the imprinting. But the point is, that connection you now have with Paul, is stronger than anything else. He would do anything for you. He would fight to hell and back, to protect you from anything and everything. You say soul mate, and you are right; but it doesn't necessarily mean that he has to be your boyfriend. I know it will hurt him, but if you don't want it, he'll be your brother, your best friend…. Whatever you want him to be." She didn't meet my eyes. She didn't seem to really know what to say, and that was okay. Part of me hurt for Paul as I knew it was up to Ange, and I honestly thought she'd make a great girlfriend for him, but I also knew it was a lot to take on at sixteen.

I stayed quiet as she sat there thinking. It was sometime later that she finally spoke.  
"My parents… they don't believe in dating before you are eighteen…. My dad in particular, won't like Paul. The idea will probably infuriate him." Though she was voicing her parent's displeasure, part of me couldn't help but get excited. She was contemplating Paul as a boyfriend; it wasn't much, but it was hope.  
"Before you knew, you were excited to see him. You talked about Paul for days, even though you had only just met. You blushed and hummed at school. I know why you told your mum to drop you off at the entrance of the res. It was so she wouldn't see the boys, and you could do what you wanted. Part of you must feel a little towards him. Why else would you be here?" I asked. Her face went bright red as I spoke.  
"I didn't want my mum to see the boys… it's true, so no point in lying about it. But what happens when I leave for college? My parents, they won't hear of me not going. They've had my future planned out for years." Her faced fell somewhat as she spoke, her face losing colour.  
"Ange, the one thing I can say about being an imprint is, it gives us a complete new perspective on life and what we are capable of. We have the strength to do what we want, because of the boys. I was very troubled when I was brought here, and I know Sam and I haven't been together that long, but I love him. I would fight just as hard for him, as he'd fight for me. I am able to be who I am, with Sam. There is no criticism, no malice, and no hostility. It's not just about being an imprint, it's about being his equal. Being just as strong for him, as he is for you." I looked at her as I spoke up next.

"My mother, she wanted to take me back to Phoenix. She hated Forks, and she hates anything she can't control. She didn't approve of Sam and I being together, and she certainly didn't approve of the age, but I didn't back down to my mother, because the idea of being away from Sam would kill me. And that was a week of being here. If I can feel what I did at a week, in a few years, you may have the courage to fight for what you want. I'm not saying, don't go, because that's not my decision; but it's not your mums or dads either. You are part of something much bigger, don't be afraid to fight for what you want." I stood, leaving her on the step. She had decisions to make, that only she could make them.

I hoped, deep down, that her decision would be the pack, but I wouldn't be able to hate her if it wasn't. She had worked hard to get the perfect grades. She had worked hard to make her parents proud, and to let it all go was asking a lot. I also knew none of the boys would ask her to stay, if she wanted to go. It was part of belonging to the pack.

It was getting a little late in the afternoon when I heard the calls of the boys, on their way home. I walked out, to see Angie sitting on the veranda swing, watching Paul walk towards the house. I walked over, sitting next to her, taking her hand.

"Only you can decide Ange…. No one else." I squeezed her hand in comfort, as the boys got closer. I stood, walking to the steps and falling into Sam's arms. He caught me, wrapping his arms around me as I fell forward. His mouth took mine softly.

"Hi." I said smiling up at my wolf. He kissed the top of my head, before looking at Ange.  
"Ange." He said with a nod. She looked nervously at Paul who came up the steps towards her. The boys walked straight inside, understanding that their brother needed to talk to his imprint. Sam placed me on the step, taking my hand into his. I looked at Ange as Sam began to lead me towards the front door.  
"Remember Ange, it's up to you." I told her, before Sam took me inside.

I sat in Sam's lap on the couch, as Jared and Embry relaxed.  
"Where's Jake?" I enquired, noticing he hadn't returned.  
"He's keeping an eye on Quil. He's getting close to joining." Embry replied, seeming rather excited.  
"It won't be for a little yet, but it's definitely starting." Jared stated.

"So Boss, are you cooking tonight?" Jared tested, giving me a smirk that made me want to punch him.  
"For your brothers, maybe, you on the other hand, keep calling me boss, and you can starve." I retorted, causing Sam and Embry to laugh. Jared pouted at me.  
"That's not very nice Boss. If you aren't careful, people may think you like me." His face was smug, and I knew he was after a bite. After all, he seemed to love a challenge.  
"For that alone, you can make your own diner." I voiced, crossing my arms, not giving him the reaction he was after. Sam held me tighter.  
"And you can add patrol for tonight on top of it. You may want to go get a sleep in." He recommended. Jared shot me a glare, before standing and walking towards his bedroom.  
"Man, I hope he doesn't try tiring himself out first…" Sam moaned, flinching slightly at the notion. Embry frowned at Sam.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned, noticing the smirk on my face.  
"Never mind." I wasn't sharing the secrets. Embry was about to ask again, when the front door opened. I looked up to see Paul holding Ange's hand. I smiled softly at the new couple, well aware that Ange had finally made a decision.  
"What's this then?" Embry asked, smirking widely. Paul didn't glare or frown at his brother. Instead he smiled.  
"Ange and I are going to give things a go. She's agree to go one dates with me." He held his head high and proud.  
"That's great news." Sam expressed to them.  
"Welcome to pack life Ange!" I told her, walking over and wrapping my arms around her.  
"Thanks Bell's…. Seriously, you are amazing!" Paul said hugging me, in a very non-like Paul manner. My face grew red at the affection.

It was only a few minutes of all of us sitting in the lounge, when I heard a shout. I sat up eagerly, watching the hallway.  
"What The Fuck?!" I heard Jared cry out. I fought the laugh as the wolf ran naked out of the room. He was bent over, as he hurried as quickly as he could manage, straight for the bathroom. I lost it, as the bathroom door slammed shut, laughing harder then I think I'd ever laughed before. I turned to see Sam looking pitifully at the bathroom. Paul on the other hand had overlapped his legs and seemed pale. I stood, walking towards the bathroom, giggling to myself, as I heard the water turn on.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" It was all Jared could say. I smiled proudly as I leant against the hallway wall, waiting for part two to take effect. The water shut off, as Jared came out, dripping in brown beef stock and seemingly very uncomfortable.  
"SAM!" He shouted, bouncing up and down, not seemingly noticing I was standing there. I watched as he opened the door further, revealing everything to me. I closed my eyes quickly, as the wolf gaped at me.  
"Bella…. FUCK!" He slammed the door closed quickly, as Sam walked towards us. Sam looked a little unsure what to do.  
"FUCK, THIS BURNS!" I overheard him shout, and that was it, I was laughing. I heard the shower turn back on. I had figured he'd have no choice but to take to the beef stock. It was that, or continue to burn in very uncomfortable places. I grinned at Sam who seemed torn between me, and his brother.

"Paul, can you go and check on him?" Sam asked his 3rd in command. Paul nodded, giving me a look that said he would never mess with me, as he entered. I grinned a little at Sam, who seemed a little less than amused.  
"Hey, I didn't force him to use Deep heat. It's not my fault he didn't read the label." I told him, as he dragged me to the lounge room. We waited a few minutes for Paul to walk out.  
"Oh he is so going to kill you." He informed me, shaking his head as he walked to Ange. I beamed at the thought.

"How is he?" Sam inquired, not really needing Paul to answer.

"He's a little unsure how the deep heat and lube got mixed up, but he seems to know Bella is responsible for the stock."

"Wait… Deep Heat? Where?" Embry asked, flinching slightly, as though he had his suspicions.  
"You got it Bro." Paul told Embry, watching as Embry suddenly covered his crotch with his hands.  
"Bella…. You didn't?" Embry asked, eyeing me unsurely and a little intimidated. I didn't get a chance to answer, as Jared walked out, dripping in beef stock. He shot me a dirty look, knowing full well it was me.  
"Really Bella?" He snapped at me. I smirked, knowing full well he wasn't actually angry, but more irritated. Besides, I was waiting for him to connect the dots.  
"How's the crotch, Jared?" I bravely asked, catching his face go red at the mention. Suddenly, his mouth dropped, and he stared directly at me.  
"You? You did that?" He asked me, a little surprised and stunned. I grinned at him, letting him think about his next course of action.  
"I'll give you a chance, Jared. Call a truce, and I will stop all pranks." It was the only offer I would give him, at least until my next full attack.  
"Not fucking likely! My dick was on fire!" He snapped, cringing a little at the sensations he had, moments ago. I held my head high and shook my head at him.  
"Just remember, I did offer." I warned him. He shot me a dirty look, before storming outside. I knew perfectly well he was going to find another shower or perhaps find some tap to hose off under.  
"Where's he going?" Came Ange's voice. No one answered, all knowing he was finding somewhere else to wash off. I stood and looked at them.  
"I did offer him a truce, but he obviously hasn't learnt not to fuck with me yet." I stated. Sam and Paul let out a groan, whereas; Embry seemed to find it highly amusing. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water, letting the stock run its course. Sam walked in behind me, watching me clean the shower.  
"Are you seriously going to get him again?" He seemed nervous about asking, but I didn't mind.  
"Sorry babe, but Jared will declare either a truce or an all-out defeat. I warned him the first night I stayed here." I deliberately reminded him. He let out a groan, knowing he wouldn't be able to change my mind.  
"Fine… what's next?"

I had deliberately called each wolf into the kitchen before diner. While putting the deep heat away, I had stumbled upon laxatives. I had emptied three tables into a bottles of water, and placed it in the fridge.  
"Do not drink out of that bottle! I have laced it with laxatives, just for Jared's pleasure." Sam looked at the bottle and then to me in shock. I caught his eyes but didn't say anything. I would discuss his discomfort with it later. While I was finishing diner, Jared walked in, no longer covered in the stock. He walked up to me, calmly and smiling softly, which had me immediately on edge. I was waiting for him to do something, but instead he pulled the most angelic face he could muster.  
"Hi Bell's, you are an amazing chef." His compliment caught me a little off guard, so I eyed him suspiciously.  
"What do you want Jared?" I wasn't stupid, I knew he had a reason for being sweet, especially after this after-noon.

"Please let me have some?" He asked, seeing the big pan of meatballs and pasta. I eyed him for a moment, then nodded, knowing this would be the perfect time to get him to call defeat.  
"Fine, only because you have to take patrol tonight. Go get your brothers and Ange." I ordered him. I waited for his back to turn, before I grinned.

Ange and Paul were first in, still holding hands. I smiled at them, as I began serving up the monstrous servings, with two normal size. Jacob and Embry walked in next, Jacob trying to steal a taste from a plate. I smacked his hands, before placing down the plates. I took everyone's cups, noting one I would fill with the laxative water. I placed cups in front of each person as they took their seats. I smiled at Jared as I placed the last down in front of him. He smiled hungrily over the food.

"Thanks Bell's." He called happily, before he began devouring it. I took my seat next to Sam, grinning as Jared took a sip of his water. Sam looked pained, who seemed to know exactly what Jared was putting to his lips. He shot me a quick glance before he turned to talk to Embry. I ate quietly, my eyes constantly glancing at Jared, as he took large gulps of drink. I knew that the water would kick in almost immediately, so I knew he wouldn't be attending patrol. Sam seemed to know to, when Jared started to begin to sweat a little after ten minutes. He let out a sigh as Jared wiped his brow.

"How's diner everyone?" I asked, looking around the table. Jared shifted a little uncomfortably as he finished his plate. He sat for a moment, before standing up and bolting out of the dining room. I grinned, as everyone at the table looked at me.  
"Excuse me, something must have upset poor Jared. I'll be back in a moment." I told them, all of them giving me a knowing look.

I walked to the bathroom door, tapping on it.  
"Jared, is everything okay?" I called in the most innocent voice I could manage.  
"ah…." I heard him let out a moan as the worst noises came from the bathroom. I scrunched up my face, feeling a little put off.  
"I think I ate something that didn't agree with me!" I heard him groan.

"Oh no, poor Jared." I knew how condescending my voice was.

"Wait… You…." I smirked, knowing he was starting to realise.  
"Do you give up yet?" I asked as I heard him moan in discomfort. I heard the toilet flush as he opened the door. His face was dripping in sweat.  
"I really dislike you…" He moaned, holding his stomach.  
"I did offer you a truce, but now, declare defeat and it will all end." I offered again. He looked at me for a moment, before turning back into the bathroom and shutting the door. I waited for a moment before I finally heard the words.  
"You win…"

 **Well, I loved writing this chapter, though I will admit to re-starting it 4 times. I wanted to make it a little serious, but add in a little fun too, due to the last chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Thankyou to everyone that offered prank tips ;)**

 **Next, I thought it was time for Bella to finally get Jared back. He was taunting Bella out of good fun, not to actually be mean. I personally love my take on the Jared/Bella relationship at this point.**

 **I am aware, Bella was a little mean with the pranks she played, but I brought them in, as for the fact, they are actual pranks some of my mates would play (If they thought you deserved it).**

 **Just so you guys know, I'm not really mean enough to deep heat someone. Though my partner was one day very misfortunate to make the mistake and used the mean gel (he was my inspiration for that prank. Also I would not recommend it!).**

 **I did have a lot of ideas for the pranks, but I thought these ones went well, and would actually cause someone to 'give-up'!**

 **Thankyou to everyone that leaves me a review, it really is exciting to read what people write :D**

 **xox**


	11. Chapter 11 - Friends In Low Places

**Hey Guys, well here's my next chapter! Thankyou to EVERYONE that has given me a review! I love hearing from my readers!**

 **I am sorry it's taken a while to get this up, but I have been experiencing some bad computer troubles. They still aren't over, and I may need a new computer, but that will have to wait. I hope you are all doing great, and enjoy my next chapter!**

 **As Normal, I do not own Twilight, thought I very much wished I did!**

I laid happily in Sam's bed, as he softly ran kisses up and down my stomach. His hands softly touching my tribe mark, it had taken two weeks to fully heal.

"I really love that. You were right, it belongs to you too." He said softly kissing it. I cupped his face, bringing his mouth up to mine. I didn't need to talk, to tell him how much I loved him. He knew from my kiss, as it left us both breathless. We only broke the kiss, when we heard a howl. I let out a dissatisfied grown, as Sam climbed from me.  
"Sorry beautiful, duty calls." He pressed a soft kiss into my brow, before walking out of the bedroom. I stood from the bed, pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. I walked out, knowing I would be the first awake. Jared walked out only moments later, yawning, as he stumbled to the fridge.  
"Morning, how are you feeling?" I asked, genuinely. He looked at me.  
"Starving actually." He told me, grabbing out the bottle of juice. I smiled as I took out eggs and bacon. I looked at the bottles of water, smiling to myself. I had emptied the two contaminated bottles after Jared's declaration of defeat, but they seemed to bring back great memories for me.

"Morning Bell's…" Jacob walked over, pulling me into a hug.  
"Morning." I looked at the two wolves, obviously very tired.  
"Okay, so if you two are here, why did Sam have to leave?" I asked, heating up the largest pan Sam had.  
"We're assuming Quil has joined our ranks." Jacob answered, half asleep at the table.  
"I had last night's watch, and he had a high temp when I left Paul. I would assume that is why Paul called for him." I watched as Embry walked out, looking a lot more rested then his brothers.  
"Morning Bell's, Jake, Jared." He said smiling at us.  
"Stop being so cheerful…." Jacob grouched. I placed a plate of cooked eggs and bacon in front of him.  
"Stop grouching at your brother, and eat." I ordered him. He looked at me for a moment, as though contemplating whether or not to argue, but decided food seemed more important. I placed a large plate in front of Jared.  
"It's safe, I promise." I told him. He eyed the food and sniffed it closely, before taking large hungry mouthfuls. He seemed to distrust everything I gave him, but I knew he did it as a joke. I smirked as I placed on more food, wanting to make sure that Sam and Paul would come home to a nice large meal. As I dished out mine and Embry's food, there was a soft tap at the door. I looked up to see Ange.

"Good morning." She called to us, as she opened the door smiling.  
"Just in time for breakfast." I told her, taking out a small serving of the boy's meals.  
"Thanks Bell's. Is Paul home?" She asked eagerly. I shook my head.  
"No, and neither is Sam. We think a new member will be joining us today." I told her, as she sat next to Jacob, taking to her meal. I threw on a little bit more food, as I ate my own.

"Embry, since you are the only one that looks like he got enough sleep, can you wash up?" I asked. He nodded to me.  
"Sure Bella." He stood, taking the plates.  
"Jake, go back to bed, and you too Jared. I know you were up all night." I suggested to him. Jared considered me.  
"Well if someone wasn't out to poison me, maybe I would have slept well." He threw at me.  
"No you wouldn't have. You would have taken last night's patrols, and don't blame Bella for you getting sick. Besides you're a wolf, it don't last long anyway!" Jacob corrected him. I grinned as both boys walked back towards the spare bedrooms. I turned and looked at Ange.  
"So, your mum drop you off?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"No, I took the scooter. Told them I was meeting you out here, and that I didn't think I needed to be dropped off all the time. Dad didn't like what I was insinuating, but mum understood. Said I could take it." She answered.  
"What did your dad think you were insinuating?" I asked, not real sure.  
"He thinks I was under the impression they were to controlling. He also told mum, he doesn't think his sixteen year old daughter should be allowed to go places without adult supervision. I pointed out to him, that I wasn't insinuating anything, and that was exactly what they were doing. That I was trustworthy enough and honourable enough to escort myself. Dad is now under the impression that I am rebelling. Its happiness all around." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
"If only he knew, what you were really doing out here." I told her, grinning.  
"What would the neighbours say?!" She dramatized, looking scandalised.

"Okay little miss melodramatic!" I laughed, both of us laughing at the drama of it all.  
"Sorry Bell's… but you were right a couple of weeks ago… I have been very much living by everyone else, and the thing is, Paul does something to me. He's like a fresh burst of air, or energy. I am asking him to meet my parents. I want to keep my relationship with them, but at the same time, I know what Paul is, and what he has started becoming to me. If I keep him a secret, it's as though telling him I am ashamed, and the thing is, I really aren't. I'm proud. Out of everyone in the world, I'm his perfect match. It's not something I take lightly. I am not saying, we'll rush into everything, but who's to say, in a year or two, that I will want to leave… if I introduce this to my parents now, maybe I won't have to choose…" I looked at her a little muddled.

"Choose? What are you talking about?" I asked, a little surprised. She shrugged.  
"Bella… you and Sam, you haven't been together all that long, and I see what you are like when you aren't with him, and I see what you're like when you are. I look at Paul, I know I won't want to spend years without him. It will hurt me, just as much as it will hurt him. I'm not saying I've put it off going to university, or anything my parents expect me to be... because I haven't, not completely. But it's becoming increasingly clearer, that I will have to choose eventually. I won't have a choice, and I need my parents to understand. They are going to make it so hard, to have everything I want, and I feel like, I'm not going to have it all." Her big brown eyes looked to me for understanding. I smiled as I hugged her.  
"It's okay, I get it. We're very different Ange, but we both have to fight. My fight is different. But, I fight it, because I know that he is the one thing I get. Sam became everything to me; as Paul will soon be yours, unless he already is?" She shrugged a little.

"I had to fight for Sam, and he had to fight for me. It's part of being what we are." She smiled softly and looked at where my tattoo was.  
"Imprints." It was one word, but it had a lot of meaning to the both of us.

"The thing is, we may imprint, but it is down to the imprint, to decide what that means. To me, being Sam's imprint, means I will do anything, and everything to protect him and the pack. I will fight for him, no matter what it costs me. That's the whole reason I got the tat." I pushed my pyjama pants slightly down to show her the finished product. She smiled at it.  
"When the times comes Bella, I will make my choice. It may be sooner than anyone thinks." I smiled softly at her as I covered up my marking.

"Ange, everyone who shares that mark, mean family. You have to choose what the mark will mean to you, just like what the imprint will mean to you. To me, I fought for so long, to have any type of family. When I lived in Phoenix, I thought my friends were my family, but I was wrong. When it came down to it, only one had my back. She was a true friend, and I'm not allowed to even talk to her. Since being with the pack, I can easily say, I am now with my true family." I looked at Ange.  
"Who was she?" I could tell she was a little curious as to what I meant, as I knew she had no idea about my past.  
"Her name's Georgia. She lives in Phoenix. We got into a lot of trouble together, and we'd been friends for a long time. The last night, before I came here, her father banned us from seeing each other. I haven't spoken to her since." I looked away, hiding a little of the hurt and the mixed feelings I had.  
"Why don't you call her?"

"I'm not sure she'd answer." I felt a ping of guilt.  
"Besides, I'm not sure if she's even free. I never heard if she was sentenced or given parole." Ange's eyes widen a little.  
"What exactly did you get up to?" Her voice was full of curiosity and a little shocked.  
"The night before I arrived, I watched her torch our principles car. We were on drugs, drunk, and very much off our face. That alone, should have had me arrested. Georgia's boyfriend told the police it was me. It's only because Georgia backed me up, I wasn't arrested, and charged." Tears fell down my face. I quickly wiped them away.  
"Here." She held out her mobile. I looked at her slightly confused.  
"Call her… Bella, just because you have done stupid things, doesn't make either one of you bad. If she is truly your friend, she won't hate you, and she'll be missing you." She walked out to the lounge room, as I looked at the phone in my hand. My heart thumped hard as I walked outside, sitting on the chair. I dialled her number, staring hard at it, as I hit the call button.

The phone rang three times before there was an answer.  
"Hello?" My heart jumped, at Georgia's voice.  
"Hey, it's me…" I bit my lip waiting for her.  
"Isa?" Georgia's voice croaked a little.  
"Yeah… how's things?" I asked, not really sure what else to say.  
"Oh I've missed you… So much has happened, and it's only been a month and a half."

"Georgia, I am so sorry…. I have missed you so much, and everything… it's so different." Tears fell down my face.  
"I get it Isa… Things have changed for me too." Her voice slightly broke.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping my face.  
"Well, Chris and I broke up… Dad sent me away to boarding school, but I had to come back for court." I waited for a minute, waiting for her to finish.  
"I was charged for the destruction, and trespass. But I got 200 hours of community service. Then, once I was sentenced, dad got the call. Dad hasn't spoken to me since I got back." I could tell she wasn't telling me something.  
"What aren't you saying?" I asked, wanting to know.  
"I got expelled from the boarding school, and one of the teachers, lost his job…" I gaped a little.

"You mean… You slept with a teacher?" I asked. She chuckled a little.  
"Yeah… I was angry, and he was really good looking." I smiled softly.

"Only you Georgia." I told her.  
"What about you? It's had to be hard, living in Forks." She enquired.

"No, I love it." I told her honestly.  
"Fork's has changed me… I was angry and hurt, but my dad, he's amazing… and then there is Sam." I couldn't hide the pride or happiness in my voice.  
"Who's Sam?" She asked. I sat on the phone for an hour, just telling her about my life and Sam. I only stopped talking, when Sam, Paul and Quil appeared down the driveway.

"It sounds really good Isa. I will have to visit." She said to me.  
"Yeah. Hey Georgia, I have to go, but I'll send you my number, and maybe we can, keep in touch?" I asked.  
"I'd love that. You are still my best friend Isa. You always will be. I love you." She said to me.  
"You too." I smiled looking at the phone, as I hung up.  
"Hey good looking." Came Sam's voice. I stood up, throwing my arms around him.  
"I love you Sam Uley." I told him. He grinned as he kissed me.  
"I love you Bell's…. what's happened?" He asked suspiciously, causing me to giggle a little. I let go, looking at Quil.  
"Quil, Bella." He introduced. Quil gave a nod, but looked a little embarrassed at Sam and I. I looked at Paul.  
"You have a visitor." I told him. His face lit up, as he hurried inside. I looked at Sam.  
"You guys hungry?" I asked them.  
"You bet." Sam turned to Quil.  
"Come on mate, let's get you fed." He told him. I walked in with Sam and Quil. Paul was sitting in the lounge room with Ange in his arms. I walked over and held out her phone.  
"Thanks Ange."

Ange and I sat back, as Jacob, Embry and Quil mucked about outside. We watched as the boys tackled and shoved one another. Sam, Paul watched with us.  
"What's all the noise?" Came a voice. We looked up to see Jared yawning.

"Sleep well Princess?" Jacob called, as shoved Quil again.

"Quil, nice of you to join us." Jared greeted. Quil was smiling wide and happily.  
"Better late than never!" Embry told Jared, as he tackled Quil to the ground. Jacob followed behind, tackling Embry from Quil.

"Why don't we all go diving?" Sam suddenly asked. I looked at him a little surprised, as the boy all got excited. Quil seemed a little apprehensive, but didn't say anything.  
"Ladies?" Sam asked. I shrugged.  
"Sure." I wasn't exactly sure what we were in for, but I had a feeling it would be fun. Ange looked at me.  
"I don't have swimmers." She told me.  
"Jacob, didn't your sister leave some clothes at yours?" Paul suggested.  
"Ange and Rachel seem about the same size…" Jacob nodded.  
"Yeah, we'll head there as soon as Bella's ready." Jacob said to us. I stood, walking inside to get changed.

Ange stood wearing a bikini next to me.  
"I have never worn anything so revealing." She told me nervously.  
"I don't know why, you look great." I told her. She stood staring in a mirror in Jacob room, wearing a black pair of bikinis. I smiled as she pulled on her clothes, over the top.  
"I can't believe I am doing this…" I heard her moan. I smirked, shaking my head at her.

The boys were in wolf form by the time we walked out. I looked at my black wolf, who dropped low, so I could climb onto him. Before I climbed, I noticed Ange looking at each wolf. I smiled as I too observed them.  
"Which is which?" She asked. I knew she'd seen Paul a few times in wolf form, but she was never around long enough to see the rest of the pack. I looked at Paul first.  
"Paul is that one, the one with dark silver fur, but you know that. He's the same size as Jared, who's next to him, with dark brown fur and the darker face. Then we have my wolf, Sam, who's the tallest. Jacob's the russet wolf, who's only that little bit smaller then Sam. Embry is the light grey wolf with the black spots, and that leaves, Quil. I must say, I light the chocolate brown and the light face." I said smiling at him. I looked at Ange who took in each colouring, before walking to Paul. She climbed onto him with ease, running her fingers gingerly through his fur. I ran a hand softly over Sam's back, before climbing on. I smiled as he stood, each wolf finding their spots. I was a little surprised as Jacob took to Sam's left flank, and Jared to his right. I knew that where Jacob stood, was who was second in charge. I didn't say anything, but I had a great suspicion things had changed in the pack.

The ride took little to no time, with how fast the wolves could run. We arrived at the edge of the forest, where the beach meets. I climbed from Sam, knowing they would need to dress before leaving the forest's coverage. I walked with Ange out the beach. She looked a little unsure as to wearing the bikini but had little to no option. I stripped off my clothes, revealing a white bikini. Sam walked out of the forest first, walking over and kissing me. I took his hand, as Jared and Quil came out next. Ange looked nervously at Paul, as she took her t-shirt. I turned and watched Paul gulp slightly at the sight.

"Well, the last one to the cliff kisses vampires!" Jacob shouted, as the boys took off to a run. Sam swooped me from my feet, running with me in his arms. I laughed as I held onto his neck tight. Paul had done the same to Ange, and I heard her slight protest as he ran with her in his arms. I waved to Jared as Sam got ahead of him. We were the third to the top, Jacob getting first and Quil coming in just behind. We stopped and waited as Paul and Embry fought for second last place. Jacob happily declared one of his best friends, a vampire kisser. Embry growled, tackling Jacob over the cliff. We watched as they separated and crashed into the ocean. I shook my head, as I watched them come up for a breath, still trying to kill each other.

"Boys…." I heard Ange mumble, causing everyone that heard her to laugh.

Ten times. That's how many times, Sam dived with me in his arms. Once, was how many times I dived alone. I wouldn't do it again, as the waves were strong, and I struggled to keep my head up. Sam was straight down, pulling me into his arms, to keep me from drowning.  
"You okay?" He asked, as he easily attached me to his back as he swam towards shore.  
"It was very… exhilarating." It was the only word I could think of.

The boys stayed at it for hours. Ange and I laid back on the beach, enjoying the very rare sunlight that blessed Fork's today.  
"He loves me…." I heard her say. I turned and looked at her.  
"Who?" I asked. She looked towards where Paul stood on the cliff.  
"I see it in his eyes. He'd jump into a fire to protect me." Tears whelmed in her eyes.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, a little surprised she was tearing up. She nodded.

"It's really weird, Bella. I see him, so clearly, and he sees me, and it's like I am the most precious thing he's been given. How can I even think, about leaving him?" She asked. I looked up at Sam.  
"I don't know…" I knew we were continuing our discussion this morning, but I was a little confused.  
"Bella… My parents, when they do meet him, they may not let me see him again. My dad…. I haven't told anyone this… my dad hates the Quileute. He resents everything they stand for… He'll hate me, for falling for one, as though I had a choice. What I meant about this morning, about making a choice, it wasn't based on leaving for University. My dad, he'll make me choose, between the family, and Paul. I don't think he'll want to hear my choice." I waited a moment, taking in what she was saying. I was a little surprised.  
"That's why you mentioned, your choice may happen sooner than anyone anticipated." It wasn't a question, but confirming exactly what she was saying.  
"You chose already haven't you?" I asked her, knowing the answer. I watched her nod.  
"I think the moment he told me about him, and the pack, I knew. I can keep saying I plan to leave Forks, and whatever else, but I'm lying to myself. That day, when you said about coming here, to the Res, part of me knew I belonged. I was curious, to see if it's everything my dad tried to scare me with, but it's not. They are tradition, they are strong, noble… Everything my dad hates." She looked down, as though ashamed of what she was saying.  
"I'm fooling myself, if I honestly think my family will accept him. The fact that he's Quileute, is enough to hate him." She stood up, pulling on her shirt.  
"I told you this morning, that I would try and get my parents to see what he means to me… I know they won't accept him. They won't accept anyone that is part of the tribe. It's why I was sent to Fork's High. Its why, I only ever sneak to the Res, and usually I tell them it's for homework. When they meet him, I will have to decide, Paul, or my parents. The worst part is, the decision, I already know my answer." Tears trailed down her face, as she looked up to where Paul was laughing.  
"Your parents, they hate the Quileute that much?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Angie slowly nodded.  
"My dad's family, they are part Quileute. One of their ancestors, turned their back on the tribe, so they were cast out… My family blame the tribe, and it's expected of me to leave Fork's, go to university, get married, have children, and pass on the hate. The part that hurts, is I don't hate the Quileute. It feels as though I would be hating part of myself. When they meet Paul, they will know what and who he is. His loyalty is to the tribe… the boys…. Me…." She let out a sigh, her face crumpling.  
"Ange…" I asked a little worried and unsure. She nodded, her brown eyes were hurt and sad.  
"As I said… How could I choose to leave him?" I knew that moment what it meant.  
"When were you planning to introduce him to your parents?"

"Tonight. I asked him when we were in the lounge room at Sam's… I won't hide my relationship. I won't pretend to be ashamed of my heritage or of Paul." I nodded, understanding. I had felt the same with Sam. When Renee had demanded I return with her, and do what I was told, I fought. I had to save Sam and myself. It didn't matter what we had to go through to be together, he was worth it.

Ange hugged me goodbye.  
"Call me, afterwards." I told her. She nodded, taking a deep breath. Paul was smiling as he kissed her goodbye.  
"I'll meet you over there in twenty?" He asked. She nodded, hugging him tighter. I watched Ange drive away on her scooter. Paul wolfed up, running behind merrily. Sam walked over to me, noticing my worry.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk.

Charlie was smiling, when he came home. I had dinner cooked and served as he came home, smelling badly like fish.  
"Smell's great Bell's!" He said coming up to me. I covered my nose.  
"I wish I could say that about everyone! Go for a shower! You smell badly!" I told him. Charlie chuckled as he made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs. I took out a can of beer, and placed it on the table. There was a knock on the door. I walked out, opening the door and froze. Ange stood on the door step, Paul's arms around her as she cried.

"Ange?" I opened the door for her. She let go of Paul, wrapping her arms around me, crying into my shoulder.  
"Ange…" I looked at Paul. He's was trying hard to breath, but his control on his anger was slipping.  
"Go Paul, I have her." I promised. He looked a little torn, but gave me a quick nod, before running. I held my friend close, as Paul wolfed out. I heard him growling as he disappeared from sight.  
"Come on, let's get you inside." I said softly to Ange.

Charlie walked out wearing a clean change of clothes and froze at the sight of Ange and I on the lounge, with her crying into my shoulder.  
"Ah… Is everything okay?" Charlie asked a little unsure. I nodded to him, not talking. Ange hadn't spoken a word since she arrived ten minutes earlier. Charlie decided his food could wait, and went back upstairs.  
"Ange… what happened?" I asked, not wanting to force her to talk. Ange looked at me, he eyes swollen red, and she was hyperventilating.  
"Breath… just concentrate on your breathing." I whispered, pulling her back into me. She rested her head on my lap. It took her twenty minutes, to calm herself down. I sat there, just gently stroking her hair. She had cried herself to exhaustion, and slowly fell asleep. I slowly slipped from the couch, taking out my phone. I dialled Sam's number.

"Hey…" Sam's voice was rough.  
"Is he there?" I asked, knowing Sam knew I meant Paul.  
"He is, but he's really in bad shape. He's beyond angry Bell's… How's Ange?" He asked.

"She's asleep. She cried herself to exhaustion." I answered.  
"Take care of her Bell's. As soon as Paul's calm, we'll be over." I hung up, looking at Ange.

"How is she?" Came Charlie's voice. I looked up at the stairs, as he made his way down. He looked at the lounge, noticing she was asleep.  
"She didn't say anything. But I have an idea what happened." I told him. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing his pasta.  
"I might just heat this up, and eat upstairs." He told me. I smiled a little, once more appreciating the fact my dad never lingered.  
"Dad, is it okay if she stays here? I know we don't have space, but she may need a permanent place to stay, and I don't mind sharing my room." Charlie seemed a little stunned at what I was asking.  
"Of course she can stay." He kissed my cheek and walked upstairs with his meal and beer. I walked upstairs, grabbing a spare blanket from the bathroom cupboard. I walked downstairs, placing it over Ange. I walked to the kitchen, putting my food in the fridge. I sat at the table, not planning on leaving Ange for a second.

It was almost midnight, when Ange stirred.  
"Bella?" She looked at me a little confused.  
"Hey…" I sat down next to her. Her eyes watering with tears.  
"What happened Ange?" I asked, just wanting to be able to help my friend.  
"Dad did exactly as I thought he would. Told Paul, pretty much the moment he met him, to leave. He told me, I was a disappointment, and that if I loved the Reservation so much, that I should live there." Tears fell down her face.  
"Mum just watched, as my dad told me I was dead to him…" Sob's caught her again. I held her as she sobbed.  
"What about Paul?" I asked. She looked at me.  
"He told my dad, to calm down, and that he had no right to talk to me like that. Dad hit him…."

"I'm so sorry Ange."

"Paul just stood there, letting dad take swing, after swing. He didn't retaliate… Dad was getting angrier every hit…Then dad turned on me. He grabbed me, and held me by the hair in front of Paul. Dad told me, to tell him to leave, and that I never wanted to see him again. I told him no…Dad through me to the floor, and said I was no longer his daughter, and I am no longer allowed at the house." She fought to control her tears.  
"Paul picked me up, he was shaking…. He carried me out. He carried me all the way here." She looked at me.  
"I'm sorry I came here… I just didn't know where else to go." She looked at me a little unsure.  
"It's okay… You can stay as long as you want. My dad, he'll take care of us both." I reassured her.

"Mum… she just stood there…." Her sobs were filled with pain.

"She just stood and watched." She wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry hard again. There was a tap on the front door. I walked to it, opening it to see Paul and Sam. I stood to the side, letting Paul go straight to Angie's side. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. I watched in silence. Sam's arms snaked around my waist, supporting me as much as I needed. I rested my head against his chest.  
"You are a good friend Bell's." He whispered. I felt him softly kissing the back of my neck.

"Sometimes, friends are what matters most." Was all I could say.

 **Let me know what you thought of my story. And I will post the next chapter soon! xo**


	12. Chapter 12 - Standing Strong

**Hey Guys, Here's my next chapter. Thankyou for all the positive reviews! It means alot to me!**

 **As usual, I don't own Twilight, even if I wish I did**

I stood with Dad and Ange. Ange took a deep breath, as she knocked on the blue door in front of her. We heard footsteps, as a lady opened the door. Her eyes fell on Ange, Dad and I.  
"Angela…. You must leave…. Your father…." She looked nervously up the street.  
"I'm just here to get my things…" Ange held her head high as she spoke. The woman looked at her daughter, seemingly unsure how to take her.  
"Mrs Weber, your daughter will be staying with my daughter and I. Let the girl get some clothes, she at least deserves that." Charlie looked straight at her. Mrs Weber eyed Charlie, before standing aside.  
"You may enter to get your things. But please, make it quick, my husband will be home shortly." She said to us, seeming nervous, as she kept her eyes on the street. Ange walked straight past her mother, down the hall towards her room, with me following closely behind. She pushed open her bedroom door. I looked at the purple room, biting my tongue as I took in the sight. It was very clean, and very proper for a little girl. There was a single bed, which was made to perfection. There was teddies, and toys, on shelves. There was a photo of her parents, Ange and two boys that looked identical, beside her pink lamp. There were white ruffled curtains, and a pink tub chair, with pink cushions.  
"The perfect _little_ girl's room." Ange spoke, eyeing the room. I watched her take out two suitcases that were hidden under her bed.  
"It's okay Ange…" I couldn't believe this was her room. I watched her walk to the closet, where everything was hung properly and sorted. I watched as she pushed aside a pile of pants, taking out her camera, and two large photo albums. I looked sadly, unable to stop myself from realising, Ange kept it hidden. I watched her place it in the suitcase, before filling it with clothes. I walked to her bedside table, taking her parents picture. I placed it in the suitcase. Once she was satisfied she had packed enough, she closed the first suitcase.  
"What about the second?" I asked her, as she went to walk the first suitcase out. She shook her head.  
"I just realised, there isn't anything else I want." She walked to her closet, grabbing her school bag, holding it out to me. I took it from her, before she turned and faced her closet. She stood staring at a bag in the closet.  
"My dress…" She seemed torn whether to take it or not. I opened the suitcase, knowing her dress would get creased, but at the moment, it was necessary. I took the dress, folding it as neatly as I could manage, before zipping it up.  
"Hey, you can't deny Paul from seeing you in that!" I pointed out to her. She bit her lip for a second before she gave me a small, yet sad smile. Charlie was standing with her mother as we walked out.  
"Here kiddo." Charlie offered, taking the suitcase from Ange. Ange took a deep breath before she stopped at her mother.  
"You know, one day, you will regret not stopping and saving me from him. One day, you'll wish you had chosen your daughter. Tell the twins I love them, Goodbye mother." I looked at the woman who hold her head high, as she shut the door behind us. I walked with Ange to Charlie's patrol car. Dad placed everything in the car, before holding a door open for Ange, who didn't speak, just sat in the car, and looked elsewhere, then the house. I sat in the front as Charlie got in. His hand took mine and squeezed it, and I could imagine what Charlie was saying. I knew, he couldn't understand why Ange's family would throw her away, when all he'd ever wanted, was for me to come home. I knew, even if Charlie and I were to argue, he would never cut ties with me, for choosing not to hate something he did. I couldn't help but feel a whole new respect for my dad.

"Girls, can I get you anything?" Charlie called, as I sat with Ange in my room. She was on my bed, hugging her knees, as I flipped slowly through her albums. Ange looked at me, and then stood. She walked out to the hall, looking down at Charlie.  
"Charlie, I know we are meant to be at school, and I know I have to go back tomorrow, but can we head to Sam's?" She asked, looking at him a little shyly. Charlie smiled at her with a softness.  
"Of course. Just make sure you are both home by 9." He told us. Ange turned to look at me.  
"That okay with you?" She asked, knowing we'd be taking my Ute. I smiled and held up my keys.  
"Lets go."

I sat in Sam's arms in his room.  
"So, you and Ange are sharing a room?" He asked. I nodded, knowing that it meant, he'd no longer be able to sneak in and sleep with me in his arms.  
"I don't know how we'll set it up yet, but I'm sure Charlie is thinking about it. I can't see us actually sharing all that long, and don't ask me how it would change… just got a feeling." I told him. Sam kissed me.  
"A wise man, never argues with his missus. He just goes along, no matter what he thinks." His smile was pure cheek. I shook my head at him in disbelief.  
"What? It is how all good relationships last!" He offered, causing me to laugh at him. Ange knocked on the door with Paul standing next to her.  
"We okay to come in?" She asked, looking a little flushed at us. I nodded, pushing Sam back a little and scooting over, so both Paul and Ange had space.  
"How are you doing Ange?" Sam asked her. She shrugged.  
"I'm not sure… My world feels very chaotic at the moment, and things don't seem real." I watched her lean into Paul a little, relying on his strength.  
"Maybe that's because everything is a little different. But you have me, and I won't let anything tear you down." I promised her.  
"Thanks Bella, for everything."

It was getting dark, when Charlie texted us, to tell us he was at Billy's.

"Why don't we all go see them? Jake's probably all alone, and I heard that one of the twins are back. I'll bet you anything its Rachel. I heard Bec's got a family now, and she hasn't been back since their mother died. It would be good to see her." Paul suggested. I looked at Sam, who shrugged.  
"Jacob has sisters?" Ange asked, seeming a little surprised. I nodded.  
"I used to play with Rachel and Rebecca, but they were a few years older than me. Come to think of it, we all sort of picked on Jake a lot." I confessed.  
"Alright, well you can drive us." Sam told me, reaching for something on his bedside table. He held up the keys to my Ute.

Ange took the only seat other than the driver's side, while Sam and Paul jumped into the tray.  
"Rather trusting aren't they?" I asked Ange sarcastically. She grinned, but didn't say anything.

We pulled up at Billy's to see a bon fire, with Jacob, Billy, Charlie and a women sitting around it.

"Look who's here!" Jake called, seeming rather excited and relieved that we had come along. He ran up, grabbing a hold of me, taking me rather by surprise.  
"Whoa Jake, just remember who's imprint she is!" Sam warned, as Jake held onto me.  
"What's with you?" I asked, unsure, patting his back lightly, hiding my smirk.  
"Jake, she's your sister… Jake, you can take her…. Jake this, Jake that…. Rachel's home and suddenly I'm her personal taxi driver." I giggled a little, as I pushed myself free of him, and walking into Sam's arms.  
"I know! Sam, want to give me patrol for… I don't know… say all week?" He asked enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Jake, it can't be that bad…" I told him, looking to where Rachel Black stood. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her hair was cut just below her shoulders, her body thin and fit. She was also about the same height as myself. We walked over, Paul dragging Jacob along beside him.  
"Rachel, you remember Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Bella?" Billy asked his daughter. Rachel smiled at each of us.

"Of course I do Daddy. Though I will admit, I am a little surprised Sam's arms around Bella. What happened with Leah?" She was very direct, and eyeing Sam. Sam shifted a little uncomfortable.  
"Thing's don't always work out the way most suspect. It's good to see you Rachel." I beamed at her warmly. She sized me up a little before pulling me into a hug.  
"It's been some time Bella, but it's good to see you." She let me go then turned to Paul.  
"I remember you also Paul, though I will admit, I am a little sad to see you have a girlfriend." She looked strongly at Ange.  
"Rachel, this is Angela. She's pretty much Bella's sister, and my adopted daughter." Charlie told Billy's eldest. My jaw dropped a little at how Charlie had described her, and Ange seemed a little embarrassed, but I could tell she appreciated it.  
"Nice to meet you." Rachel held out a hand to Ange. I observed Ange take it.  
"You too. I didn't know Jacob had sisters." Ange replied to her honestly.  
"I'm sure he wishes he didn't." Billy joked, causing everyone to laugh. I looked at Dad, who seemed to be trying to hide a few things behind him. I watched him closely, noticing how he was shifting a little uncomfortably, and side glancing me. I walked over, taking a brochure that had fallen near his chair.  
"Bella! Wait…" I looked at the stylish homes on the Brochure.  
"Homes?" I asked a little confused. Charlie let out a sigh.  
"I was hoping to surprise you both, but since you know…. I have been offered the permanent position of as chief of the police for the Reservation. It would mean we'd all be allowed to live in La Push, and you two, if you wanted to, could transfer to the Reservation School. It's not exactly tradition, and it would be only due to the fact you are my daughters…" Ange was blushing as Charlie included her.  
"I've only just started looking, but we'd need to move before you could start, or even before I could start. It would also mean you both are closer to your boyfriends, and…" He shot a glance towards Rachel, who was unaware of exactly what her brother and his mates were.  
"I get it, dad… I just… It's a little bit shocking, I mean I definitely wasn't expecting it. And Ange, would you be okay with being transferred. You have more to lose at Forks High then me?" I told her. She shook her head.  
"Bella, I lost everything that was keeping me yesterday. If Charlie wants to move to the Reservation, and wants me to come with, I'm not going to make a fuss. Besides, the distance may be a blessing." She walked over, and hugged Charlie. I hid my smirk, as I knew Charlie wasn't that great with appreciation or affection.  
"Thankyou Charlie… For everything you have done for me." I looked at Dad.  
"So when would we need to move?" I asked.  
"Well, the sooner I find a place, the better. But it may be, just before you finish this year, or it will be during the holidays." The idea of moving to the reservation was an intriguing thought, and I personally loved the idea. Besides, the sooner we moved, the surer I was, that Edward Cullen would never be able to reach me.

I sat in Sam's lap, toasting marshmallows, which Jake had brought out for all of us to toast up.

"Bec's so happy, with the baby and being married. I still can't believe she's married." Rach told everyone. I watched Jake glaring at the topic.  
"Still would have been nice for an invite." Jake murmured under his breath. I watched Sam shoot him a glare.

"Well I am just happy to have one of my girls home!" Billy declared, as Rachel hugged her father.  
"Me too Pop's. It's been a while, and it is nice to come home. I've missed it." She told her dad.  
"Well you know you are always welcome to stay!" I could see Charlie smiling brightly at Billy and Rachel. Jacob let out a groan at the very thought.  
"Thanks Daddy, I know I am. Besides, I may take you up on that. I'm done studying for the time being, and I could definitely get use to the sights around here." I watched her eyes dance as she eyed Paul. I frowned a little, not liking the idea of what she had her eyes set on.  
"So Bella, any plans for school break?" Rachel asked me. I knew it wouldn't be long, I would be finished this year. I was a little intimidated at the idea of completely finishing school next year.  
"Umm, well… I think one of my friends may be visiting from Phoenix. Then I will probably try to get a part time job, and my spare will be spent with Sam and the boys."

"Well don't forget to throw some time into having fun. I love shopping, and I think we could have a blast." She was smiling widely at me. I felt myself get a little uncomfortable. I honestly didn't like shopping, and if I did go shopping, it was just for basics.  
"Ah… Sounds great." I lied, quickly looking anywhere but at her. Ange let out a yawn, snuggling closer into Paul. This didn't escape Rachel's notice.  
"So, have you two been together long?" She asked, looking directly at Paul. I watched Ange as she sat up a little, once more seeming a little uncomfortable.

"Long enough, for me to know I love her, and that I could easily spend the rest of my life with her." Paul answered, smiling down at Ange. I watched her press a soft kiss into his cheek. Charlie suddenly coughed a little uneasy. I smirked, seeing he wasn't looking at the couple in front of him. Rachel gave a little side pout, knowing her chances with breaking them up, seemed pleating. She looked to Sam and I.  
"Hey, don't look at us, Bella means the same to me. Only, I know I will marry her." Sam told her, his strength and courage shining. I smiled brightly at the idea.

"Alright, alright… just remember both of these girls are sixteen!" Charlie grouched. I smirked, seizing the opening.  
"What happened to, 'As far as I am concerned, you can marry her'?" I asked, using the words Charlie had spoken to Sam a few weeks ago. Charlie mumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch.  
"Don't worry Dad, I'll finish school first." I reassured him. He seemed to ease a little as I gave him assurance I wasn't rushing it.

"Wow, when I was sixteen, I couldn't have pictured myself settling down." Rachel spoke, causing me to stare at her, a little annoyed.

"Yeah well, you aren't Bella or Ange." Jacob told her slyly. Rachel glared at her brother, knowing exactly what he was implying.

"Yes, well… I think that's enough beer for me." Charlie announced, breaking the tension between brother and sister. I watched him stand.  
"Girls, another hour, then home." He told Ange and I. Billy followed Charlie back towards the house. Jacob stood, stretching.  
"Well, I think I may call it a night too." He told us. I knew he needed to at least pretend to be going to bed, as he had patrol. Rachel glared at Jacob as he came and hugged me. I stood, meeting his embrace.  
"Night Jake." I told him. Sam stood next.  
"We might head back home too." His eyes catching Paul and Ange. They instantly stood, Ange seeming to want to be far away from Jacob's sister, and Paul wanting to escape Rachel's eager attention.  
"Was good to see you Rachel." I lied, thankful for an excuse to leave her. She just nodded, as we all started back towards the house.

"Was it just me, or was she trying hard to figure out if she could get between Paul and I?" Ange asked me on the way back to Sam's.  
"Just ignore her, honestly Ange. You know Paul only has eyes for you."

Classes the next day held no interest for me. Ange was ignoring the whispers behind her back. It had spread quickly, that she was no longer living with her parents. Ange had held her head high the whole day through, concentrating on her study. I on the other hand, now sat at the office, waiting for Charlie to turn up, holding ice to my swollen knuckles. During lunch break, Jessica and her friends, had told the entire school body that Ange was pregnant by a local, and had broken her family's heart. She then followed that up, with asking Ange, when the baby was due. Ange had tried hard to bury her face into her science text book, only to have Jess snatch the book away, asking again. Jess hadn't seen my fist coming. I was taken immediately to the office, where the principle had called Charlie. I knew I was in a lot of trouble with the school, but I was hoping Charlie would be merciful.

"Bella?" Came Charlie's voice. I looked at my dad, as he came to me. He took a hold of the ice, examining my knuckle, which was three times the usual size.  
"I think you may need to have your hand checked." He grumbled. I didn't speak, as the principle walked out.  
"Chief Swan, Miss Swan, please come in." The principle called to us. I stood, walking with dad into the small office. Jess sat in the office, holding an ice pack to her nose, with her mother.  
"Mr Swan, this is Jessica Stanley, and her mother, Mrs Stanley." He introduced.

"Charlie." The woman nodded. I flinched a little, noticing that our parents knew each other.

"Maria." Charlie greeted back a little awkwardly.

"Now, I am sure you both understand, there is a no tolerance for bullying or violence in this school." Principle David's directed at all four of us.

"I cannot allow two students to disrupt this school, the way both of these students have. Granted, Jessica did not strike another, but she is in trouble for the bulling of Angela Weber."  
"There must be a mistake… Angela and Jessie are friends!" Her mother corrected the principle. Jessica lowered a little in the chair as her mother caught her eye.  
"Then there is the fact that, Miss Swan here, punched Miss Stanley." I looked at the principle.

"I have spoken to various students, and have no choice, but to suspend both girls, for a minimum of four days, starting immediately." He stated eyeing the both of us.  
"Surely not!" Her mother suddenly screeched.

"Mrs Stanley, I am sorry, but my hands are tied. Both girls are in the wrong, and I can't very well punish Miss Swan and not your child. She has been reported twice, in the last few weeks, of bullying another child." He eyed the woman, who seemed very shocked and unsure what to say next.

"I will have them both report to my office next Monday, where they will be reminded of the type of students we expect them to be. I have already taken the liberty of receiving all their expected work for the next four days, which their teachers will be covering. They can find this at the front desk on their way out." Charlie didn't speak. Mrs Stanley stood.  
"Jessica, let's go… I have never been so mad!" She snapped, storming out of the office. I looked at Mr David's.  
"I'm sorry Mr David's… I know I shouldn't have hit her, but I got angry, and it's not the first time Jess has been cruel. I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour. I lost control, and for that I am sorry, but with how she was talking to Ange…" I could see he was a little annoyed. He let out a sigh.  
"Miss Swan, we took you into our school, offering you a new start, though your record was bad before you came here." His words made me flinch.  
"Sorry… I have tried to change…" I avoided his eyes.  
"While I am here." Charlie interrupted.  
"You should know, that I am now the guardian of Angela Weber." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"You will find her mother has signed overall responsibility for her to me." He told him. Principle David's nodded, taking the form.  
"Very well. I will have it filed." He told Charlie. I stood with Charlie, knowing it was time to leave.  
"Miss Swan." Principle David's called. I turned and faced him.  
"I won't have this again. Next time, you will be expelled." He warned. I nodded, half expecting it. Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder, directing me out. I stopped at the reception to grab my week's homework. I walked out with Charlie.  
"Dad… Problem." I told him as I realised, I wouldn't be able to drive, and that Ange would also have no way home. He turned back to the office, and spoke to the women for a minute.  
"Do you know where Ange's class is?" He asked me. I nodded, walking dad to the class. He knocked on the classroom door, spoke for a second to the teacher. Ange walked out with Charlie moments later.  
"How's your hand?" She asked immediately as she came to me. I shrugged.  
"I'm okay Ange… Are you?" I asked, knowing she was upset. She pulled me into a hug.  
"Thankyou Bella." She whispered, holding me tightly.  
"We're sisters. It's what sisters do." I told her. Charlie walked us both out.  
"Ange, do you think you can drive the truck?" He asked her. She nodded.  
"It's a lot bigger then I am used to, but I should be okay." She took my keys.  
"Well, I have to get Bella's hand checked. Would you like to come with us? Or would you rather we meet you home?"

I sat in the emergency room with Charlie and Ange. I cringed a little as Carlisle Cullen walked in.  
"Charlie, good to see you." He greeted, taking my hand. My heart thumped hard, as he examined the damage.  
"I think an x-ray may be in order." His gold eyes skimmed me over.  
"You are Edwards's dad, aren't you?" I asked, my stomach churning a little. He gave me a nod. Charlie's phone sounded.  
"I'll be back in a moment." Charlie told us, before walking out.  
"I hope it is okay, that I am your doctor." I knew he was asking how Sam would feel.  
"It will be fine, thankyou." I told him. Ange was eyeing the doctor as he walked out to speak to someone.  
"What's going on?" She asked in a soft whisper.  
"Vampire…" It was all I had to say. Ange went pale as she started connecting the dots between the Elder Cullen, and his supposed children.  
"Edward is a vampire?" She whispered to me. I gave a nod.  
"I believe Sam warned them to stay away from me…. And I am betting that now includes you."

It was an hour later, my hand was bandaged up. I had a fracture but I was told it wouldn't take all that long to heal, but that I had to rest it. It would make doing my homework a lot harder. Charlie wasn't surprised, but didn't speak. The entire way home, he didn't speak. Once home, he asked Ange to go upstairs, and let us talk. Ange gave a sympathetic look, before she obeyed Charlie.  
"I'm sorry Dad…" I was honestly sorry, to a point.  
"Bella… I'm not angry at you, so much… I am disappointed that you would hit another student, even if she did deserve it." He was fighting a smirk, but maintained a blank face.  
"I know… I just got so mad… Ange didn't deserve it." I was waiting for my punishment. I wondered how Sam would feel about me not being allowed to leave the house…

"So how grounded am I?" I asked, just wanting to know how long it would be, till I seen Sam again.  
"You aren't. I was going to tell you, you can't see Sam, until all that school work you were given was completed, but since you can't write, that isn't going to work." He sat at the table for a few minutes, thinking.  
"I am not sure exactly what I am meant to do with you at the moment. For the moment, you are not grounded, but at the same time, I think there should be some punishment." I watched Charlie stand.  
"I think the only thing I can do is, banned you from attending the prom next week." My jaw dropped, as he told me the punishment.  
"Not go to the dance? Seriously?" I wasn't sure exactly how I felt, but I really couldn't say that was so much a punishment.  
"Now, I have to get back to work. I take it, I can trust you not to punch anyone else?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I promise." I stood, giving him a hug.  
"Thanks Dad." He held me tight, before letting me go and leaving to return to work.

Ange was doing homework when I walked in.  
"So, how mad is Charlie?" She inquired as I sat down.  
"Not actually mad. I'm not allowed to attend the dance, but that's okay. Other than that, I think I got off pretty light." She couldn't agree more.  
"I will say this though, I will never forget the look on her face when you punched her." She cracked a smile, before we both began laughing.

"It was pretty awesome. Mind you, my hand hurts a fair bit." I told her.  
"Well, because you hurt your hand, defending me, I will help you with all your homework. I am a little jealous, that you may get to spend the next several days with Sam. I'd love to be able to take the week off and spend with Paul." She laid back fantasizing.  
"Well, when we move, Dad may very well have us moving soon, and we won't be going to school, we'll be moving. Besides, only another month left of school, there really isn't any point going." I told her.  
"Bella, we have finals. We don't pass them, and we can't go onto our final year. I don't know about you, but I have no plans on repeating."

 **Well I hope everyone loved this chapter. Honestly it was a little bit of a filler. What do you think of Rachel? I haven't decided exactly what role she will play. She can't really be a imprint, as Paul is with Ange, Jared has Kim (Who will make her first appearance soon) and I think it's a little hard to put her with Quil or Embry, but it isn't completely ruled out, as the wolves tend to be what they need to be, to their imprint. Meaning if I did put one with Rachel, they would mature to meet her needs. Let me know your thoughts! (It would help ALOT!)**

 **xo**


	13. Chapter 13 - Death Takes Shape

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has dropped me a review! I love reading them! I know I say that, but if you have tried your hand at fan fiction, you know what I mean!**

 **Here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy the read ;)**

 **I don't own Twilight, only Stephanie Meyers can take claim for that one.**

"Harry Clearwater… I am sorry Dad." I was in the hospital, Dad was seated in the waiting room, miserable. Ange stood with me, taking in the sadness of loss. Her eyes going between Charlie, and Jacob. Jake just sitting quietly, avoiding looking anywhere or at anything.

"Jake?" I whispered gently, not really sure what to say or do. He shook his head, before standing, and running out. I felt Dad take hold of my arm, stopping me from following behind him.  
"Let him go Bell's…." Charlie's voice shook.  
"Where's my mum?" Came a voice. I looked up to see Leah, and a teen, I assumed was her younger brother. Charlie stood, looking at Leah.  
"Leah, Seth…." Charlie looked at both of them, his eyes looking sadder then I had ever seen.  
"Where's Dad?" Seth asked, looking at Charlie. Charlie's mouth opened then closed.  
"Charlie… What room is dad in… Where's mum?" Leah asked him, her eyes were pleading and worry was deep in her voice.  
"I'm…." Charlie's voice broke. I stood as a women that looked a lot like Leah walked out from the emergency room.  
"Mum! Is Dad okay?" Seth asked, hurrying into his mother's arms. I regarded the woman, who was looking at her children.

"Come with me… Both of you." I watched her reach for both their hands, as Leah and Seth walked with her, through a part of the hospital that was marked for patients and staff only. Charlie stood, staring at where they had disappeared to. I felt a hand take hold of me, before dad was holding me, and Ange.  
"I want you girls to go home… or to Sam's… you don't need to be here for this." He murmured to the pair of us. He softly dropped his hold, before sitting back in the chair. Ange wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"Call us, if you need us Charlie…" Ange gave one more look at Charlie, before guiding me out of emergency waiting room.

"Carlisle…"  
"I mean it Edward... They cannot escape again… The pack…." I stopped, seeing Carlisle standing with Edward, his sister Alice and a woman I didn't know, but had a feeling she was his wife, Esme. All stopped talking as they looked at me. Ange froze, as I freed myself from her. I walked over, not really sure of what I was doing.  
"Bella…" Edward's voice spoke. I ignored him, as I looked at Carlisle.  
"I don't know really what to say, other then, you need to find them… Sam is never going to forget this loss, and the idea of them running free… If you don't find them, I can't guarantee how safe Fork's will be, to any of your kind, ever again. These Rogue vampires have just killed a tribe elder… My dad's friend…. The closest thing my boyfriend has to a father… Carlisle, find them… Find them, before they kill more people." I turned from them, saying nothing more, and walking out with Ange.

I remained silent while Ange drove us towards the reservation. I knew, the pack would now work, night and day, every minute, to find the leeches responsible for the murders. I knew, none would rest, while they lived. They would all be on edge, and life was going to be harder, until they took the lives of the rouge leeches.  
Ange pulled us up, outside of Sam's. I knew, most likely, no one would be here, but I wasn't here for the company. I wanted to make sure, I was here to support them, any way I could.

I opened Sam's front door.

"They aren't here, are they?" Ange asked me, as I started grabbing out food and pots out of the cupboards in the kitchen. I shook my head.  
"No, but they are going to need food, once they return." I began with spaghetti and meat balls. Ange helped where ever she could. There was a tap on front door, while I was about to start on the next lot of food. I stopped and walked to answer the door. A girl, with medium length hair, and a little taller than me stood there.

"Hi, I'm Kim… Is Jared here?" Her eyes swollen, her voice shaken as she asked me for Jared. She looked a little lost, so I knew she had heard.

"I'm Bella, and no… none of them are…" She turned her head away from my view, but I knew she was fighting her tears.

"Would you like to come in? We were just cooking some food for when the boys get back." I offered, hoping she would. She looked inside towards the kitchen where Ange stood before nodding. I pushed the door open to allow her in. She walked into the kitchen, introducing herself to Ange.  
"Can I get you anything? Maybe a cup of tea?" Ange offered as Kim sat at the table, wiping her tears away.  
"Thankyou, it would be great." Ange set to the task, providing each of us, a hot mug of tea. We all sat at the table, no one speaking. The silence was torture, but I didn't speak. Once finished the mug, I set it down.  
"Would you like to stay, and help Bella and me? We thought, with what has happened, we would cook some meals, so when they come home… they don't…" Ange went silent. She stood quickly, rushing out the door. I looked up at the window, to see Paul walking numbly towards the house. I watched him as his arms wrapped instantly around Ange, holding her tightly. I stood, putting the kettle back on.

Paul and Ange entered the house. Ange walked him past the kitchen, leading him to his room. I poured another tea, as Ange walked into the kitchen. I held it out to her.  
"Take it to him, and stay with him." I told her. She took my good hand, softly squeezing, before leaving Kim and I to tend to Paul. I turned back to the food, wanting to get as much possible cooked before more of the boys returned. Kim stood, helping me with what I instructed her to do. We both worked away, not talking unless we had to. After preparing several night's dinners, Jared came to the house next. Like I had done for Paul, I made Jared a tea, and held it out to Kim. She gave me a thankful nod, before disappearing with Jared to his room.

I cleaned every pot and pan I used. I packed containers to the brim, with food, making sure everything was neatly placed in the freezer, and the kitchen was clean. Unable to handle the silence, I cleaned everything that I could manage. I wiped nearly every surface of the house, unable to stop. I was placing away dvds when I felt an arm wrap around me. I knew instantly, Sam had come home. I turned, facing the man I loved. His eyes showed me every bit of hurt, and I felt helpless to stop it. His mouth softly took mine, hungry and needing. There weren't any words between us that could help, so when he led me towards his room, I didn't stop him.

I laid in Sam's bed, watching him sleep. I softly ran my fingers through his hair, taking in every inch of him.

"I love you Sam Uley." My voice was whispered, and I knew he couldn't hear it, but it made me feel a little better. My phone vibrated and lit up the darkened room. Though it was still light out, Sam's room was dark with his thick curtains. I looked at the I.D noticing it was Charlie.  
"Hi Dad." I answered, wrapping a sheet around me, and walking out of the room.  
"I'm going to be staying at Sue's tonight… Billy's with me too… Will you girls be okay?" Charlie's voice was rough, and I could hear his sadness.  
"We're fine Dad. We're at Sam's… The boys aren't taking it well…" There was silence for a moment.  
"I love you Bella… You're a good kid." With that, the phone shut off. I let out a sigh, as I snuck back into the room. I pulled on my clothes before walking out, quietly shutting the door behind me. I wasn't surprised to see Jacob asleep on the couch in the lounge room. His face was stained with tears, and I knew he'd cried himself to sleep. I took a blanket from beside the lounge, carefully placing it over him.

"Bella?" I heard Sam's voice call gently. I turned to see him standing in the hall, looking at me. I walked over, hugging him tightly.  
"Jake's asleep." I told him, leading him into the kitchen. I sat him in a chair, turning on the kettle. Sam sat, just watching me, as I poured us both a tea. I placed the cup in front of him.  
"I made a heap of dinners… they are in the freezer." Sam nodded, taking a mouthful.  
"Bella…The tribes a mess." I sat, just listening to him talk.  
"I'm not even sure how to help them… Then there is Leah... Seth… Sue…" He dropped his head into his hands.  
"It'll be hard for them, for a while…but they will make it through." I stood, coming up in front of him. He looked at me, his eyes pleading for strength.  
"You will find them Sam, I know you will." I promised. He pressed a soft kiss into my temple, before standing up.  
"I have patrol. I can't ask them to." He looked at me, waiting for me to argue him to stay.  
"I'll watch over them." He kissed me gently, before walking outside. I followed him out, taking a seat. I stared at the sunset, watching it until it was no more than a slight shadow, and the sky sparkled with stars. The hurt Forks and the reservation had suffered was hard, and I knew a lot of people were hurting. Charlie had now lost two close friends, and I was getting angry. I wanted the leeches to die, for ever harming my family, and pay for killing good men. They weren't perfect, but they were in their own way. Waylon had been a great friend to my dad, and made many little kids happy at Christmas. Harry… He was even more special. He had saved my dad, and I wasn't even sure Charlie knew it.

"Thankyou Harry." I whispered up into the night sky, now wiping my own tear streaked face.

The night alone in Sam's bed had been lonely. I had expected him to come home in the middle of the night, but he didn't. I laid in his bed, hugging his pillows for the comforting scent. It had been about five, when I had rushed to the bathroom, throwing up. It was only after I had emptied my stomach completely, that Sam's arms softly rubbed my back.

"Go away… you don't need to see this…" I moaned, as I took toilet paper, wiping my mouth. Once satisfied I wouldn't throw up again, Sam's arms wrapped around me, carrying me to his bed. He laid me on my side, placing his blanket over me. It was that moment, he noticed my hand.  
"Bella, what happened?" He asked, taking a hold of my hand. I bit my lip feeling a little guilty.  
"I punched Jessica Stanley… Fractured." I answered. He raised an eye brow at me.  
"Do you have a habit of punching other girls?" He asked with a small smile. I shook my head.  
"Only when they hurt my family." I pulled back his side of the blankets. He shook his head.  
"I'm going to shower first, then making you a tea, and then I will join you." He leant over, softly kissing the top of my head, before walking out. I wasn't sure exactly why I had been sick, but I wasn't feeling like it was anything to sickly. I filed it away under the stress of the situation getting too much for me. The only problem was now the after taste was making me want to throw up some more.

I sat up in Sam's bed, pushing my blankets back and heading into the bathroom. Sam watched me, as I grabbed the tube of toothpaste, sticking a generous amount on my finger and rubbing it on my teeth. I gargled twice before being satisfied that I no longer had vomit breath.

"Go lay down, I don't want you getting sick again." He told me, as I went to walk out. I smiled softly, before doing as I was told, finding it was easier to do as I was told.

Once Sam had joined me in bed, I slept until lunch. I was sure, the only reason I had woken at all, was due to the fact I was so hungry. I walked out, being careful not to wake Sam as I did so.  
Ange, Kim, Jared, Jacob, Paul and Embry were in the kitchen when I walked in, toasting up some bread. Ange was avoiding my gaze, which had me a little suspicious.  
"What's going on?" I asked, as each of them looked at me a little worried.  
"Has Sam spoken to you?" Jacob asked me as I took a bite of lightly buttered toast. I shook my head.

"He got home this morning… We haven't really spoken at all since…" I looked a little guilty, not wanting to hurt anyone. Jacob stood up, Embry following his cue.  
"We were just heading out. Thought we may go check on Sue, Charlie and dad." Jake spoke, giving me a little bit of a hug.  
"Okay, well I'll see you all later." I squeezed his arm a little, as they walked out. Jared stood next, taking Kim's hand.  
"I'm gonna walk Kim home, then I am out for Patrol." I watched them walking out, leaving Paul, Ange and me.  
"I might go for a shower. Be back in a minute." Paul kissed Ange on the cheek before leaving us. She looked at me for a second, then quickly looked away.  
"Okay, what is it? You obviously want to tell me something, now speak!" I wasn't really rude to her, but it was a little annoying when I knew people were hiding things from me, instead of just saying what they needed to.  
"Paul told me last night… Bella… Leah and Seth… they are on the verge of joining the pack. It seems losing their dad has kind of triggered something in them… and what's weirder is the fact Leah is. According to Paul, there has never been a female wolf. Their transformation is going a lot faster than any other. Sam told Paul, he can't see them holding off till after the funeral…" She seemed a little worried how I'd take the news. I shocked myself I think, for not feeling really anything bad. I knew if they joined, Leah would hurt more, as she'd understand suddenly why Sam and she broke up, why they couldn't be together, and why I was suddenly a large part of Sam. The other part that would probably suck, is that she would most likely hate me more than she already did. But that didn't mean I had anything negative against her. I could understand it, and I knew it would be worst for her, then me. I even worried a little how Sam would cope. I knew he held a lot of guilt over hurting her, and the idea of seeing her every day was sure to bring up old wounds. I hoped for both of them that she wouldn't change, but I couldn't see that happening, especially if they were changing quicker than anyone else.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Ange seemed nervous.  
"I'm fine. I don't hate Leah, and if she joins the pack, I will treat her the same way I treat the boys. She's going through a lot at the moment, and changing would be making things for her, a lot worst. So I will try my hardest to be there for her. Even if she doesn't want me to." Ange seemed a little shock at my take on it, but smiled a little.  
"Bigger person then I am…" I frowned, not getting what she meant.  
"What do you mean?" Ange bit her lip a little then looked at me.  
"It's the whole Rachel thing… I know she's got no chance with Paul, because he's with me… And the whole, I'm his perfect match and the fact he loves me and what not, but I can't help but feel like she would jump at any opportunity to split us up. I know I've only met her the once, but once was more than enough. The worst part is, she's Jacobs's sister, so you can guarantee she's going to be sticking around like a bad smell." I smirked, seeing Ange getting frustrated at the idea.

"Does that make me a bad person?" She looked at me with a concern, that I would hate her. I hugged her.  
"My sister, could never be a bad person. Besides, you're only human." She seemed to cheer up a little. Paul walked out, taking his seat back besides Ange.  
"How are you and the boys doing, Paul?" I asked, wanting to make sure they were all okay, though I knew they would all be somewhat angry.  
"We're all a little shocked I think. Yesterday, it just wasn't something we were expecting. It must be hard for Jake though." I looked at him questioningly.  
"Oh… you haven't heard…" He looked down, seeming to hate the idea of explaining it to me.  
"Harry was protecting Charlie… One of the leeches had Charlie in her sight. Harry pushed Charlie out of the way, just when she landed. Jacob tore her from Harry before she could hurt him, only Harry's heart gave out. Jake's a mess over it really. Charlie and Jake both tried to save him… it just wasn't enough I guess." Ange pulled Paul into her, holding him close with as much love as she could give.  
"We're all okay… we'll get through it." I walked from the kitchen, leaving Ange to comfort Paul. I was feeling a little irritated, that she was able to hold Paul and be there for him. I hadn't been able to help Sam as much as I wanted, and I had a feeling he wouldn't let me. I wasn't even sure how the tables had turned, and it was him looking after me. I was glad that I hadn't thrown up since this morning, but it still meant Sam would be a little worried for me. I wanted to be the one to help him. Sometimes, being human sucked.

I stood with Sam, as he looked at the Clearwater house. I softly took his hand, leading him to the front door. I knocked softly, waiting for the door to open. I was a little surprised Charlie was the one to open the door.  
"Hi Charlie." Sam greeted, as they shook hands. I stepped into dads open arms, holding him tightly.  
"Come in." He told us, standing to the side to let us through. I didn't really know what to do or say, so I took Sam's hand, as he walked into the lounge room, where Billy and Sue were sitting. Sue looked up, smiling softly at Sam and I.  
"Sue… I am sorry." Sam told her, as she stood, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Thankyou Sam. Harry loved you, you should know that." Her voice was soft, but I could hear the pain. Sue looked at me.  
"Thankyou for coming Bella." I had never really spoken to her, but I gave her a nod.  
"I'm sorry Sue." I glanced away, as I heard steps coming down the hall. Leah stared at me, as my eyes caught hers. I stepped from Sam, walking towards her.  
"Leah… I'm really not sure what to say, but I'm sorry for your loss." Her eyes looked past me towards Sam, her eyes were blood shot and the pain her face showed when looking at Sam. He stood looking at her for a moment, before she hurried past me, walking out of the house.  
"Bella… I'm sorry." Sue said quickly, knowing her daughter had ignored me. I shook my head.  
"Don't worry about it… I know she's going through a lot." I felt Dad's hand touch my shoulder.

"Sam, maybe you should go talk to her." I suggested. He pressed a kiss to my temple, before walking out after her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come…" I said to dad, feeling pretty guilty. He placed an arm around me.  
"That's not who you are Bell's. She'll be okay, she just needs time." He said softly. Sue had walked over, placing a hand kindly on my arm.  
"Perhaps, I can get everyone a tea? Or Coffee?" Dad asked. Sue looked at Charlie.  
"I think I may just go lay down. Thankyou, Charlie." We watched her walk away, tears betraying her as she left. I looked at Dad, who was standing behind Billy, ready to steer him into the kitchen. I followed behind them, taking a seat at the table. Dad made us all a cup of tea, sitting silently at the table.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, noticing I hadn't seen the youngest Clearwater.  
"Locked in his room. He won't open the door for anyone." Charlie answered.  
"Poor kid… Harry was close with both Leah and Seth, but I think Seth's taking the loss the worst. Leah is strong, and very independent. Seth has always followed close behind Harry." I stood, pouring a cup of tea, adding some sugar and milk. I walked out of the kitchen, heading up the hall, not really sure what door was Seth's. There were two doors closed, but I wasn't sure exactly which one to knock on. I took a guess, tapping on a door.

"Yes?" Came Sue's croaky voice. I opened the door, seeing the woman, sitting on the bed, holding a photo now splashed with tears.  
"Sorry Sue, I was just trying to find Seth's room. I thought I would take him in a tea." I told her, holding up the cup.  
"He's the next room. Thankyou Bella." She seemed a little appreciative that someone was looking out for her son. I nodded softly, stepping out and shutting the door. I knocked on the next door, to receive no answer. I slowly wiggled the handle, noticing it was locked. I knocked again, determined to get in.  
"Go away!" I heard him shout at the door.  
"Seth, please open up. It's Bella, Charlie's daughter…" I waited, looking hopeful. I waited a few seconds, before I heard a click come from the door. I opened the door, to see Seth laying on his stomach, hugging a pillow. It was strange, to see that he was the same boy from the hospital yesterday. He had grown at least a foot.  
"I brought you in a tea… I know you probably won't want it, but it would make your mum a little happier, seeing that you were getting something into you." I held the cup out to him. He looked at it, before sitting up and taking it. I waited for him to take a sip.  
"Thanks…" He took a few tiny sips, before placing it on a wooden table near his bed.  
"May I sit down?" I wasn't trying to force him to talk to me, but I knew shutting everyone out was dangerous. He gave a nod. I sat down next him, looking around his room. I smiled softly, noting the glow in-the-dark stars and comets plastered on his ceiling. There was a small TV set, with a PS3 plugged in. Opposite his bed, was a desk with a computer, which made me suspect Seth liked gaming.

"I don't want to go out there." Seth's voice somewhat startled me, not expecting him to actually talk.  
"That's okay, I'm going to force you to. It's just Charlie and Billy. Your mum's in her room." He turned, facing a photo of him standing next to Harry holding a large fish. I noted he looked about ten. I slowly reached out, taking the photo.  
"It's a nice catch." Seth looked at the photo a little harder before he turned away.  
"I was eleven… biggest fish I've ever caught. Dad and I had been fishing for three days and it's the only catch." He smiled a little before taking the photo and placing it back.

"We both got so sick that week. Mum was beside herself. She told dad he should have kept us warmer. She tucked us both in, and dad told her he wasn't four. I remember laughing, thinking how much he was acting like a four year old, when mum made him take cold medicine and made him eat heaps of herbs… ginger soup she called it. It was nasty stuff…." Tears fell down his face.  
"I don't know how to live without Dad…" He looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to help him.  
"I can't really give any advice, as both my parents are still alive… but I understand how scary change is, and Seth, you don't need to go through any of this alone… Sam and I, we will help you, as much as we can. And Charlie, Billy, they will help you too. You aren't alone Seth, no matter how much it feels like it at the moment." I placed an arm on his shoulder comforting him where I could. I caught my breath with surprise at the heat that was radiating off him. I bit my lip, knowing I would have to warn the wolves.

"Seth, I know it's really hard… but your mum, she needs you." I looked at the door, knowing Sue was very much feeling alone at the moment.  
"Your dad, he lives in you and Leah, and I know it's a lot to take in, especially when you're still young. But your mum, she's always had your dad. She's now feeling more alone then I think she's ever felt before. I'm not going to make you go to your mum, but I think she would like to see you. I know you've been in here since you got home." He stayed quiet for a moment, before he stood, giving me a shock, as to exactly how fast he'd grown.

"Thanks Bella." He walked out of his room, with me following. He looked at me a quick moment, before he knocked on his mums door, before he entered. I smiled as the door closed behind him. I walked out to the kitchen.  
"How's Seth?" Billy asked. I looked at him, a little unsure exactly how to explain how much he'd shot up in just a night.  
"Billy, Seth is changing… he's so tall. I seen him yesterday, and he's grown at least a foot." Billy seemed to be contemplating what I'd just told him.  
"He's not far off, because his temperature is rising too." I knew Billy would take the steps of watching him, until Sam could arrange other means. I knew, the Clearwater's were going to struggle for the next few months, but I hoped, no matter how much Leah disliked me, that she would allow the pack help her heal the pain of losing her dad.

 **Well guys, another chapter done and dusted** **I hope you are all doing great, and feel free to drop me a review xo**


	14. Chapter 14 - Constant Changes

**Hey guys, thanks for all your great reviews! I truly love logging into Fan Fiction and finding them waiting for me. I am sure it's the same when you guys are waiting for the next chapter :P I'm hoping to drop the drama a little for a bit after this chapter, and let the pack settle down a little. I'm over my characters crying lol But enough talk, here's the next chapter.**

 **I don't own twilight, though I would happily claim it if I could ;)**

Wednesday night, Leah joined the pack. It was late in the afternoon, and she was less than happy. I hadn't been told what had happened, but with Seth joining a few hours later, I could take a wild guess. The pack now had two new members, both grieving and hurting. Friday had come, with everyone saying goodbye to Harry. The service had been beautiful, with I suspected every resident of La Push in attendance, along with quite a few members of Forks. I had been there for Sam, the pack, Charlie, Billy, Sue and Seth. Leah hadn't spoken a word to me, and I couldn't see that changing. She kept her distance, refusing to join the pack in the morning for breakfast, preferring to take patrol and staying away from all things me. I had been hoping it wouldn't stay that way. I hadn't been there when Sam finally managed to explain what imprinting was and what it meant. But I knew the implications. I had unknowingly stolen the only man Leah had loved, other than her father. Dealing with becoming a wolf and the loss of her dad, Leah was angry, and I was told she would often snap at her new founds brothers. Seth took it better, accepting the pack and his new role. He was a good kid, a little goofy and odd, but I seemed to like that about him. Jacob had taken him in, as a younger brother. He followed Jacob, Embry and Quil without hesitation. He was a year younger then Jacob, Embry and Quil, I think that's why he followed them.

Sue had stood tall and proud as she wished her husband goodbye. I had a feeling she wouldn't let the grief takeover. She seemed to concern with her children. I had seen a few tears fall, but that was all. Sue had a strength that made me think, she would get through it, and it would be this nature that help Seth and Leah come to terms.

It was Sunday, and I had been giving the wolves as much space as possible, packing all my things, as Charlie had found a house for us to move to. Changes were becoming more frequent, and I wasn't sure exactly how I would cope. I had a secret that I hadn't shared with anyone. This secret would make some happy, and others, more miserable. I didn't really care how some people would take the news, but Sam mattered.

"Bella, please come to see the pack… I know you are trying to give Leah space, but Sam needs you too." Ange was persistent. I hadn't seen Sam since we left the after service of Harry's funeral at Sue's and Ange was a constant reminder. I had told him I would see him soon, but that was a lie. I was afraid to see him, afraid to tell him. Charlie wouldn't be happy, and I was scared to tell Ange. Jacob had come over yesterday, to see how I was, and to complain about Leah…. Leah… My secret would destroy her and any chances of us becoming friends. I knew it was a slim chance already, but this would be the end. Once I told Sam my secret, there would be nothing I could say or do to Leah, to become her friend.  
"Sorry Ange, I'm not ready…" I knew she didn't understand what I meant, and I knew she was assuming I meant to 'handle Leah', but it was far more than that. I wouldn't be able to keep this secret forever, but I had some time to gather my courage.

I spent the whole weekend, studying and completing my homework. My work was messy with my hand still wrapped for another 2 weeks, but at least it was completed. My suspension was over tomorrow, and I was due back at school. I was planning on going, though I still stuck to, I didn't understand why I should. I had finished all my assignments, and none of the classes were serious any more. It was mainly now, just activities to tide us over to the end of the year. The next week would be barely busy, as Charlie planned to have us move in and settled by the weekend.

I looked at a magazine Ange had left on our bed. I picked it up, flipping through the new furniture's. Charlie had planned on getting a lot of new stuff. Each of us would get a new room suite. Charlie had already put an order for a new lounges, and I was sure a new TV. He had cut into his savings, but he seemed eager about the move and new role. This was another reason I was scared to share my secret.

There was a knock downstairs, causing me to startle from my worry and daydreaming. I walked down stairs, opening the front door. I froze at the sight of Edward Cullen.  
"Edward… what are you doing here?" My heart thumped harshly against my chest.  
"I know Charlie and Angela aren't here. I thought we could talk." His golden eyes scanned my body.  
"Sorry, but I'm busy." I went to close the door, only to have him stop it half way.  
"I'm not asking." He stood inside, causing me to back up feeling nervous. I looked at the pale skinned boy, knowing he would smell my fear.  
"There is no need to fear me Bella… I would never hurt you." He whispered, his voice trying hard to calm me.  
"Edward, please leave." I felt my stomach churning. I was feeling nauseous, and knew any moment I would throw up.

"Bella, there is something about you… You do something to me. I love you, and everything you are." He had me against a wall within seconds, his advancement clear on what he was doing here.  
"Please… I'm gonna be sick…" I covered my mouth, fighting to need to throw up. His cold hand touched my face.  
"I can't live without you… you could be my mate…" His voice was soft, and it scared me. I pushed against him, trying hard to get myself free from him.  
"Edward, I am serious… I'm going to be sick." He eyed me, before stepping back. I bottled up the stairs, just making it to the bathroom. I noticed he hadn't followed me into the bathroom. I slid my hand into my pocket, grabbing my mobile. I didn't take it out, but hit dial, hoping Sam would answer and hear me, as I flushed.  
"Bella… What's wrong? Why are you sick?" He asked, once more standing extremely close. I looked at him.  
"Edward, leave. If Sam finds you hear, he will kill you." I hoped Sam could hear, and that Edward wouldn't. I had been wrong. Edward grabbed me, snatching the phone out of my phone the moment I had finished the sentence.  
"No!" I flinched as he smashed the phone in his hand. I looked in fear, knowing if Sam hadn't heard any of that, I was alone with a vampire.  
"Trying to tell him, I am here? He can't help you Bella. You are my mate… I can make the change before he'd have a chance to get here. Do you think he would want you then?" His voice was cold and the idea of being changed terrified me.  
"I don't want to be your mate, Edward. Changing me, it would do nothing, but make me kill you, and myself. I am Sam's, you have no claim." My hand lingered on my stomach.  
"Are you feeling sick again?" He asked, a brief sight of concern. I nodded, my heart racing, just wanting him to leave. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to walk to my room. He looked at my bed, tossing me easily to it. I looked in fear as he licked his lips.  
"One little bite, and the venom would take you. It's excruciating, but you would no longer wish to be his." He spat looking at a photo I had of the two of us.

"Edward… I am pregnant… please don't do this…if you hurt me… I don't want to lose my baby." Tears formed in my eyes, the idea of losing a piece of Sam and my love, hurting a lot more then I realised it could.  
"Pregnant? You are carrying his child?" He looked disgusted at my stomach. I nodded, my arms wrapping protectively across my stomach.  
"Sam doesn't know…" My tears fell now, my fear over taking every emotion I was able to process.

"Then he won't miss it. I will take you to get it aborted." He went to grab me, but I moved back.  
"It's not just Sam's child. The baby is mine as well. You kill my child, and you kill me. I haven't held the baby yet, but the idea…. You would never be my mate. You would be nothing, but a murderer. Are willing to murder me for your lust Edward?" I knew I was challenging him, but I needed to hold him off long enough for a chance for Sam to save us.  
"Murder?" His face fell. I could see guilt and sadness.  
"Terminating my pregnancy, changing me…. It's murder Edward. What would Carlisle think? You are his son…" I shivered as Edwards hand stroked my face, his gold eyes looking with such need and want.  
"Kiss me, Bella." He whispered. I shook my head.  
"No… You say you love me, and want me to be your mate… Edward, you don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't be here… You wouldn't scare me… You'd respect me, enough to leave me with Sam. Love isn't jealous or possessive. Love is letting me choose who I am, and who I love." He stood staring at me, as he went to take a step closer to me, I squealed as Edward was thrown back. I sat there staring in disbelief at Emmett Cullen. He stood protectively in front of me. I watched as more entered through my bedroom window. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie Cullen, all stood surrounding me, challenging Edward.  
"Edward, leave with us now, before you are lost to us forever." Carlisle spoke in a firm demanding voice. I felt a cold hand softly take hold of my upper arm. I looked up at Esme, who was slowly pulling me to her.  
"Edward, hurting Bella is not right. We do not harm innocent people… She's just a girl." He told his son. Tears blinded me, as Esme held me close to her. I cried silently, wanting nothing more than Sam. Edward looked past Carlisle towards me.  
"I'm sorry…" He dropped his stance, allowing Emmett and Carlisle to take him into their hold. They didn't take him out the window, but out of my bedroom and downstairs. Esme quickly turned to me.  
"Are you okay Bella?" Her eyes were concerned and compassionate. I shook my head, sobbing.  
"I just want Sam…" I gasped through tears.  
"He's just outside… I'll take you too him." She said softly. She placed her arm softly around my waist, leading me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. She led me outside, where Sam was standing, looking concerned at the house. His eyes immediately fell on me, when I broke free from Esme, running towards Sam's open arms.  
"I'm so sorry!" I cried, jumping into his embrace, holding him tightly against me, afraid he was an illusion.  
"Shush Bell's… I'm here." He said kissing me hard and possessive.  
"Sam… I have to tell you…" my voice breaking as I looked up at him.  
"I'm pregnant." I sobbed, looking at him scared. Sam looked at me stunned.  
"Pregnant... Oh Bell's." He pulled me into him tighter. My sobs took a few moments to subside, but in Sam's arms, I was calming down.  
"Sam… Bella…" I looked up to see Carlisle looking at us.  
"We are going to take Edward away from here. I'm leaving Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper here, too keep searching for…" I knew immediately who he was talking about.

"Carlisle, I ever see him in Fork's again, I kill him. There is no more chances, no more anything for him. He threatened Bella, my child… He returns, and he dies." Sam was warning Carlisle exactly what would happen. Carlisles face seemed sad, but he nodded, understanding.  
"Sam, make sure you take her to be seen to. She's in shock, and the baby…" He seemed concerned about our child's health. Sam gave a nod.

"Thankyou, for not killing my son. I know you had a right, and I will always remember." Carlisle gave us a nod before he left, taking his family with him. I looked at Sam.  
"Can we go… I don't want to stay here." I told him, wanting only to go out to the reservation, where no vampire dared to enter. Sam secured the house before coming back to me. He secured me against him possessively.

"Come on Bell's, let's go home." He changed to the wolf, allowing me to climb on him. I held onto him securely, thankful that I had been rescued before anything else could destroy me or my child.

I awoke to Charlie sitting on the end of Sam's bed, looking at me with worry, concern, love, understanding, though at the same time troubled.

"Dad?" I sat up a little confused.  
"Pregnant Bell's?" He seemed a little lost. I looked down at my hands, knowing he was disappointed.  
"Sam told?" I asked, even though I knew it was pointless. Who else was there?

"Ah Bella…" He seemed torn as to whether to cry, hug me or yell at me.  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose, and I know I'm young… I definitely wasn't thinking of being a teenage mother. Dad… I am so sorry." Tears seemed to be my best friend today. Charlie grabbed my arm, pulling me into him.  
"It's not what I wanted for you Kiddo." He said against my head. I stayed still, thankful he'd chosen to hug.

"Ah… Charlie…" I heard Sue's voice. I looked up as she stepped into Sam's room. Charlie let me go.

"Hi Sue." I greeted in a defeated voice. She smiled kindly at me.  
"Hi Bella. I'm glad you are okay. We know about Edward…" She was looking softly at me. I looked at Charlie.  
"I wanted to ask you a favour dad. I don't want to go back to the house. It's too…." I hated admitting I was afraid that I was too open to vampire attack there.  
"It's okay." Charlie told me.  
"I understand, besides, the pack has offered to help pack everything and move it. You still need to go to school. Will you be okay to go back tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I have only a couple of weeks left. Then, its holidays." The idea of holidays made me feel a lot better. Charlie stood, kissing my head before he walked out. I got out of the bed, following them out. I was stunned to see Leah standing with the pack, who seemed on edge and angry.  
"What is it?" I asked, instantly aware something else was going on. Sam walked to my side, shaking his head, knowing I wouldn't ask if he told me not too.

Charlie, Sue and Leah left, leaving the rest of the pack, Kim and Ange. Sam looked at Jared.  
"Alright, now we can talk. Are you sure?" He asked. I frowned, not following the conversation.  
"I'm sure they've left for the time being. I think we've hit them where it hurts… or I should say, you did." Jared answered. I looked at Sam.  
"Sam? What am I missing?" I asked. He looked at me.  
"I got a hold of the female leech that had a hand in…" He looked at Seth, who was looking frustrated.  
"Come on Seth, let's go for a run." Jacob told him, clapping him on the back, and walking him out of the house.  
"You got one that killed Waylon and Harry?" I asked, looking a little eager.  
"Yeah. I was out for a run while you slept… a little on edge after what happened. She was alone, and tried getting away, but I caught her. She's dead." He told me, smiling a little. I let out a sigh, feeling that little bit better.  
"At least it's one down… two to go." Paul seemed happy with those odds.  
"One down… three to go." Jared corrected Paul. Paul looked confused. Jared walked over to me, placing an arm around my shoulders.  
"We kill them, and hope Cullen is stupid enough to return. I want him destroyed." Jared told everyone, and it seemed to be what everyone else had been thinking. I placed my hand on my belly.  
"Talking about that… How could you not tell me Bell's?" Ange asked, looking at me a little hurt.  
"Sorry… I know I should have told all of you sooner, but I found out the day Leah and Seth joined… I didn't think the pack needed the distraction." I answered.  
"Bell's, you aren't a distraction." Jared corrected me. I smiled at him.  
"Perhaps not, but at that time, there were more important things."

I know that sounded like a brush off, but that was how I felt. The pack was hectic at the moment, and I didn't want to add to it. The pack were family, and I would protect them, as they would me. 

I was at school, just before the bell sounded. I made my way to the office, copping glares from Jessica as I took my designated seat.  
"Bitch." She hissed under her voice. I looked at her.  
"It's like you haven't learnt. Grow up Jessica. You deserved everything you got. Leave me, and Angela alone. Do that, and you may survive the last few weeks of school!" I wasn't kidding. I wasn't necessarily threatening her, but after my last couple of weeks, I wasn't sure exactly how much I could deal with, and she was just one of those people that never knew when to shut up.

Principle David stood at his door, inviting us to join him. I stood, walking in front of Jessica. He told us to take a seat.  
"Welcome back ladies. I hope the time away has given you both some time to think about the way you behave and how you acted." He held out two blue pieces of paper.

"You will each have each of your teachers fill these out. If you misbehave and I receive the report, you will enjoy a few detentions, even if I have to extend them over to next year." I looked at the blue piece of paper, which asked the teacher to rate my behaviour in class.  
"Next, you both are no longer allowed at the dance this Friday. I don't think how you two have behaved should be rewarded with a night of fun." He stood, walking to the door.  
"That's all." He said, dismissing us. I stood, tucking the paper in my bag. As I went to walk past, he stopped me.  
"I am sorry about your dad's friend, Harry Clearwater. Pass on my sympathy's." He told me. I nodded, before walking out to my first class.

I sat in my third class, feeling a rather sharp pain in my stomach. I frowned a little, touching my stomach. I raised my hand, feeling a rather need to use the bathroom. I hastened to the bathroom as I felt more pain. I flinched, holding my stomach. I went to the toilet and froze at the sight of blood. My heart skipped a beat, as I stared at the blood. I tidied up, hurrying to the office.  
"Miss Swan, why are you not in class? You would think after our conversation this morning, you would have seen the need to attend." Mr David asked. I looked at him.  
"I need to call my Dad." Had I had a mobile, I wouldn't have had to go to the office.  
"Miss Swan, what for?" He asked. I looked at him scared, not really wanting the news to spread.

"Miss Swan, if you do not tell me, I will have no choice but to return you to your class. Now, I'll ask again, why?" He waited patiently.  
"I'm pregnant, and I think something's wrong." Tears whelmed in my eyes. He looked at me a little worried.  
"My office." He said quickly. I walked in, him grabbing the phone. He held the phone out to me. I dialled Charlie's mobile.

"Chief Swan here." Dad's voice came.  
"Dad… I think something's wrong. Can you come get me?" I asked, trying to fight the urge to cry.  
"What's wrong Bella?" I heard him ask.  
"I think it's the baby… Please." I pleaded.  
"I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone, feeling my heart racing.  
"Take a seat Miss Swan. Try and calm down, stress is bad for the baby, and the more you stress…" My principle was looking at me with concern. Charlie came running in five minutes after my call. He walked in, looking me over in worry.  
"Come on Bell's. I'll get you to the hospital." He told me. I nodded, standing. I followed dad out. Dad sped the entire way to the hospital, taking me into the emergency room.

"Next." The lady behind the counter called. Dad made me sit, while he spoke to her. I flinched as my stomach clenched tightly.  
"Please be okay…" I whispered, trying to keep myself calm.

"Charlie, bring her through." Came a male doctor. Dad walked me to a room. The doctor indicated for me to lay back on a bed. I laid back, as he walked back. Dad slid his hand into mine. I closed my eyes, praying that my baby would be okay. The doctor walked in with an ultrasound machine.

"Okay, Bella, how far along do you believe you are?" He asked me, setting up the machine.  
"I'm not sure… Max six weeks, earliest probably 4." He looked at me softly.  
"And your dad said you are experiencing some pain, and that you found some blood?" He asked me. I blushed a little and nodded.  
"While I was in class, I felt these pains… I went to the bathroom and there was blood." My chin wobbled, as I fought my tears.  
"Okay, well I am going to do a scan, and see if I can find out what is happening. Can I get you to unbutton your jeans? I just need to be able to move the wand a little bit down on the pelvis." I nodded, unbuttoning my jeans. I watched as the doctor squeezed warmed gel onto the end of the wand before placed the wand firmly down. I didn't look at the screen, as I didn't want to honestly see nothing there.

"If you are six weeks, we hopefully may find a heartbeat." He pressed firmly, as he smeared the goo around. I laid, staring at the ceiling, afraid to see nothing on the screen. Charlie held my hand, staring at the screen.  
"There your baby is." The doctor spoke. I looked slowly up at the screen to see a tiny dot. Tears fell down my face, relieved to see the baby.  
"Let's see if I can find the heartbeat." I stared at the screen. I froze as I heard a fast beat.

"That's your baby's heart." He told me. The sound was amazing, and I had never heard anything more beautiful.  
"My baby's okay?" I asked him, unable to tear my eyes from the screen.  
"Your baby is there, and I would say you are six weeks and a day." He hit a few buttons for on the machine. He then placed the wand back, taking paper towel and holding it out to me. I gently wiped the goo off my belly.  
"Your baby's heartbeat was a little low then we like, but it's nothing to be concerned with at this point. The chances are, your babies heart has only just started." He was trying hard to reassure me.  
"Okay, so the baby is okay, but what about the pain and bleeding?" Charlie asked, not seeming satisfied.  
"I'm going to schedule some blood tests, just to check her hormone levels, but I would say, it's just a little bit left of the implantation. I know a lot of women that have experienced it. At this time, I would say your baby is healthy, but I will organise for you to have a second scan in about two weeks' time, just to check the baby's heart and growth." He unplugged the machine, as I fixed my clothes.  
"I will be back momentarily." He walked out, taking the machine out. I sat with a hand on my stomach.  
"Your baby is okay Bell's." Charlie reassured. I looked at him, nodding.  
"I was so worried… Carlisle told me to get checked yesterday, but I just wanted to go to Sam's and forget it. If something had happened…" I looked up as a woman walked in carrying a small tray with a needle and small vacuumed vials. I scrunched up my face, never having liked needles. Dad offered his hand, as the woman took a few vials of blood. She placed a cotton ball and tape over the small puncture. The doctor walked in as the nurse was walking out.

"I have something for you." He said holding out a small sheet of photos. I smiled as I took the first strip of photos of my baby.

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure, then you should be fine to go." He told me as he placed the velcro band around my arm, before switching on the machine to take my blood pressure. I waited, hating the feeling of the pressure. Once it stopped, he looked at the results.  
"Okay, Bella, you have high blood pressure at the moment, and it's nothing to be concerned over at the moment. But I am going suggest you take it easy. Minimal stress and make sure you get plenty of rest. I definitely want you to come back in two weeks." He said to me. I looked at Dad, who squeezed my hand in comfort.

"Thankyou Thomas. It means a lot, for you checking on her. I didn't want to risk anything." Dad told the doctor.  
"No problems Charlie. But please, make sure she rests and keeps calm. Stress won't do either of them any good." He told us. Charlie shook his hand before walking me out. I smiled, staring at the small little smudge in the picture as I sat in the car.  
"I can't believe I'm actually going to be a grandpa." He stated, peering at the photo.  
"Thankyou Dad, for bringing me." I couldn't describe the real feeling I had when Dad's doctor friend confirmed my baby was there, and I wasn't losing it.  
"Bell's, I would do anything to protect you, and your baby." His hand slipped into mine.  
"But I really do want you to concentrate on remaining calm. Stress isn't good." He side glanced me as he was driving.  
"I know. But with everything going on…" I knew it was going to be hard.  
"I know it's been hard, but you and that baby are now number one on yours and Sam's list. I know he's the pack leader, but you are carrying his child, and I think that matters." Charlie lectured me on mine and the baby's health, the whole way to Sam's.

"Does Sam know that you were scared?" Dad asked. I shook my head as we pulled up.  
"I currently have no mobile, so no." I answered. Sam frowned in confusion in why I was home early from school.  
"Please tell me, you haven't been suspended again!" Came Paul's voice, humour mainly in the tone.  
"No, I haven't been." I answered. Sam walked over, pulling me into his arms.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked. I nodded.  
"It is now. Things were bad, at least I thought they were. I rang Charlie to take me up to the hospital. I thought there was something wrong with the baby." I could see the panic in his face.  
"But everything's okay?" He asked quickly. I nodded, taking the picture and placing it in his hand. He looked down, his smile was wide and proud.  
"That's our baby?" He asked, staring at the ultrasound. I nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm six weeks." I said smiling at him. He cupped my face, pressing his mouth into mine.  
"Alright, alright, that's how you two got into this situation." Charlie protested.

"Sorry Charlie." Sam apologized, holding me close to him.  
"Now, Bell's, I need you to do as the doctor instructed." He was using his dad voice.  
"I know, rest and no stress. On it." I said freeing from Sam's arms, and walking inside, laying back on the couch. Charlie had followed and smiled content that I was doing as I had been ordered. Sam walked over, sitting next to me.  
"Sam, please make sure, my daughter is well taken care of. She isn't allowed to be stressed." I knew Charlie was placing a gag order on pack information, and that was just annoying.  
"No problem Charlie. I won't let her get stressed or over do it." He promised. Dad kissed my cheek, and shook Sam's hand.  
"Bye Dad." I was a little eager, for Charlie to leave. I really wasn't in the mood for more lectures. I did have a feeling that Sam planned on following Charlie's orders, whether I wanted to or not. I rested back into the lounge, placing a hand lovingly over my stomach.  
"I love you so much already sweet baby." I whispered, knowing Sam could probably hear me while he waved Charlie off, but I didn't care. Our baby was safe for the time being, and I planned to make sure it stayed that way. 

**Well, I know, Bella being pregnant, and at sixteen is a big deal. I haven't had kids yet, so please excuse me, if I have messed up somewhere along the way with the medical stuff. It's 1 am here, so I think now is a good time to stop typing for the night, and go climb into my bed, which I swear is shouting my name ;) Feel free to leave me a review. xo**


	15. Chapter 15 - Secrets Among Family

**I don't own Twilight, See S, Meyers for that honour ;)**

Somehow, Charlie had spoken to my principle, and gotten him to sign off on me not coming back to school. I hadn't been real sure about it, but Charlie told me he was more concerned, that returning to school would stress me and the baby out. Charlie told me, technically, I had finished the year anyway, so my final grades were enough for me to miss the final last weeks. Ange hadn't liked the idea of finishing the year without me, but she was with Charlie, my baby should be my main concern. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling there was more to it, then them worried about school stressing me out.

When we'd moved into Charlie's new house on the reservation, I hadn't been allowed to help pack the remainder of my things, and I wasn't allowed to lift a finger that Sam or Charlie deemed unnecessary. I was really hating the idea of being babied, and told what I could and couldn't do. As it was, Charlie and Sam were keeping something from me, which tended to stress me out further. I tried to explain that to both of them, but they were adamant that I didn't need to know, and if I did, they would discuss it with me then.

I had spent more time at Sam's, then I had at home. Sam and Charlie had told me, they thought it was better for me to spend more time as a family, for that's what we would be once the baby came. I liked to think of it more as 'babysitting', rather than me spending time with Sam. When Sam was busy, they would pass me off to Paul, who seemed just as thrilled about it as I was. Several times, he'd gone to tell me something, but something would quickly stop him. Ever since then, I had been relying on Ange to tell me things, until Charlie over heard one night, and put the gag order on Ange too. Now, I was well and truly behind on pack life, and everything else. I was certain, they all knew something, and it all seemed to scare them. I wasn't exactly sure how, but I would figure out a way to find it out. I didn't care how much they were trying to protect me. It was doing my head in, and I was sick of being out in the dark. I had tried a few times to convince Ange to talk to me, but she was adamant. I had been a little ticked off, considering I was almost positive I would tell her, even with Charlie and Sam telling me not to. I honestly felt, I had a right to know. I knew they said they would tell me, if they thought I needed to know, but I just knew, the secret they all held had something to do with me.

My next appointment for the baby, went without any trouble. My baby's heartbeat was now strong and normal, and was on the right growing track. I was happy with that. They tested everything, making notes. The doctor only told me to take it easy still, as I was only a teenager and that it was common for teens to experience difficulties during pregnancy. There was currently nothing wrong, my blood pressure was normal and that they were happy with my results. Sam was determined to keep me this way, so he was still gagging everything to do with the pack. I was almost at my breaking point. I wouldn't be babied the seven or so months remaining; it wouldn't do the baby or me any good. I had assumed that once I was given the clear, they would finally tell me, but Sam was tight lipped. I had sat somewhat glaring out my window, the entire trip home. He had tried small talk, but I ignored it. I had stormed inside, only to find we weren't alone.  
"How's the baby?" Paul asked, catching the attention of Jake and Jared. They were the only ones at Sam's, and I was thankful we hadn't walked in to find Leah.  
"Baby is healthy and so is Bell's." Sam said proudly, hugging my side, his hand fondly touching my stomach. I faked a smile, honestly starting to resent this new relationship between us. I missed just being Sam and Bella. I knew we hadn't been together all that long to truly miss it, but the way we were at the moment was starting to affect me.  
"Great, now can we tell her?" Jake asked sitting up with more attention. It seemed he had made the same assumptions that I had. Sam shot him a dirty glare, as if daring him to open his mouth. It wasn't hard to see that Jacob seemed to think I was strong enough for the information, and I had a feeling a lot of the pack agreed with him.  
"No. She still needs to remain calm" Sam snapped, pulling me tighter into him, as though trying to shelter me from Jacob. I looked at the annoyance on each wolf's face. It seemed that all three wanted me in on the details, but Sam's gag order had ensured they couldn't blab. When Sam turned to face me, I watched each wolf glare with annoyance and perhaps some anger at their Alpha.  
"Bell's, why don't you go have a lie down. You didn't get much sleep last night." Sam's voice was soft and sweet, the way it always was when he was telling me to do something. It was this tone that made me resent this a lot more. I looked at Jacob, who seemed the most pissed off. I watched him stand before stalking out of the room, the front door slamming behind him. Jared stood next, following out after Jacob. I looked at Paul, who seemed to be contemplating whether to follow or not. He was torn between Sam and his brothers. I could see it so easily; and perhaps it was that precise moment, that triggered my outburst.  
"That's it!" My voice had been higher then I intended, but it seemed to surprise both men. I looked at Sam.  
"If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear you will regret it. I am pregnant, not stupid!" I wasn't really sure what to threaten him with, but I had a feeling I wouldn't actually need to threaten him. Sam looked a little concerned.  
"Bell's… calm down… You don't want to get upset…" He began to try and sooth me, reaching out for me. I stepped back from his hands.  
"Now, Samuel Uley. I am done, being left in the dark." I stood firm, and had no intention on backing down. Sam turned and looked at Paul.  
"Leave us." He ordered. Paul stood, looking me over quickly, before heading outside, avoiding Sam's glare as he went past. Sam looked at me, before walking to the lounge. He sat back, holding out a hand. I didn't accept it, but walked to the lounge, taking a seat next to him, never taking my determined eyes from him.  
"Bella…. The doctors…"Sam was attempting to plead. I shook my head defiantly.

"They said I was fine, that I just had to take it easy. That doesn't mean locking me away and babysitting me twenty-four seven! You and Charlie are driving me insane! I know you are holding back something important, and if you don't tell me now, I walk out that door and neither of you will be able to 'protect' me again." My words were cruel, and the threat too. I seen how Sam flinched at the word 'protect'. I couldn't stand seeing his face twist into worry and concern, but I was done hiding. I needed to know about this new threat, and I wanted to know now. Sam had stared at me; I was almost certain, contemplating whether he could lie to me or not. Perhaps even downplay the level of threat, but I wasn't stupid. I knew it was bad before he even opened his mouth.

Sam had spoken to me for two hours. Two hours to tell me that Edward had now joined up with the rogue vampires and worst, they were now after me.

Sam told me, Edward still seemed obsessed with me, and the others just wanted the pack or Sam in particular to suffer. Somehow, Alice Cullen, had seen the attack, where Edward stood with one they called James. Edward's teeth would penetrate my wrist, and I would be turned. She wasn't sure when or where it would take place, but she was certain it would happen. Even Sam admitted that she had seemed sad. He mentioned that it hurt her, to see her brother's eyes no longer the ember yellow, but dark red. I wondered exactly who it was, that he would feed on.

The secrets the pack had kept from me, didn't end there. Carlisle and Esme Cullen had returned their family to Fork's, immediately after Edward left. It was how Sam knew all this, and that they would stay until I was guaranteed safe. He mentioned that after they were assured I was safe, that they would leave Fork's forever. The pack had been working closely with the Cullen's, no matter how much they didn't like the 'leeches'. Sam stated, he would work with anyone who could help protect me. It left me more concerned, with other Quileute's phasing.

I had taken most of the information, in silence, only interrupting something Sam seemed to skim over. It had upset me, but nothing like knowing the moment Sam and the pack had become aware, so did Charlie. Charlie knew everything about it, and had done so for the past couple of weeks. My father had ordered Sam to protect me, and that if anything happened to me, Charlie would never forgive him. I hated that Charlie had said this to Sam, for I knew, if anything really did happen to me or our child, it would be Sam who suffered most. No matter how much it would hurt my father, it would always be Sam who would bear the most weight. Yes, Charlie would lose a daughter; but Sam would lose a partner and child.

My first feelings while listening was indeed, fear. I was afraid for my child, and for myself. It wasn't the fear of being attacked as such; it was more the fear of what Edward had planned for me and my child. I was afraid what all this could do to not only Sam, but also the pack.

My head seemed to need to replay the information over and over. The more I thought about it, the more things stewed. It didn't take long, for that fear to form into anger. I was thinking of possible dangers, and there were quiet a lot, it seemed Sam had missed. I wasn't sure how to handle it, but at that moment, I knew Sam wasn't interested in what I would want. He had made his mind up, about me being best protected by being locked away. He seemed to think he knew best, and quite honestly, it was this that made me the angriest.

I was mad at Sam, for not consulting the situation together. Though I knew I shouldn't have been angry, he had purposely kept this from me, and I hated that he thought that was okay. I was also mad at Charlie. He had threatened Sam. I wasn't okay with that, and I never would be. I knew they were trying to protect me, but I needed to know these types of things, just so I could try and stop it from happening. I wanted to be aware of potential danger, and the idea of not knowing made me sick. I knew there wasn't really a way me to remain safe for certain, but I knew, keeping it from me was worst. Locking me up like a prisoner was the worst way to go about it. I liked my freedom, and not knowing the dangers, I would have fought it, and eventually ran from my holding cells. I would have manipulated or escaped, endangering my family. Everything Sam had told me, was indeed dangerous, but what I feared most, is I felt betrayed, and like I had put my family in more danger. The pack… What if I had escaped.. How much would that have destroyed them all? I was making myself sicker at the thought.

Sam sat looking at me, his eyes scanning me, trying to understand what I was thinking. I knew the moment I looked up into his eyes, he had seen my anger, perhaps a little fear, but mainly the betrayal.

"Bella, you have to see why I didn't want you knowing this… I still wish you didn't!" He cupped my hands up into his.  
"Bella, baby, I won't let them hurt you… I will protect you and our child." He promised, moving in for the kiss. I pulled back from him, catching him by surprise.  
"I get it, Sam, I do, but you knew the type of danger I was in, and you hid it from me… you all did." My voice was trembling, but I didn't care. I felt betrayed and at that moment, I didn't want to be there. I knew the anger was misplaced, but I was hurting.  
"Bell's… If anything happened to you or our baby…" His voice shook slightly, seeming to know I was scared and mad all at once.  
"Baby… I can't apologise for protecting the two of you." He stated as I pulled my hands free. I shook my head at him, disappointed he couldn't see his mistakes.  
"Me not knowing…" I wanted to express the dangers of me not knowing, but I couldn't find the words. My eyes looked sadly at him, not really sure what else to say. I couldn't comprehend it, and talking to him at that moment made it harder to explain. I needed space, and I need to sort everything out in my head, before I tried explaining it to him. I pushed myself up from the lounge before walking out of the house to my Ute. I heard Sam running after me, calling my name, but I didn't stop.

I was thankful to once more being able to drive. My hand had healed a lot. It wasn't one hundred percent better, but I could now write and drive, and I just wanted out. I needed to think, and having Sam hover over me wouldn't help.

I drove to Charlie's new house. I could hear Sam's howling and calling from the distance, but I ignored it. I needed space, and there was no way Sam would give it to me if I stayed at his house. As I pulled up at Charlie's, I sat in the car for a few minutes, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. I wiped my eyes in frustration before getting out. Our new house was beautiful, but I hadn't stayed here much. Ange and Paul would stay a lot of the time, but I preferred to be with my baby's father. I knew Charlie would be here, and most likely try and hover over me, waiting for the danger, but Charlie was easier to escape then a pack of wolves. With Charlie, I could lock him out.  
"Bell's?" Ange stood on the deck that wrapped around the house. I looked at her for a moment. I was slightly mad at her also, knowing she had been told, and she hadn't told me. I didn't answer her, but walked past, entering the front door. It had seemingly shocked her, but at that moment, I needed to think for myself. I walked past the kitchen and living room, where Charlie had his new 72 inch screen and lounges. I walked down the hall, to the second door on the right. It was my new room. I walked in, shutting and locking my door behind me. I leant against the door, looking around my room. My room was cream, with whole new set up. My bedroom had a door to the deck opposite my door. To the left of the room was my new queen size bed, already made with a purple quilt draped over. There were new fluffy pillows begging me to sleep. New to the bed on each side, were matching bedside tables. To the left of the bed was my tallboy drawers. Opposite the bed was my new desk and laptop. I hadn't really used anything here, as I was always staying at Sam's. Now, I was thankful for the space. I walked, laying back in the bed. I crawled, dropping my head on the pillows. I looked at the bedside table, where a photo of Sam sat staring at me. I glared at it, turning to face the other way, only the entire pack now stared at me. I dropped the photo down, not wanting to see them at that particular moment. I had just about to doze, when I heard a tap at my bedroom door.  
"Bella… please… we need to talk." I heard Ange call. I sat up, looking at the wooden door.  
"Please… I am sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't allowed!" She begged. I let out a sigh, walking to the door and unlocking it, before walking back to the bed. I heard Ange open the door.

"Hey…" She looked nervously at me.  
"Hi." I replied, avoiding looking up at her.  
"Can I sit?" She asked, fiddling with her hands. I nodded, moving back on the bed. She sat down, looking at her hands, before slowly looking up at me.  
"I'm sorry… We were worried about the baby… Sam gave the gag order in hopes to stop you panicking and something happening to the baby." She looked guilty at me, and her eyes full of regret.  
"We didn't actually want to keep it from you." I knew she was waiting for me to say I forgave her.

"Ange, I am part of the pack, whether or not I am pregnant. I get it, I do, that you all wanted to protect me and the baby, but did anyone think, that keeping me in the dark actually put me in more danger?" I asked her. She seemed confused, not really sure what I was talking about.  
"How so?" She asked, unable to figure out how I would be in more danger.  
"Granted I don't like or trust Edward, he would still be able to get close enough to take me. Me not knowing, means I don't have that chance to fight. I understand you all fear for the baby, but I would just like to point out, I am still Bella. I am still stubborn, and I am still the mate of the Alpha. I don't back down, and I sure as hell will fight for those I love. Being locked up and monitored the entire time, also another big mistake. I don't do well, being confined. What if I had decided I wanted to escape? I wouldn't know of the dangers I was in, or my baby." Her face was covered in guilt now. She seemed to have realised that they had all made a mistake.  
"I'm sorry Bell's." She said softly. I nodded, hugging her, unable to stay mad at my best friend. She held me for a moment, before I spoke again.  
"It's okay Ange, you're forgiven, but I do want to say this. I get you had a gag order, but can I remind you, he can't actually gag you. We have freedom of speech." I knew with what I was saying, Sam would be pissed, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. He may rule over the wolves, but I was meant to be his partner.  
"If you think there is something one of us should know, whether the wolves agree or not, you do get a choice." I pushed her lightly, defusing some of the tension. She smiled, nodding in agreement, her face a little lighter and happier.  
"That's the last time I keep something from you, I promise." Ange wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.  
"Tell the others, I am not mad, especially since they couldn't actually tell me. Sam on the other hand, is still in my bad books." I sat back on the bed looking at his picture.  
"Bell's… he was only doing what he thought was best for you. Don't make him suffer to badly." I watched Ange give me a soft smile before walking out.

I spent two days at Charlie's. It was good to cook and ensure Dad was well fed. Ange seemed to like having cooked meals more than the diner foods. I made sure to cook extra's, and promised dad that when I went back to talking and staying at Sam's, I would ensure too come and cook food for them both. I hadn't actually spoken much to Charlie, and he seemed to know I was mad at Sam, but he did what Charlie did best, and stayed quiet. It was Jared who came to beg me to return. I had been sitting out in the sunlight, enjoying one of the rare days where the sun was shining brightly, with the sun warming all it touched. I couldn't help but take the chance to absorb as much of it as I could.  
"Hey Bella." Jared stood above me, looking down smiling softly at me.  
"Hey Jared." I offered him a seat, hoping it would move him out of my way and out of my direct sunlight.  
"Any chance you would consider forgiving Sam?" He seemed a little unsure of me at that moment as he took his seat.  
"Any chance he sees he was in the wrong?" I asked, knowing I was being stubborn and a little sarcastic. Jared stared at me for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"He's miserable. He's all sulky and moody, and quite frankly, it's the pack that's suffering. He's snapping at everyone. Pack life is depressing at the moment. It's making our job that much harder too. It was bad enough with Leah, now Sam too." He told me, his big dark brown, almost black eyes pleading.  
"He has us constantly on patrol, no breaks, and there is usually two of us guarding you as well. I don't know if you've figure it out, but that doesn't leave much free time... We either have Bella duty or patrol." He turned and looked out towards the trees in the distance. I observed where he was looking to see two pairs of wolfy eyes staring at us.  
"Please Bell's. I get why you are mad, and trust me, a lot of us wanted to tell you, but Sam… he's Alpha… He has to think of what's best for his pack, and he thought keeping you in the dark, no matter how much it pissed us off, was the best course of action." He stood up, giving me another pleading look, before taking off. I watched him disappear into the tress with his brothers or sister. I had been hoping Sam would come to me himself, but it seemed he had understood a little too well that I had needed space. I stood up, softly placing a hand on my stomach.  
"Let's go fix things with your dad." I told our child.

Sam was inside when I pulled up at his, but immediately walked out when he heard my Ute. I watched him walk out, seeming a little unsure. Following him out, was Leah. She glared at me, before running off. I let out an annoyed sigh, knowing one of these days, I would have to figure out a way, to talk to her. Sam stayed at the door, looking at me with uncertainty. I got out of the Ute, walking over to him. It felt strange, as neither of us seemed sure whether to hug or not. In the end, it was me who hugged him. His arms curved around me, holding me tightly.  
"I've missed you." He told me. I nodded as I replied.  
"I missed you too." I stepped back, breaking our hug.  
"We need to talk." I told him, knowing he knew, but that didn't stop his face falling in disappointment, before he opened the door and held it open for me. I looked him over, noting he'd lost a little weight since I left. It hadn't been much, since I had only been gone a few days, but I was sure he hadn't eaten in that time.  
"How's the baby?" He asked me, as I sat where we'd left off. I knew I shouldn't feel irritated at him asking, but it did.  
"The baby is fine." I placed a hand down on my stomach, willing myself to calm down.  
"Bell's… Maybe I should have told you. I was just concerned. You and our baby, you are everything to me." He stated, his eyes were looking at me, and I could see his fear and sadness. I couldn't help but think, maybe I wouldn't come back…  
"I know. I understand it Sam… but the part you don't get is, I was in more danger not knowing, then knowing. I get you are worried about our baby, but I'm still me. The pack, they are my family too. Making them keep it from me affects us all. You keeping it from me… It hurt Sam. I felt as though, the man I loved, betrayed me. I should have been one of the first to know Edward had changed sides. He's obsessed with me, and I hate him, but before, he was at least partly controlled by Doctor Cullen. Now, he's off the leash. I am his obsession, and I need to be on alert. Then there is the fact the rogues want you to suffer. There are so many ways to get me away from the pack… away from you." I looked at him with determination to get him to understand.  
"I need to know, you won't hide any danger from me again. I am strong, and I will fight. I will fight for you, the baby, our family… I will fight anything that threatens that, but I can promise I will only fight when you can't. What if I had run? They couldn't have found me…" I knew it was tearing him apart, the ideas I seemed to put in his head, but I was not going to be hidden away again.  
"No more gag's on the pack either. We all work better, when we are truthful and up front. You have seen me at my weakest, now let me see you." Sam sat staring at me, his brain ticking away.

"I just wanted to protect you and our child. I didn't think that you not knowing, could put you in harm's way. I am so sorry, Bella." His voice was weak, and it was the weakest I had ever seen or heard him. I moved towards him, carefully pulling myself onto his lap. I pulled him into me, my hands running through his hair as we held each other.  
"We are stronger together Sam." I spoke softly into his ear. He pulled out and looked at me. His mouth took mine slowly to start with, but seconds later, it was crushing down on mine with strong need and longing. I met each kiss, knowing exactly where this would take us. His arms were firmly around my waist, holding me as he stood. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to our room. His mouth still crushing down upon mine. He lowered me easily to the bed, pulling my t-shirt over my head, and tossing it from the bed.  
"I love you Bella." He didn't give me a chance to reply. He was a man on a mission and I was sure I was his hostage.

 **Well that was a hard chapter to write. I changed my mind more times than anything else I have written in this story. I don't hate Edward btw. I am Team Edward all the way, but sadly, not in this story. I can't honestly see me writing a, Edward/Bella story… I won't say never, but it's not in the cards at this point. I really like the idea of Bella and Sam, I'm just not sure why :P Hope I didn't mess up any, cause like I said, it wasn't the easiest to write. If I did I am sorry! Thankyou to everyone who has left me a review or favoured my story! It means heaps!**

 **xx**


	16. Chapter 16 - Impact Of The Pack

**Twilight Saga = Stephanie Meyers**

I couldn't help but think, this was the worst timing possible. Standing in the airport, I was having a little bit of a panic attack. My heart was racing, until I finally seen her.  
"ISA!" I heard squealed in excitement. I stood at the baggage area, as Georgia threw her arms around me in excitement.  
"Hey Gia!" I was honestly happy to see her. I couldn't help but be excited to see my best friend, no matter how much danger I seemed to be in. I wish it had been better timed, but Georgia had decided, enough was enough. She wanted to see me, and I hadn't been able to say no.

Gia held me tightly, wiping tears of happiness from her face. She pulled back smiling brightly as Sam took hold of her suitcase. She stood looking at him, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

"So you're Sam?" She asked, giving him a glance over, sizing him up. Sam shifted a little self-consciously but nodded. I frowned a little, never having seeing Sam seem nervous or uncomfortable.  
"Nice to meet you." He told her, holding out a hand. She looked at his hand, and in all Georgia style, pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him like any other of our old friends. Sam eyed me a little surprised as he awkwardly patted her back.

"It's great to meet you too!" She screeched. I smirked, knowing Sam was in for a hell of a ride, which only Gia seemed to create.  
"Shall we get start driving back?" Sam asked a little unsure, as Gia linked my arm and pulled me tightly to her side.  
"Sure thing, Fox." She told him, giving him a wink. I smirked, knowing Sam would now be addressed as Fox, whenever she spoke to him. Sam stood staring at her, unsure how to really respond, as she began directing us out of the airport. Gia had this effect on a lot of people, and apparently, not even a wolf could handle her.

"So, you have to tell me everything!" She proclaimed, staring at my small and not noticeable baby bump. I smiled down softly running my hand over my stomach.  
"Well, it's a long car ride." I told her, seeing Sam flinch at the thought of being stuck with Georgia the whole hour it would take to get back to the reservation.

Gia's questions had been long and extensive. She wanted the ins and outs of all things Sam and I, as well as Forks. Questions were from 'How long have you two been together?' 'How did your dad take, you being pregnant?' 'Have you told your mum yet' to 'any single guys you know?' 'How quickly did you guys sleep together' or my personal favourite… 'Is he hung like a horse?'. They were non-ending and Sam seemed to try just concentrating on the drive, avoiding looking anywhere but the road. To me, I was still kind of used to this. Gia was Gia, and there was nothing she was afraid of asking. I knew tonight, when Sam would be sitting outside Charlies in wolf form, he would hear an awful amount of questions, that she would never let up until I answered.

We had decided that it was safer for Gia to stay at Charlies. I didn't want her finding out about the pack, and I was certain, she would hit on them like crazy the moment she met them. No one was safe from Gia's crazy antics. It didn't surprise me that when we pulled up at Charlie's, Sam made a quick escape, claiming he had things he had to get done. He'd kissed me softly yet quickly, before driving away.

Gia was quick to settle in. She always acted so confidant, and I was certain that was what had drawn me to her to begin with. It was only on really rare moments that I had seen her break down or not in charge.

"So this house is beautiful." Gia told me, as she looked around.  
"So it's just you and Charlie?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head.  
"No, my friend Ange lives with us. She's sort of become my sister." I directed her to my bedroom, watching her drop her bags on my bed.  
"It's so different then Phoenix." She stated, now looking out of my glass door that lead out to the deck. I wasn't sure if she was referring to my old bedroom, or Fork's in general, but I didn't ask.  
"It's been good. It gave me the change I needed." I told her, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah…" She looked down, seeming a little down.  
"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask. She had a past, and it was cruel, so I understood her turning to substance abuse and everything else.

"I don't know… you've changed." She looked at me softly, coming over and sitting down beside me.  
"You shine here." I watched her reach over at the photo of the guys that was still face down on my bedside table.  
"Your different here Isa." She said looking at the pack. I looked a little guilty at her, not really sure how to explain it. I bit my lip softly before replying.

"I had to. I couldn't keep being self-destructive. The way I was in Phoenix…" I looked at her, knowing she would try her hardest to understand me. It was the one thing that always made our friendship so strong. We never judged the other, and we tried our hardest to understand the other.  
"Self-destructive? You?" She chuckled a little nudging me with her shoulder lightly.  
"I was a mess G… When I came here… everything was dark. Drugs… all the alcohol. I can't do that any more." I leant over, taking the photo of Sam.  
"When Sam came into my life, everything changed." I smiled down at the photo of Sam.  
"You have a confidence now." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Gia smiled and hugged me.  
"Maybe it can work for you?" I suggested, hoping Forks could help her heal a little like it had me. She looked at me, her body stiffening a little.  
"I'm over it. Have been for a while." She stated, looking anywhere now, but at me. I knew it was a lie, but sometimes that was how she coped. I knew she thought she was over it, but I understood now, how scared she was, and how it could make you feel. I softly slid my hand into hers, causing her to look down at her hand.

"What that guy did… Gia… I understand it." She looked at me quickly, I suppose trying to figure out if I was actually talking about her ' _experience'_.  
"You were attacked?" She asked, her voice no longer strong and confidant but slightly shaking. I nodded, letting go of her hand, and wrapping my arms around myself.  
"It didn't get far… there were four guys… I fought, and Sam found me." I could see the pain that eyes still held. She had been thirteen when she'd been molested by a family member. She had turned to drugs and boys after, and I had known why. It had been Chris, who had helped her 'cope'. But honestly, she'd never faced it.

Her eyes were glassy with tears, as she quickly wiped them away.  
"You know, my dad still doesn't believe me. He invited Marvin over, just after you left." Tears ran down her face. I didn't move, knowing she hated pity. Marvin was a family friend, that her father wanted her to call 'Uncle'.  
"I took a knife, and I held it to his throat while he was sleeping. I told him, if he valued his life, he'd never come back." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at me, both of us feeling the tension in the room.  
"He left that morning, and Dad hasn't heard from him since." She gave me a sad smile, shrugging her shoulders as she brushed it off like it was nothing.  
"I'm sorry… I wish I had been there, G…" I understood how scared she had been, and I hadn't even been through what she had. I had been lucky enough to escape, with Sam to comfort and tell me that I was safe. Gia hadn't had really anyone. I had did what I could, but we were both just kids.

"Dad's still not talking to me. Getting expelled from boarding school in a matter of a month… And being in trouble with the courts." She looked at me, a little bit of her light shining as she grinned.  
"Yeah… a teacher though?" I asked her, knowing exactly what she was grinning at. She shrugged.  
"He was hot. He was twenty-six, and I don't know… Sort of just happened. I felt like I had all this power, and he just… he didn't turn me away. Got comfort when I needed it most." She wiped her face before smiling lightly.  
"Dad brought me home to go to court, but the school found out the day after. Apparently another student saw us together, and also mentioned I had been doing pot. There is a 'no drug' tolerance, and it's instant expulsion. Dad tried to get the school believing I was the victim in this one… Honestly, the victim on this one. He wanted charges pressed, but honestly Isa, it wasn't gonna happen. Dad was ropeable. He told me I am a disappointment, and if he was sure there was somewhere else he could send me, or get rid of me, he would." It hurt to think she'd gone through this alone. She didn't cry over her dad. I knew there had been a lot of animosity between them, and there had been since she told him about Marvin.  
"You and Chris? How'd you end it?" I asked, hoping to change the topic, and find out what had happened. I knew it had to have been pretty bad, considering how much she had loved him.  
"I caught him with Hayley Davis." I cringed at the thought. Hayley Davis had been at school with us, and was what we called a 'wannabe'. She was slutty and mean and all things proper. Her dad and mum could afford anything, and she got, everything. She had gone out of her way to make Gia question herself, but Gia always came up one better.  
"That was the day before Dad shipped me off. I lost everything… You… Chris… Phoenix." She let out a sigh, laying back on the bed.  
"Dad didn't send me back to school after the courts and what not. I think he deemed me 'unfixable'. I got a job as a waitress, and I've been saving in hopes to move out and find my own place." She had used air quotes at the word 'unfixable'. It hurt a lot, not being able to be there for her, the way we used to be.

"The luggage I brought, that's all my belongings. Dad either destroyed the rest or gave them away. I don't really know, and I honestly don't care. I don't need him." Tears fell down her face again. I pulled her into a hug.  
"You're not going back to Phoenix, are you?" I asked her, really knowing the answer. She shook her head.  
"I thought I'd come see you first… make sure you really are happy." She looked at me with her most caring look. She had always loved me, and made sure I was okay.

"You are happy, right Isa? The move here… no matter how much didn't want it, its been good right?" She asked me, looking for any doubt on my face.  
"I'm happy. Probably the happiest I've ever been." I told her, smiling softly, thinking about the little changes and then the bigger. I was feeling a little guilty that Georgia had been alone for the past few months, but I knew she'd get through it, in true Gia style. We held each other for a few minutes, just taking comfort that we were once more together.

"Bella? You home?" I heard Ange's voice call. I looked at Gia as she sat up. I let out a sigh before I stood up, holding out a hand to Gia.  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to Ange." I said smiling at her. She stood with me, taking my hand. She made sure her face was clear and clothing was straight before we walked out. We had made it just out into the hall when I stopped, blushing incredibly as I spotted Ange up against the wall with Paul.  
"Oh My God!" I squealed, noticing his hand was up her thigh, and they were in complete 'make-out' zone.  
Paul pulled back quickly, Ange quickly fixing her skirt, her face now bright, bright red. I had turned on the spot, not looking at either of them, my face burning with my embarrassment. I looked at Gia, who was grinning and still watching them.  
"Eww, turn!" I told her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look away.  
" . !" Ange cried out, appalled of having been busted.  
"When you didn't reply, I thought you weren't home!" She told us. I was fighting hard not to laugh and squirm at the same time.  
"You can turn around now." Paul told us both. I turned, looking at them both. Ange was looking embarrassed, but Paul didn't seem to mind. I was sure it was a wolf trait.

"Well, we're here." I told her, looking from her to Paul, and back again. She shifted on the spot a little uncomfortably, before looking at Georgia. I was sure her face darkened, but she came towards us anyway.  
"Hi… I'm Ange." She said greeting Gia.  
"Gia." She introduced, still smirking. Paul looked at Ange.  
"I might head back to Sam's. Talk to you later." He kissed her quickly, knowing she wouldn't want us to see anything more.

"Bye Paul." I called sweetly to him. He flipped me off, before walking out. I chuckled before I looked at Ange, who seemed to be wishing for the world to swallow her whole. I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment.  
"I really hate you." She told me, as I walked over, hugging her. Her head hitting my shoulder as I gave her a little comfort.  
"Aww, its okay Angie… Hey, just be thankful it was me, and not Charlie." The thought of being caught by my father made her blush so much worst, and hide her face against me.  
"You do realise though, the whole Pa…" I caught myself, quickly reminding myself that Gia was in the room.  
"The boys…" I corrected,  
"… they will all know about this in moments." I finished, unable to stop myself from grinning at her. She glared at me as she stood straight.  
"Great…" She groaned. She looked at me then to Gia.  
"I am really sorry, that you saw any of that!" She told her. Gia smirked.  
"Hey, I've seen worst, besides that guy, total hunk." She smiled lightly at Ange as Ange smiled back. I saw her eyes shine at the thought of Paul. I shook my head at her, before I smiled at my two best friends, unable to stop myself from smiling goofy at the idea of having them both in the same place. There was something about having them with me, which put me in an instant mellow mood.

Sam had groaned a little when I informed him, Ange, Gia and myself were on the way to his place the two days later. Sam and Gia had gone to the diner with Charlie and me the night after her arrival, and the entire time, Gia picked on Sam. Sam seemed to want to avoid her at all costs, as Gia really liked to see what she could say, to embarrass him. It had been a little strange, to see Sam uncomfortable. He was always so strong and proud. I didn't know what it was between them, but both seemed to bicker at the other, as though they were both fighting for my attention. Sam thought he had the upper hand, with I was carrying his baby, and we would be together forever. But Gia loved pointing out, we'd been friends for years and that she knew everything there was about me to know. I had never been stuck in the middle before, but they both seemed to have an arm each and were trying to pull me into two.

"Hey Sammy!" Gia called as we pulled up at Sam's. As she'd spoke, a smirk had lit up her face, which made Sam frown at her. I wrapped my arms around him, as he softly kissed me in greeting.

"How much longer is she here?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to slap his shoulder.

"Be nice… She's going through a lot." I reprimanded. He let out a sigh.  
"Gia, how bout I introduce you to the guys?" He asked sweetly, shooting a wink at me. I hid my smirk, knowing he would act the gentlemen.  
"Sure Fox, sounds good." She told him, walking with him inside. Ange stood watching the pair of them, and looked at me.  
"I've never seen Sam like this." She stated, looking a little confused at me.  
"Yeah well, there is no one like Gia to bring the best out in people." I told her, fighting the need to laugh and shake my head at them both.

Ange and I followed Gia and Sam inside, seeing the pack lounged around the living room.  
"This is Jared, and finally, Jacob." I watched in utter shock, as Jake stood blindly staring at Gia even before Sam had spoken his name. Gia's face went a little red, from the way Jake stood staring at her.  
"Oh no…" Sam groaned, looking from Jake to Gia, back and forth. My heart jolted, a little with excitement, then with doom.  
"Oh no…" I mimicked Sam, causing Gia looked at me, a little unsure how to pull her hand free from the mesmerised wolf.  
"Ah… Gia, let me show you around!" Ange suggested, pulling Gia's hand free from Jacob's grasp, shooting Jake an almost pity look.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen!" Sam begged me, as Gia and Ange went down the hall. I ignored him, as I looked to Jacob, not worried, but wanting to make sure I could pull him out of the sudden succumbed look.  
"Jake… are you okay?" I asked, softly touching his shoulder. He looked at me, and I swear, it was like the cartoons, where the cartoon character has the hearts in their eyes. I waited a moment, before Jake shook himself out of it.  
"I'm sorry Bella!" He said quickly, suddenly looking very guilty at me, and worried I wouldn't take the news well.  
"Wait… she doesn't live here… this can't be right." It was Paul that was trying to figure this new twist.  
"Only Georgia…" I groaned at him, making him smirk a little at me.

"Great, another outsider… just what our tribe needs." Spat Leah as she stormed out. I let out a sigh, seeing Seth give me an apology glance, before running after his older sister.  
"Man, why Jake…" I frowned at Embry, really not sure how to take the comment of his best friend.  
"Hey, shut it man." Quil told him, pushing him in the shoulder. I shook my head before I looked back at Jacob.  
"Are you okay Jake?" I asked again, knowing he would definitely be in for a ride with his imprint. He smiled a little.

"She's beautiful, and she's already one of your best friends Bell's. I am happy." He told me proudly. I watched as Ange slowly walked back in, running out of ideas in what to show Gia.  
"Ah…where did Leah and Seth go?" Ange asked, looking around the pack. I shot her a 'not now' look. I let out a sigh, as Gia's eyes caught Jake's again. He was smiling at her, and I was almost sure she would think it was a little creepy like, as she quickly looked away, blushing like crazy.  
"Ah… Jake, I think your dad wanted you to help out at the house today." Sam gave him a stern look, snapping Jacob out of the transfixed stare he couldn't help. Sam gave a quick look to Quil and Embry, who nodded, standing and grabbing their best friend, and dragging him out.  
"I think Ange and I may go for a walk." Paul said standing from the lounge and holding out a hand. Ange smiled at me quickly, before they walked out.  
"How's Kim Jared?" I asked, hinting and hoping he'd catch on.  
"Yeah, she's doing good Bell's. Still gets down, but you know, she'll be fine." He told me, spreading out a little bit more on the lounge and smiling at me. I looked at Sam, almost stunned that Jared was actually a little thicker then I had ever realised. Sam cleared his throat, giving him the best Alpha glare he could do in front of Gia.  
"Ah… Talking about Kim, I promised I'd see her today. Catch you all later." I watched Jared finally disappear. Georgia looked at Sam and I a little confused.  
"Did I say something?" She asked, glancing me over, trying to figure out why everyone had been so quick to leave.  
"It's been a tough few weeks…" Sam muttered. Gia stood looking at him and then turned to me.  
"So, what do we usually do out here?" She asked me, not really finding the need to ask what he was talking about.  
"Um… I think at the moment, we need to talk." I told her, sitting on the couch. I knew with Georgia, she was best with the truth. I knew she'd look at me like I was insane, and whatever else, but I also knew that she would rather things told to her straight. If we played around with it, she'd get frustrated and eventually blow up at all of us. I wanted to make this as easy on her as I could possibly make it.

Georgia sat listening intently, as I told her the fables of the tribe. She seemed fascinated, listening to everything I could possibly say.

"It's said that, if a wolf was lucky, they'd find their one true soul mate. This person would be what ties them to the world. The wolf would be whatever she needed, brother, lover, friend…They are the wolf's imprint." I glanced at Sam, feeling him squeeze my hand lightly.  
"So… your people come from Wolf people… Do you howl at the moon too?" She asked Sam sarcastically. I felt Sam tense and almost growl at her.  
"Gia… Stop." I said quickly, grabbing Sam's hand, attempting to keep him calm.  
"Look… Everyone that was here… Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth… and Jacob… all of them are descendants of wolves. The legends are true…" She looked at me, as though waiting for someone to jump out and say 'Fooled You!'. She looked at Sam and then me, her brain ticking away, her silence was numbing, and I wasn't sure how she was going to react.  
"Look, the legends sound awesome… but seriously, I think you people have had too much Peyote or something, cause seriously… Isa…" She looked like I was starting to freak her out.  
"Please, Gia. I wouldn't tell you this, if it wasn't true." I was a little worried she would bolt.  
"Why tell me at all Isa?" She asked, crossing her arms defensively, her voice was a little shaken.

"Because… One of the Boys… imprinted on you." She looked at me as though my head had just exploded.  
"Yeah right… Look, you are starting to scare me… Isa, if this is a joke, it's really not funny." She told me, starting to push herself to stand. I looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"It's true G… I swear…" My heart was racing. She looked at me blankly for a few seconds, before turning to Sam.  
"What have you done to my friend…." Her look was of pure disdain, as she stormed out of the house.  
"Georgia! Wait!" I cried out, following after her, Sam on my heel. I ran outside, to see her taking off up the road. Sam's arms wrapped around me, as I went to pursue her.  
"No baby… leave her be for a little." He whispered. Tears whelmed in my eyes.  
"Sam… she doesn't know the reservation…. "I told him, turning to face him.  
"How strong a person is she Bell's?" He asked. I looked at him, not really sure what he means.  
"If I was to show her my wolf form… would she completely freak?" He asked me. I shook my head, really unsure how she'd react.  
"I'm not sure Sam… She acts strong…. I'm just not sure." Sam quickly kissed my brow, before walking past me. I watched him pull his pants from him, tying them to his leg, as he phased into his wolf form. He faced me for a second, before running off where Gia had disappeared.

 **Sam's POV**

I knew Bella was hurting, and her friend was freaking out. I ran out to where I had watched Jake's imprint disappear.  
 _"Hey Sam, what's going on?"_ It was Leah, and I had no intention in really talking, so I flashed the last hour in my mind.  
 _"Huh, that's what happens when outsiders are brought into the tribe…. Seriously…"_ Leah's remark and opinion weren't what I needed right now.  
 _"Stay out of it Leah."_ I heard nothing after my order, knowing she had most likely phased back. It was nothing but silence in my head at that moment.

It was strange how quickly Bella's friend had made her way to the beach. I knew she didn't know where she was going, and the idea of her on the beach seemed to make my life a little easier. It was winter and the beach would be isolated. I took in her scent, knowing she was alone. I moved easily towards her, triple checking no one was around. Once I was sure, I stepped on the beach, seeing her sitting in the sand, staring out at the water. I didn't want to scare her further, but I knew she needed to see my form. She needed to know _my Bella_ wasn't a liar. I knew how much Bella was hurting. This was her second friend to join the pack, and it had been tough when Ange first joined, but going through a second time… I had a feeling I would need to request Bella didn't being anymore friends to visit.

I sat for a moment watching Georgia, noticing she had a smoke in her hand, and was taking long draws. I waited for her to finish before I let out a small whine, startling her. She turned to check behind her, her eyes falling on me. Her eyes widened in complete terror as her voice let out a high pitch scream. Her screams were terrible, as she stood quickly, squealing at the sight of me. I knew I wouldn't have a choice now.

I phased back, wanting to calm her down as quickly as possible.  
"Georgia… it's me!" I said quickly, watching her gape at me.  
"You… you…. Wolf…" I watched her eyes roll back behind her head. I caught her quickly, as she fainted.  
"Just great…." I grumbled. I was naked, with a girl unconscious in my arms. I laid her down in the sand, deciding I really didn't want to be here when she woke up. I phased back, letting out a howl, knowing my pack members would hear it. It took only seconds for my head to erupt with all different voices.

" _What's wrong?"_ First voice was Jared.

" _Everything okay?"_ Paul enquired, waiting for my response. I could always count on those two to answer me first.

" _What happened?"_ Embry asked next, like his brothers, waiting for me to respond.

" _Am I needed, I'm a little pre-occupied."_ It was Leah's snappy tone. I let out a growl, knowing they couldn't actually hear it.

" _Someone find Jacob, and bring him to the beach. His imprint is unconscious, and I don't think her waking up to me, is such a good idea."_ I was trying to think of the best thing for her, and at this stage, Jacob was really the only one capable of getting her to understand. I was sure, it had something to do with the imprinting.

" _No probs Sam. I am still at Jake's. I'll send him immediately."_ I didn't thank Embry. I knew he'd already be gone, replaying my message. Instead, I phased back, deciding it would do no good if she woke up with a wolf just staring at her. I pulled on my shorts, sitting in the sand next to her. I would never leave an imprint alone, especially unconscious, but at that moment, I was still worried about my own imprint. She still had leeches after her, and the idea of her alone, longer then she needed to be, drove me insane. It took only a few minutes, before the russet red wolf stepped out. Jake phased, looking with concern at his unconscious imprint.

"Is she okay?" He asked me, looking a little worried.  
"She'll be fine. Bella explained what we are to her, and she didn't take it too well. I decided she may need proof, and hence the result." I said looking down at her.  
"You may also want to put on pants before she wakes up." I hinted as I stood, ready to get back to my own imprint.  
"Thanks Sam." Jake said to me, pulling on his pants. I watched him gently scoop her into his arms.  
"Do you think, I could bring her back to yours? I'm not sure exactly how long she's gonna be out." He asked, cradling her close.  
"I'm not sure, seeing me or Bella is such a good idea at the moment. I would either take her to Charlie's or yours." He gave me a grateful smile, before running off holding Georgia to him.

I had phased back to make it back home, checking for scents of threats. I could smell Bella's soft fragrance in my house, of vanilla and honey. I hadn't told her, what the impact her scents had on me, but they were like an addiction I would never have enough of.

I was back to human when I entered the house. I could hear her softly sobbing on the couch when I entered.  
"Bell's?" I called softly. She sat up, her eyes were red and puffy, her face tear stained.  
"Are you okay beautiful?" I asked, walking to her, wrapping her into my arms, as I sat back with her in my lap.  
"I'm okay… just hormones." She sobbed. I smiled gently, unable to stop myself, as I ran my hand softly up and down her back. She seemed so fragile sometimes, and yet other times, it seemed like nothing could touch her.  
"Is Gia okay?" Her voice shook as she tried to get a hold on her tears.  
"She'll be okay… Jake's with her." She nodded, holding me closer.  
"I don't want her to hate me, Sam." Her voice broke as she began to sob some more.  
"Baby, I don't think anyone could hate you. You are everything perfect in this world Bell's." I hated hearing her cry, as it felt as though someone was tearing me apart.  
"She's been my friend for so long… We were inseparable." She told me. I held her as her tears fell onto my bare chest.  
"Come on baby, why don't I run you a nice bubble bath." I offered, hoping to calm her and perhaps relax her. I didn't want her or the baby stressed. She nodded, standing up from me. I stood, walking into the bathroom. I began by tipping lavender and rose bubble bath into the tub. I then took a bath bomb that Sue had suggested, to help Bella relax. I turned on the water, filling the tub to almost the brim. Bella walked in naked, and I was caught in her beauty. Her stomach now had a small curve, almost a bump, where our child grew. I smiled, softly reaching and touching her stomach. She was almost thirteen weeks, and I honestly loved the sight of our growing baby.

"Join me?" She asked me. I was about to say that maybe she should bath alone and relax, when she guided my hands down her stomach to her softness. She stepped into me, softly running kisses up my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. My mouth crushing down into hers, our hunger taking over, as I felt my pants being unbuttoned. I knew, no matter how pregnant she became, I would crave her. She did something to my body, and sometimes, I was sure I had no control on just how much I loved her. Loving her was as easy as breathing, and she was everything to me.

"Love me Sam." Her voice whispered.

 **Hey Guys, well that's it for now. Hope you enjoy ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Dark Obsessions

**Hey guys, I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. I can't guarantee it won't happen again, as I've been going through a lot of things of late. As you know, I have mentioned before about mother issues, well my mum is back in my life at the moment, and I am trying really hard to process it all and have any sort of relationship with her. On top of that, we've had a friend's death, so it's been a long couple of months. I promise I will NOT abandon my story. I love writing, and I am truly sorry it's taken so long!**

 **I appreciate EVERYONES feedback and reviews, so thanks to those who have followed and liked my story so far.**

 **Twilight = Stephanie Meyers**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL ASSUALT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, PLEASE SKIP MARKED PARAGRAPH!**

 **(I will mark the material, and it will most likely get worst then what I have written, but I will** _ **ALWAYS**_ **give warning)**

I stood looking nervously at Jacob, as he held Gia's hand, walking her towards the house. Her long auburn hair was messy and tied back in a loose bun, I was sure she'd regret later. She was wearing a pair of long black jeans with a yellow layered top, with a white overcoat. Had her hair not been so messy, you'd be sure she was a model.

I felt a pang of worry as Gia looked at Sam, softly talking. I watched him nod, and then to my surprise, Jake and Sam left. I watched as she walked towards me, her nerves very apparent on her face. Her usual flawless make-up was half streaked down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. She stopped in front of me, both of us looking at the other, not really sure what to say.  
"Hey Isa." Her voice broke the tension almost immediately. Her deep emerald eyes looked with concern and fear, but I was sure that it was more on how to talk to me about everything, rather than fear of the wolves.

"Hey Gia…" The moment the words left my mouth, she threw her arms around me, my head resting on her shoulder as we both cried uncontrollably, both seemingly worried about how the other would react.  
"I'm so sorry…" She cried through her sobs. I shook my head at her, not needing her to apologise.  
"No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you like I did… I just thought you'd want to know straight up… not be lied to." I sobbed, holding onto her, thankful she hadn't left Fork's and never spoken to me again.  
"Its nuts Isa… I get it though." She told me, holding me tight.

"I know… Come on, let's go inside." I told her, wanting to reassure her, she was just as sane as I was. We linked arms, hugging each other as we walked inside, both of us seemingly feeling silly, but we were together and that's all I cared about.

I made each of us a hot tea, as we sat at Sam's table. It seemed whenever I was upset, tea had the right answers. She looked down into the mug, softly running her finger along the top of the cup. I took a sip, waiting for her to speak.  
"Can I ask… how did you deal with all of it?" The way she looked at me, made me realise that she was still struggling. I thought about it for a moment, before I shrugged, not really sure what to say. We stayed silent for a few moments, as I tried my hardest to find the right wording.  
"I freaked… I thought he may be crazy… I'm fairly sure I told him he was nuts too. But… I was really messed up. I think I adjusted easily, because it just gave me something to concentrate on. Learning about the wolves… vampires… It gives you a new outlook on things." I answered, trying my hardest to explain it.

"It helped though… knowing that Sam was is my imprint. For the first time, I had someone who actually wanted to support me, hold me when I was sad… Jake can be that for you…" I looked at her, hoping I wasn't completely freaking her out.  
"Jacob… he's something else." Gia spoke, half chuckling.  
"He's a good guy." I reassured her. She nodded, once more sipping at her tea.

"I just don't process this kind of thing too well. I spent all of last night in your room… just talking with Jacob." Tears whelmed in her eyes, as she spoken half through her mug.  
"No one is saying you have to accept it immediately. Take what time you need. You don't need to force it." I was trying to comfort her to the best of my abilities as well as reassure her.  
"I just don't get it Isa… How did you deal with all this, and from what I heard, it was pretty much as soon as you got here." Her gaze was directly on me, waiting for the answers. I wasn't too sure exactly what Jacob had told her, so I thought perhaps I would explain a little myself.  
"When I got here… I was lost. You were in Phoenix, and I felt mum didn't want me… I still feel that way in all honesty. I did our usual shit…" I reached out, taking her hand softly.  
"Some really bad things happened here… Renee being one of them." I just shrugged a little, hoping that I wouldn't really have to discuss it in great detail. There were certain things, I just didn't want to discuss anymore.  
"I think there was just so much going on, that I processed it, because it offered me the most comfort and protection. I needed Sam, almost as bad as he needed me." It was the only way I could really explain it. There wasn't really anything else I could say.  
"And you're okay, with the wolves… vampires…" Her words seemed strained as she said 'vampires'. I shook my head.  
"No… I accept the wolves… they are family to me. But with the leeches… I have one that is obsessed with me, and is a pretty big threat. There are a few that want to kill me, but I don't know… It's hard… My life just seems like there is always something hard…" I looked down, trying really hard to keep myself calm. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, as I was still fairly worked up with all things Edward, and James….

Our conversation stopped as Leah Clearwater entered the kitchen. Her eyes went from me to Gia, before she let a frustrated growl before turning and walk out. Gia looked a little startled at Leah's behaviour, as she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
"What… what was that about?" Gia asked confused, looking at the now blank space where Leah had just been.  
"Perfect example of hard." I muttered under my breath. I looked at Gia, who was looking confused, trying to put the pieces together in her mind as to what just happened.  
"What's her problem? She seems so put out." Gia asked, lifting her drink and downing the last of it.  
"She is… She's put out, because Sam and I are together. Add the baby into that mix, and it's just a full cup of sunshine." I responded, sarcasm spilling out before I could stop it. I wished I could find some way to coax Leah into feeling happier or better about Sam and I, but the problem was, I wasn't sure it would work… at least not until she found her own imprint, and the council weren't even sure that was possible. I felt guilty, in all honesty, because she would continue to suffer, as Sam and I got deeper involved. There was no way I could make it easier, and that was the part I felt really bad about, not to mention quite a bit of guilt.

"Leah likes Sam?" Gia asked. I looked at Gia, knowing I would now have to explain the glory of Sam and Leah's previous relationship and engagement.

It was dark by the time Sam and Jacob once more joined us. Tea had been the comfort we sort, as we spoke for hours on everything. I knew it would still take a bit of time for Gia to feel okay with all of it, but she seemed a lot less torn about the imprinting and wolf business, and she seemed more concerned on Leah, and the effects it could have on not only her, but the wolves.

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Gia and Jacob of yet, and Gia didn't tell me. I suppose she was going through a little, that maybe she wasn't ready for a relationship. Then again, she had just met Jake. I couldn't help but hope that romance would weave between them, and maybe that my oldest friend would decide to stay in Forks. I knew Jacob wouldn't be allowed to follow her, and I really hoped that it wouldn't tear him apart, if she did decide to leave. I knew Gia… She'd need more time.

"Sam… I need to apologise to you." Gia declared, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen around us at the table, eating a large barbeque feed, which Sam and Jake had cooked up after they had returned. I watched as Sam looked at Gia for a moment, eye brow lifting in question. After a moment, she gave a slight smile before addressing her.  
"Fresh start. We are now, after all, family." He offered, holding out a hand. I watched as she thought and considered this offer, before she slipped her tiny hand into his.  
"That doesn't mean we have to be BFFs, and I can still torment you right?" She asked grinning a little. He raised an eyebrow at her again, causing me to chuckle a little.  
"Why would it? If that was the rules, Jared and Bella would be boring." Jacob piped in. I looked at him, catching his wink at me as he demolished the last remnants of his food.  
"I would expect nothing else." Sam told her, turning back to his own food. Gia smiled a little, before giving a single nod of her hand in understanding.  
"Aww… two people I love, getting along. What a life of luxury I live." My words dripped with sarcasm, and all three laughed at me.  
"Don't get used to it. I intend to see, just how far I can push alpha boy." She told me, smirking a little evil-like at Sam. He matched her smirk, as though accepting this new challenge.  
"Try as you might, I am a tough guy to break." I looked at the both of them.  
"Just so I make this perfectly clear…" I caught both their attention.  
"No prank wars, and no putting me in the middle. I love you both, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you both. Particularly with being pregnant." I warned. Sam took my hand, bringing it up to meet his lips.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful." He tried to convince me, giving me the most innocent look he could muster, but I was certain this would probably be another war like the one previously won between Jared and me. I let out a small grown, knowingly. 

"Well I don't know about you, but I am looking forwards to catching Charlie before he settles for the night." Gia said standing, and hinting it was time to head home. I let out a sigh, really just wanting to stay here with the father of my child.  
"What's with you and Charlie anyways? I have never known you to sweet talk a parent, and that really isn't necessary with Charlie." I asked her, as she dragged me from my wolf and towards the car.  
"Well it is, if I really need him to agree to let me stay longer. I don't know Bell's… I guess I just want to see what Fork's can offer me. Now I know about the wolves, and what not… I'm not sure I could leave, and I really don't want to cause Jacob any pain… He told me how much imprinting affects them, and I don't want hurt anyone, especially Jacob." She looked at me, hoping I would understand.  
"I get it Gia… just don't rush. Let yourself heal." I gave her hand a squeeze, before driving away.

I couldn't believe it…. Gia really knew how to kiss up. Two days later, and she had Charlie eating out of her palm. I loved her, and knew she could easily manipulate people when she needed to, but Charlie was delighted with Gia. She'd sit and watch the news with him, or even a game. It was like my friend was possessed or something, but she seemed to melt Charlie like butter. She would hand him a beer, and the two of them would talk the latest news on the tele or discuss the game plays. I would just sit there, listening them discuss the games. I even caught Ange, one night joining in, and now, all three would sit and watch together. They had tried to persuade me, but it wasn't likely. I swear, I was living in a house full of weirdo's.  
"Guys, I'm gonna call it a night. I'm extremely warn out." I told them, again, telling them I wasn't joining them. I couldn't help but rub my bump as I shook my head at the three of them.  
"Night Bell's." Charlie called, turning back to the girls, who were seated on either side of him. I smiled a little, before walking to my room.

I was thankful when my head hit the pillow. Sam and I had spent the day adding small flowers to his garden, and then I had walked in and cooked for the pack. I had found myself getting tired a lot easier, and taking naps during the day. Sam said it was expected, even though I was only 13 weeks and 2 days pregnant. I couldn't wait, for four more weeks, which was when we would learn the sex of our baby. I was finally in my second trimester, and I was praying the morning sickness would subside, as the past few days, it had been terrible. That didn't help with my energy. Sam had been great though, gently rubbing my back and holding my hair as I threw up. I had cursed him a few times, telling him it was all his fault. I advised the girls, not to fall pregnant, as my hormones were definitely in over drive. I had been excited, as yesterday, both Gia and Ange went to the tattoo parlour and got a matching tattoo as me. Kim had tried to get her parents to agree, but she would have to wait another year before she would be allowed. She declared, that the moment she turned eighteen, she'd be there, getting her own.

I smiled as I ran my hand softly over my stomach.  
"Okay little one, so tomorrow, I would really love the chance to keep our food down. We have a bon fire tomorrow night, to tell Gia the tribe's legends, and I know they are preparing a really good feast. Just one night, is all I am asking." I giggled a little giddily, as I laid there, imagining what our child would look like. I hoped that they would have Sam's dark raven hair, and perhaps even his dark, dark eyes. I'd love them to have the Quileute skin too. I was too pale for my liking.  
"Either way, I will love you." I whispered, before snuggling against my pillows.

I awoke at some time in the night, as Gia joined me in the bed. I didn't speak, but just rolled over to fall back to sleep. I felt a cold grip cover my mouth, and a sharp pain in my neck, causing my eyes to shoot open in panic. I gripped the hand, as I attempted to let out a scream. I struggled against the pressure holding me, until my body stopped responding. My eyes drooped heavily, before my world went black. 

"Kill her." Came a strange voice.  
"No, I told you, you can take the baby, but Bella is MINE!" I let out a moan, unable to understand what was being said. I went to move my arm, to find it being restricted in movement.

"Edward, the girl is a pet." I heard a voice say. I tried to open my eyes, but I found my eyelids were sealed. They were too heavy to open.  
"James, if you want to torment the pack, let Bella have her baby, then I will change her. Nothing will hurt them more!" Edward spat. I listened, not really able to react to the fear that had started to dwell inside me. I heard a door being slammed, before I felt a cool hand touch my face.  
"Hello love." I heard whispered in my ear. I struggled as I felt the hand run along my chest, down to my stomach, stopping at my tattoo. I wanted to throw up at the slightest touch. I tried to cry out, but no sound came.  
"No point in talking Bella. You are gagged, and even if you weren't, there is no one here that can hear you." I heard Edward say. I felt pressure as he climbed on top of me, and I froze at the feeling of his hands on my naked skin. I was in complete fear, feeling his hands on bare skin. Where had my clothes gone? What had happened when he'd knocked me out?

Panic began to take over, as I felt his mouth press into my neck, as he started nuzzling against me. I felt a tear slowly leak down my face, as his tongue trailed up my neck.  
"You taste so good. I can't wait to try your blood, but I will have to wait until the drug is out of your system. I want the full experience." He whispered, kissing my face, before I felt him move from me.

"I'll be back soon Bella." He promised. I laid there, fighting the nausea that took me. I wasn't sure if it was due to being pregnant, or the absolute disgust at what he had just done to me. I didn't want anyone touching me, other than the father of my child, and the love of my life. I wasn't exactly sure how much I would be able to handle, but all I could do was pray, that Sam and the pack would find us soon.

Sam's POV

I hadn't been asleep long, when I heard howls erupt all around the Reservation. I sat up immediately, running outside, and phasing.

"What Is It?!" I asked, jumping the small garden Bella and I had added to earlier.  
"Leech In the Res!" I heard Jared say. I wasn't sure why, but I was immediately on my way to Charlies. There was only one reason they would be on the reservation, and she would most likely be asleep. I ran faster than I remember, pushing and jumping to get myself there faster. I had just hit Charlie's road, when the scent of Edward Cullen hit me. I let out a snarl as I ran to the house. I phased in a second, slamming open the front door, scaring the hell out of Ange and Gia who were curled up on the lounge. At their screams, Charlie came running out of his room, holding a shot gun. I didn't speak, but ran towards Bella's room, throwing open the door. I fell to my knees, at the sight of her empty bed. I could smell him, all over her room.  
"SAM?!" I could hear Charlie shouting. As he came up behind me, he froze, flicking on the light, and just staring at Bella's empty bed.  
"Bella!" His voice caught. I felt my body starting to shake.  
"I WILL KILL HIM!" I snarled, running to her veranda doors which were wide open, and jumping down into the yard, phasing as I landed. I let out multiple howls, knowing every wolf would now phase, no matter where they were.  
"Sam?" I heard Jake say. I ran images of Bella's empty bed over and over. As soon as the image hit, I heard Jared and Paul's howls, followed instantly by Jacob's. Embry and Quil joint us a second longer, followed by Leah and Seth.

"Bella…" I heard Seth whine.  
"We have to track!" Jacob snarled.  
"How did he get to her?" I heard Paul snapping. I let out a whine at the idea of Bella being in the arms of _him_.  
"I'll get the Cullen's." I heard Embry say. I whimpered as I stood sniffing the area, taking in the smell of Bella and Edward. It was strange though, something was off on the scent.  
"Sam… Where's Bella?" I heard a soft voice. I turned to see Charlie standing with Gia and Ange, all looking at me with fear and worry in their eyes. I let out a whine, letting them know I didn't know. Charlie suddenly pulled the girls into him, holding them close and protectively.  
"Find my baby girl, Sam." Charlie spoke, his voice shaking. I gave a quick nod of my head, before turning to track the scent.

Edwards POV  **~~~~ WARNING ~~~~**

I couldn't believe it, I had her! I finally had my mate in my grasp. The wolves had made it easy, never changing their routes, and even the times they patrolled. I had easily slipped in and grabbed her. I had made sure that she hadn't been able to truly fight, as I had injected her with a strong sedative that knocked her out. The moment I had knocked her out, I slipped easily enough out of Fork's, and to my awaiting car. I had laid her on the back seat, dropping a blanket over her. I took her to our hide-away, a shed some distance out of Fork's, for the time being, until I could convince James that she was mine, and going anywhere. And then when I was sure, I would take her to our on private get-away. I would make sure she had no escape. I would make sure, that I was the last person she thought of.

Bella laid unconscious as I placed her on the single bed that I had assembled here a month ago. Taking each of her wrists, I cuffed them to the bed's bars, ensuring they were tight enough that she couldn't slip them. I then proceeded to tie her feet using rope to the bed also. I had taken masking tape, and placed it over her mouth, ensuring there was no way she could escape or call for help. She would never leave my side, and I would make sure of it. Now all I needed, was to wait for James and his _pet,_ Laurent to leave for their evening meal. It wouldn't take long, and then I would board the awaiting private plane with Bella.

"James will want her dead." I turned to face Laurent who was leaning against the door casually as he watched me. His red eyes observing Bella from a distance, as though afraid to go near her. I smirked a little pleased at that.  
"No one touches Bella. I told you, I would help you extract revenge for the death of Victoria. Taking Bella does that." I softly cupped one of her breasts, irritated at the material interfering with my touches. I tore the shirt, watching the shirt fall to the sides, giving me the heavenly view. Laurent's eyes gazed over her breasts, causing me to growl in warning at him as I placed my hands over her breasts. I let out a small moan of desire at the warm flesh my hands held. I shifted slightly, feeling my pants grow tight.  
"James will not be impressed." Laurent stated, unable to take his eyes off her. I let out a hiss, causing him to step back.  
"Leave." I snapped. I watched him slip away, but not before taking another eyeful.

I turned, looking at Bella's heavenly body. I touched each curve of her body, running my hands up her sides, and back to her warm mounds. I carefully began to shimmy her sweatpants that she had been wearing down. I had no intention of taking her unconscious, but I wanted to see exactly what her body had to offer. I would wait for her be completely aware of my advances before I took her. But for the time being that didn't mean I wouldn't touch. I would experience her in her human form, before I change her, but I needed to wait until we left. I wanted us alone, where no one would disturb me, as I treasured her body.

I pressed my hand against her small stomach, knowing full well that she had been honest with me, the last time I had seen her. She had told me she was pregnant, and part of me wondered if she had been lying; I guess not.

I smelt James, before I seen him. He slipped in quickly and quietly, but I was on high alert, and knew the moment he approached. I watched as his eyes shined in excitement at Bella, enjoying her near naked state.  
"Edward, nice work." He went to take a step closer but I let out a snarl.  
"NO!" I hissed. He stopped, looking at me a little surprised.  
"She is MINE!" I hissed at him, laying claim, knowing he would take her the minute my back was turned.  
"Edward, do not be stupid. Let me fuck her, drain her, and leave her rotting corpse for the mutt to find." James said eagerly eyeing Bella's body. I let out a snarl again, knowing I was challenging him.  
"No. Bella is _mine_. You will not touch her. I will give you her brat, but _She Is Mine!_ " I spat, knowing just how much that would tear apart the mutts on the Res.

"Kill her!" James snapped back. I let out another snarl, daring him to challenge me, knowing I was easily his match in strength, and I had the ability to hear his thoughts, giving me the upper hand. After all, that was how I joined him in the first place. I would use him, until I no longer felt I needed him, then I would walk away. He wouldn't be stupid enough to follow me, and if he did, I would kill him. After all, I had been feeding on human blood for some time now, and it made me stronger than the animal blood. I even though perhaps I was now stronger than James.  
"No, I told you, you can take the baby, but Bella is _MINE_!" I heard a small moan, my eyes snapping to Bella, who was attempting to move her arms.

"Edward, the girl is a pet." His voice spat once more, but he'd lost his conviction.  
"James, if you want to torment the pack, let Bella have her baby, then I will change her. Nothing will hurt them more!" I stood taller, knowing this would either have him back down, or we would fight it out. James eyed Bella angrily, before leaving, slamming the door behind him. I quickly turned to Bella. I walked over, softly touching her cheek gently.

"Hello love." I whispered into her ear. I felt her flinch at my voice, but I paid no attention. I softly touched the small peak of her nipple, running my hands down her stomach, stopping at the tribal marking she had stained her body with. I felt my anger flaring at the sight; gritting my teeth trying hard not to growl. She let out a mumbled noise, trying hard to cry out.  
"No point in talking Bella. You are gagged, and even if you weren't, there is no one here that can hear you." I told her, slipping on top of her. I pressed my mouth onto her neck, slipping my tongue onto the smooth skin. She tasted so sweet, and I knew her blood would be even sweeter. I watched a small tear trail down her face as I nuzzled her neck, licking and grazing my teeth.  
"You taste so good. I can't wait to try your blood, but I will have to wait until the drug is out of your system. I want the full experience." I whispered, kissing her brow, her small nose and then her cheek. I pushed myself from the bed, enjoying the enticing sight that was Bella.

"I'll be back soon Bella." I promised, watching her slightly shake at my voice. I turned, leaving her in the small room, locking the door behind me. I walked to a drawer, taking out a folder of documents I had, had made. I had a fake passport for Bella, as well as ID and a birth certificate. I folded the paper up, slipping them into my pockets. I took a breath, waiting to scent out James and Laurent. Both had left, meaning now was the smartest time to move Bella. I quickly grabbed another injection of sedative. I walked into the room, watching as Bella's chest fall and drop. I walked over, grabbing her arm. She jumped at the touch, but I ignored it as I slid the needle into a vain, injecting the sedative into her system. She would be unconscious in seconds.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ WARNING~~~~~~~~~**

 **STRONG SEXUAL SCENES!**

I waited until Bella's breathing smoothed out before I took out the key for the cuffs, un-shackling her. I had stashed a small bag under the bed, pulling out a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. I softly raised her, as I slipped the remains of her shredded top, over her head. I couldn't help but admire her breasts as I laid her back. I leant over, slowly lowering my mouth onto her warm mounds, sucking lightly on one of the peaks. She was delicious, and I couldn't help but cup them, squeezing probably a little harder than she could handle. As I squeezed and pinched her peaks, I felt myself instantly going hard once more. I rubbed my hardness, needing release. I unzipped my pants, pulling myself out, stroking myself a few times. I picked up her hand, running it over the head a few times, before I slipped her hand around the shaft. I directed her hand with ease, let out slight moans as her hand worked out my tension. I let out a louder moan as I felt myself almost at the peak of my orgasm. I tightened her grip, as I released, spilling my seed onto her bare stomach and into her hand. I stood there, waiting for my spill to end, still stroking to ensure every drop spilt for her, before tucking myself away, and looking down at my mess on her stomach. I had been a little surprised, as I could usually last long, but her soft hands were magic. I smiled, thinking of how much more I would be able to do once I got her to our destination. I couldn't wait for Bella to be crying out my name. I dropped her hand, before taking her discarded top, using it to wipe her clean. She would soon know how much her touch sent me over the edge.

 **~~~~~ END~~~~~**

I dressed her, knowing I couldn't wait longer. I threw the soiled shirt to the ground, before slipping Bella over my shoulder, and walking out of the hide-out. I was thankful I wouldn't be returning here, and I was even more excited to get Bella alone permanently. I would show her how much I loved her, and she _would_ reciprocate my feelings.

 **Thanks guys, remember, review**


	18. Chapter 18 - Hell in Heaven

**Hey Guys, so here's the next chapter**

 **Just remember, this is a Adult Mature story and content. It does deal with HEAVY topics.**

 **Another note, please remember this is un-beta'd and if I make any mistakes, I am really sorry.**

 **Twilight = Stephanie Meyers**

Sam's POV

The Cullen's had been on the trail for a while now. They had cornered the leech with the dreadlocks just before dawn, and they had killed him. He wouldn't talk, and in the end, there was nothing more to be done. It did help us to track a little easier, with fresh scents to follow.

We followed the trail, leaving the res and Fork's. I had ordered Seth to stay behind, not wanting to leave our tribe unprotected, and I really didn't want him hurt. He was the youngest, and I just couldn't morally condone him to join. He didn't argue, which was one thing I loved about the kid.

Leah, Embry and Quil had taken to follow the trail I had followed from Bella's. I wasn't exactly sure how easy it would be, as it was getting older by the second and it had been hours ago that we had been alerted.

I had Jacob and Jared with the Cullen's, really not trusting them to destroy Edward if it came to it. I needed to be sure, that if we did find Bella, that he was destroyed. There would be no more chances for him, as I had warned the Doctor.

Paul was at my flank, as we followed the stray trail of James. He'd been in the area recently, but the trail we were following was aged. I didn't care, it would lead to where ever Edward had taken Bella.

As we moved, it seemed to get lighter and lighter, until we all of a sudden, we were hit with all three scents of Laurent, James, _Him_ and then the one that made my heart ache, the strange scent of my Bella _._ We were too late, I knew that much, as we stopped at a small shed that was about an hour from Forks.

I directed Paul to watch my back, as I pushed the door open. It reeked of leech. I walked in, sniffing and following the trail as I stopped at a small office door that had a lock on it. I opened it, walking in and letting out a snarl. I could smell him, and Bella, and by the smell, we were only maybe thirty minutes behind. I phased back, walking into the room. I looked at the bed, seeing the chains that had restrained my mate. It killed me, the idea of her chained to the bed.  
"Paul." I called. I waited for him to join me.  
"Search for anything to tell us where he is taking her." I ordered. He nodded, walking out. I walked to the bed, looking for anything of Bella's. I froze at the sight of Bella's pants and top that had been thrown to the floor. As I got closer, I felt as though I was going to be sick. I picked up the top, and almost vomited. Not a second later, I was a wolf again, knowing exactly what stained her shirt. I let out a howl, snarling and growling. The wolf, almost inconsolable. I watched Paul run back in, eyeing what had caused my outburst, as I whined. His eyes flashed with fear and worry as he took in the shredded clothing of my mate. I watched him approach slowly, holding out his hand. I could smell Bella's blood on the small needle he held out.  
"I think he's drugging her. That's why her scent has changed. It's the drugs in her system." Paul told me. I took a sniff of the needle, noting the strange scent. I looked around the room, unable to stay a moment longer. The thoughts that were running through my head were killing me. I phased human as soon as I could manage it, running from the shed, finding myself dry heaving.  
"Burn it." I ordered Paul, as I fought with my body, not to throw up.

Paul and I stood watching the flames, as the Cullen's, Jacob and Jared arrived. Jacob and Jared stood in silence, having known what I had found in there. I felt Jared softly squeeze my shoulder.  
"We'll get her back Sam. I know it." I heard him tell me. I looked at my friend and brother.  
"I know we will, but what I am afraid of, is what we'll find." I told him. I walked to Paul, taking the syringe. I held it out to the doctor leech.  
"Sedative… And Bella." He confirmed.  
"He's drugging her?" I heard the blond leech hiss.  
"That's not all we found in there…" Paul mumbled, not very loudly, but I heard and was once more a wolf, whining and growling.

"Sorry Sam…" I heard him say, feeling bad.

"What more was there?" I heard the Doctors mate ask us. Jacob turned to her.  
"His juices all over Bella's torn top." He spat. He phased a moment later, taking to my flank, growling also. Paul and Jared followed, as the mother Leech gasped and covered her mouth. The Blond leech let out a snarl, hissing and growling. I watched as the largest of the Leeches pulled her into his arms, trying hard to calm her. I watched the doc turn to the pixie, who was snuggled against her own mate.  
"Alice… please tell me you see something." He pleaded. I watched as she closed her eyes, her face scrunching as she concentrated.  
"Still the same… I see him biting her… He's taking her somewhere warm, and very alone. I know that James will be there, when we get there. We need to kill him, before we go to Edward or Bella. It's the only way we don't lose anyone." She slowly opened her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Carlisle." She whispered, turning her face into her mate's chest.  
"If I was Edward… where would I go…" I heard the large one mumble. I watched as the one holding the pixie suddenly got what I could only describe as excited.  
"Emmett is right! We need to think where he'd take her, to be completely alone, and where no one would think to look." He said suddenly. Jake let out a growl, as though to say 'State the obvious'.

"Alice said, somewhere warm. There are very minimum houses we have, that are out in the sun… I can only really think of one." The one called Jasper said looking at the Doc.  
"Isle Esme." The Blond said quickly. I looked at them, never having heard of it before.  
"It's an island I brought for Esme. If that is where we need to go, we need to leave now." The Doc ordered. With that, we left the now ash remains of the shed.

Edwards POV

I had Bella cradled in my arms, as I boarded the plane. I had told them, my wife and I were going on our Honeymoon, but that she had fallen asleep in the car, and I didn't want to wake her. I knew she would wake on the plane, but by then, I would have full control of her. I placed her in a seat, strapping her in.  
"Mr. Mason, we're ready to take off. Can I get your or your bride anything before we start?" The pilot asked. I looked at Bella, then turned to him.  
"My wife has had an awful amount to drink tonight. I would like some water and painkillers if you have them." I told him. He looked at Bella, before giving a small smile and a nod. He returned a moment later with a bottle of cool water, and a small sheet of tablets.  
"Thankyou." I took them, holding them. He gave a nod, before returning to the cockpit.

Within ten minutes, we were up in the air. I unbuckled, placing the bottle and tablets on a small table. I walked to Bella, unstrapping her. I took the masking tape, wrapping her wrists and mouth, knowing that the moment she could, she would probably scream. Other than the pilot and co-pilot, we were all alone on the plane, and if I had too, I would kill the pilots. It was perhaps an hour up in the air that I noticed Bella's breathing was low.  
"Bella?" I said quietly. I listened as she struggled to breathe. I let out a sigh, thankful I had thought of this. I walked to a small carry case I had brought, just in case Bella reacted badly to the drugs. I looked at the portable oxygen concentrator, switching it on, and grabbing the mask. I uncovered Bella's mouth, placing the mask over her face. I listened, making sure her breathing started to improve.

It was only a few minutes later, I heard her let out a slight moan as she started to wake up. I walked to a small hatch I had stashed a gun in. Bella would need to have the mask on for the rest of the flight, so there was no way to gag her. I looked at the piece, holding it close to me. It was loaded, but I hoped to only scare Bella into doing as she was told. Threatening others' lives should work pretty well on her. I walked over, pushing the gun into her side, as I watched her eyes struggling to open.  
"Bella, I am only going to say this once. I have a gun, and I really do not wish to use it. Keep your mouth shut." I watched as she struggled to truly wake up. I knew her head would be hurting and floating on cloud nine.  
"Bella, Open your mouth." I ordered. I watched her shake her head in response. I pressed the gun into her stomach, hoping she was awake enough to know exactly what it was. She flinched and slowly opened her mouth. I grabbed the tablets and water. I pulled the mask from her face, placing two tablets into her mouth and holding the water to her mouth. She took sips, swallowing the tablets. Once I was satisfied, I pulled the bottle away and replaced the mask over her mouth again. I watched as she went to push it away. I quickly grabbed her hands.  
"No! Leave It!" I hissed at her, causing her to coil back from me.  
"You are struggling to breath. Keep the mask on." I ordered her. I watched as tears slowly fell down her face. I quickly wiped them away.  
"Bella… I am sorry I snapped. I am just trying to keep you alive." I told her, dropping the pitch of my voice to a little more sultry. I watched as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. Her beautiful brown eyes looking at me.  
"God I love you." I move the mask, pressing my mouth into hers. She shook as I kissed her, holding her until I was satisfied.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, as I slowly pulled back. She looked at me with uncertainty. I stood up, walking to a small locker on the plane, pulling out a blanket to place over her. She eyed me as I began placing it over her.  
"Sleep. We have a while yet before we arrive." I told her, placing the mask back over her mouth, satisfied that she was comfortable.

Bella's POV  
My head was thumping… that's the first thing I could recall. I couldn't open my eyes, and I was extremely confused as to where I was. I felt something press against my side. Whatever it was, really hurt. I knew it would bruise.

"Bella, I am only going to say this once. I have a gun, and I really do not wish to use it. Keep your mouth shut." My heart jumped at the sound of Edward Cullen's voice. How did he get me? Where was I? Where was Sam? I was so confused. Wait, did he say 'gun'?

"Bella, Open your mouth." I heard him suddenly order me. I shook my head, instantly regretting it. Man was my head hurting! I felt a sharpness to my stomach. Oh god, he's pointing the gun at my stomach! I flinched, unable to stop myself. I really didn't want to open my mouth, but I wouldn't risk my baby! I slowly opened my mouth, waiting. I felt something being removed from my face. Whatever it was, tasted like shit. It made my mouth dry, and it made my mouth taste funny. I felt him drop two pills into my mouth. I wondered if I spat it, would he pull the trigger?

I felt a bottle being placed to my lips. I really didn't want to drink, as there had to be more drugs in my system then I could handle, and now he was adding more. I pushed the tablets to the side of my mouth, holding them with my tongue, as I drank the water in as many sips as I could. I was so thirsty. I was disappointed when he pulled the water away. I felt him push that mask back onto my face. I wanted to rip it away the moment the air pushed into my mouth. It tasted so bad! I went to move my hands, noting that they were bound together. I moved again, this time attempting to push the mask away. I felt his cold hands grab mine suddenly.  
"No! Leave It!" He snapped at me. I pulled back as far as I could, wishing there were fields and countries between us.  
"You are struggling to breath. Keep the mask on." He ordered. I felt my body trembling, as I fought the tears that were now dripping down my face. All I wanted was to go home.  
"Bella… I am sorry I snapped. I am just trying to keep you alive." I heard him say, his voice taking on a softness, but I wasn't fooled. He was a danger to me, and my child. I struggled a bit to open my eyes, and when I finally did, the first thing I saw were the bright red orbs Edward now had. I cringed, noting just how much danger I was actually in.  
"God I love you." I heard him tell me. Before I could do anything, he had removed the mask and his lips were on mines. I fought the bile that was threatening to spill as he kissed me. It seemed like hours before he pulled away. I knew I was shaking and I was terrified.

"Are you cold?" I heard him ask me. I couldn't respond. I just stayed there staring at him. I watched him stand, turning his back to me. I quickly spat out the tablets, dropping them in between the chairs. A second later, Edward was wrapping me in a large blanket. I would have complained that I was hot, but I felt comfort in that. It made me think of Sam, and that was something I definitely needed at the moment, and anything to keep Edwards cold hands from me seemed luxurious. Edward looked at me.

"Sleep. We have a while yet before we arrive." He muttered, placing the mask back over my face. I watched him settle into the chair, just smiling at me.

I snuggled a little into the blanket, wishing it was Sam. I wasn't sure where we were headed, but I was terrified that I would never see him again. I felt the tears whelm up, and I was struggling to keep myself under control. I needed to try and be smart to keep myself alive until Sam could save me. I flinched when Edward touched my face, once more wiping my tears.  
"Don't worry, the pain killers will kick in soon." He re-assured me. He was insane, mind you that was nothing new. He really thought I was crying because of my head pounding. I snuggled deeper into the blankets, wishing that the world would swallow me whole.  
"Sleep." He said again.  
"I…. I…." My voice was shaking and I just wanted this to end.  
"What is it my Isabella?" He asked, now stroking my face.  
"I don't want to sleep… My head is so fuzzy…" I shook as I spoke, afraid of him.  
"Shh… It's just the sedatives, you will be okay soon." He was once more kissing my face. I wanted so badly to pull away, but I couldn't move.  
"Sleeping will help." He was trying very hard to be tender, and the more he tried, the more my stomach churned.  
"I think I am going to be sick." I told him, feeling my stomach turning. He pulled back my blankets, removing that stupid mask, and pulling me to my feet. The moment I stood, my legs gave way. Edward caught me, pulling me into him. He seemed rather happy to be holding my body against his. I trembled as he walked me to a bathroom. He lowered me to the floor, as I threw up into the toilet. The water I had drank came back up, then I dry reached as bile followed. My stomach was empty, meaning I had been with him longer than I had thought. He waited until I stopped, before helping me up, flushing away my stomach contents. I struggled to wipe my mouth with the wet paper towel he held to me. He held me up, as he took another, wiping my face down. I chanced a glance at the mirror, noticing my face was pale with no colour.  
"Feel better?" He asked me. I didn't respond as he scooped me into his arms, returning me to the chair, wrapping the blanket back up. Even though I had been adamant I didn't want to sleep, I found myself giving into my heavy eyelids; Edward's eyes never leaving me.

I awoke as the plane landed. Edward scooped me up, using the blanket to cover my restrained hands. He walked me to a car, laying me in the back seat. He shut it before he spoke to the pilots then getting into the driver's seat. I couldn't fight the drowsiness, as he started driving away from the airport. I drifted in and out of sleep. I had tried to see anything to tell me where we were, but there was nothing I recognised. I wasn't sure if it had been a long flight, but he pulled up at a dock, once more carrying me, wrapped in the blanket. He placed me down on a seat of a speed boat. Oh boy, that was bad! I was throwing up within moments. He no longer needed to keep me covered, so when I pushed the blanket back, and was throwing up over the side, he didn't stop. I felt feverish by the time I had finished.

We had been speeding along the choppy water for a good hour before he pulled the boat up at a darkened island. I couldn't see a thing, but apparently Edward could. He scooped me into his arms, carrying me to where-ever it was he wanted to go. I was shocked when he opened a door, and flicked a light. It had been harsh on my eyes, but as they adjusted, I noticed we were at a large beach mansion. I didn't look around, as I really couldn't have cared where exactly we were.

Edward smiled somewhat, as he carried me up a flight of stairs, taking me to a room. He laid me down onto a large king size bed. I watched as he grabbed my hands, removing the tape that bound them together.  
"Bella, just so you know, there is no escape. We are surrounded by shark infested waters, and we are the only house. Welcome to Isle Esme." He told me.

"Freshen up, and get some rest." With that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone. I sat on the bed stunned. I looked around the room, noting, had this been better circumstances, I would have perhaps loved it. It was very moderate and beautifully furnished.

I slowly slipped my feet onto the cool tiles, trembling still from the effects of the drugs he had pumped so carelessly into my body. My legs were shaky, but I needed a bath. I walked into the bathroom, thankful I would have some privacy. I shut the door, flicking the lock. I knew if he really wanted, he could get in, but it was the principle of the matter.

I noted just how beautiful this bathroom was, and that it would help release some of the ache my muscles were struggling with. I looked down for the first time, noticing that I wasn't in my pyjamas, but a hoodie and jeans I had never seen before. That realisation caused more panic, and it took me some time to calm myself enough. Once I had fought the fear and panic, I slowly raised the hoodie up over my head, and then pushed down the jeans and my underwear. I walked slowly to the mirror, holding onto the counter for dear life at the terrible state of my body. I hand prints all over my body, and the worst were my breasts. Tears fell at the sight, knowing exactly whose hands had marked me.  
"Oh god…" I couldn't recall the slightest thing. Had he raped me? I stood staring at the finger prints that littered my body. Tears rolled down my face, as I looked at the small bruise on my neck, where I remembered the sting. It was from the first drugging. I softly touched my wrists that were bruised, from all the binding, trailing my finger up to the mid length, noticing a matching bruise to the one on my neck. I struggled to stop myself from crying loudly, as I walked slowly to the shower, turning it on. I stepped into the hot water using little to no cold, just wanting the heat on my body as I broke down. I slid down the wall, hugging my legs as I sobbed uncontrollably. I was in hell, and I had no idea how to escape. I had felt alone a lot in my life, but never as badly as I did at that exact moment. 

"Bella? I have a suitcase here full of clothes for you." I heard Edward say through the door. I glared with utter hate at the wooden door.  
"Just Leave Me Alone!" I shouted as loud as I could. I jumped in fear as the bathroom door handle wiggled.

"Bella, open up, what's wrong?" I heard him ask. I looked down shamefully at my body as tears fell down my face. I didn't respond. I heard him bang a few more times, before everything went silent. I slowly pushed myself up onto my feet, grabbing soap and a loofa, scrubbing my body as hard as I could. No matter how much I scrubbed, the bruises remained. Only after the water started going cool, did I shut off the water. I grabbed a towel that was on a shelf, wrapping it easily around my body. I slowly unlocked the door, peaking around to see if Edward was awaiting me. Thankfully, he wasn't. I looked at the suit case that laid abandoned on the bed. I walked over, slowly unzipping it. As it opened, I froze at the first items on top. There were see through pieces of lingerie, bras and panties, which I would _NEVER_ wear; all were lace, see threw and incredibly revealing. I dug through, burying the offending items, as I found a singlet and a simple pair of boilegs. I slipped them on, wishing I had found some simple shorts to dress into. I zipped up the bag, pushing it off the bed, not caring if it got damaged.

I decided I needed to rest, so I slipped into the bed. I rested my hand carefully onto my stomach.  
"Please stay strong… I know you're scared, but I'm here, and I will never leave you." I promised my small bump.  
"Daddy will find us, and I promise, when we get home, we'll never leave. It will always be Daddy, Mummy and you." Tears ran softly down my face, as I ran my hand over my stomach, offering as much comfort as I could.  
"I love you." I whispered, before really falling asleep.

Sam's POV

My heart was broken, missing parts that I knew that only Bella would be able to repair. I needed my imprint back, and I wanted her and our unborn child, safe within my arms. I was terrified as to what Edward would do to Bella, especially after what we had found in the shed. The idea of losing either would kill me, and seeing Bella traumatised would tear me apart, but I knew I would help put her back together. I would have nothing left to keep me in this sane if I lost her. Bella and our baby were my life, and I wouldn't rest until they were back at the Res, safe from harm.

"I have a plane being organised. Just an hour longer." Doc leech told me. I looked at Jacob, Paul, Jared and Leah. We'd left the others behind, unable to leave the tribe so open for attack. None of the others had spoken as of yet to the Cullen's. They didn't trust them, no matter how much help they were offering.

Boarding the plane would have been exciting, but under the circumstances, I felt ill to my core. The pack sat together, all of us in silence. I watched as the Blond Leech we'd learnt was called Rosalie, approached us.  
"I just need you to know, I will get Bella back, and I will destroy _him_." I looked into her eyes, as she spat 'him', seeing pain, anger and most of all, determination.  
"Why do you care Leech?" Jake spat, eyeing her mistrustful. She shot him a look, before looking at me.  
"I suppose I should tell you, seeing as we are all in this together." She sat next to me, and I didn't say a word.  
"My siblings, other than Alice and Jasper, were all dying. Emmett was mauled by a grizzly, Edward, Spanish influenza, Esme, an accident on a cliff. Carlisle first changed Edward, followed by Esme. I was next." I watched as she began to avoid our eyes, as her mate stood, walking over, and placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.  
"Carlisle found me on the brink of death, raped, beaten and broken." She met my eyes.  
"I will _Never_ rest, until he is dead. What he is doing to Bella, is unforgiveable. To me, there is nothing lower on this planet. I will find Bella, and I promise, I will return her to you. I will search this entire planet till he is dead. I won't give up." Her eyes were once more determined, and I could hear the truth. She wouldn't stop until Edward was destroyed and Bella was once more home. She stood, taking her mates hand, and joining her family. The Pixie moved quickly, hugging her, as her family moved to now give her support.

I watched as Leah, moved slowly towards me, taking the recently abandoned seat next to me.  
"Sam… I haven't been Bella's biggest fan, and I was even worst when I learnt of the baby, and I just want you to know, I am so sorry." Her eyes whelmed with tears.  
"I know you had no choice, and neither did Bella." I watched a tear roll down her cheek.  
"I won't stop until we find our pack sister, and bring home safe." I softly reached out, wiping away her tears. Her hand raised, meeting mine for the first time in two years. Her fingers held mine softly, before we broke the contact.  
"Thank you Leah." I meant it. I knew just how much that had hurt her to say, and I would never forget it. It was moments like these, which had originally helped me fall in love with her in the first place. I was thankful now, that she stood to my side, as a friend, and a sister.

It was a good ten hour fight, before we arrived at the airport. We were apparently in Rio, and I couldn't help but think of how long of flight it was. Three cars were waiting for us, to drive us to a dock, Carlisle had said would take us to Esme's private Island.

It hadn't taken long, and by the time we arrived, Leah looked a little reluctant to climb aboard the boat, and I looked at her quizzically. I had never seen Leah nervous or reluctant. She was usually very confident, if not overly so.  
"I hate the motion." She mumbled. Paul walked over, clapping her on the back.  
"You'll be fine. We're right here beside you." I had never seen him truly support Leah, so this was new to me. I took her arm lightly, helping her aboard. The Cullen's stood watching us as we all boarded.  
"It's an hour from here. We best get moving." Doc Leech told us. I watched as the sun began to filter across the ocean, as the second day started since Bella was taken. I prayed, that today, she would once more be in my arms.  
"Don't worry Sam, we'll get her back." Jared reassured me. I gave a single nod, then turned back to the sun, praying in silence.

Edwards POV 

I watched as Bella slept. I hadn't been able to do this since Charlie and she moved. I would probably miss this most, once she was changed. I couldn't help but feel a little aggravated, that she was wearing the lease revealing article of clothing she had found, but I would make sure to insist she wear the finer garments I had selected for her.

I looked at the suitcase which I suspect Bella had just kicked off of the bed. She really wasn't all that grateful, but I would teach her. She let out a small moan in her sleep, catching my attention instantly.  
"Sam…" I let out a growl as the word slipped off her lips. I watched as the sun began to rise. Today, I planned to take her swimming, then coming home, and perhaps finally taking what I so badly desired. I would make sure it was my name on her lips, not the filthy mutt's. I would make sure she knew exactly where she belonged. Deciding she had slept long enough, I walked over, slipping onto the bed with her, and pulling her into my side.  
"Bella, Love, it's time to wake up." I called to her. I waited, watching as her body suddenly tensed.

 **~~~~~ WARNING ~~~~~**

"It's okay Love, it's just me." I whispered into her hair, pressing soft kisses into the strawberry smelling curls that was Bella. Her eyes shot open, and I watched her quickly move from the bed, eyeing me. I smirked, rather pleased that she wore only panties.  
"Love, you are so beautiful." I told her, my desire now firmly pressing against my pants. I watched her hurry to a towel, wrapping it around her. I stood, chuckling slightly at her modesty as I walked towards her.  
"Bella, there is no need to hide from me. After tonight, we will both know each other's body, in amazing detail." I grabbed the towel, pulling it from her. I immediately placed my arms around her, before placing a hand on her stomach, slipping my hand down the front of her panties. I watched Bella's face squirm as I stroked her eagerly.  
"Stop… "I heard her say, but I pressed my mouth onto hers silencing her soft moans, holding her firmly against me, using my feet to part her legs to grant me better access.  
"You taste so good." I murmured as I ran my tongue over her flesh and my fingers pushing into her. I felt her attempt to pull back, but strengthened my hold, ensuring she experienced every sweet moment. She let out a moan, causing me to smile.  
"Why don't you get changed? I think we should go swimming." I purred into her ear, releasing her. I watched her pull the towel back over her, her body shivering from the pleasure I had given her.  
"There's more where that came from." I assured, before walking out to let her change. There was _a lot_ more, from where that came from, and tonight, I would show her just how much she meant to me.

 **Thanks guys, feel free to leave me a review** **xx**


	19. Chapter 19 - Unsured Futures

**Hey Guys, so, a heads up, this chapter is going to be probably the worst chapter in terms of content. It's going to be** **very BAD** **, so please take into consideration that this is a, M Rated story, and this chapter is definitely M rated! MATURE READERS ONLY!**

 **Also, just a heads up, I am VERY nervous in posting this! I don't want to disappoint, but I also didn't want to drag it out! Hope it meets all your expectations 3**

 **Thanks' to everyone who has left me a review! You guys are awesome! 3**

 **Twilight = Stephanie Meyers**

Bella's POV

 **~~~~ WARNING ~~~~**

I awoke abruptly, feeling _him_ beside me. I was instantly out of the bed, overly aware of him. I cringed slightly as his eyes eagerly travelled my body, causing me to feel instantly shamed.

"Love, you are so beautiful." He told me. I grabbed a towel quickly wrapping it immediately around me, just wanting to hide my body from him. I was instantly angry as he began chuckling, approaching me.  
"Bella, there is no need to hide from me. After tonight, we will both know each other's body, in amazing detail." I wanted to die, when the towel was ripped away from me. His words were playing in my head, knowing tonight he would take me, kicking, screaming, and not giving a hell what I wanted. The nausea I felt towards Edward was heightened as his arms wrapped around me. I wanted to cry and scream, but I would not give him the satisfaction.

I felt a hand press against my stomach, running down my stomach and in between the small amount of fabric. Panic hit me, as I lurched away, wanting to escape the arms that now held me firmly. I fought the cry I wanted so badly to release as he held me to him. I shook and trembled, struggling against him, just wanting to be strong enough to tear him apart. I closed my eyes, feeling terribly exposed and inferior.  
"Stop… "I cried out, as loud as my voice would carry, which didn't seem all that loud as I was quivering terribly. The moment I had spoken, his mouth was crushing fiercely against mine. I let out a sob, just wanting to die. I almost lost my footing as he used his feet to separate my legs further apart. Tears were threatening to spill, as he kissed me. I truly didn't want to cry in front of him. He already seemed to have so much power over me, I wouldn't give him more. Everything he did, was violating, every touch, every kiss, made me want to cringe away, and fall apart.  
"You taste so good." He murmured against me, his fingers now digging into me, invading my entire being. My attempts to pull free, resulted in his hand clasping me harder, causing me to cry out in pain. I let out a whimper, in pain and having never felt so dirty. His mouth slowly stopped, a smile playing happily on his face.  
"Why don't you get changed? I think we should go swimming." I heard him purr into my ear, before finally letting me go. I trembled, fighting the urge to crumble on the floor in front of him. I reached hurriedly, grabbing the towel and pulling it over me, as best I could to hide my abused form.  
"There's more where that came from." I heard him tell me, before he turned on the spot, leaving. I fell to the ground, gasping and shaking. Tears fell down my face, as I pulled the towel over me, sobbing incoherently.

 **~~~~ END~~~~**

"Please… Someone save me…" I cried between my sobs, wrapping my arms around me.

"Hurry up Bella, I want you to see the Island!" I heard him call up to me. I looked in fear at the door. I shook as I pushed myself to my feet, walking slowly to the suitcase. Tears ran as I found a barely there bikini. My sobs were to me, deafening. I fought for the strength I would need to dress. I knew I would have no choice to dress into the offensive clothing, or have Edward dress me, and probably take everything from me while doing so.

I touched the bruised skin where his hand had held me as I struggled. His fingertips had dug in hard, and my skin was more purple and blue as I had ever seen it. I grabbed a white singlet, pulling it over the bikini, wanting to cover as much of myself, as I could. I slowly walked out of the room, walking down the flight of stairs, paying no attention to the detail. I didn't care; there was nothing here that held beauty to me.  
"There you are." I looked up suddenly, my heart jolting against my chest in protest to Edward, who was wearing a pair of shorts. He was at my side instantly.  
"Bella, you won't need that." I felt the singlet that had offered me slight modesty, being ripped, pulled from my body, and discarded on the floor. I tried hard to cover myself, but Edward grabbed me hand, uncovering my body, his eyes swimming over me.  
"You are so sexy… On second thoughts." I cried out as I was slammed against a wall, his body pressed against me. I struggled as his mouth pressed firmly against my throat.  
"I want a taste." I screamed as his teeth bit into my neck. I could hear him sucking and guzzling down my blood. Was this it? Was this the moment I would die? I struggled against him, feeling my body becoming weaker and weaker. My body shuddering as his hands tore apart my clothing.  
"Edward…." I cried out in fear, my eye sight began to dim, before the blackness over so completely.

James' POV

I watched from the distance as Edward molested the girl. I could tell she was in pain, but he seemed to think she was enjoying him. I was interested in just how far he would go. I had been surprised that he hadn't yet noticed my presence, but it was working for my favour.

It was over before I could actually enjoy the show. The moment he left her room, I watched her crumble to the floor, crying and sobbing. I smirked, knowing that the moment I got her, I would be merciful. I would take my pleasure while draining her. She would barely be coherent by the end.

I could hear Edward calling her to join him downstairs. I smiled, enjoying the tease of the girl stripping. I could see every detail perfectly. She was perfect, every single detail. She had been made for sex; even now with her belly expanding with that creature she called 'baby', and the bruises from Edward's treatment. I made full use of the little show, letting my pleasure drip down upon the ground, knowing Edward would eventually find it.

I watched her, as she left the room, broken and pleading for someone to rescue her. I would enjoy her pleading before I killed her. It made the rush of the chase, just that much better. Edward had yet to learn that.

I waited, listening to the movement in the house. I noted she was rather slow to descend to him, and I couldn't really blame her. I heard her gasp and cry and then the scent of blood intoxicated the air. I was on my way inside without a second thought. Her scent was so appealing, and hypnotic, that it was carrying me, and I would kill to taste it. I was almost to the door, when I was hit from the side, throwing me back from the house. I landed easy enough, crouched and hissing.  
"Cullen's." I spat, eyeing the Patriarch and his kin as they surrounded me. They were here for the girl, and they wanted me dead. I wasn't entirely sure how they had made it, particularly without me hearing.

I hissed and growled as I was surrounded, each of my escape routes cut off. I eyed, searching for any weakness. I could easily see the strongest. It was the vampire known as 'The Major'. He was a legend amongst us, and apparently had been changed into an animal drinking prier. I eyed him, before eyeing the Matriarch of the group. She was their weak link, and that was who I jumped. I had attempted to rip her arms off as I jumped past her, running for the water's edge. I had almost made it, when I heard growling and snapping. I felt an immediate pain to my calf muscle, before I found myself falling to the ground. It was that moment that I knew was my last. I watched in terror as my body was torn apart, piece by piece.  
"You can wait for the flames." I heard someone hiss.

Rosalie's POV

Bella's blood, it was being spilt, and I was about to slip myself inside, just when a familiar scent hit me; _James._

I watched as he sped towards the house, I suppose planning on draining Bella himself. I ran to meet him, hitting him from the side, sending him flying away from the house. I watched as he flipped, landing in a crouch, as my family surrounded him.  
"Cullen's!" He spat, eyeing each and every one of us. I knew he was searching for a weak link. I would kill him. There was no doubt, but we needed this to end, and end soon.

Esme… He targeted Esme, attempting to pull free her arms. I heard my mother hiss, as he shot over her. I was instantly on his trail, knowing he was heading toward the water. I watched as the wolves flanked me; they were fast and easily able to keep up. I watched as the Russet wolf snapped at his legs, but James pushed faster. It was then, that the smoky white wolf, I knew was Leah, caught him around the calf. I watched as James fell, me, landing on his back, grabbing his arms and ripping. Jasper was beside me not a second more, ripping at his head. I looked at the black wolf that was watching closely.  
"Sam, get to her!" I hissed, as I tore at the vampire under me. I watched the pack take off, surrounding the house. I looked down at the now dissembled vampire.  
"You can wait for the flames." I spat, disgusted at what he was, and what he stood for. I looked at Esme, who was in Carlisle's arms.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned she was hurt.  
"I am fine. Don't worry about him, we'll watch him. I can't be there…." She looked guilty at her admission, but I understood it. Carlisle and Esme could never watch their child being destroyed, leaving Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I to help the wolves. I made my way towards the house, hoping that Edward was too focused on the bloodlust, to pay attention to the invading thoughts that were not his own. I could smell Bella's blood, and I could hear her heart struggling to pump whatever he hadn't drained. I worried about the dangers this would have on her baby and her.

I made my way carefully toward the house. I jumped easily towards the small balcony looking out towards the ocean. I could smell Bella in the room. I peaked silently, seeing Bella unconscious, with Edward stripping off his clothing. My heart staggered, and I was beyond livid. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I slammed into the house, heading straight for Edward. I ran at him, wanting to get him away from Bella. Edward suddenly grabbed me, as I attempted to go for his throat. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were inside moments later, each headed for our supposed 'brother', backing me up, as Edward's strength began to overpower me. I knew it was due to the human blood coursing through his body, but I wouldn't back down. I hissed and growled, as we met attack for attack.  
"Leave." I heard him spit, struggling for power. A growl erupted behind him, and I watched as Jacob's wolf launched at him. Sam, Leah and Jared weren't far behind him, each snapping for a piece. We assisted, pulling apart the naked form of Edward Mason Cullen as Sam tore into his shoulder. His eyes looked up at me in what I assume he though was betrayal, as they shredded him.  
"How could you?" I heard him say, as his head was pulled from him.  
"No Edward… How could you!" I spat back. I watched Sam phase back, rushing to the bed, where Bella laid naked and bleeding.  
"Bella…." I heard him whisper. I watched as he carefully brought her into his arms.  
"Hey Beautiful… it's time to wake up now… I'm here…" His voice crackled as he held her. Blood dripped down her neck, from where Edward had penetrated.  
"Please tell me she isn't becoming one of you!" I heard Paul say from behind me. I turned to shoot him a glare, noticing we were somewhat alone; Edward was no longer in the room.  
"No. He didn't use venom. He just drank." I approached slowly, wanting Sam to understand I was no threat. He eyed me cautiously as I approach, understanding the instinctual need to protect ones mate. I reached out, placing a blanket over Bella's naked form. Sam gave me an appreciative nod of his head before his eyes instantly dropped back to Bella. I reached over, placing my hand over the gouges at her throat, applying pressure.  
"Paul, get Carlisle." I ordered, knowing Bella needed immediate help. He didn't wait for approval from Sam, so I guess he understood the urgency. I held her neck, noting the amount of bruises that covered her body.  
Carlisle was by my side instantly, removing my hand so he could look at the damage.

"We need to get supplies." I heard him say. I knew that being here, meant there was no supplies. One of us would have to go back to the main land.  
"We'll take her in the boat, stay at a hotel or something." I suggested, knowing if we sent someone to get supplies, only to have to return, it would take too long.  
"Get me a towel Rose." Carlisle ordered. I hurried to the bathroom, grabbing clean towels. I held it out to Carlisle, who immediately began wrapping it as tightly as he dared.  
"It will stop the bleeding." He told Sam.  
"Is she okay to be moved?" Sam asked, looking at his imprint with concern.  
"We have no choice Sam. We stay here, she'll die." I answered, knowing Carlisle really didn't want to say it. I watched Sam carefully pick Bella up, cradling her against him. I ensured that Bella's body was covered by the sheet, making sure she was well covered.

The trip back was quiet, as we were all listening to the two hearts we all needed to keep beatings. Bella's was weak, and so was her babies.  
"Rose, I want you beside me. I am going to steal from a hospital, to get the gear we need to save her." I looked stunned at Carlisle.  
"I will make a nice donation to repay them, but we can't wait. Bella needs treatment, but there is no way that she'll receive the care she needs here." He told me. I looked down at Bella, who Sam held so gently and tentatively. I watched him trace the finger prints on her arms.  
"Sam, you doing okay?" I asked, actually feeling bad for him. He looked up at me, before dropping his gaze to Bella.  
"I will be fine, I just want Bella and our baby to be okay." he whispered, holding Bella in his arms, gently rocking her.

Sam's POV

I just sat holding her. My heart was thumping wildly, and all I wanted was for Bella to open her eyes. She stay silent, never moving. Rosalie had asked if I was doing okay, but I wasn't really sure. I would be okay, as long as Bella was okay. Rosalie and Carlisle left immediately, the moment we pulled up at the docks, they had blurred past us all. Esme had phoned ahead to a hotel she had heard about, booking an entire floor. She also insisted that we have a private elevator, and everything be behind closed doors. She said it was the only way to make sure Bella got in there, without being detected and without questions we would never be able to answer.

I watched as our cars came, the same ones from the plane we'd earlier used. I sat inside, holding Bella securely to my chest. I was thankful to arrive at the Hotel moments later, driven to an undercover entrance. There was no one in site, until the elevator opened. A man, dressed in what I assumed was an expansive suit greeted us. Esme slipped into the elevator with him, closing it before the rest of us got out. I waited, wondering exactly what she was doing, but within moments, the elevator opened again, and Esme was alone.  
"Let's get her tucked in." Esme said softly.

We all entered the elevator; I was still cradling Bella. I was thankful when the doors opened up on our floor, which to enter, you required an access card. Esme lead me to a room, opening the door immediately for me. I walked to a large king size bed, laying her down. I slid into the bed, holding her tightly to me, hoping that the temperature of my body may help her.

"Sam, we've got it!" Came a call from the closed bedroom door, sometime later. I carefully slid from the bed, leaving Bella, to open the door. Rose and Carlisle walked in, immediately going to my imprint. I watched as Carlisle eyed me, as though worried.  
"Go ahead doc, you're her only chance." I assured, knowing he was a little apprehensive of approaching her. I watched Carlisle remove the towel. He took gauze, cleaning the area gently. Rose walked over with a water proof bandage, covering up the area. Carlisle took Bella's hand, as Rosalie then began to set up a drip.  
"It's to help hydrate her and flush any leftover drug out of her system." She told me, as Carlisle slid the needle into Bella's hand, taping it up once it was secured. Rose secured the bag, while I watched Carlisle take several fluids, injecting them into the solution of the drip.  
"It's a cocktail of painkillers and anti-biotic's. Bella's body would be struggling to heal at the moment, and that type of stress is not doing the baby any good. I made sure to grab medicines that would not harm the baby." Carlisle told me, reassuring that they were taking both Bella and our baby's needs into consideration.

I had been shocked when Rose left, and returning a moment later with what looked like a heart monitor. Rose looked at Carlisle, who instantly looked away, as Rose carefully pulled back Bella's sheeting. I watched as she took a small circular thing, and attached it to the bands, before securing it to Bella's stomach. Once it was attached, Rose walked to the bag that had held the needles, and took out a hospital gown. I watched her carefully dress Bella, assuring she was covered, and that Carlisle would now be able to do what he needed. While Rose had been attending Bella, I noticed the marks along her body. The hand prints were everywhere, not to mention bruises along her back, as though she'd been slammed against something and I felt my anger spike. I wanted to bring that animal back, just so I could tear him apart again.

I smiled a little, as the machine began tracing my baby's heart rate and movements. Rosalie and Carlisle now stood, double checking everything. Once set, Rose left, but Carlisle remained. He seemed worried, about what he was about to say.  
"Just spit it out doc." I ordered, really in no mood to be patient.  
"I… Sam this isn't easy to ask, but I would like permission to run a rape kit." He looked hesitant. I shook my head at him, knowing my answer before he'd asked.  
"Sorry Carlisle, but I can't say yes to that. Bella needs to make that decision for herself. I don't want her to feel victimised and bare again." I slid my hand softly into Bella's. Carlisle gave a nod, before leaving. I looked down at Bella, noting the small tinge of colour returning to her face. I leant down, carefully brushing my lips into her brow.  
"It's time to return to me beautiful." I whispered, hoping that her beautiful brown eyes would soon be looking back into mine.

Bella's POV

I let out a whimper as I began to awake. My throat was burning and sore, and I felt extremely lethargic.  
"Bell's, I'm here baby!" My eyes sprung open, gazing straight into the dark orbs of Sam's.  
"Sam?" With that I began crying. Sam's arms were around me instantly as I sobbed uncontrollably into him.  
"I got you Bell's." He whispered, holding me close. I held onto him tightly, afraid that this was just a dream, and I would wake up again, and be with Edward. Just when I thought I had my tears under control, they would spring back up once more. I found I couldn't stop.  
"Sam… the baby?" I looked at him, fearing he would tell me I lost it. He smiled softly, touching my stomach.  
"Our baby is strong and a fighter, just like it's mum." He assured, kissing the top of my head.  
"How is she?" I grabbed onto Sam in fear, as Edward's father came into sight.  
"It's okay Bell's… He won't hurt you, you're safe." Sam told me, carefully unclenching my hands. My eyes watched every movement he made.  
"Doc here has been tending to you, making sure you survived." Sam told me, now softly stroking my hair, trying hard to comfort me.  
"It's alright Sam. Bella has been through a lot. It's only natural for her to feel afraid in my presence." Carlisle assured, smiling gently at me.  
"Bella, I need to just check you over, make sure you are okay." I watched him carefully approach the side of the bed. He reached out touching my hand, and I couldn't help it. I let out a terrified scream, cringing as far away as I could as the coldness of his skin touched mine. I watched as he rushed to the other side of the room, distancing us as far as he could, as Sam held me to him protectively.  
"It's okay Bell's… It's okay…." Sam told me, trying to calm me, as I started gasping.  
"Carlisle…. Perhaps I should?" Spoke Rosalie as she entered the room, as though she had been waiting. I was trembling as she approached, her hands out in front of her, as though she was trying to reassure me.  
"Please… Don't touch me." I begged, knowing what had triggered my outburst. I watched as Rose gave Carlisle a look, which made him leave the room.  
"Sam, can you leave us for a minute." She didn't look at him, but looked quickly at me.  
"I promise, I won't touch you, unless you say to." She assured me. Sam looked down at me, softly kissing my head, before walking out. I eyed Rosalie, still trying to control my breathing.  
"I know what it's like… The fear, the anxiety…" She sat at the end of the bed, keeping her distance.  
"He did things, which you had no control of." Tears fell down my face, as I pulled my aching legs to my chest, the hospital gown I was dressed in, falling over them. I stared at her through blurry vision.  
"He wouldn't let me go… he enjoyed it." I told her, my sobs unable stop.  
"I told him to stop…. But he wouldn't… He said I would enjoy it, that I would cry his name." I was gasping, trying to calm myself, but I was inconsolable. My breathing was hard, and I was sure the tears weren't assisting in any way. I shook and trembled, wanting nothing more than to hide.  
"Bella… do you know if he raped you?" She asked me. I wasn't really sure why, but I was thankful she didn't procrastinate and stumble on the question, though I hated that I needed to answer. Tears rolled down my face, as I slowly nodded, unable to look at her, not wanting to see disgust or worst, pity. Every though, moment and feeling flooded me, as I fought my urge to throw up. Rosalie stayed still, allowing me to take my time as I spoke next, not asking me to look up at her.

"He… when he drank from me… I struggled, but he pushed so hard… I tried to stop him, but I was too weak. He held me… I swear, I tried to escape, but I couldn't move…" My eyes drifted to the bruises on my arms, and I let out a painful cry, hugging myself tightly. Rose slid a little closer.  
"Bella, you need to know, none of this is your fault. What happened, it's all him. You did nothing to encourage this, and there is nothing you could have done to stop it." I could feel her looking at me, and unable to stop, I slowly met her eyes. They were soft and I couldn't see an ounce of judgement. She seemed to keep my eye contact for as long as I would let her, trying hard to get me to understand. Part of me begged for me to understand, but it was too much.

"I don't want Sam to know…" I sobbed, hating the very thought of Sam knowing that he _ever_ touched me or had taken my body. Tears fell as I looked away from her, humiliated and wishing Sam would still want me, but I was more damaged then I was ever before.  
"Sam will understand Bella. He is worried about you." She whispered. I let out gasping sobs.  
"I wish he'd just killed me…. I feel so ashamed." I laid back into a pillow, hugging it too my body, letting it absorb all my tears.  
"Bella, there is nothing you need to feel ashamed about. Sam will understand… Things will get easier. You survived…" I wasn't sure how long I cried, but eventually, I fell into the empty pit of sleep, no longer able to fight my emotional prompt exhaustion.

"She's afraid." I heard a voice say. I didn't move or open my eyes, unsure how long I had been asleep, nor really caring. I knew I was still drained and it would be some time before I wasn't.  
"I know… I don't know how I can help her through this." Sam's voice seemed so sad.  
"I think she's gonna need time. She has been through so much, but I promise Sam, she'll get through it. She's just going to need unconditional support." I slowly opened my eyes, turning my head towards the voices. Rosalie stood next to Sam just near the door way. Within seconds, Sam's eyes met mine. Seeing that I had awoken, Sam came instantly to my side. He slowly reached out, taking my hand. I heard the door close, as Rosalie left the room.  
"You know…" It wasn't a question, I already knew the answer. Slowly Sam nodded, squeezing my hand a little stronger.  
"I am so sorry I didn't save you in time, Bella." His eyes were red, and guilt reflected through. I sat up, pulling him into my arms, as we both cried, holding on to each other as though if we let go, we'd lose the other.  
"I love you." He whispered as our tears started to ease. I held him that little tighter.  
"I love you… I am sorry." I couldn't help the guilt that wrecked through me.  
"Beautiful, you have no need to apologise. I promise, we will get through this, and we will do it together." He just held me, and his warmth eased me. I was thankful he was by my side, though I still couldn't understand why. When we finally let go, I looked around the room. I had thought perhaps I was in a hospital, due to the gown, and the hospital supplies, but it was too well decorated.  
"Where are we?" I asked, wiping the stray tear, here and there.  
"We are currently in a hotel in Rio." _Rio…._ Was he serious? I slowly pushed back the bedding, slowly standing myself up. I took hold of the pole holding my drip, before walking to a window. We were in a city, and I had never seen it before.  
"It's not Fork's…" I mumbled, more to myself then Sam. I never thought I would say it, but I missed the rain, and I missed my home. I wasn't sure how well I would do with the cold, but as long as Sam was beside me, I knew I would be able to fight it.  
"I want to go home." I stated, turning around and looking at Sam. He stood, walking to my side, and slowly pulling me into him.  
"As soon as the Doc says you can travel, we'll go home. I know Charlie is going crazy with you not being there." Guilt hit me instantly, at the reminder of Charlie.  
"Dad… Is he okay? When he took me… He didn't hurt Charlie, Gia or Ange, did he?" I bit my lip in fear of the answer, feeling terr. Sam shook his head.  
"They were left unharmed. They are still in Forks. I called Charlie to let him know we found you, and that you are _okay_." I knew when he said 'okay', it meant that I was alive. I knew we both understood, I was far from okay.

There was a knock on the door. I watched at Esme, Carlisle's wife walked into the room, holding a pile of clothes.  
"Sorry, I just thought Bella may like to have a shower, freshen up a little." She placed the clothing on a chair for me.  
"Thankyou." I told her, suddenly really wanting a really hot shower. She nodded her head a little, before walking out. I looked at the needle in my hand.  
"When can I get this out? It's aching." I asked Sam, softly touching my hand. Sam turned and walked to the door, sticking his head out.

"Hey Doc, can you remove that drip yet?" He asked, getting straight to the point. I watched as Sam stepped back, as Carlisle walked in. He looked a little apprehensive to approaching me, but I wanted it out. I held out my hand, deliberately putting as much space between us. I knew he tried his hardest not to touch me, but it was inevitable. The slightest brush of his skin, had me closing my eyes, and biting my lip, fighting the need to scream and cry once more. He worked quickly, and it did hurt, as he pulled the needle from me. I slowly opened my eyes, as heat replaced the cold. I looked down to see Sam's hand holding mine, as he placed a small band-aid over the needle puncture. Carlisle was still in the room, now unhooking the drip that I had been attached to. Thinking now was a good time to escape his company, I walked to the chair, grabbing the clothing Esme had laid out for me. I glanced to him, feeling a little bad, but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't look… The mirror was large, and would show everything, but I didn't want to see it. I knew there would be a lot of marks, and then there was the bandage covering where _his_ teeth had penetrated. Instead, I quickly rushed to the shower, turning it on as hot as I could. I had locked the door, once more just needing the security a locked door offered. Like my last shower, I cried. I scrubbed and scrubbed my body, wanting to remove all traces, but it just was never enough.

I wept in silence, as I scraped the loofa over my body. I knew I would bruise with how much I had scrubbed, and I knew I had a few grazes, but it still was not enough. At frustration, I let out an angry cry, sliding myself to the floor, crying as I emptied a whole bottle of body wash over me. My body was protesting with stinging pain, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be clean and not have a memory of his body against mine. I didn't want to feel his coldness inside me; I needed heat.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, but as soon as the temperature in the water dropped, I was out of the shower, quickly. The cold against my skin made me ill. I trembled a little as I pulled on the fresh clothing, thankful that Esme had given me a pair of tracksuit pants and an over-sized hoodie. I liked that it didn't cling to me, and that it hid all the marks on my body. I would have to thank her one day for that. I resisted the urge to look at the bruises on me. I knew I wouldn't be able to stomach it, if I looked down. It was just another reminder that _he_ had taken everything that was mine to give.

I slowly turned the handle of the door, opening it. Rosalie sat on the bed alone, waiting for me. She didn't speak, and neither did I. She held out a brush for me, as I stepped into the room. I took it, thankful to be able to brush the knots out of my hair.

"It will get better, Bella. One day, you won't feel so dirty." With that, she walked out, leaving me alone. I sat on the bed, not really sure how she knew exactly how I was feeling. There was a soft tap, causing me to look up.  
"Hey." I was shocked to see Leah standing here, gently looking at me.  
"Hi… Leah." I watched as she stepped further into the room.

"I was wondering if you would like me to help you with your hair. I know you are probably sore…" She seemed to be struggling to speak, so I saved her the trouble, by nodding and holding out the brush. She gave a small smile, as I sat on the bed. She sat behind me, slowly running the brush through her hair.  
"My mum, whenever I was sad, or sick, she'd just sit on the bed with me, like this, brushing my hair. She used to tell me, that the most relaxing thing in this world, was having ones hair brushed." Her voice seemed to calm me. I wasn't really sure how she was doing it, but I was feeling a lot safer with her near me.  
"My mum, she never brushed my hair. Or at least, if she did, I can't remember it." I didn't know why I was talking about Renee, but I felt like I had to tell her.  
"Well, whenever you want your hair brushed, just let me know. I used to brush mums all the time. Sometimes Dad's too, when I could catch him and corner him. Seth will never admit it, but he used to beg me to brush his. Then there's the fact I would paint his fingers and toes, and practice doing make-up on him." She told me, smiling, as she brushed it again. I smiled, just picturing Seth painted up.  
"That's better." She told me, smiling. I looked at her confused.  
"The smile, Bella. You really look beautiful, when you smile." With that, she placed down the brush, smiling once more at me, and walking out, leaving me feel that little bit lighter.

 **Hey guys, well that was probably the hardest part of the story I have written. I didn't really want to go completely into the description of the rape, but Bella will eventually talk to someone soon about what she remembers.** **  
**

 **Please feel free to leave me a review! They truly make me smile, and I love reading them! 3**


	20. Chapter 20 - A New Fight

**Hey guys,**

 **I am really sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter! I have had SO many computer troubles, but hopefully all fixed! I have a brand new keyboard and mouse, and my AMAZING partner has been messing with my computer in hopes for it to work for me. It will do for now, but sadly, my future is now set, I NEED a new computer**

 **Anyways, I left at a really bad time last chapter, and this one really isn't any better. I hope you like it, and that I haven't let too many of my readers down. I am truly sorry it has taken so long!**

 **Xo**

 **P.S, Thankyou to EVERYONE who has left me a review! Much love xo**

 **Twilight = Stephanie Meyers**

 **Jasper's POV**

Ripping James apart was easy. I had dealt with harder vamps before, and though he was aged, I had experienced a lot more than him, and I had watched him attempt to attack Esme, and thankfully the pack and my sister were able to knock him down easily enough.

I had watched Rose take out his arms, as the wolves took their own bites. Speed was never an issue, as I quickly took to rip off his legs. I made sure there was no escape. The next part had hurt and been hardest of all. Entering the room with my deranged brother, about to take Bella while unconscious. Rose had lost what little control she had left, as she attacked. I was sure to be by her side as quickly as I could. As soon as Rose had started the attack, Emmett, Alice and I helped secure him, ensuring he could not cause any harm to the family, any more than he already had, as well as the wolves. The wolves who had entered moments after us were ready to launch, the moment Rose had him completely secured. We all made sure to give them their chance in tearing shreds away.

I hadn't been aware of Rose stopping to help Bella and Sam. Instead, I saw to carrying the torn chunks of Edward to a fire place. I would never ask Esme and Carlisle to witness his destruction; instead, Emmett and I dropped piece by piece into the flames until there was nothing left of the bastard. Alice was sobbing silently, and I knew my wife was hurting and all I wanted to do was comfort her, but we still had to return to Esme and Carlisle who were babysitting the other psychotic vampire.

I took Alice into my embrace, with Emmett and the wolves following behind us as we made our way out to our family.  
"Edward?" I felt the instant pain, betrayal, worry and lost that they were all feeling. It was like knives pressing into me, and it took all my strength not to reflect their emotion. Emmett and Alice stayed silent as Esme looked at each of us in plead.  
"He's gone." I answered, knowing they needed to know. Emmett walked to the remains of James, not bothering to speak. He dumped the elusive vamp into the flames, and I could feel his satisfaction. I looked at our mother, who was holding tightly to Carlisle.  
"At least as soon as she's healed, Bella is safe." I heard Esme say, trying her hardest to comfort Carlisle. Each of us wrapped them into our embrace, as the wolves waited for their Alpha and his mate to join us. I watched as a wolf that I hadn't realised had stayed behind came running out of the house, phasing instantly.  
"Sam needs you." The one I knew as Paul told Carlisle. Carlisle kissed Esme quickly, before following the wolf back up to the house.

It seemed only minutes, when Carlisle, Rose, Paul and Sam, who had a cradled Bella in his arms, were speeding across the ocean to get her to safety. We had all been silently listening to her heart, but I was more determined to concentrate on keeping everyone's emotions from me. I didn't want to feel it, and it took everything I had to stop it. There was relief, anger, disgust, fear, terror, sadness, and that's just to name some of them.

I had been thankful once we were all given our own rooms at the hotel. The only ones allowed in Bella's suite had been Rose, Carlisle and Sam. Everyone else decided it was best to let them work to patching up Bella. Esme saw to the wolves being served food. Emmett, Alice and I decided we would all just stay in the one room. I had taken Alice into my arms, just holding her, taking comfort that she had never experienced anything like Bella. Emmett on the other hand seemed restless. After twenty minutes, he stormed out, telling us he was going hunting.

It had been a few hours later, when Emmett returned that we all agreed, the moment that Bella awoke, Emmett, Alice, and I would all head home. We would leave Rose and Carlisle to help Bella. Esme would stay behind to give what little support she could to her mate. Rose thought that the less of us here, the better, and she assured Emmett, that she wouldn't be far behind. I didn't mind. I really didn't want to be surrounded any longer, by the constant emotions that filled not only our floor, but the entire hotel. It was draining to feel nearly every emotion I had ever experienced before, all at once. I tried my hardest to block out most, but some emotions were easier to block them some.

I was disgusted with Edward, for everything he had done to our family, not just Bella and the pack. It would take us all a long time to heal, and I knew Carlisle and Esme would always mourn for their 'son'. He had been their first son, and Carlisle's first companion. Though it would be hard for them, there were three other people I worried most for though; Rose, Bella and Sam.

Rose was undoubtedly reliving moments of her own attack. I could feel slight pings of sadness and sympathy she currently felt. She fought with a constant nausea that she never mentioned. I knew she would deal with it the best she could, by helping Bella where she could.

Then there was Sam, who would now be responsible in piecing Bella back together. He would now have to help her heal, and give her as much support as he could, but also try to heal himself at the same time. I knew he would take some time to get over the past few days, and watching Bella would tear him to shreds. He was strong, but he'd need his own support system.

And final, there is Bella; the one who had suffered the most. She would never forget what had happened on that island, and there was a high chance, looking at anyone of us that helped get her, would become a trigger. She would have lot of issues to now work through. On top of that, she would also be bringing a baby into the world, I truly felt for her.

Thirteen hours. That is how long it took for Bella to wake, and I was instantly crushed by her emotions. The girl was struggling and in intense emotional distraught to the point I was almost paralysed by just what she was feeling. Alice had held me as I struggled to fight her disturbed memories and terror. We could all hear her crying, and I was truly thankful, when Emmett, Alice and I were finally given permission to leave. We were also joined by Esme, who Carlisle said he wanted to go with us. I think he knew that she would be feeling rather useless and that getting her to return with us was his way of sparing her any more pain. Esme had argued a little, but Carlisle won. Esme had ensured Bella had clothing, before kissing a worried Carlisle goodbye.

"It's for the best, with how Bella is reacting at our presence. I am sorry." I heard him tell Esme. She gave an understanding nod, before we all left.

Bella's POV

I was thankful, that on the third day of staying in that hotel, we were finally on a plane back to Fork's. I sat by myself, telling Sam that I just needed some alone time. It wasn't a lie; I needed time to process the idea of returning home. I was hoping that it would be what I needed, though I had great doubts. I couldn't stay at Charlie's any longer, I knew that much. I would tell Charlie to give my room to Gia, but I wouldn't return. I wanted to stay at Sam's, but I was hoping Sam wouldn't mind, if I had my own room. The idea of sharing a room or a bed at the moment made me cringe. I knew Sam loved me and our child, but right now I needed to find myself again, if that was even possible. I was lost and broken and I wasn't sure it was even possible for me to be repaired.

I softly touched my belly, just trying hard to clear my head, and not fall apart. I was trying hard to stop crying in front of everyone, not wanting the sympathy, and I found not talking helped. I would deliver this baby, then take the time I needed to heal. I knew life wouldn't go back to what it was… I don't think it could ever be the way it was again. I think that was the part that hurt most.

I had yet to speak to most of the pack. Since I had last spoken to Leah, I hadn't said a word to her. Sam had tried a few times to get me to talk to him, but I just stayed silent, only using short answers if it was absolutely necessary. Thankfully he stopped trying to get me to speak. Words were too hard. Every time I spoke, my voice would shake and I would end up in tears again. It had been a few hours later, that Rosalie had handed me a new mobile with her number saved. She had told me, it was for the moments where I just needed to talk, cry, scream or whatever I needed. It was for the time where I would need someone that would understand. She had offered me so much, but I just wasn't ready to talk. I had said what they needed to know, but now I just couldn't.

Sam had taken it pretty badly, nearly begging me to speak to him, whereas; Carlisle had offered to prescribe me anti-depressions, but I would never take another drug for the rest of my pregnancy. I had no idea what affects this whole thing was having on my baby and I couldn't risk any more stress on the baby.

"Bella would you like a water or something?" Sam asked me, approaching me slowly. I didn't look at him, and shook my head. I heard him sigh, before walking away.  
"Bella, can I get you anything?" Jake stood in front of me, probably hoping I would answer him. I didn't look up, and I didn't react. I just waited patiently for him to walk away, and leave me be.

It was the third attempt by Jacob offering me something, that I looked up, glaring.  
"Just Leave Me Alone! I Don't Want Anything, Other Than To Be Left Alone!" I guess I hadn't actually meant to snap at him, but I was getting beyond irritated. I could understand their need to make me feel a little better and help me, but their constant lingering was making everything feel worst. No one approached me after that.

As the plane landed, I wasn't surprised Charlie was standing there. I was thankful that Ange and Gia weren't with him. Charlie rushed towards me, going to throw his arms around me, but I stepped back. He paused, giving me a quick once over, before sighing.  
"How are you doing Bell's?" His voice shook with uncertainty in what to say, and I knew he'd been a little upset with not being able to hug me. I couldn't respond.  
"How bout we get you home. The girls are rather eager to see you." I shook my head.  
"I don't want to go back… I am sorry Dad, I just want to go to Sam's." I avoided his eyes, knowing there would be sadness and worry, and I just couldn't deal with that at the moment.  
"Sure, whatever you need." He was trying, and that helped. I walked to his cruiser, not paying attention to anyone. He opened the door for me, and I sat back. I stared blindly out the cruiser window, as Charlie joined me. I had been surprised when it had been just the two of us, but I didn't ask why. I would just enjoy the peace.

Charlie didn't attempt any further talk. He drove me to Sam's house, and I noticed that the rest of the pack were waiting. I bit my lip, afraid they would want to hug me or talk about what had happened. I was thankful to see Sue standing with them. I watched her speak to them, before Charlie opened my door.  
"It's alright Bell's." He reassured me. I slowly stepped out of the car, very aware of how many eyes were on me.  
"I think I'll just go lay down." I walked past them all, heading straight for Sam's room. I shut the door behind me, curling myself into a ball. I was concentrating on my breathing, which was suddenly very hard and strained. I heard the tap on the door, before it slowly opened.  
"Bella, honey, it's Sue. I made you a tea." She stepped in, watching me as she placed it on Sam's bedside table. I could feel her eyes on me as I started gasping for air. She sat carefully on the bed.  
"Just breathe Bella. Count to ten, each time you think a number, take a breath." She offered. I looked at her a little unsure what was happening, but did as she said. The first few breaths were hard, but I followed Sue's guide, taking a breath with each count. Slowly I found my breathing beginning to even out. Once she was certain I was breathing okay, she stood up. She hadn't touched me, and had kept herself at a distance. It had helped the panic attack.  
"Thankyou." It was all I could manage, as she began to make her way out. She gave me a soft smile and a nod of her head before walking out, leaving me to my silence.

Two days… that's how long I laid there in silence, wishing for the past week to be just a really bad nightmare, but it never was. Sam had taken to sleeping in a spare room, and a lot of the guys weren't coming around as often. I suppose he'd asked them not to, and to just give me space and time. I hadn't spoken to anyone since Sue. Sam had come in a few times with food, but I never touched it.

The third day, I was graced with Gia.

"Hey Isa." She sat on the bed. I looked at her then back down.  
"You know, you have a lot of people worried. People that love and care about you." She softly reached out and touched my hand. I pulled it back abruptly, feeling a little guilty, but I didn't want to be touched.  
"You need to eat." I hadn't realised she had been holding a plate with a cheese toasted sandwich.  
"I'm not hungry." I told her. It was a lie, as I hadn't eaten in days, but the thought of food made me sick.  
"Yeah, I'm sure going days without food, you wouldn't be hungry." Her sarcasm was a dig, but I didn't respond.  
"You need to eat, and I am not leaving until you do." She crossed her arms and stared at the offending plate.  
"No. I don't want it." I pushed it away from me.  
"It's not about you. Your baby… you're starving it. You've lost weight. I get it Isa, you have been through hell, but it's not just about you." She pushed the plate back towards me. I felt myself beginning to tear up once more. I pushed it away once more.  
"I don't want it." I told her again. She pushed it towards me once more, this time holding it there.  
"Isa, you need to eat it. You will end up in hospital otherwise, then you would have to explain the bruises and what happened." She was using my fear of others against me, and she knew it would work. I glared at her, before slowly reaching out and taking half of the sandwich. I took a single bite, forcing myself to chew. She sat, watching me eat each bit of the toasty.

"Happy?" I snapped, pushing the now empty plate away.  
"Yes. Now, when was the last time you showered? Cause honestly Isa, you stink!" She told me. I bit my retort.  
"Come on, get yourself up, and get your butt in the shower. Or do I need to drag you?" She looked at me with determination. I pushed myself up, giving in, knowing if I didn't comply, she would most likely grab a bucket and dump it over my head.

I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. I looked nervously at the mirror. I had yet to look at myself, and to be honest, I was afraid in what I would see. I took a deep breath as I began to undress. I looked at the pile of dirty clothes, before stepping into the mirror. My eyes slowly travelled up towards the glassed plate. My eyes whelmed up at the sight; my body was hideous, coloured with black, purple, blue, green and yellow. Every coloured spot was proof of what _he_ had done to me. I let the tears fall down my cheek, staring blindly at the girl that stood in front of me; I hated her. I took a step back, no longer able to look at my reflection. I turned to the shower, feeling the need, more than ever, to clean him from me.

The water was as hot as I could stand it. I stood, letting the water scold my abused skin, before scouring my skin as much as I could. I scrubbed every inch of my body, sobbing as quietly as I could. I couldn't understand how Sam could look at me.

"Bella?" I heard being called, but I didn't respond. I took the shampoo, emptying the entire contents onto my scalp. I scrubbed as hard as I could as the suds dripped over my body. I let out a frustrated growl as I scraped my body. My body ached as I continued my assault, unable to stop. I sobbed uncontrollably as I stood under the water, unsure how long I had been there.  
"Bella honey?" I heard a soft voice say. The water slowly turned off, as I was wrapped into a towel. I looked up to see Sue. I wrapped my arms around her, as I sobbed into her shoulder.  
"I can't get clean." I cried, holding onto her tightly.  
"Shh… I know sweetheart." She stroked my dripping hair as I wept.

"I can't stop him… he's everywhere." I told her, dropping to the floor. Sue dropped with me, holding me close to her as I sat there in hysterics. She let me cry, just holding and reassuring me.  
"I just want it to go back like before, Sue… How can Sam love me?" I asked her.

"How about we get you dry and dressed?" She said softly, standing and helping me to my feet. Sue took a second towel as she walked me back to the bedroom. She placed me on the bed, sitting next to me before softly wiping my tears away. She then took the towel, wrapping it around my dripping hair. She sat as though in thought as she patted my tangled hair dry. After a few minutes of silence, she her voice spoke softly.  
"You know, when Leah was a little girl, she used to hide under the bed when I needed to do her hair." She smiled softly at the small bit of hair she was patting dry.  
"She would fight the entire time with me, as I tried to comb it." She reached over to my brush which was on the bedside table. She gently ran the brush through my long waves.  
"Sometimes I wish that she was still little, so I could brush her hair once more, but she doesn't need me like she used to." She smiled gently, as I sat listening.  
"Did Renee do this also?" She asked me. I slowly shook my head.  
"She wasn't the mothering type." I answered, really not sure where this was going. I watched as she placed the brush down, taking the towel and once more patting it dry.  
"Perhaps she didn't know how to be a mother, but you'll know, once you have your little one, that their little life will be the most rewarding and hardest thing you will ever do. That little one will give your life a new meaning." She softly took her hand and touched my bump. I looked at her hand.  
"This little life needs you. It can't fend for itself, so it needs its mum to remember to eat, no matter how much she doesn't want to, because without it, it can't grow and be healthy. It needs its mum to remember when at the hardest moments, that it needs you. You may not know how to cope, or what to do to start healing, and that is okay, but know that no matter how you are feeling, you have that little ones life in your hands. Your little one survived Bella, and I am positive, it survived for you." She softly pressed a kiss into my hair.  
"And Sam, he loves you Bella. I know you can't understand that at the moment, but just remember, people don't usually see the value in themselves that others do." She walked out, leaving me once more to myself. I looked at my stomach, softly touching it. Tears rolled down my face as I ran little circles around my belly. I stood, grabbing a singlet and pair of pyjama pants. I dressed, finally making the decision of wanting to see Sam.

As I walked out of the room, Sam was sitting on the lounge looking in thought. I stood watching him, noting how sad his face seemed. I felt a ping of guilt, knowing it was me who had put that sadness on his face. I slowly walked over, sitting next to him. He looked at me in shock as I sat down.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me quickly, seeming to worry I would disappear. I shrugged.  
"I am not really sure. I am sorry I haven't really spoken to you… it's not really fair." I avoided his eyes, afraid if I looked into them, I may see something I didn't want to see.  
"Bella, look at me." He softly cupped my chin, raising my eyes to meet his.  
"I love you, so much. I understand you need time, and I am going to do whatever you need to get past this, whether it takes days, months or years. You are my forever, and so is our baby. These past days, and week, it has been the worst time of my life. I was so worried I lost you, and that I wouldn't get there in time to save you… Had he killed you, I would never survive." He slowly took my hand, being very gentle and slow as to not startle me. Tears whelmed in my eyes as I softly looked at him.  
"I'm not sure he didn't." I took a breath, attempting to keep myself from once more falling apart.  
"Bella, you are still alive. You survived, and you… You are my world. I will piece you back together. We will come out stronger than before." He carefully shifted me closer, wrapping an arm lovingly around me. I was stunned that he was telling me that he still loved me, and still trying to take care of me. I softly pressed my mouth into his. It was gentle and soft, and it was perfect. I slowly took his arm, carefully wrapping it around my shoulders as I snuggled into his chest, needing the security. He held me close and gentle, kissing the top of my head gently.  
"I love you Sam." I told him, holding onto his arm tight, afraid that if I let go, it would just be a dream.  
"I love you Bella… Have from the moment we met and I always will."

That night I made my way over to Charlie's. I didn't feel comfortable in just walking in so I knocked on the door. I watched Ange appear, freezing at the sight of me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She walked to the door, opening it up for me.  
"I just thought I would come and see you and dad… Let you both know I am doing okay." I looked down, my heart thumping wildly against my chest. The panic was terrible and I wanted it to stop. I felt her hand take mine softly.  
"Come on, let's have some tea." She walked me into the kitchen, letting me take bar stool at the counter. I watched her start the kettle.  
"Where's Gia and Charlie?" I asked, noticing we were still alone.  
"Gia is at Jacob's, and Charlie is working. He's been working an awful lot lately. I think it's how he's dealing." She told me, placing cup of tea in front of me.  
"I'm sorry I left you." I knew it probably wasn't necessary, but I did feel bad for leaving Ange with Gia and Charlie. Ange sat beside me.  
"You didn't leave me Bella. Charlie's great, and I like Gia." She smiled as she took a sip of her own brew. Tears whelmed in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. Ange smiled softly as she returned the embrace.  
"You know, I am always here for you Bell's. You have been a really good friend to me, and a sister." She gave me a little squeeze before letting go.  
"You really see me as your sister?" I asked a little surprised. Ange nodded.  
"Bella, you brought me here. You introduced me to Paul, you gave me a place to stay when my parents kicked me out. You gave me Charlie, who is amazing. Meeting you, was one of the best gifts of my life."

Ange and I went to her room, laying on her bed, inches apart, yet close enough not to feel alone. Ange had placed on a movie to break the silence, as we laid there. It was nice not to having people watching over me, yet still having Ange at my side. I wasn't sure what she put on, but I found myself drifting to sleep almost immediately. My nights were usually tormented with _him_ so waking up the next day beside Ange, and having no dreams had been a blessing.

 **Well I hope you liked it** **Sorry it's a little gloomy, but I am hoping in the next few chapters that things will settle.**

 **xo**


	21. Chapter 21 - Paths of Lost

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Just a heads up, this chapter will have a big time skip in the chapter.**

 **Also, I am sorry that I am not updating often enough. I know a lot of you love this story, but I am studying atm and my studies are a little full on. I also had to go visit family for a week and am now on the catch up faze.**

 **Also, my amazing partner ended up getting me new parts for my computer, and I am no longer struggling to keep the computer running! It is no longer crashing and struggling like it was. It's still not 100% to my liking, but life is definitely a lot easier :P**

 **As always, I do not own Twilight. That belongs to the beautiful and wonderful Stephanie Meyers.**

Sam was snapping at everyone, I couldn't face anyone. I honestly felt as though my time with the pack was over.

"Bella, please, we've discussed this!" I could hear him saying behind the bedroom door that I had locked. I didn't respond. Everyone had decided last night, that I needed to see a therapist, to help me on the path to healing. The problem was, that when I said I was not interested, I had been ignored. Everyone seemed to think it was best for me, and honestly they probably were right, but I was nowhere near ready. I needed to get my head together before I spoke to anyone, but that argument was met with, "That is why you should see the therapist!" . I hated the idea. Honestly, I hated all ideas that were me, locked in a room for an hour with a complete stranger, talking about _Him_ and everything I have gone through _._ It was moments like this, I wished I wasn't pregnant, just so I could get high and drink my life away.

Then there is the fact I would need to leave so much information out. I honestly didn't think anyone had thought of that. To me, there was no point talking to someone and having to lie about a lot of what actually happened. It would not help me, and I knew it.

So here I was, fighting with Sam, who had rushed us home and made the appointment for me.  
The appointment was for half an hour, and honestly, he had more chance getting Charlie to dance Swan Lake then forcing me to attend.

"Bella, please, if you don't want to do this for you, then how about for me?!" I could hear the desperation in his voice, but honestly, it made no difference at the current time. I was so mad, and feeling extremely isolated.

It had hurt, having them all surround me, bullying me into this appointment. Gia had probably hurt the most. She had gone along with them, saying it was what I needed, but she was one to talk. She had never gotten help when her father's friend harmed her. Pointing this out, she had said it was because she hadn't had anyone to guide her to talk about it. I had went to tell her, that she could have this appointment, but she just gave a look of "Get Real". And that there was another point she was missing; her assault still playing a large role in her life, and that she still hasn't gotten the help she is so determined in me receiving. Either way, I felt more alone then I had a few hours ago.

I grabbed a back pack out of the cupboard, throwing it onto the bed. Tears fell down my face as I grabbed a few shirts, pants and other items, placing them in the bag. I looked around the room, my heart feeling as though it was breaking. I took out the mobile Rose had given me. I was thankful her number was the only number it had, as well as the fact she was the only person with the number. I placed it in my jeans pocket, ensuring I had everything I needed.

There was a tap on the door.  
"Bella, we need to get going if we are to make your appointment." I heard Sam say. I slipped the backpack on my back, walking out, ignoring him as we walked to my car. I sat in the passenger side, saying nothing. Sam got in, looking me over, before shutting the door and starting the engine.

He drove towards the psychologists, pulling up and getting out. He opened my door, not saying a word. I got out, holding out my hand for my keys.  
"I was going to stay." He told me, looking at the keys.  
"Well I don't want you to. Just go Sam." I took my keys, turning and heading towards the office. I walked inside, knowing he would wait until I entered before leaving. As I entered, a receptionist smiled at me.  
"Isabella Swan?" She enquired. I walked over.  
"Cancel my appointment." I wasn't exactly polite, and the receptionist didn't ask why. I walked back to the door, looking out, making sure Sam wasn't still in sight. Once satisfied, I took out the mobile, hitting call. I was surprised it was answered first go.  
"Bella?" Rose's voice sent a flood of relief over me.  
"I need to get out of Fork's and I need somewhere Sam won't find me."

Rosalie's POV

Bella's voice shook as she spoke. Alice had warned me that I would receive a call, and to give her everything she asked. I would have without Alice telling me to. Bella needed a lot of support, and by the sound of her voice, she wasn't getting it.  
"Where are you Bella?" I asked, worried she was in danger.  
"I am at a therapist's office. I don't want to be here, and I don't want them to find me." I could tell she was crying and it made me beyond angry.  
"It's okay Bella. I will get you somewhere safe. I am a few hours from Fork's, can you manage to get to Seattle? I can meet you there?" I heard the relief pour as she agreed to drive to the city. I wasn't sure what to do, but I had a feeling, Emmett and I would be her new support.

Emmett and I were packed within minutes, getting into our cars and leaving the hotel we had been staying at for the last week. We had left the family, needing to get away. We couldn't handle the mourning for Edward, so leaving seemed the best option. Jasper and Alice had chosen to leave also. We did this on occasion, but we all knew we would end up back together. We were family after all.

"Is Bella okay?" Emmett asked as I sped towards Seattle. I looked at him briefly.  
"I don't think so. She seemed very sad and lost when I was talking to her." I couldn't really tell him what was going on, as I myself wasn't sure. Thankfully, Emmett wouldn't ask more questions. He knew, that if I had more, I would tell him.

Seattle was lit up bright, as usual, and I had told Bella to meet us at Hotel 5. Bella's truck was parked out on the curb, and I figured she wasn't really sure about pulling up.

"When she gets out, I want you to take her truck back to Fork's. Drop it off the Fork's Police station. Give them this letter for Charlie." I said holding out an envelope. Emmett took it, giving me a quick kiss. I got out of the car, walking to Bella. She was sitting in the seat, staring at the mobile I gave her. I softly tapped on the window, startling her. The minute she realised it was me, she opened the door.  
"Come on Bella, let's get settled." I smiled reassuring at her. She got out of the car, grabbing what little she had brought with her.  
"Hey Bella, can I grab those keys?" Emmett asked. She looked a little apprehensive, but slowly held out her keys.  
"Don't worry Bell's. We're taking the truck back to Fork's, it's just so Charlie can't track your truck." I told her. I gave a nod to Emmett, who got in the car, and left.

"So, let's get settled in, then you can tell me what's been happening." I walked her into the Hotel, not surprised when the manager came smiling brightly towards us.

"Mrs McCarty, an honour as always." He held out a small package and a key card.  
"Mrs Whitlock had this delivered for you, with direct orders for you to be given it to you on arrival." He continued to smile brightly at me, as I handed him my credit card.  
"Usual suite?" I looked at Bella who was observing the lobby.  
"Penthouse." With a quick nod, he walked away to get our keys.  
"Are they going to find me here?" Bella asked me. I shook my head.  
"Not any time soon. They don't have our many names, and no one here, will give out information. If they did, they would be in extreme trouble. You see, my family are very expansive guests. They wouldn't risk losing us as guests." The manager returned, handing the key card to me. I softly took hold of Bella's arm, guiding her to the elevator that would take us to our suite.

Bella didn't speak, but went straight to the room I told her was hers, and curled up in a ball. I could see her tears as she cried in silence.  
"Bella… Do you want to talk?" She sat up as I held out a tissue to her.  
"You said they sent you to a therapist?" I was a little curious as to who had sent her and why.  
"I wasn't ready… They all cornered me and bullied me to agree. I didn't want to talk about it… I'm not ready to talk about it." I sat slowly beside her, carefully not touching her.  
"Sam and your dad?" I wanted to know exactly who. She slowly nodded.

"And Gia and Ange… There was a few of the pack members too." She wiped her tears.  
"I told them I wasn't ready, but they all think they know what I need; they don't." I waited until her tears stopped.  
"This is why you hiding from them?" She looked away, not answering my question.  
"I want to have this baby without them. I know I have quite a few months left, but I can do it alone. I need to figure out how I want my life, without being told. I can't be a mother to this baby otherwise." I watched her softly touch her stomach.  
"Well, Emmett and I will help you. We won't let any harm come to you or the baby." I was trying to reassure her, giving her whatever she needed.

"I might just have a sleep." She laid back, supporting her small baby bump as she did so. I took the hint, walking out and pulling her door closed so she had privacy. I had a feeling that the next few months, would be all about Bella and her child and I was rather happy it was me she had called.

 **Bella's POV**

Rosalie and Emmett were amazing. Neither of them had pushed me, and they always asked what it was I needed. Two days after I left, my life felt a lot calmer. Rosalie was making sure that at all times, I felt safe and secure. They had seen to renting me a little house, which had two bedrooms. She said it was mine for as long as I wanted and needed. I was still in Seattle, but in Fremont, a suburb that had quaint houses with olden roofs. There were gardens and a lovely lake only minutes from my house. Rose had taken to purchasing all the furnisher, and it was all modern, yet warm and inviting. She had set up a nursery, ensuring that my baby would have all it needed.

At 17 weeks, I had gone for a check-up under the guise of Marie McCarty. Alice had given Rose fake I.D's for me, and had decided that I would play Emmett's little sister. I had cried when I was told that my beautiful baby was a little boy and he was in perfect health. Rose had celebrated by decorating the nursery with touches of blue. My favourite part was when she handed me a blue teddy with 'Jayden Uley' written on it. I had placed it immediately in the crib, loving the little touch.

My stomach was now considerably bigger as I began the final stretch of my pregnancy. Other than when I needed something, I was left alone. Rose and Emmett were still at the hotel, and said they would be, until I decided I no longer wanted them around or I was ready to return to Fork's. I wasn't really sure I would ever be ready to return. I had heard whispers that Sam and the pack were attempting to find me, but after months of being hidden, I didn't think they would.

It was a cold autumn morning, when Jayden had decided he was ready to join me. It was a good 15 hour labour, before my son was wrapped in blue blanket and carefully cradled into my arms. He was three weeks early, but he was healthy. Tears fell as I looked at down at his little face. His thick black hair to his long fingers, my son was the very image of his father.

"Congratulations, he is very healthy and so beautiful." The nurse told me. I held Jayden close as he cried. I was amazed that there were no tears, as he screamed murder for his first feed. The nurse assisted me as I held him to my swollen breast. It took a few attempts to get him to attach, but the moment he did, he suckled strong. I heard a soft tap as Rose looked in.  
"May I come in?" She asked, her smile large and bright. I nodded, softly running a finger lightly up and down my son's cheek as he suckled hungrily. I could never describe the weird sensation of him feeding, but I loved every minute I held him.  
"He looks like Sam." Rose whispered watching him feed. I nodded, unable to take my eyes from him.  
"Bell's, you should know… Sam's been spotted, not far from your home." I looked up at her, a little surprised he was so close.  
"Have you decided what you will do if he finds you?" She questioned, looking a little uncomfortable to be asking me.  
"Talk to him. Hopefully he'll listen. If not, then I guess I stay in Seattle. These past months, I have been able to feel what I needed to. Though I am not over the attack, and nowhere near okay, I haven't been smothered or over protected. I am trying hard to deal with it, and I don't want to go back, just to be given no choice. I miss Sam, and my family… the pack… I miss them every day, but I now know, I am enough. I won't stop Sam and Jayden from knowing each other, but I am not ready to take my place as his mate. I just need more time." I didn't say anything else; I didn't have to.

The hospital kept me in for two days, ensuring that Jayden was feeding well. He had perfect hearing and sight and was just an all-around healthy baby. Emmett and Rose helped me from the hospital, clipping Jayden's capsule into a frame secured inside the car. I sat next to my son, holding his hand as Emmett drove me home.

"Do you smell…." Rose didn't get to finish her sentence. Standing in the centre of my driveway was Sam. His hair was shaggy, his eyes swollen and blood shot. He wore no shirt and was glaring at us when we pulled in.  
"Ah, Bella?" Rose was asking what I wanted.  
"Thankyou for the ride home. I've got it." I unclipped Jayden's capsule, taking him out with me. I ignored Sam's eyes as I spoke to the two very tense vampires.  
"I will be fine. Go home and I will call you after." I knew Emmett would fight, but Rose shushed him, giving me a nod. I watched them pull away, their eyes never leaving Sam's. I ignored Sam, walking up the three steps to my home. I unlocked the door, walking inside. I didn't close it, knowing Sam would follow when he was ready. I walked up the hall to Jayden's room, smiling a little at the line of helium balloons, making a path. All were blue with different designs, but all saying 'Congratulations It's a Boy'. I pushed open the door to see a large blue bear sitting inside the cot. I placed Jayden carefully down, bending over and scooping him in my arms from out of the capsule. I knew he was asleep, but he was wet and needed changing.

I was half way through of changing his nappy when Sam entered the room. I didn't acknowledge him, wanting him to figure out what he wanted to say. I finished changing Jayden when I carefully placed him over my shoulder, holding him close.  
"What's his name?" His voice sent shivers through my body, and my heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned, meeting the dark eyes of my mate.  
"Jayden Samuel Uley." I answered clear. He took a step closer, and I took in instinctual step back.  
"I won't hurt him Bella, he's my son." His voice shook.  
"I know you wouldn't hurt him, but I didn't step back for him." I met his eyes, watching them change as he questioned what I was saying.  
"No matter how angry or hurt I am with you, I couldn't hurt you either." His eyes seemed sad and lost as he spoke. I watched him slowly reach out, softly touching our son's head.

"Jayden Samuel Uley… I love it." He stated. I looked at a small rocking chair Rose had purchased for me.  
"Did you want to hold him?" I asked, gesturing to the chair. He sat down immediately. I carefully cradled Jayden in my arms, shifting him carefully into Sam's.  
"How old is he?" He asked, sniffing his son as he rocked him back and forth.  
"Two days old. I only just left the hospital." I watched a tear fall down Sam's cheek, my heart breaking at the sight.  
"Why did you leave?" I was shocked he asked. I bit my lip a little unsure how to answer, but took a deep breath of courage.  
"Could you really blame me?" I watched as his body began to shake. I hurried to him, grabbing our son from him, holding him protectively to my chest. I watched Sam stand, fighting the anger.  
Not drawing attention to his anger, I walked into my room, placing Jayden in his basinet. I placed over the netting, gently rocking him as he settled.  
"You should have come home." I heard Sam say behind me. I shook my head, as I turned and faced him.

"Not in here." I walked out, having Sam follow me. I walked into the lounge room, choosing not to sit down.  
"I haven't had a home in a really long time." My voice was shaky as I turned to face him.  
"I didn't feel safe until I left. I've felt safer here, then I did in Fork's. Rose and Emmett gave me a home and it has been a sanctuary ever since. It's exactly what I needed." Tears whelmed in my eyes. He looked angry as I spoke, but stayed silent.  
"I've missed you Sam, I won't say I haven't… but I had to leave." I stepped towards him, stepping till I was in his arm reach.  
"I need you to know why." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I needed you, and for whatever reason, you couldn't be there for me." He looked to be about to argue the point, so I quickly spoke again.

"I needed you to support me, with everything I was going through." I trembled as I spoke.  
"I get it; it was hard for everyone, but Sam, I told you I was not ready to deal with what happened. I am still not ready to talk about what happened to me. But when you and everyone else decided I needed to go and see a therapist, you took my rights away. That hurt me more then I can possibly say. You betrayed me that day, and I knew I couldn't stay in Fork's." I looked down avoiding his eyes.  
"I hated myself for leaving you, and taking our baby away from you also, but I had to save myself." I met his eyes, softly reaching up and touching his face.  
"Love is acceptance, patience, respectful and devotion; and Sam, you aren't in love with me." My heart ached as I spoke, and I knew Sam was highly confused.  
"You are devoted to me, but it is an instinctual devotion. Your wolf is what makes you devoted. You don't accept me, and you don't respect me. Giving me no choice or say in what happens in my life is not okay. I accept what and who you are. I am devoted to you, and only you, but I can't stay for that reason alone. I need you to now step up, and prove to me that I mean something to you, because you past actions haven't proven that to me. I will wait for when you are ready, which your not." Tears trailed down my face. He looked shocked and hurt and somewhat destroyed.

"I need you to know, it is okay to hate me for leaving, but we're not right together. Whatever we are, it's not working." Tears fell down Sam's face as I spoke.  
"I'm asking you to now respect me enough to give me space. I need you to just let me go." I slowly stepped back from him.  
"Bella… You are the mother of my son… My son is here!" He looked panicked.  
"I won't stop you from being a part of Jayden's life. He is your son, and you're his father. But right now, you need to go home and think about what I've said. I am not saying it to hurt you Sam. I would love you to tell me that you love me, and we belong together, but we don't." MY tears didn't stop as I spoke.  
"At the moment, we are in two different places in our lives." I stepped towards him, cupping his face and bringing his mouth to meet mine. The kiss was gentle and soft and I would have given my life for more.

"I love you Sam." I walked away, heading straight back to my bedroom. My heart was broken and I was fighting the urge to crumple to the floor. I reached my room, shutting the door quickly behind me. I struggled not to break into unstoppable tears. I was sure I would have crashed and cried uncontrollably had Jayden not begun to cry out. I forced the need to sob back, walking to my son and picking him up. He cried out, once more hungry and in need for a feed. I cradled him close as I freed my breast from my top. My son nuzzled in search as I slipped my nipple into his mouth. He latched on, sucking greedily. I heard my front door being shut, as I nursed Jayden. My heart skipped and shattered, knowing Sam had left me alone. I opened my door, walking out to the lounge room and peering out my window. He was gone and I had a feeling he'd phased the minute he left. A stray tear fell, landing on Jayden.

"Sorry baby boy." I carefully wiped it away.  
"For now, it's you and me, and we'll be okay, I promise."

 **SAM'S POV**

Weeks turned into months, and my temper had made the pack on edge. I just wanted to find Bella. I knew she had been in contact with a leech, and I had attempted in tracking them down. The original scent had taken me to Seattle, but there were so many scents, I could not be positive I would find her. I searched and searched and every time I thought I got close, Bella would slip through my fingers. But today, I found her scent. She was all around, and I was not leaving until I seen her.

I followed her scent to a small house, and I knew this was where she was staying. It was in a decent neighbourhood but it wasn't home. I peered through windows, but she wasn't home. I could smell the leeches, as though I had only just missed them. I wouldn't make that mistake again. I would stay here, until my girl came home, then she could explain to me what the hell was going on!  
It was around noon, the day after I found Bella's home, when I heard the leeches Jeep coming towards the house. I stood in the centre of the driveway, wanting to tear them apart as they pulled in. I glared, first sighting the big male, and his mate. In the back sat Bella. I felt a rush of adrenaline, but I fought the urge to rip the door off its hinges, and grab her. She spoke quietly to the leeches, then she took something from the seat beside her. I watched as she carried a small capsule, with a small bundle in it. My eyes stared at the small infant that could only be our child. Every desire to rip the leeches apart vanished at the sight of my child. Bella ignored me, walking inside. I followed a minute after she entered, my head spinning with the fact my child had been born. I wandered hopelessly if I was blessed with a son or a daughter.

Bella's house was neat, tidy and very welcoming. I followed a row of balloon's that lead to the nursery. Bella had my _son_ on a changing table, cleaning him up. I had a son! I stared at the baby boy, wondering how much of his little life I had missed. Bella scooped him up, placing him carefully on her shoulder.  
"What's his name?" I didn't mean this to be my first question, and let's face it, I had plenty.  
"Jayden Samuel Uley." The words fell from her lips as though they were made for just that purpose. My heart soared, learning my son's name. I took a step closer, wanting to take him into my arms. Just as I took a step forwards, she took one with equal distance back. I stared at her, confused. Sure, we hadn't seen her in months, and my son, well ever, but I would never harm him.

"I won't hurt him Bella, he's my son." My voice shook, a mix between anger and hurt.  
"I know you wouldn't hurt him, but I didn't step back for him." Her voice quivered with uncertainty, and her eyes met mine. Bella's beautiful brown eyes, how I had spent months longing to look into them.  
"No matter how angry or hurt I am with you, I couldn't hurt you either." She needed to know. No matter how mad I was, I would never be able to harm her. She was my imprint, and that alone made it impossible for me to want to cause her any harm. After I waited for her to feel a little safer, I slowly reached out to just touch a fragment on my son. His soft black hair was soft and smooth, and how much more it made me want to hold him.

"Jayden Samuel Uley… I love it." I needed to break some of the tension. Just a little at this point.  
"Did you want to hold him?" Her sweet voice asked, looking towards a wooden rocker. I sat immediately down, afraid she would change her mind. Bella lowered him gently into my arms, and my heart soared. He was tiny compared to my arms and his little head sat easily in the palm of my hand.  
"How old is he?" I asked her, praying I hadn't been an absent father. I was scared I would become like my own father who had left me behind when I was just a baby myself.  
"Two days old. I only just left the hospital." Two days… I had missed the birth of my only son and child. I fought the urge to cry, but wasn't strong enough to stop a single tear. How could Bella do this to me? I should have been there for my child!

"Why did you leave?" I was sure my voice was a little resentful, but I was getting angry the more I thought of her leaving.

"Could you really blame me?" I looked up at her in shock. What did she mean? I love her, and she had just thrown my love away. She had left me, no note, no letting me know she was safe, and worst, knowing she was carrying my child! I felt the anger seething. I knew I was beginning to tremble. Bella was quickly there, scooping our son from my arms, and holding him tightly to her. She glanced me over, before she secured Jayden a little more carefully and walked out. I followed behind, not wanting her or my son out of my sight. I watched from the doorway as she placed him down in a basinet, securing the fly net over him. I watched her gently rock him in the crib  
"You should have come home." I told her, needing her to know I needed and wanted her home. She looked up at me, shaking her head at me.

"Not in here." She walked past me, and I knew she wanted me to follow. She led me to her lounge room. She stood in front of me, avoiding my eyes, and noticeably a little unsure of herself.

"I haven't had a home in a really long time." her voice was edgy and I could see she was fighting with herself as her eyes met my own.  
"I didn't feel safe until I left. I've felt safer here, then I did in Fork's. Rose and Emmett gave me a home and it has been a sanctuary ever since. It's exactly what I needed." I was instantly pissed. Rosalie and Emmett. How could Bella leave the safety of our pack for leeches? And not just risk her life, but our sons.

"I've missed you Sam, I won't say I haven't… but I had to leave." She stepped closer to me, putting a lot less distance to me. I wanted to reach out and pull her into my arms, but I didn't.

"I need you to know why." I watched her trying to calm herself.

"I needed you, and for whatever reason, you couldn't be there for me." I opened my mouth to protest her accusations, but she continued.

"I needed you to support me, with everything I was going through." I wanted to argue everything she was saying. 'Support her! How hadn't I?!'.  
"I get it; it was hard for everyone, but Sam, I told you I was not ready to deal with what happened. I am still not ready to talk about what happened to me. But when you and everyone else decided I needed to go and see a therapist, you took my rights away. That hurt me more than I can possibly say. You betrayed me that day, and I knew I couldn't stay in Fork's." I wanted to scream, tear something apart and cry. My heart was clenched and hurting. I had betrayed her? Had I really pushed her so far away where she felt the only thing left for her to do was to leave?! What had I done?!  
"I hated myself for leaving you, and taking our baby away from you also, but I had to save myself." Her eyes met mine, and I felt like a monster. She softly reached up, touching my face for the first time in months. I wanted to hold her hand there so she couldn't let go.  
"Love is acceptance, patience, respectful and devotion; and Sam, you aren't in love with me." I was lost. I loved her, I loved her more than my own life.  
"You are devoted to me, but it is an instinctual devotion. Your wolf is what makes you devoted. You don't accept me, and you don't respect me. Giving me no choice or say in what happens in my life is not okay. I accept what and who you are. I am devoted to you, and only you, but I can't stay for that reason alone. I need you to now step up, and prove to me that I mean something to you, because you past actions haven't proven that to me. I will wait for when you are ready, which you're not." I was lost. Her words were slicing me apart and I was going to bleed out.

"I need you to know, it is okay to hate me for leaving, but we're not right together. Whatever we are, it's not working." It was the end. She was leaving me, and the idea of my life without her wasn't possible. I crying, and I couldn't stop.  
"I'm asking you to now respect me enough to give me space. I need you to just let me go." Bella stepped back from me. My Bella was leaving me. Was she truly going to leave me, and take my son with her?  
"Bella… You are the mother of my son… My son is here!" I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I was losing my mere existence for living.  
"I won't stop you from being a part of Jayden's life. He is your son, and you're his father. But right now, you need to go home and think about what I've said. I am not saying it to hurt you Sam. I would love you to tell me that you love me, and we belong together, but we don't. At the moment, we are in two different places in our lives." She stepped forwards, cupping my face gently and bringing my mouth to meet hers. Her kiss sparked every ounce of love and life I had in me, but it was over in a second.

"I love you Sam." I watched her walk away, leaving me a shred of the man I was when I first entered. This was not how I thought this would go! I listened for her, pleading in my head for her to come back and make everything okay. Instead, I heard my son crying, and she gentle whispers. Slowly, I made my way outside. I needed to breath and I needed to vent.

Phasing as soon as I was outside, I ran, jumping fences, making my way back towards Fork's. I needed advice and the only person I really trusted enough to help me, was Sue. She was the closest thing to a mother I had these days, and if anyone would be able to help me understand what Bella had just done and said, it would be her.

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM SORRY! Lol.**

 **Hope you guys understand why I did the skip. I love this chapter to a point, but its also a little upsetting. I was thinking of making it more Sam talking, but in all honesty, Bella has been threw HELL!**


	22. Authors Note

Hi guys,

I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story, and that though I can't tell you when I will be back, that I will eventually return.

Sadly due to splitting from my partner of 5 years, I am now looking for somewhere to live, as well as moving town. I love my story, and I am so sorry that I can't continue it for the time being. I will not have internet access for sometime, but I promise, as soon as I do have internet access and the chance to sit and type, I will continue to post.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, or safe holidays. Cherish every moment you have with your loved ones and stay safe 3

PurplePhoenix xo


	23. Chapter 22 - Tangled Web We Weave

**Hey guys…. Sadly no I am not really back as of yet. It had been 7 to 8 months since I last posted, but I finally got a new laptop. I still haven't got my own place, but will hopefully find what I am after come September (my sister and I are going to get a place together).**

 **I would like to thank everyone who messaged me to wish me luck and send their sympathies. These past 7 months have been hard, but I definitely feel a lot stronger and am so thankful to be single once more.**

 **While I cannot guarantee how often I can post, this is the next chapter (I am using my sisters internet).  
THANKYOU for sticking with me. I love you all and I am so thankful to have so much support 3**

 **PurplePhoenix xo**

I had expected the visit. I had known Sam would not be able to keep to himself where I was and that I had given birth to our son. I had known he would feel obligated to tell Charlie where I was, and I knew the moment I heard the car pull up, who would get out of the car, and that was before seeing the Fork's police department decals.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door with Charlie standing there, his face covered in disappointment and anger. While normally this would have caused me to look guilty and begin asking for forgiveness, it didn't this time.

"Hi Dad." I managed to say before he stormed inside, not waiting for me to invite him in. I quickly closed the door, not wanting the rest of the world to hear him yell at me.  
"Running away? Seriously Bella; after everything that has happened, you run away, no note; no idea where you are; if you were okay?! Waiting for that call to tell me they had found you, laying in some ditch!" I thought him imaging I would be found in a ditch was a bit harsh, an I went to reassure him my leaving was needed, but he was pacing in front of me, obviously in need to get whatever it was off of his chest, and I figured it was probably just easier to let him rant and get what he needed out, instead of interrupting him.

"Six and a half months! I have been absolutely out of my mind for six and a half months!"  
He paced some more, as he somewhat shouted. I just stayed silent, watching him walk back and forth. Charlie abruptly stopped, glaring harder now then he had started with.  
"And with _them_! How could you do that to Sam? That man has been through hell! Not to mention Gia and Angie!" His eyes locked on mine, I could see his jaw clenched in anger and his eyes were disappointed.

"What could you possibly have been thinking, to take off leaving everyone in the dark? What if something had happened to you?!" His voice began to shake, his anger apparently reaching new heights that I felt were uncharted territory. I heard my son beginning to cry and I had a feeling it was from all of the shouting. It was this exact thing that stopped Charlie's voice. I didn't say anything, but walked into my room, scooping my fussy son up, gently patting his back to calm him. I could hear Charlie follow behind me, obviously having forgotten that I was now a mother.  
"Jayden, it's okay; Mamma's here." I cooed gently rocking him calm. Charlie didn't speak. I slowly turned around to see Charlie just blindly staring at my son.  
"Dad, would you like to meet your grandson, Jayden Samuel Uley?" I said softly, looking down at my son with a smile. Charlie looked at me, obviously very distracted in what he had been feeling a moment ago. He didn't speak, so instead, I carefully handed Charlie his Grandson.  
"He has your eyes Bell's." He said staring down at him. I smiled, softly taking my son's hand in my fingers.  
"Bell's… I've missed you." I met Charlie's eyes, seeing sadness and unmistakable love, causing me to smile, my heart warm with love.  
"I was just so worried." He murmured, his eyes now back on my son.  
"I missed you too Dad, and I am okay." I softly stepped closer, pressing a gentle kiss into his cheek.  
"He's so little." He whispered, completely mesmerised by my special little boy. I smiled down at my son, proud of the little boy I had brought into this world.  
"He looks a lot like Sam." Charlie gently touched Jayden's cheek, causing me to nod in agreement; but really hoping this wouldn't lead to my dad in begging me to return to Sam.  
"Was it a hard birth?" Charlie asked, softly rocking when Jayden began to fuss.  
"15 hours. It wasn't so bad. He made everything worth it." As Jayden began to let out little whimpers, I gently took him from my father's arms, holding my so into my chest in comfort.  
"It's okay, let's get you out of that wet nappy." I whispered, walking him into his room. Charlie was right behind me, very taken with the baby boy in my arms.  
"When did Sam find you? I didn't really give him much of a chance to talk. I got your address and left immediately." Charlie watched me closely as I tended to Jayden.  
"Last night. I was half expecting you to turn up in the middle of the night to be honest. I thought perhaps Sam would go straight to you, and tell you where I was." I walked with Jayden out to the lounge room, placing him on his baby rocker. I sat on the lounge with Charlie.  
"Why did you run Bell's?" He looked desperately at me for an answer, his eyes showing pain that I was sure I had put there.  
"I don't think you will understand, but…" I met his eyes, knowing I needed him to understand why I had done what I had.  
"I wasn't ready to deal with everything. Everyone was pushing too hard, and in the end, I needed out. I couldn't cope with everyone else's emotions as well as my own. What happened; I'm still not ready to talk about it; but I am okay. Moving here, it's been the hardest yet best thing I have ever done. Going back to Fork's, I don't know if it's a possibility at this point." Tears whelmed in my eyes, feeling guilty that I could possibly be hurting Charlie more than I had.  
"You probably don't realise, but Sam, he's not in love with me; at least I don't believe so." I fought to control my tears but I was failing.  
"I've told him at this point, we can't be together and it kills me. I love him so much." I broke into sobs, Charlie looking a little awkward in how to comfort me.  
"I just can't do it Dad. I want more than he's giving… I deserve more." I looked away, not wanting the pity.  
"I'm sorry I pushed Bell's. I just wanted to help you." He looked down in guilt. I knew he wasn't sure what else to say.  
"I get it, I do. I have messed up a lot. And with everything that's happened, I probably will need to talk to someone; but as I explained to Sam last night, that needs to be my decision. Where I am at the moment, I am still not ready to talk to someone else. Jayden is my main focus, and right now; he's my world." I looked at my son who had fallen asleep as he was gently rocked.  
"Sam is his dad, so we'll be a part of each other's lives, and I get that I am his imprint, but that can't be what holds us together. I need more in my life than that." I looked at my dad, hoping he would understand.  
Charlie pulled me into a hug, causing me to be rather surprised as my father wasn't big in emotion; but I embraced him back.  
"I am proud of you Bell's. You know you can always move home." He was giving me another option, and I knew he wanted me to take the offer, but I couldn't. I slowly shook my head.  
"Sorry Dad, but no. I am going to stay here for now. If Sam and I can work everything out, then maybe I will move back, but at this point, I just need my space." Charlie gave me a quick once over, before he gave a nod.

"I am really thankful you are okay Bell's…. and my grandson." Charlie's eyes looked down at my son as he stood.  
"You will come and visit me, won't you?" Charlie asked, looking a little worried I would say no.  
"I will, I promise. Just don't try and push me into moving back. I need to do things now, for myself and my son." I stood hugging Charlie again.  
"I love you Bell's." I felt Charlie kiss the top of my head, causing me to smile at the gesture.  
"I love you too, Dad. I always will." I promised him, knowing that driving away from me, would be hard.  
"I'll see you soon Dad, I promise." I watched dad walk to his cruiser, giving me a longing look, before getting in the car and driving away, leaving me alone with my beautiful little son.

~ ~ ~ 2 weeks later ~ ~ ~

Jayden cried, as I made my way towards Fork's. I had received a call from Charlie earlier, asking me to come to Fork's for Thanks Giving; only it wasn't just Charlie. Thanks Giving would consist of Sue, Gia, Ange, Charlie, Billy, Old Quil, Rachel and the pack. I had told Rose and Emmett that I would see them in a few days, as Jayden and I would be staying at Charlie's for a night or two or even stay the full weekend.

My heart was racing, as I drove into Fork's. I wondered if I should have called Sam to let him know that I would be coming for Thanks Giving, but I figured perhaps Billy would pass on the message to him. Jayden was two weeks old, and Sam had come to see him once, which was 5 days ago on the weekend. He had held Jayden for a few hours while he slept before leaving. I had left him to spend time with Jayden, not wanting to take away the time he spent with our son.

As I pulled up at Charlie's, I wasn't surprised to see Gia and Ange sitting outside on the balcony with Jake and Paul. I took a nervous breath as they all turned to stare at the car. The boys quickly kissed the girls, before jumping the veranda and running off. I climbed out of the car, not calling out a greeting as I walked to the back seat to scoop up my very upset son. I scooped Jayden into my arms as he cried.  
"We're hear baby…. You're okay." I cooed to him, gently patting his back. I knew he was hungry and wanting a feed. I looked up at Ange who was now alone. I was a little confused that Gia had walked inside, but it meant that I would be able to talk to each of them alone.

I grabbed Jayden's baby bag, before I walked up to Ange, who looked just as unsure as I was feeling.  
"Hey Ange." I greeted in uncertainty. Ange walked forward, just hugging me lightly.  
"I've missed you." She told me, looking softly at me and Jayden.  
"Ange, meet my son, Jayden Samuel." Jayden was still crying but Ange smiled.  
"He looks like Sam." She remarked, smiling warmly at him.  
"He's a little hungry, do you mind if we go inside so I can feed him?" I asked her, wanting to calm my infant son.  
"Sure. Gia's inside, but she isn't really sure what to say. I think perhaps you two should talk alone, and I will watch this little munchkin." Ange smiled, as we walked inside. I walked into the lounge room, sitting down before adjusting Jayden to a position that was comfortable; Jayden was quick to suckle.  
"How is everything with you and Paul?" I asked, eager to hear how she was. Ange smiled brightly.  
"I love him. In fact, we are talking about moving in together." She answered with a smile of pure happiness.  
"I really am happy for the both of you." I told her, gently running my fingers lightly over Jayden's head; my touch always seemed to calm him.

"Does Sam know we are coming?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind telling me. She gave a nod.  
"Charlie made sure to tell him when he asked you. Sam didn't really say much… in fact, Sam doesn't say much anymore. He's missed you, Bella." Ange looked a little guilty.  
"Ange… I know everyone thinks he's in love with me… but I am not convinced. He loves me for the imprint; not for me." I looked sadly at my son who was now quite content with a full belly. I placed him up on my shoulder, softly rubbing his belly to help him release any air in his tummy. After a few minutes, Jayden was sound asleep after being burped.

"Want to hold him" I asked, noticing the eager smile on her face as she nodded. I carefully placed my son into Ange's arms.  
"Ange… thank you for being you." I gently kissed her cheek, before making my way awkwardly to my old room. I tapped on the door, waiting for Gia to answer.

Gia opened the door, immediately stepping to the side to allow me in. The room had changed a lot, but I didn't really mind. I watched at her as she walked to her bed, sitting on the edge. She was looking at me expectantly. I slowly made my way to join her, sitting a little way from her. Our eyes met, and my heart was beating harshly against my chest. Gia had been my best friend for a very long time, and while we were now very different, I still loved her, and hoped she felt the same way.

"You really hurt Charlie and Sam." Gia looked at me, without looking guilty for confronting me. (Something I had always admired about her).  
"It wasn't my intention, but I won't apologise for leaving. While I am sorry for hurting my dad, friends and Sam, I did what I had to." I looked at her stubbornly, not backing down from standing my ground.  
"You had the pack so worried! And to go off with _them_! What were you thinking Isa?!" She looked at me annoyed and I could tell she was angry.  
"I was thinking, that Rose had been there for me when I needed help. I was thinking, they wouldn't force me to do things I didn't want to do. I hated being handled with kid gloves. Rose helped me find myself again when no one else could." I stood up, walking to the window and staring out at the forest, having missed the greenery.

"Did you know I hated myself..." Tears whelmed in my eyes as I admitted something I was very ashamed of.  
"I needed people to give me space and to allow me to heal a little inside, before trying to force me to speak to a stranger; I was nowhere near ready." I turned and looked at her, quickly wiping away any stray tears, not wanting to appear weak.  
"I am sorry I hurt you Gia, but you hurt me as well. I felt so betrayed." I took a step towards her, needing her to hear me.

"You have been my best friend for a very long time, and you know what it is like to go through what we have; but you stood by Charlie and Sam, forcing me to go to some woman I had no interest in talking to. You can be mad at me, but I am finally living my life without feeling like I have to please someone else. I have a beautiful son, and while I hate that Sam and I are not together, I still have Jayden." Gia looked away from me, looking a little guilty.  
"I would have stayed, Gia, had everyone backed off and let me deal with what I needed to. I was kidnapped, tortured and raped; and while I understand it was hard for everyone else, it happened to me!" I wiped my tears, no longer caring I she thought me weak.  
"So be mad if you need to be mad, Gia, but I will not apologise for leaving." I walked past her, walking out of her room and leaving her to do what she pleased. I had said all I needed to her. Ange was still in the lounge room, snuggling with Jayden causing my heart to soar at the sight.  
"He is so beautiful Bella!" Ange pressed little kisses into Jayden's hair. I smiled, sitting next to her.  
"He's the best thing I have ever done." I said proudly, unable to stop the smile that came so naturally when I looked at Jayden. Ange gently placed Jayden into my arms, slipping a finger into his little fist.

"Are you going to go see the pack before tonight? I thought perhaps you may want to talk to them before Thanks Giving?" She shifted a little uncomfortable as she asked.  
"I'm not sure I would really be welcomed at the moment… I miss the boys a lot… but Sam." I bowed my head sadly.  
"You really do miss him don't you?" Ange asked me sympathetically. I met her gaze and nodded.  
"Sam is the love of my life and I really do love him." We looked up as Gia walked into the room. Her eyes were looking softly at my son before she looked at me.  
"I'm sorry Isa… you were right, I shouldn't have sided with Charlie; especially since I knew what you were going through. I truly am sorry, and I promise never to make that mistake again." She looked down, avoiding my eyes. I pushed up from the lounge, walking over to her. I smiled softly, pulling her into a hug.  
"We have made a lot of mistakes between us, but nothing will ever change. I love you Gia; I always have and always will." We hugged each other tightly, before she let go and smiled down at my son.  
"Can I hold him?" She asked a little excitedly, holding out her arms in eagerness to take him. I smiled as Ange and Gia fussed over Jayden. I was actually pretty happy to be home with them once more.

Ange and Gia got into my car as I placed Jayden into his car seat. Charlie would still be working for another few hours, so that gave me a chance to go see the pack, and hopefully fix whatever had been broken between us. Gia and Ange had taken a hour to convince me to go and see everyone before the actual dinner tonight.

I was nervous, and I was fairly sure I had the right to feel that way. I was terrified that things with Leah would once more be sour; I was worried that I had hurt Jared for leaving, along with Paul. Jake was probably mad at me for hurting his imprint and having Charlie at Billy's all the time. I was sure Seth would be his sweet self and the Quil and Embry would just act their normal selves; or perhaps I was hoping they would be their usual selves. I guess I just didn't want the whole pack mad at me.

I was nervous as I made my way to Sam's. Gia and Ange had called ahead, organising for the pack to be at the house, and I was certain that may not have been a good idea. As I pulled in, Sam was the only one standing out the front. I could feel the girl's eyes on me as I turned off the car.  
"I can get Jayden out if you'd like." Ange offered, who sitting next to my son, with Gia in the passenger seat.  
"Thank you Ange, but I think Sam and I should probably talk, and Sam may want to get him out. Can you two go straight inside?" I asked them, hoping they would understand why I was asking. Both girls got out, walking up to the house and inside. Sam opened my door, holding out a hand to me. I slowly took it, as he assisted me out of the car.  
"Welcome home." He said softly, I know knew he'd meant it. I knew this felt just as strange for him as it did for me. Sam looked at the back door, walking towards it; only to pause and look at me. I was quick to nod, feeling a little sad that he felt he had to ask permission to hold Jayden. Sam opened the door, smiling warmly at our son.  
"How did he like the trip?" Sam asked as he began to unbuckle him.  
"He cried the last ten minutes, but I suspect that was because he got hungry. He did really well other than that." I looked at him as he cradled our child.  
"I will take Jayden to our room. I thought perhaps you would just like a chance to talk to the pack without me." I walked over to him, softly pressing a light kiss to his cheek.  
"Thank you for letting me visit, Sam." He looked sadly at me, I could tell he wanted to say more, but instead, he carried our son inside with me following behind him.

My heart soared as I stepped inside. Seth was the first to me, hugging me.  
"Bella!" He'd called excited before hugging me. I smiled softly at the heat that surrounded me in his arms.  
"Hey Seth." I smiled as he stepped back. My eyes travelled to the rest of the pack as Sam walked towards the bedroom. Jake was looking annoyed, Paul too. Jared stood next, causing me to meet his eyes.  
"Welcome back trouble." He said with a small smile. I rushed into his arms, thankful he didn't hate me. Jared held me tightly, as though reassuring me I still had an ally.  
"I missed you Bella." He mumbled into my hair, making me smile.  
"I missed you too Jared." I slowly stepped out of his arms.  
"I missed all of you." I told them, knowing some would be more receptive then others. Leah stood next.  
"I'm glad you're back Bella." She walked over to me.  
"Hopefully with you back, life might get a little better." She said softly, reaching for my hand and gently squeezing it in affection.  
"I'm not back yet, Leah… But hopefully I am working towards it." I told her, afraid she'd get mad. She gave a nod in understanding.  
"Do what you need to do to heal. Don't worry about anyone else, because it's not about them. It is about you and your son." She gently squeezed my hand once more before letting go.  
"I'll see you later at Billy's." She called, as I watched Leah walk out. I turned to face Embry and Quil, both who were looking at Jake. I looked at Jacob knowing he had things he wanted to say, but I honestly didn't want to hear it. While I cared for him, he wasn't a major part of my life, nor did he have the right to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing.  
"You can be pissed at me for leaving Jacob, but I won't apologise. I needed to leave and that had nothing to do with anyone else but me and Sam. While my Dad was hurt, upset and worried, it doesn't change how I feel. I am sorry however; I am sorry that all of you had been left to hold Sam and Charlie together; but none of that compares to what I have been through these past months. You can glare and tell me I acted selfish, but you will never understand just how hard it has been for me. None of you will ever understand just how deeply I was hurt. Had I not left, I would have grown to hate Sam, my dad, Gia…. So whatever you want to say, Jacob; don't." Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Gia and Ange walked to my side, taking a hand each.  
"Pack life has been hard, we all know that, but none of us understand what Bella has been dealing with. Charlie is happy to have Isa home, and so am I." Gia turned to Jacob.  
"We did wrong by Bella too. I know you hate that Charlie has suffered, and that I have too, but Bella… she's my best friend Jake; she has been for a very long time." Gia walked to Jacob, sitting in his lap, hugging him.  
"She is also the mother of Sam's son." Seth pointed out in my defence. I smiled at the kid, truly appreciative of his support.  
"Things may be hard between Sam and Bella, but she is an imprint." Paul stood, walking towards me.  
"Welcome home Bella." He gave me a small smile before reaching for my hand and gently squeezing; and I couldn't have been more appreciative. I still had the pack, even with Sam and I not being together and it truly made my heart swell.

Billy gave me a stern glare as I arrived for the Thanks Giving dinner. Sam and the pack were already there, helping cook and set up and Charlie was smiling brightly as I pulled up.  
"Bella!" Charlie called happily. I smiled at my dad who seemed oblivious to Billy's glares. I wasn't surprised to see Rachel eyeing me from a distance as Sam walked over, smiling down at Jayden as I got him from his seat.  
"Can I hold him?" He asked me, meeting my eyes.  
"Sure, he's your son too, Sam." I gently placed Jayden into his father's arms as Sue walked over.  
"Congratulations Bella, your son is handsome." Sue said smiling kindly at me, but I also noted the distance she kept.  
"Thank you Sue."  
I walked over to where Jared and Kim were sitting, leaving Sue with Sam and Charlie who were both fussing over Jayden.

"Mind if I join you both?" Though I was back in the Pack's good-books, that didn't mean their imprints would be automatically happy with me.  
"Welcome back Bella, and congratulations on your little boy." Kim smiled friendly at me, as I sat down with them. I watched as the pack began to migrate towards me as they all once had. I felt a ping of sadness as I looked to where Sam was standing, now with Rachel and our son. I watched her laugh at whatever Sam was saying and I was instantly irritated and jealous.  
"He can't stand her, Bella… You have no competition." I looked at Jared who had spoken.  
"It doesn't change how I feel…" Jared gave me a sympathetic nod.  
"Isa, just go over there and claim him. That is your imprint and your son. Rachel stands no chance." Gia ordered, causing Ange, Paul and Jared all to nod along.  
"I'm with Gia and Ange, Bella. You and Sam may not be together at the moment, but you are the mother of his child and his imprint. There is nothing stronger." Leah said, throwing in her own opinion as she watched Rachel, who was now touching Sam's arm; and Leah was looking disgusted. I took a deep breath as I stood. I slowly made my way towards them, ignoring the thumping of my heart as I approached.  
"It must be hard… he is such a cute baby. Obviously he gets that from his Daddy." I heard Rachel say. I glared at the back of her head as Sam's eyes met mine. Noticing Sam was no longer paying an inch of attention to her, she turned to see what had taken his attention.  
"Oh… Bella…." I heard her somewhat moan, as she bravely stepped closer to Sam, leaning in somewhat, pressing her chest against his arm as though claiming him.  
"How's our boy doing?" I asked spitefully, deliberately ensuring I reminded her who Jayden's mother was.  
"He's asleep." Sam answered me, smiling proudly at Jayden. I smiled softly as I walked over, gently pressing a kiss into Jayden's hair; really showing Rachel what I was allowed to do and she wasn't. I was aware that I was kind of giving her a challenge, but it was one that, if she actually attempted, I would kill her. (Okay, not actually kill her, but I would make sure she left in major pain!)  
"Sam and I were just talking about how Jayden got his good look's from him." Rachel grinned at me, thinking she had actually managed to insult me.  
"Yes well, hopefully when we one day have a daughter, she'll look like Bella." Sam remarked, his dark pools meeting mine, causing my heart to lurch. I smiled softly at him, causing Rachel to look ready to scratch my eyes out. Knowing I was actually pissing her off, I made sure to add more salt to injury; I gently held out my hand out to Sam. Sam looked a little confused at my gesture, but accepted. I smiled as his hand burned against mine as I lead him away, leaving Rachel glaring at the back of us.

While I was walking Sam towards the forest edge, I couldn't help but remember all the times wed spent together. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, and I took a deep breath. His hand was doing something to me and I was sure Sam was probably feeling it too.

I was thankful to be able to talk without others interrupting or listening to our conversation as I lead him.  
"Where are we going?" Sam asked curiously, holding Jayden in one arm.  
"I thought we could talk, or just spend some time as a family." I answered as I pulled him to a stop near the edge, lowering myself down into the grass. Sam sat beside me, careful not to disturb our son, but he was also holding tightly onto my hand as though afraid if he let go, it would be forever.  
"I forgot how beautiful the trees are." I told him, looking up at the tall wild life. Sam smiled gently at me, his thumb now running small circles on my hand.  
"I didn't realise how much I missed Fork's." I looked up at Sam who was just listening.  
"The pack have forgiven me… So have the girls and Charlie." I looked into his eyes, a tear slowly rolling down my face. Sam let go of my hand, reaching out and softly catching the tear.  
"Now I just need you too." I slowly reached for his hand once more, gently holding it to my heart.  
"Bella... I…." I placed a finger to his lips.  
"I get I hurt you. I left without a sound of my whereabouts, or why I left; it was never my intention to hurt you so badly." Sam slowly reached up to my face, wiping away another tear.  
"I want you to miss me Sam. I want you to look at me, and only think of me. Every time I look at Jayden, all I see is you. Your face is in my dreams, and I can't get you out of my head. I love you so much, and I miss you." I broke into sobs, needing him to just hold me. Sam's arm drew me into him. I sobbed into the warm chest; feeling more at home then I had in a really long time. While I knew we had a lot of issues, I couldn't fight what I felt for him.  
"You were right when you told me that I took you and your love for granted. You said that I wasn't in love with you, but you were wrong, Bella." He gently cupped under my chin.  
"You have a stubbornness inside you, like no one else. You are fiercely loyal and kind. When you are mad, you get this look on your face that I find extremely irresistible. When you kiss me, my heart beats faster and I feel strong. I hated what I did to Leah, and I began to hate myself; but you, you take every angry thought away from me. Without you, I feel like half of me is missing, and I only feel whole with you in my arms. My heart beats, only for you Bella. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I always will." Tears fell down my face, as I slowly brushed my lips against his. I trembled, but I wasn't sure if it was from nerves or need. I slowly slid myself into his lap, my legs on either side of him. I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him eagerly and hungrily, being mindful not to wake our son. Sam met each kiss, as though trying to remind me exactly what it was about us that made us special.  
"Bella, Sam, foods done!" Came a shout from Paul. I slowly broke our kiss, both of us slightly out of breath. I looked deeply into his eyes.  
"Stay with me." Sam whispered, holding onto my hand, afraid if he let go, we'd let go. I gently kissed his mouth again, afraid to answer. I slowly stood up from his lap looking down at him. My heart was beating fast and I knew my face was flushed. Sam carefully handed Jayden to me so he could stand. I cradled our son tightly to my chest as we slowly made our way towards house, Sam gently sliding his hand into mine as we walked. I knew we had a long way to go, but this was definitely the right step towards fixing us.

 **So I hope you liked it! I am so sorry I am not able to post as often as I would like. I will work on the next chapter and hope that I will be able to post it as soon as I can! (I do not actually have internet. I have to visit my sister to use hers). I will hopefully have the internet again some early October, so if I don't manage to post between now and moving, I will post come October.**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews 3**


	24. Chapter 23 - Home Is In The Heart

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter then there is the epilogue. I wanted to say thankyou to all those who have followed this story. It's been a long year. I truly appreciate all my reviews, likes and favourites! Thankyou and I hope you enjoy 3 PP**

Sam; I had missed him. He'd pleaded for me to stay at his house, just to talk, but I thought that would lead to more than I was ready for. Granted we wouldn't have sex, because honestly, it's only been two weeks since having Jayden and I was nowhere near ready for that after all I had been through; but that didn't mean more couldn't happen. While we had kissed, and held hands, and I never wanted to let go; I went back to Charlie's reluctantly.

Jayden had been up every few hours which wasn't normal for him. I would give him his fill, and I'd find myself just cuddling him in my arms. He struggled to fall asleep and would only sleep for a few minutes. I found myself wishing that I was actually in Sam and my bed, with Sam smiling down at the pair of us. It wasn't just me missing out, but I felt Jayden was too.

Leaving the Thanks Giving Dinner had been harder than I could say. Sam had watched sadly as I had placed Jayden in the car with Gia and Ange joining me. Before I could have gotten into the car, Sam took hold of my hand. My eyes had met his as he'd gently cupped my face, his eyes looking miserable.  
"Spend tomorrow with me. Just you, our son and I." He had begged and I while I knew it would most likely be a bad idea, I nodded in agreeance.  
"I love you Bella." I could still feel his lips gently against mine.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He'd declared, before I had slipped from his fingers and driven away.

It was early hours in the morning, and Jayden was quite upset. He'd so far woken Charlie and Ange, and I'd apologised profusely knowing they weren't used to a crying infant. While Ang had gone back to bed, Charlie had tried to settle him, but it hadn't worked. Charlie was looking a little concerned, but I told him I would go for drive if my son didn't settle soon. Knowing I was too stubborn and tired to argue with me, Charlie nodded, leaving me to the distressed infant.

It was the longest Jayden had ever cried. I had lost count at the third hour, and no matter what I did, my son refused to settle. Knowing I couldn't stay here much longer being it had been an hour since Charlie had left, I grabbed his baby bag and my keys.

Jayden had been fed, changed and snuggled. While he'd struggled earlier to fall asleep, now he was determined not to. I held him in my arms gently rocking, feeling the lateness of the night. I was beyond exhausted. At two in the morning, I walked out into the rain with a rugged up Jayden, walking out to my car and placing him in his car seat. Jayden wailed as I climbed in, but I was still hoping a small drive would sooth him.

My eyes were heavy and fog was rolling in. I placed on my high beams and followed the roads. Finding it hard to stay awake, I turned on the radio. I ensured that it was just loud enough to keep me awake and hopefully help calm my son; but it was no help. The rain which had been fairly light had begun to change into heavy rain and the rain mixed with the fog wasn't helping my situation.

Becoming frustrated as I struggled to see two feet in front of me, I turned off towards Sam's; if I was up, he should be too! The lights were out, but I didn't care. I pulled in, Jayden still wailing. I was just getting out of the car, when Sam's porch light came on.  
"Bella? Are you okay?!" Sam's voice called as he walked out, rain pelting down heavily on him.  
"He won't stop crying… I am so tired, and I just…" Tears whelmed into my eyes.  
"He just won't stop." I told him, feeling as though I was failing as a mother. Sam hurried to me, pulling me into a hug.  
"How long has he been crying?" Sam asked me, looking anxiously towards the car door.  
"Hours! He's never been like this and I don't know what to do." I looked at my watch which said I had been driving for over half an hour. Sam looked a little apprehensive at me, before moving to the car door. He was quick to get Jayden out of the car, cradling him in his arms.  
"Let's get out of the rain." Sam suggested, grabbing Jayden's baby bag and walking us up to the house. Sam gently comforted our son, who was still crying. I looked at Sam, unsure what to do.  
"I've fed him, changed him, cuddled him. Charlie tried too, but nothing has worked. I thought taking him for a drive would work, but the rain got heavier and I am just so tired." I told him as he gently ran his hand up and down Jayden's back, attempting to sooth him.  
"It's okay Bell's… We'll figure it out together." He promised, placing the baby bag on the couch.  
"How about we try giving him a relaxing bath, another feed and see how he goes." Sam suggested to me. I took out his Johnson's baby night-time wash, a washer and some fresh clothing. Sam walked us into the kitchen, cradling Jayden as he turned on the taps. He filled the tub with warm water, before passing me Jayden to undress. I felt terrible as he cried even harder, being stripped from the warmth of his clothes.  
"Do you want to go get him a towel?" Sam asked, as he took him from me, placing him in the tub, ensuring that he was careful to keep him balanced in his hands. I nodded, happy to distance myself a little from the wailing baby. I walked into his bathroom, walking to the linen closet to get the towel. As I opened it, I was rather surprised by the blue baby towel with a small cartoon wolf and Jayden's name embroidered in grey folded neatly on a shelf. I smiled as I reached out, taking the baby towel, wondering if someone we knew had made this or if Sam had ordered it.

Feeling very curious as to what else Sam had ready for Jayden's arrival, I walked to Sam's room, seeing a baby cot with soft blue blankets. He had a change table next to the cot, topped with nappies, powder, wipes, baby cloths and other items. I smiled, unable to deny that Sam was a great dad.

As I made my way to re-join Sam and our son, I stopped to hear Sam softly talking to Jayden who's crying seemed to have no effect on him.  
"You know, your mummy is the most beautiful women in the world. We are both very, very lucky to have her in our life. You are the luckiest little boy in the world. Your mummy is the strongest woman I have ever met and she loves you and I so much." Sam's voice was gentle and soft, and I smiled, finding my heart swelling even more. I loved him more than I could say. I approached him, placing the towel next to him.  
"He's still so upset." I say sadly, truly concerned. Sam laid Jayden back on the towel, Jayden still crying. Sam let me dress Jayden, before scooping him into my arms. I walked him to the lounge, sitting down to feed him. I tried to get him to latch, but he wouldn't.  
"Perhaps we should take him to see a doctor or something?" Sam suggested, as I tried to get him to latch, but Jayden continued to refuse.  
"Is there a doctor we can call?" I asked, gently rubbing his back.  
"Sue! She's a nurse and though she isn't a doctor, she will help us." Sam walked into his bedroom, taking out his mobile. Before I could say anything, he hit in the number and put the phone to his ear.  
"Hey Sue, I'm okay. I am sorry to call you so late, but I have Bella here, and Jayden is quite upset. He's been crying for quite some time and we're running out of ideas to help him." He told her as I kept attempting to get Jayden to latch, but it seemed to just make him cry more.  
"He isn't nursing or calming." Sam told her.  
"Okay, thanks." Sam hung up and sat beside me.  
"She said she is on her way." He told me, trying to give me some hope. I just held our son, softly rocking him as he cried.

Sue was pretty quick over. She was dressed in a loose shirt and tracksuit pants. I held Jayden out to her, and she smiled as she took him. I noticed she had a small bag with her, and she was quick to take his tempreture. She then took out a small device and checked his ears.  
"Here is the problem." She told us, looking sympathetic at us.  
"Bella, do you have pain medicine by chance?" She asked as she put her things back and held Jayden close to her. I rushed to Jayden's bag, taking out the medicine I'd brought just before he was born.  
"Give him a dose, and in about ten minutes, try nursing him." She instructed. I syringed the medicine before emptying it into his mouth. He struggled a little, screaming louder as I did so. Sue gently placed him into my arms.  
"I think he has a bit of an ear infection. I would be dosing him whenever you feed him and take him to see a doctor in the morning." Sue told me. I was feeling terrible. I hadn't thought that Jayden could possibly be in pain. My eyes watered at the thought; my heart breaking that I could possibly have prolonged his pain. As I fought my tears, Sam immediately touched my arm, trying to calm me.  
"Thankyou Sue." I was fighting the shaking of my voice as I thanked her.  
"I'll leave you two too it." She said smiling, Sam walking her out while I gently cradled Jayden, softly rocking him. I noticed he was beginning to calm, so I sat back on the lounge, once more trying to see if he'd latch. He began to suckle hungrily, his eyes closing. I reached out, taking a baby wipe, wiping away the small tear stains on his face.  
"Mummy is so sorry." I told him as he suckled greedily. I softly rubbed his leg, thankful he was no longer crying and that his pain had eased. Sam walked in, walking over and peering down at him.  
"I think that medicine has helped." He said softly reaching down and touching Jayden's head.  
"He has calmed and he is drinking." I said with a small smile, thankful my son was okay.

Jayden suckled till he was full. He was immediately asleep and I felt guilty in having to burp him. He fussed a little but once burped, he was quick to fall back to sleep. I looked at Sam exhausted. Not speaking, Sam held out a hand. I looked a little unsure, not really sure if I should take it or not.  
"You aren't driving home Bell's. Your eyes are hanging out of your head." I nodded, not daring to argue at the moment. Taking my hand, Sam led me to the bedroom. I gently placed Jayden down in the cot, gently tucking him in, and removing what I needed to, like the pillows and teddies Sam had placed in there. I smiled down at my son, placing a kiss upon his cheek, before turning to face his father. Sam was already in bed. He pulled my side of the blanket back. I slowly walked over, feeling very nervous in joining him. Sam seemed to understand that I was apprehensive, but he stayed silent. Slowly I lowered onto the bed, joining him. I smiled at the familiarity of the bed. I hadn't slept in it for months, yet I found it, its usual comfortableness. I faced Sam, who was smiling softly at me.  
"Come here." He said to me. I eyed him suspiciously, but he placed his arms around me, drawing my body into his. His arms held me gently, and his warmth enveloped me. I couldn't remember closing my eyes, but I was asleep in seconds.

I awoke to Jayden crying at sunrise. I slowly blinked, trying to wake up. I was warm and extremely comfortable in Sam's arms holding me. I carefully moved his arm, moving out of the warmth of the bed to retrieve our son. I scooped him up, walking out of the room as to not wake Sam.

I had just fed him his medicine when Sam walked out.  
"How's he doing?" Sam asked as I began to nurse our son.  
"He's fussy, but I have dosed him again with the medicine." I answer, letting Jayden suckle.  
"Would you mind getting him a fresh nappy and baby wipes?" I asked him. Sam smiled before walking to retrieve his baby bag. Jayden suckled for about twenty minutes, before I change his nappy and burp him. I smiled down at my son, whose dark eyes were looking up at me. I look at Sam who was holding out his arms.  
"Pass him here. You go back to bed and I will watch him." I carefully slide Jayden into his arms, pressing a small kiss to his head.  
"Thankyou Sam." I reach up going to press a kiss to his cheek, only he quickly turned, capturing my lips with his. I startled slightly as my heart began to beat fast. He slowly steps back with a small smile.  
"Get some sleep." I look Jayden over once more, before turning and heading back to the very comfortable bed calling my name.

My eyes fluttered lightly open. I look around the room with a slight smile, feeling more refreshed then I had in months. As I sit up about to get up, I grab a piece of paper sitting next to my pillow. 

_Bella,_

 _Taking Jayden to see a doctor. Don't panic, he is fine, I just think it's better to get him seen too sooner rather than later. See you soon,_

 _Sam_

I sat there on the bed, unsure what to feel.  
"Yo, Sam, you here?" Came Jared's voice. I small as I walk out to my pack brother.  
"Oh, hey Bell's." He looks confusingly at me.  
"What?" I meet his stare, before he looks towards Sam's bedroom.  
"Shut it Cameron." I grin at him as he approaches me. I smile as his strong arms pull me into a hug.  
"I really have missed you, Swan." He gives me a cheeky grin at the use of my last name.  
"I missed you too." I follow him into the lounge room, sitting next to him on the couch.  
"You know what I miss most about you?" I look suspiciously at him as he is grinning with a hint of mischief.  
"What?" Jared's smirk widens as I look him over sceptically.  
"The great cooking that you make! No one can feed the pack like you can." He said raising his eye brows at me, causing me to laugh.  
"I thought it would be my pranks." I laughed as he flinched.  
"You are a cruel woman." I laugh at him as Paul and Jacob walk in with to my absolute displeasure Rachel.  
"What are you doing here?" She spits as the boys look surprised but happy to see me here.  
"I stayed the night." I keep my face from grinning as I see her look very annoyed and uncomfortable.  
"Does this mean you two are back together?" Paul asks, looking pleased at the thought.  
"Umm, it's a work in progress." I watch as Rachel sits on the couch furthest as possible from me. I fight the need to smirk as I stand up.  
"You guys want me to cook some lunch?" Jacob, Paul and Jared all hoot in excitement as I shake my head and walk towards the kitchen. I walk to the fridge, taking out all I would need for a Quiche. I had just scrambled the eggs when Rachel walks in.  
"Are you sure Sam doesn't mind you going through his kitchen?" She snarled, causing me to roll my eyes.  
"I am welcome to the kitchen, for Sam wants me to call his home, mine. You have a problem with this?" if looks could kill, her glare would have killed me three times over.  
"I do actually. You come running back, and automatically think we want you back! You just leave Sam worried and scared something happened to you and his kid! You are using him, and there is no way Sam doesn't see that. You will never be good enough to b his." Letting out a sigh, I meet her dark eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, Rachel; I am more then good enough for Sam. In fact, I am his perfect match. Be that as it may, what ever happened between Sam and I, Rachel; you can be certain it is none of your business. Sam and I may or may not together, but for the rest of _our_ lives, Sam's the father of my son. We will be there for each other for rest of our lives, and I can guarantee you now, you play no role in that. Sam isn't interested in you and if you continue to treat me like this, you won't be welcome here." I hadn't expected it, but I really should have. Rachel launched at me with an angry snarl, grabbing my hair and throwing a hand to my face. I feel myself falling backwards as I grab her by the throat. I throw a punch and was quite happy that it connected with her left eye. Rachel lets out a scream as we are both grabbed around our waists and pulled from each other.  
"WHORE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Rachel shouts at me as Jacob pulls her back. I glare as Jared holds me.  
"Get her out of here Jacob!" Paul shouts over her. Rachel struggles as Jacob drags her out.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Jared asks with concern as he lets me go. I turn and face him, noting his flinch as I nod.

"I'm fine." I storm out of the kitchen, going straight to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I walk to Sam's mirror, surprised to see blood dripping from my lip. I quickly lick my lip and flinch as it stings. I carefully touch the cut with my finger wiping away the pooling drops of blood.  
"Bell's, I got you an ice pack." Jared called out. I walk to the door, opening it. He smiles slightly as he hands a bag of peas.  
"You really okay?" I shrug as I press the peas to my mouth.  
"How close are Rachel and Sam?" Jared frowns at me.  
"They aren't close at all. Rachel has been throwing herself at him for months, but Sam just ignores her. He only looks at you Bella" I smile up at him, my urge to punch Rachel again, slowly evaporating.

"You wait till Sam sees your lip. He's going to be pissed." Jared seemed quite happy about that.  
"Shall I finish getting your lunch?" I grin as I walk past him, going back to the kitchen.

I knew when Sam had arrived home. My car, which I hadn't realised he'd used, screeched to a stop. I let out a sigh, knowing someone had passed on to him, that I had been in a fight with Rachel. Paul runs out, only for Sam to tell him to get Jayden out of the car. I watch stunned as he hurries inside, walking straight to me. I never managed to get a word out, before his lips are to mine. I stand still, quite stunned as his arms pull me into him.  
"Are you okay?" He finally asks as he breaks the kiss.  
"I'm okay Sam. It's not the first busted lip I've had." He glares at my comment before reaching up and touching my swollen mouth.  
"I think it's time Rachel and I have a talk." He grumbled, pulling me into another hug.  
"I'm okay." I reassure, my heart skipping beats as he held me tightly to him.  
"If something ever happened to you…" I feel a ping of guilt, knowing he was concerned.  
"I'm okay Sam… I've been through worse." Just as he lets me go, Jacob turns back up, grinning wide.  
"What's got you so happy?" Sam snapped, not effecting Jacob's smirk.  
"Rachel has one hell of a black eye and she is not happy. Swears that Bella has no idea what she's capable of." Jacob answered him, shooting me a grin.  
"Jake, you and I are heading back to yours. I need to talk to Rachel. I think it's time she knows what lines I won't tolerate being crossed, and attacking my imprint is definitely one!" I look over to Paul who has my sleeping son tucked in his arms. I smile over at him, as I walk over. Paul hands Jayden over quickly, making me think perhaps that Jayden may be the only baby he'd ever held.  
"What did the doc say?" I ask Sam quickly, not wanting him to leave without telling me our son was okay.  
"Say's he's a little concerned. He gave us drops to give Jayden to help with the infection; Sue was right. He also said that he would recommend perhaps also giving Jayden formula as well as breast milk. Said it would help Jayden gain a little weight." He answered me, looking at our son with a small smile.  
"Thank you for letting me sleep. I really needed it." I smile as he gives a nod, before looking to Jacob and nudging his head to the door.  
"I'll be back soon." I cradle Jayden close as I follow them out the door, watching both shift into their wolves.

I had made a few meals for the boys while Jayden slept. I had enjoyed it immensely, as I hadn't been able to cook for anyone in some time. The house was silent, with Paul and Jared leaving me to feed Jayden and put him down to sleep. As I looked around the kitchen, all I could think of was how much I had missed them. While I was nowhere near sure of where Sam and I stood, I knew I missed the boys, and if I was being honest with myself, I didn't want to go back to Seattle. I had run from so much and I knew my life was meant to be here. I sucked on the inside of my cheek as I took out my mobile. I stared at Rose's number, wanting her to know that I was contemplating not returning. I would go to collect my belongings but I didn't want to stay in the house again. While it had been my own little home, I knew I belonged here. It wasn't just about me either. Jayden deserved to grow up in his tribe and with his father. I walked into Sam's room, staring down at my sleeping son. His skin had darkened over the past week to match those of the Quileute's; his hair as black as his fathers. I knew that one day, Jayden may very well become a wolf, and I couldn't deny him his right. I reached out softly taking his hand into mine. I had the packs tattoo and there was no doubt in my mind, that one day, Jayden would ask for one too. He had a right to grow up knowing his people, his heritage and his family.  
"Bella? You okay?" I turn to face Sam who is looking at me with concern.  
"You look troubled." He leans against the door.  
"I can't go back." I watch confusion and then surprise wash over his face.  
"You can't?" He looks nervous.  
"Jayden belongs here…. I belong here." I move towards him, tears whelming once more in my eyes.  
"I can't keep running, Sam. I ran from everything when I lived in Phoenix by turning to alcohol and drugs… I ran from you when I couldn't deal. While I still stand by what I said and that I needed it, being back here…" I turned to look at Jayden before looking at him.  
"How can I take him away? He needs you… I need you." Tears fall down my face and I hated it. Sam slowly cups my face, wiping away my tears. He gently takes my arm, pulling me into him. I close my eyes as his arms encase me.  
"You don't have to run, Bella. I will never hurt you like I have again… Jayden and you are my life and always will be." He looked down at me softly reaching up and pushing my hair back from my face.  
"Stay with me… We can take it as slow as you want… Just don't leave." I reached up, pressing my mouth into his. I pressed him against the wall, kissing him hungrily. His hands cup my face as his mouth crushes against mine. Sam drops his hands to my waist, lifting me up with me wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds me to him, not breaking the kiss as he carries me to his bed. He carefully drops me to the bed, before climbing on top of me. I am thankful that he doesn't touch, but just hold me to him, kissing me fiercely. My heart hammers against my chest, loving every second that our lips meet.  
"I love you Bella, please don't leave me again." I hear him whisper through our kiss. I don't speak but just hold onto him, thankful that we are able to hold each other, knowing this was exactly what the both of us needed.

Charlie wasn't my biggest fan at dinner time. We'd been invited over to Billy's, along with the entire pack, and while I was expecting a less that kind greeting from Rachel, I hadn't been expecting it from Charlie too. I hadn't meant to not tell him I was staying at Sam's, which he claims left him worried and concerned. While I had explained I appreciated that he worried and loved me, I had reminded him I had a phone, and that at any time he could have called, but all that got me was a grumble and glare. I tried to kindly remind him that I was now responsible for Jayden and that while I would always need a dad, I was an adult and had been looking after myself for months. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say, and left Charlie sulking and mad; he chose to eat with Billy and Sue and ignore me the rest of the time I was there.

Rachel didn't make her presence known till dinner was served. She stayed well away from me and glared at a distance, which honestly didn't bother me in the slightest. Leah had been quite pleased with this and had almost laughed until she noticed my lip. I had flinched when she'd asked me this in front of Charlie right after dinner. Charlie had been quick to ask what had happened, and it had been Jake that had happily told him how Rachel and I had gotten into a fight and that Jared and Jake had to pull us apart.  
"So called adult and don't need look after! Bull." I had heard him hiss under his breath, causing me to groan in frustration.  
"Dad, I am an adult, and while I appreciate your concern, I am quite capable of looking after myself! Rachel and I got into a fight, but it's not exactly the first time I have had some bitch wanting to smack me one, just because she can't have what she wants." Rachel had glared even further and Charlie had looked highly annoyed. I had tried a few more times to get him to talk to me like an adult, but in the end, I just grabbed Jayden, thanked Billy for the invite and left.

Sam came home not long after I had arrived, and he seemed to know I was irritated.  
"I have informed the pack that from now on, anything that happens here, stays here." I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't really working.  
"I know Dad loves me, but I am not a child. I appreciate the love and concern, but I don't live under his roof and I definitely don't need him to worry all the time." Sam smiled softly.  
"Bell's, he just loves you. He's worried that something will happen and he'll lose you. Just put yourself into Charlie's shoes. What if it was Jayden?" He asked, taking our son. I let out a sigh.  
"I'll go talk to him." I told him.  
"I'll just feed Jayden then I will drive to Charlie's." I told him as we walked into the bedroom where I could nurse our son comfortably.

Gia and Ange weren't home as I pulled up. Charlie was sitting in front of his tv watching the sports channel.  
"Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door. Charlie just grumbled, not actually answering. I opened the door, walking over to the tv and turning it off, knowing he wouldn't pay attention to me if it was still on. He let out an annoyed growl as the tv turned off.  
"I think we need to talk, Dad." I told him. He looked at me, taking a mouthful of the beer in his hand.  
"I understand why you may be a little mad at me, for not letting you know where I was last night. I was little more concerned for Jayden and getting him settled. I didn't think that you would worry when I didn't come home. For that, I am sorry." My father watched me as I spoke.  
"But dad, I am a mum, and I am legally responsible now for myself. If I don't come back, like last night, and you are worried, call. I don't feel like I need to tell people where I am. I was exhausted and my son was upset. I went to my son's fathers to get help. By the time Jayden was settled, it was after three in the morning. I put Jayden to bed, and I went to sleep. Sleep isn't something I get a lot of anymore." Charlie seemed to be stubbornly trying not to understand.  
"What about the fight? Adults shouldn't be fighting! What example does that set for Jayden?" He looked somewhat cocky, like I couldn't possibly have an answer to that one; obviously he underestimated me.  
"While I don't like fighting, I am not going to let someone hit me, and walk away. Rachel hates that I am back in town, and worse, that I am the mother of Sam's child. She tackled me, and hit me first. I was just defending myself, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. And as for, what type of example this sets for Jayden? Honestly, if Jayden is getting bullied or mistreated, I want my son to fight back. I never want him to feel like he is worthless and deserves to be mistreated. I stand by what I did." Charlie let out a sigh, unable to argue my logic.  
"Stop trying to be mad at me, Dad. I love you, I am still your daughter; I'm just not a child anymore. I am strong, and I am pretty sure I get that from you." I smiled a little as he looks at me.  
"I get it… I just miss my _little girl_." He stood, pulling me into a hug.  
"I love you Bell's." He mumbled as he held me, causing me to smile.  
"I love you too Dad." I smile as he holds me, knowing no matter how much he disagrees with something, he would always love me; that's just what a real dad did.

I stood smiling at Emmett and Rose, who was holding Jayden.  
"You positive this is what you want?" Rose asks me once more as she watches Sam place the last bag into his jeep.  
"It is… I need to go back; it's time." I tell her with a small smile. Rose walks over, hugging me carefully.  
"Things may stil be tough, but we'll get through them. I have healed a lot these past months, and I have learnt just how strong I am, and I owe that to you and Emmett. You both gave me a chance to stand on my own feet. Yes, you guys were there, but only when I asked. I love this house, but it's not home. I think its time I stop running. Time to face my future." I look at Sam and Jayden, knowing she would understand.  
"If you ever need me, Bella." She tells me, carefully handing Jayden to me. I nod, knowing that she'll be there for me for the rest of my life.  
"Thank you for being there for me, and helping with Jayden." She nods as I turn to Emmett.  
"Don't be a stranger Bell's. We'll miss you otherwise." Emmett tells me with a grin.  
"Don't worry, Emmett, I'll be back to play you again." I tell him, knowing he knew I was talking about the many games we'd played; granted I never won. He hugs me quickly before letting go. I smile at the pair of them.  
"I will never be able to thank either of you enough. Because of you, I survived." Rose and Emmett help me to the car. I strap Jayden into his car seat before taking my own seat. I watched Emmett walk over to Sam.  
"Take care of her. She may be strong, but she's still only human." Emmett warns, causing Sam to glare and me to smile.  
"Thank you Rose." I hug her once more through the window.  
"Bye Bella." She walks to Emmett as Sam jumps into the driver seat. I wave as Sam pulls out, knowing that I may not get to see them again for some time, but I was certain I would see them again.  
"Ready to go home?" Sam asked smiling. I glance once more at Rose and Emmett before nodding.  
"Yeah… let's go home."

 **Well guys, only the epilogue to go! While I have loved writing this, I think it was time to end it, and not drag it out. I hope you guys like where it ended, but I am honestly not sure. I couldn't really take this any further without adding a new story line, and honestly, I didn't think that was necessary. Thankyou for sticking with my story, I truly appreciate it 3**


	25. Epilogue

**Heres the epilogue, I am quite happy with how this**

I watched as Emmett swung Jayden by the arms in circles, as our youngest son ran behind, attempting to keep up with his father.  
"My turn, my turn!" Dominic called as Jayden laughed from the blood rushing to his head. I chuckled when Sam grabbed both boys as they attempted to tackle him, holding then both by the waist and swinging them around. Their laughter was music to my ears, as Sam smiled brightly as he collapsed to the ground, freeing them both. Teaming up, the boys jumped on their father, loving to try and best their father.

I love my boys; they were the image of Sam with the exception that both boys had my doe brown eyes. Both my boys had been blessed with their dads black hair and the Quileute skin. They were strong, stubborn, playful and loving. They were Sam's little shadows, both boys wanting to follow their father whenever they could.

Watching happily from my spot on the front lawn, I looked up as Leah and her imprint Duke pulled into the driveway with their 2 year old son Harry and our 3 year old daughter, Alena Rose.  
"Mamma!" I heard called excitedly as Leah helped Alena out of the car. Her long chocolate waves pinned back, with dark eyes that mirrored her fathers, sparkling bright as she rushed into my arms.  
"How was your day, angel?" I asked as I scooped her into my arms. Against my skin, hers seemed so much darker, yet she was a little lighter than Sam, Jayden and Dominic.  
"Aunty Leah brought me this!" I smiled as she held out a small stuffed wolf that resembled Sam's form.  
"Did you thank her?" I asked as Leah, Duke and Harry joined us. Alena nodded, as she watched her brothers jump and run at her father. I smiled as her little face scrunched up and she pushed free of my arms. I watched as she stomped her way towards her brothers, going to defend her father. I shook my head as Dominic was the first of her victim. While he was three years older than her, she wasn't afraid to fight him. She tackled her brother, causing Dominic to let out a cry as she sat on top of him, attempting to pin him underneath her body. He was quick to roll on her, but she would grab whatever she could and hold on for dear life; he'd lost a lot of his shirts and battles because of her willingness to grip on tightly.  
"Get Her Off Me!" I could hear him shouting as Alena held onto the collar of his shirt, but Jayden payed no mind. Jayden loved Alena and would never lift a finger to help his brother while she was involved.

Knowing Dominic would most likely end up hurt if I didn't intervene, I stood up, walking over to my youngest two and grabbing Dominic, freeing him from his sister. Alena was quick to her feet, ready to take on her seven, almost eight year old brother. Jayden would always make a game of it, yelling for her to 'catch him', knowing it was the only way to take her mind off of defending her father. While she had yet to succeed in catching him, I was certain she wasn't far from it. I knew soon, Jayden would face the fiercely stubborn little sister.  
"Don't ruin your dress Lena!" Leah called, watching with worry that Alena would fall or trip. Leah had dressed my daughter in a frilly white dress and was worried it would get stained. Honestly, it was a waste of time; the moment Alena was dressed in that, it was the end of that item. Leah loved to dress Alena up, but my daughter, my like me, preferred shorts and a t-shirt. She loved to get dirty and play with her brothers. We'd brought her a doll, but she preferred to steal her brother's trucks or cars.  
Sam walked over as I put Dominic down so he could go and play with his sister and brother. Sam reached for me, pulling me into his arms. I smiled at Leah and Duke, who was holding Harry and watching my three monsters.  
"I thought we could all go to Billy's together." Leah told Sam who smiled at her suggestion.

The pack, while they mostly no longer phased, made sure to spend time together. Quil was the last wolf, who was waiting for Claire to reach an older age before he would stop phasing. For Sam, it had been five years since the last time I had seen Sam's wolf, and while I missed it, I was thankful. There had been no vampires in years; other than when I would occasionally go into Seattle to meet with Rose. The last time I had seen Rose or Emmett had been a year ago. I generally got to see them once every two years.

"Oh… also, just a heads up, I heard Rachel is back." Leah said a little awkwardly. I let out a groan. Rachel had only stayed a year in forks before getting bored and taking off. We didn't speak and if we were invited to the same thing, we avoided each other. I hadn't seen her in six years and I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again.  
"Apparently she came to be here when Jake and Gia have their child. Wants to be a doting aunt." Leah told me. Sam's arms tightened around me.  
"Don't worry, I have no interest in fighting. I'd like to think I am more mature then that." I told her, as the kids joined us. Leah just grinned, not saying a word.

Charlie was sitting in a chair with Sue in his lap. I smiled at the newlyweds as I let the kids out of the car.  
"Grandpa! Grandma!" Jayden, Dominic and Alena ran to them. Leah pulled in behind us, with Harry running to join his cousins as they hugged Charlie and Sue. I watched as Billy, Jake and a very heavily pregnant Gia walked out.  
"Hey guys, take a seat." Billy greeted. I walked to Gia, giving her a hug. She was due in a few weeks and was expecting to Jake's terror, twins. He said as long as they weren't like his sisters, he could handle that. Jared, Kim and their 4 year old son Micah arrived shortly later, Micah running to play with the kids who were now playing with a ball, kicking it and throwing it to each other. The minute Micah joined, Alena ran towards Jared, launching into his arms. I smiled, my daughter loving Jared as much as I did. Paul and Ange arrived next with their 6 month old daughter, Sarah. I was quick to demand cuddles from my God-daughter and took the baby girl into my arms. Quil turned up next with Claire who was now ten. She greeted us all, before running to join the other kids, happy to play whatever they wanted. Seth soon turned up with his 1 year old daughter and his wife, Kelsie. Kelsie had belonged to another tribe, and had come to visit relatives when he imprinted on her. They'd married last year, and 7 months later, along came Halie. Seth was a devoted and loving husband and father; according to Sue, just like his father. Leah had been stoked to have another girl to dress up and play with. Unlike Alena, Halie just laid there being dressed up; she was too little to fight yet. Embry and Amara were the last to arrive. Embry had imprinted on Amara four years ago, and had married her a few months before Seth. She was currently five months pregnant with a little boy who Embry couldn't wait to meet.

I loved that the pack had grown. While the children didn't know what their fathers or in Leah's case, mother, was, the pack remained together and a family. I was happily Harry, Sarah ad Micah's god-mother, but that didn't make much difference to me. Each child knew the pack members as aunt or uncle and there wasn't nothing anyone wouldn't do for each child. Charlie was quite happy to be a grandfather to not only my children, but Leah's and Seth's too. Sue and Charlie were happy grandparents and I was happy to have Sue as a step-mother. My own mother hadn't made an appearance in years. She had turned up out of the blue when Jayden was two and I was pregnant with Dominic.

I had been at Charlie's with Gia, Jacob and Jayden, when Renee had turned up. I hadn't realised that she had Charlie's address, and when I answered the door, the look of pure shock was clear. I had a cranky two year old who needed to go down for his nap, I was four months pregnant, and married. Renee had just stared in shock at Jayden, asking whose child he was. When Gia walked into view and offered to take him, I had handed him over, and stepped outside. The moment I was outside, she asked who's child Jayden was again, and I told her. To say she was shocked was definitely an understatement. Then when I told her I was also married and expecting my second, she'd paled. She told me I had ruined my life and she knew that I would from the moment I was born. She told me a was a small town slut and that she knew Charlie would ruin my life, just as he had ruined hers. Needless to say, she left with a black eye and expressly told to never come back. I had never seen Ange so angry as she flicked her hand in pain and smirked at me. I had never been more proud of her and declared her the god-mother to my next child too.

I was sitting in Sam's lap when Rachel walked out. She looked at me in Sam's arms then turned to see all the children.  
"Rachel, good to see you." Sam greeted cordially.  
"Sam, it's been a long time. Hows life been treating you?" She asked, looking at me with dislike which just made me smile.  
"Good. Bella and I got married, and we have another two children. You remember Jayden." I smiled as Jayden walked over with Dominic, both huffing. I watched Rachel's eyes fall on Jayden. I smiled as my son walked over to me.  
"I always knew he'd look like his Dad!" Rachel told him, shooting me a smirk.  
"This is our youngest son, Dominic." Sam told her, as she looked at my second son.  
"Again, just like his dad. You must have really strong gene's Sam." She told him. I watched her turn to Jared, looking at him a little surprised to see my daughter in his arms.  
"I thought Jake had told me you had a son, but I must say Jared, your little girl is stunningly beautiful." I grinned as I slipped from Sam's lap and walked to Jared, holding out my arms to Alena. I could feel Rachel glaring as my daughter wrapped her legs around me and I walked over to Sam.  
"Actually Rachel, Alena is Sam and Bella's daughter, but I agree whole-heartedly, she truly is a beauty." Jared told her, causing Rachel took look stunned at Alena to me and back to Sam. I couldn't help but grin, knowing just how much my daughter looked like me.  
"So tell me Rachel, are you seeing anyone?" I asked. I grinned as Rachel stood, storming back into the house, causing me to laugh, followed by majority of those around us. I guess Rachel hadn't grown past our old enmity.

As I laid back in Sam's arms, holding my daughter, I wouldn't help but smile. My life was definitely happy. I was loved, I had family and I had Sam. I had come to Fork's with nothing, and I now had everything. While it had been the hardest thing I had ever done, it was the best thing I had ever done.

Sam and I had managed to fight for each other, finding our place in this world. Returning to Fork's, though it was hard at the start, made us stronger. We had struggled to find ourselves, but learnt together as we raised Jayden. Jayden kept us strong and helped us find our path. We were soon engaged and happy to be able to have our son in the wedding. Marrying Sam was the best day of my life, with Gia, Leah and Ange standing by my side, Jared, Paul and Jacob by Sam's with Jayden in Leah's arms as I married my best friend and the father of my child.

I declare Dominic the Honeymoon baby; it was very suspicious timing that he was born 9 months after our wedding. Jayden and Dominic became our world. Sam stopped phasing and together we began to raise our boys. Like their father, they were strong, stubborn and everything good in my world. I had thought my world was amazingly perfect and then, I had my baby girl. I found my limit as I struggled to bring her into the world, and Sam said our family was now perfect. Our little girl had to fight her way into this world, and Sam said like me, she was a fighter. Sam said he couldn't have loved that her more, for her spirit was like mine and that alone had him melting. He said she would be stronger than her brothers, because I was stronger than him. She had him wrapped around her finger before her first word 'dad'; thankfully, both my boys had said mum, so I was happy to give Sam this little moment of pure happiness. While no family was perfect, I was fairly certain mine almost was. There was nothing more in this world I wanted or craved; I was inexplicably happy.

 **Well that is it! Thank you for following, reading and giving me reviews! I will be back one day soon with a Bella and Jasper story, as I just love him 3**

 **Till then, love PurplePhoenix xox**


End file.
